The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes
by purpledolpin05
Summary: 3 Different Lives, 2 Worlds, 1 Family. What if Ben had 2 little brothers who were both kidnapped the night they were born, what's worse is that the two brothers never knew about their true families. The twisted fate of the three brothers of Auradon. Will the three brothers finally reunite? What happens when evil rises to destroy Auradon and the Otherworld? (Lots of Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes**

 **Plot: What if Ben had siblings we didn't know about? What if he had 2 little brothers who went missing the night they were born? What are the fates of the 2 young princes who were kidnapped and taken into another world where Aurodon doesn't exist?**

 **Purpledolpin05: This idea's been bugging me for a while and now I have finally decided to post it. I've read many stories of Descendants where one cannon character has a sibling, most of the stories where Ben has a sibling are all…sisters. I mean no brothers? What the heck?! Well I hope this story would be the first to break the 'Ben has a sister for a sibling' rule. Random note: am I the one who thinks that Mitchell Hope, Max Charles and Cooper J Friedman look alike?**

 **I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: the Elite Force, Girl Meets World, or Descendants or any of the characters, I just own my Original Characters (the Chimokuri siblings, Jenny, Sakura). Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time, about 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their close personal friends. So King Beast was elected as the President of the United States of Auradon, and he rounded up all the villains and threw them into an Isle sealed with a magical barrier.

The royal couple had a son whom they named Benjamin Florian Adams. Prince (now King) Ben is a benevolent person who believes in fairness. On his 16th birthday, he invited 4 children from the Isle of the Lost to give them a chance to live in Aurodon. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie Queen daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar, and Carlos De Ville son of Cruella De Ville.

I'm very sure you know how the story goes; Mal used a love potion on the soon-to-be prince to make him fall in love with her just to be one step closer to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. Maleficent was transformed into a lizard which is the sie of love in her heart. Everyone parties off singing Set It Off, ending the story.

But here's a little thing no one knew about the Royal family. King Ben had 2 younger brothers. Why did we not know?

* * *

Many years ago, when little Prince Ben was merely a child aged 5, Queen Belle became pregnant with a son. The kingdom was rejoiced when the baby boy was born. The young infant prince had brown hair and brown eyes, and looks very much like his older brother Ben.

"Mommy! What are we gonna name my baby brother?" Ben asked.

"I'm still not sure about the names yet, but he sure has a feisty temper, just like your daddy." Queen Belle cradled the infant in her arms.

"Do you have any ideas, Ben?" King Beast asked.

"I'm gonna call him…Spin!" Ben suggested.

"Why Spin?" Queen Belle giggled.

"I don't know. I just like the sound of that word!" Ben shrugged.

Ben walked over to his mother and looked at his baby brother.

"I'm thinking how about… Charles for his real name, Charlie for short!" Ben suggested with an innocent smile.

"Great idea." Queen Belle smiled at her older son.

"Prince Charles Adams." King Beasts looked at the infant as he kissed his wife's forehead.

That evening, Ben snuck into the nursery and watched his little brother sleep. It was a stormy weather as the little baby started crying when he heard thunder clapping.

"Don't cry, little baby, big brother is here to protect you!" Ben assured as he started to sing softly to the infant

" _Certain as the sun, rising in the East, Tale as old as time, song as old as rhythm, Beauty and the Beast!"_ Ben sang to the little baby as his brother slowly stopped crying and started to fall asleep.

"Ben, it's nighttime already, you have school tomorrow, remember?" a teenager named Chip Potts peeked his head inside the nursery.

"Alright, I just wanna see my baby brother!" Ben whined a bit, before Chip scooped Ben from the feet and lifted him to the shoulders.

"You can see him tomorrow!" Chip stated. "C'mon, I'll read you a bedtime story!"

"But I wanna read it myself! So I can be a good big brother to little Spinny!" Ben whined.

"Alright, I'll let you read me the story tonight." Chip chuckled.

"Yay!" Ben cheered.

Unknown to them, by midnight when everyone was sounded fast asleep, a portal opened up as a man snuck into the nursery. The man kidnapped the sleeping infant before leaving without a trace.

The next day, everyone was shocked when they discovered the baby prince was missing. No one ever knew what happened to the prince. Queen Belle was devastated when she found out her younger son was missing.

"I searched the whole room, whoever did it didn't leave behind a trace!" General Li Shang reported to the Royal king and queen.

"It couldn't be the villains, we locked all of them on the Isle of the Lost!" Mulan stated.

"Where's little Spin?" Ben asked.

"This is going to be hard to tell him." Mulan shook her head.

Queen Belle fell onto her knees as she started to sobbing.

"It HAS to be the villains! We all know who much they hated us." Queen Leah suspected and claimed.

So the kingdom claimed that the young prince died of miscarriage.

* * *

A few years past, Prince Ben is now 11 year old when his mother was pregnant again. This time, she gave birth to another son with brown hair and brown eyes.

"He looks just like Charlie…" Ben mumbled to himself when he saw the new infant prince.

"This time, I swear I'll promise to be a good brother!" Ben vowed to himself.

"What do you wanna name him?" King Beast asked.

"How about… Dewey, like morning dew on the grass?" Ben suggested.

"Excellent idea, Ben." Queen Belle smiled.

"Prince Dewey Adams of Aurodon." Ben smiled to himself.

"Let's hope history won't repeat itself again." King Beast mumbled to himself.

This time, King Beast ordered someone to look after the baby.

Chip was selected to look after the young prince Dewey. Mainly because the prince Dewey seemed to be very fond of Chip.

"Wah!" Dewey started sobbing.

"Shh! It's ok baby!" Ben walked over to the baby in the nursery. "You have me Dewey, I promise no one will hurt you, my young brother!"

"I'll leave you two a moment." Chip excused himself.

"I use to have another brother too, his name is Charles but I call him Spin. But he went missing the night he was born. Don't tell mom and dad I told you that" Ben whispered to the baby.

"Want me to sing a song?" Ben asked, before he started humming 'Beauty and the Beast' to his youngest brother.

That night, everyone was asleep, but there were guards guarding outside of the nursery. Chip was looking after the infant prince inside.

The cupboard door slowly creaked open as a hooded figure with a mask came out.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Chip demanded, shielding the infant prince.

The hooded figure quickly covered Chip's mouth and let the ladder inhale something before Chip fell onto the floor. The hooded man scooped the infant out from the cradle before the man vanished into the night.

The next day, history repeated itself again. Once again, no one was able to figure out who kidnapped the young Prince.

"Chip, are you really sure you couldn't remember who took the boy?" Mulan interrogated Chip.

"I swear! I don't! I saw a man with black hood and a white mask, that's it! by the time I woke up Dewey was missing." Chip shook his head.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE AWAY OUR SON?!" King Beast yelled.

"Dad, it's not Chip's fault!" Ben defended. "Even if he had tried to stop the kidnapper he would have been hurt badly!"

"I can't believe that this happened again!" Queen Belle started to cry.

"We'll find out where our sons are someday," King Beast tried to comfort his wife.

"Wait, I found this thing." Li Shang handed them a keychain made of cheap silver with the picture of a crane with small words written. 'VK'

"Again, this kidnapper left no clues." Mulan reported. "But the cameras caught a glimpse of some swirling portal."

"So you're saying that the young princes were probably taken into another place?" Fairy Godmother guessed.

"Can't you just open up a portal to find them?" King Beast asked.

"As much as I would, but you should know magic is prohibited after Sleeping Beauty's incident." Fairy Godmother reminded them. "Do not forget the fact that Charles, wherever he may be, might not remember who his parents are,"

"We'll find Charles and Dewey someday, I promise!" Ben vowed to himself.

* * *

 **Present time…**

 **Somewhere in another world, New York City (Prince Dewey)**

"Doy, time for breakfast!" Mrs. Friedman hollered from the kitchen.

Little Dewey 'Doy' Friedman smiled, he hopped down from his bed and rushed to brush his teeth before walking towards his adoptive parents.

"How's my little morning dew?" Mr. Friedman laughed, patting his son in the head.

"Ok, daddy." Doy smiled. He remembered that he was going to his best friend, Auggie Matthews' house after school.

"I'm gonna go find Auggie after school, is that ok?" Doy asked.

"Sure, just make sure to behave. Ok, sweetie?" Mrs. Friedman reminded him. "Remember to floss, and gargle after you eat."

"Yes mom." Doy nodded, his mother and father are dentists after all. Teeth hygiene is something his family values.

"Daddy, mommy, I had a dream last night." Doy looked up as he stopped eating his omelet.

"And what would it be?" Mrs. Friedman asked.

"I dreamt that I heard a little boy singing a song to me." Doy smiled, humming 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"In my dreams, I saw myself dancing with Belle and Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast' and I saw 2 older boys too! Then Beast kept calling me his little prince, and then I saw a girl with purple hair dancing with the oldest boy." Doy started to tell his parents about his dream.

"Oh Doy, you and your creative imaginations!" Mr. Friedman laughed.

The youngest prince was indeed abducted and was taken by his kidnapper, but the kidnapper was almost caught by the police so the little infant prince was placed in front of the doorstep of the Friedman family and into a normal family in a city.

* * *

 **Prince Charles**

' _So cold… Dad, where are you going?'_

A two year old toddler shivered as his 'father' took him to a factory-like building.

"Shut up, punk!" his 'father' snapped. "If I hadn't had mercy and looked after you after your parents…died, you would have been dead in the streets!"

The boy noticed that the clouds were getting stormy.

"Dad, where's mommy?" The boy asked.

"Gone, and for good riddance!" his adoptive father snarled. "If I had never gotten rid of Maria, I would have never met a rich and wealthy person like Whitney!"

"Dad?" The boy tugged his father's coat as the man placed him in front of a door of a cold facility. The man knocked the door.

"Krane, my man! How's life? Anyway, I took care of the boy like you asked me to, and now I'm short of money, so how 'bout you give me my load of gold and I'll be on my way!" his father smiled with greed in his eyes.

A tell bald man with blue eyes was silent, but he handed the boy's father with a check.

"99 thousand dollars?! Pleasure working for you," the boy's father shook hands with this 'Krane' before he ran to a fancy car and drove off with his girlfriend.

"DAD! COME BACK!" The boy started sobbing, he heard thunder clapping before he sat hugging his knees and covering his ears.

"What a pathetic S-50, no worries, Bionics will shape you in no time." The Krane man rubbed his hands evilly.

' _So painful, what's going on? Why does my neck hurt?! Daddy, where are you?'_

 **Years past in a flash, the boy, S-50 was trained to be a merciless solder along with 99 other kids. He didn't remember much about his past.**

"Today's the grand opening of the Donald Davenport Academy!" a middle aged man greeted a room filled with 100 students, included the boy called 'S-50'.

"And you, you'll be called Donnie Jr." Donald pointed at S-50.

"No! I wanna be called Spin!" The boy called out.

'Strange, why do I like this word so much? It feels so familiar…' the boy thought.

"And why?" Donald seemed unimpressed.

"Because I can do this!" Spin twirled into a little cyclone around the room.

"Spin it is! And forget yellow, you just promoted to Green!" Donald grinned at the boy.

Spin was a feisty little kid, with a thirst to prove himself worthy, competitive like a little Beast. He is pretty mischievous sometimes.

"Hey Spin! Why do you hate Fathers' Day?" a dark skinned boy asked.

"Shut up Leo/1 I don't wanna talk about it!" Spin barked loudly.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad!" his best friend was a chubby boy with blonde hair named Bob.

"I said shut up!" Spin roared loudly, before walking away. "I'm going off to play video games!"

"What's up with him?" The dark skinned boy, Leo asked.

"It's not something he likes talking about." an Asian girl shrugged.

"You mean you two Chimokuri duo know something?" a boy with hazel eyes, Chase, asked.

"Yeah, the kid was only 2 year old when his adoptive father abandoned him and gave him up to Krane." The Asian brother shrugged.

"and he didn't know who his birthparents are, they died when he was a baby." The Asian sister stated. "The adoptive father was a gambler, he SOLD his wife away for money and dumped little Spinny for his new rich girlfriend!"

"Poor kid, I can see why he's so grumpy all the time." Leo shook his head, sympathizing the young boy a little.

* * *

 **King (Formerly Prince) Ben**

King Ben had never forgotten about his missing brothers, although many of the Aurodonians had just assumed that Prince Charles and Dewey just died of miscarriage.

"So, you're telling me you had 2 little brothers all taken the night they were born?" Mal asked, after she and her surrogate siblings listened to Ben's story about the 2 missing brothers.

"That is so awful!" Evie shook her head before she started to bawl. Carlos patted her shoulder before handing the blue haired girl a tissue to dry her tears.

"Who would do such a thing like that?" Jay asked.

"No one knows," Lonnie shook her head.

"It'll always be a mystery to us." Doug shrugged.

"Wherever your missing siblings from another world are, I hope they're happy." Lonnie shrugged.

"Psh! Another world! Do you even believe in such things?" Audrey shook her head in disbelief.

"Anything is possible, remember that." Jane shook her head as she smiled.

"But last night I had a dream, I saw 2 little boys dancing with me and my parents." Ben smiled faintly. "One looked like 5 years old and the other was about 10. They both looked like me when I was a kid, I think they must be my brothers."

"So you're saying you saw them?" Chad asked.

"Yup, I also had a vision of the two boys. The older boy looked and sounded like my dad when he was a Beast; the younger boy is rather shy and knows how to be a feisty kid when he wants to be." Ben laughed to himself.

"I'm sure you will find them someday," Mal placed a hand onto Ben's, assuring him.

"Uh say Ben, can we borrow some of your childhood photos?" Evie looked at Ben.

"Sure," Ben nodded, handing them an album.

"Aw, you look so cute when you were a kid!" Mal cooed as Ben blushed a bit.

"But it wasn't that funny!" Carlos stated, before laughing. "Remember how Jay first met your mom, Mal?"

"How could I not forget?!" Mal burst into fits of giggles.

"Don't say it!" Jay warned. "I mean it!"

"She's not gonna, but I am!" Carlos raised a hand.

"You see, when Jay was a kid like say 3 year old, he was trying to commit his first theft when he got stuck in the laundry hamper." Carlos began. "That noon, it turns out he fell into Maleficent's laundry, and when she went to collect her laundry, she was NOT happy to find a toddler in her pile of undergarments!"

"CARLOS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jay yelled, before punching Carlos in the shoulder.

"My mom had dressed Jay up like a doll for a week, even his hair was braided!" Mal continued as everyone laughed.

"Oh nothing is more embarrassing than the time Chad got his head stuck in Uncle Chip's saxophone on Ben's 7th birthday!" Jane reminded them as Chad cringed in embarrassment.

"Or the time Doug got a peanut stuck in his nose?" Lonnie added as Doug flushed red in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Somewhere far off in Centium City**

"Morning stinky coconut!" an 18 year old girl winked playfully at her brother.

"Hey smelly sis!" 17 year old Jones Chimokuri nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Spin or the other kids up yet?" the sister, Tracy Chimokuri asked an older girl with brown hair.

"Nope, I don't think they're awake yet." The brunette shook her head.

"Oh well, we're gonna check on him, later Bree!" Tracy waved as they dashed off to the room where the little boys are.

They heard a scream from the other room.

"What is it? is it another Skylar Snore-fest?" a boy named Kaz asked.

A girl named Skylar passed by, smacking Kaz with a bath towel glaring at him.

"Nope, Spin's got a nightmare." Jones shook his head.

"I kept seeing faces, so many faces." Spin shuddered, shivering in cold sweat.

"Shh, it's going to be fine." Tracy patted the boy's back.

"I dreamt that I saw my dad, the very same night I was abandoned and the night I was made into a Bionic." Spin shook his head.

"Its fine, when I have a nightmare, all I need is a hug." A little girl with frizzy hair gave the boy a hug.

"GROSS! JAMIE! HELP ME! SHE'S HARRESSING ME! CALL 911, SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA HARRESS ME!" Spin blushed red before he faked a gag. "Girls have cooties!"

"You're describing me as a rapist?! You're the shameless one, okay?!" Jamie glared over.

"Why is your face red?" Leo teased.

"I think it's nausea!" Spin claimed.

"That ain't nausea, that's love," a tall boy named Adam Davenport chuckled.

"BREAKFAST!" A Japanese girl with black hair and cyan eyes with feline ears shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming Sakura!" Leo shouted back.

"I also had another weird dream." Spin mumbled. "I dreamt that I was in some ballroom with 2 adults, they look weird, like that weird DCOM Tracy had a crush on the dude that looks like Roman."

"No one needs to know Spin!" Tracy snapped, blushing red.

"Keep going," Bob gestured. "I need to know more juicy stuff!"

"You're hopeless, Bob!" a little Asian girl named Jenny frowned at him.

"In my dreams, I saw a teenage boy who looks like that Prince Ben from Descendants, and another boy who looks like Doy from New York! We were all dancing, and I heard the melody of some strang song like I used to hear before." Spin described.

"Maybe you watched too much movies." Oliver patted the boy's back.

"Yeah, maybe…" Spin shrugged, before he went back to his usual self. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Spaghetti!" Sakura grinned.

"Remember how Adam cooked it LAST time?!" Chase reminded them as they gagged.

"No worries, it was Trace's doing." Jones assured them.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York…**

Doy smiled to himself as he drew pictures onto a piece of paper.

"Wow, that's a pretty picture Doy!" Auggie complimented. "Who are these people?"

Auggie pointed at the picture of a woman in yellow gown, an older man with blue tux, an older boy dancing with a girl with purple hair, and the last was a 10 year old boy who looked very stubborn.

"I don't know, but I like how they all looked in the picture!" Doy shrugged, smiling to himself.

* * *

 **Meantime in Aurodon…**

King Ben was looking at his picture album, it was a shame that his 2 missing brothers weren't here. He gently touched a picture of himself with each his brothers as infants

' _I'll find out where you are someday…'_ Ben silently made a promise.

"Ben, you ok?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, just missing my brothers." Ben smiled.

"You'll find them someday," Mal assured him.

"Thank you, Mal." Ben nodded as he pecked Mal's cheek. "I'm sure my brothers would have loved you."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I know I've made Dewey and Charles as Ben's little brothers in another Descendants fanfic of mine, but I decided to make this fanfic after a crazy idea I had. This story combines 3 fandoms (Elite Force universe, Girl Meets World, and Descendants) I'm not sure if I would continue or not, but we'll see. I like the concept of crossover family tree, where everything is connected.**

 **Question to readers: Do you think that Mitchell Hope, Max Charles and Cooper J Friedman look like they'd be brothers, or is it just me? What did you think of the twisted fate of the three brothers? Do you liked the concept of Ben and his brothers? Should I make a story of all 3 brothers together?**

 **Please fave, follow, and leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal Meets Prince Dewey**

 **Purpledolpin05: I wasn't actually expecting to continue this one-shot and turn it into a story of its own. So yeah, I decided to continue the story. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. I've decided to turn this into a full story, so there'll be plenty of crossover theories, ships and lots of drama. Answer to yoru question-Ben lives in Aurodon, Doy is in New York with his 'parents', and Spin is living with the rest (it's based on 'A Shapeshifting Crush' except Tracy and Jones didn't go to the Descendants universe). Hope you will like this chapter.

To anna: Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter too.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Ben seemed like he'd do the right thing to be a good brother. I think both of Ben's little brothers would have loved Mal a lot. I like the idea of crossovers where everything is linked together, the way the story has it that Ben lives in the fairytale world of Aurodon; Charles/Spin lives in the world where reality is cruel to him; and Dewey lives in the blind ignorance of being a little kid. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thank you. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for the review. Yeah I have watched both movies, and they're both great.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Doy was lucky to escaped the clutches of becoming an evil Bionic solder, but Spin's been through a lot so he doesn't really trust anyone. I decided to continue this story, just to see how things would go. We'll have to see how the brothers find a way to meet each other. There might me more couples coming than we can expect. (Hint: Kraneficent) Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **I do not own Descendants, Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: the Elite Force, Girl Meets World or any of the characters, all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

After a long day of class, school was finally over. Mal went back to her room, Evie was busy with her Home Ec. Assignment with Carlos. Jay had gotten himself into trouble with Jordan by stealing her lamp, and once again Mal was blamed for what Jay had done. Ben was busy with his politic duties with the community.

She was tired and decided to take a small nap, besides, dinner wasn't until 3 hours. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right? It was hard to live up to the expectations people are expecting from her.

She couldn't help but wonder about where are Ben's missing brothers. Although Ben looked like he is alright, he hides his emotions well inside. She wanted to help him to find his little brothers, but where to even begin?

"I wish I knew where Ben's little brothers are… I don't know if they'd like me or not…" Mal mumbled, her eyes growing tired and weary.

The purple-haired girl shut her eyes as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_ Mal asked herself, noticing she was in a different place. A modernize city, she was in a child's bedroom, the room was a baby blue color, with a simple bed, train posters and dinosaurs toys lying around. Some pictures were pinned onto the wall.

She saw a little boy who looked like a 5 year old version of Ben. The boy was drawing some pictures. He was humming a song to himself.

Mal looked around, only to find herself and the little boy. She walked over to the child, and saw a picture that the kid was drawing.

"That's a nice picture." Mal complimented.

The little boy was drawing a picture of King Beast, Queen Belle, a picture of Ben and a 10 year old version of himself (assumed Prince Charles). What surprised Mal most was that she was in the picture as well.

"Thank you!" the boy looked up smiling.

"Um…can you tell me who are these people are?" Mal asked the kid politely.

"I don't know. I met them in a dream. Hey! You look like this purple haired person from my drawing!" the boy noticed before giving her an innocent smile.

"Yeah… a coincidence I guess." Mal wondered. Before a thought hit her, she had once again, rubbed Jordan's lamp, and it must have granted her a wish. "What's your name?"

"I'm Doy Friedman." Doy smiled.

"How do you spell that?" Mal looked confused.

"D-E-W-E-Y. The W is silent." The boy replied.

"Wait, doesn't that mean your name is Dewey?" Mal asked before the little boy started panting and crying.

"Ok, I get it. your name is Doy." Mal quickly shushed as she tried to comfort the screaming and crying boy.

"Wait, how did you get into my room?" Dewey asked.

"Magic." Mal decided to tell the truth, but to a 5 year old, anything is make-believe to them.

"Cool! Are you a fairy?!" Doy asked, his doe brown eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I'm half fairy." Mal stated.

"Can you do magic?" Doy asked.

"A little." Mal nodded, before she tested a bit of her spells.

 _"Beware, for swear, place a teddy bear there."_ Mal chanted as a little brown teddy bear appeared on Doy's bed.

"That's so cool! This teddy bear is so cute! Can I keep it?" the boy asked.

"Sure, count that as my gift to you." Mal nodded.

"YAY!" Doy cheered excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet a fairy! All the fairies I read are only in fairytales!"

"Fairytales you say? Like what stories?" Mal asked.

"Sleeping Beauty." Doy replied as Mal scrunched her face at the thought and memory of her first encounter with the infamous Sleeping Beauty's mother and her daughter.

"Do you like that story?" Mal asked.

"It's nice, I guess. But I feel a bit bad for the evil fairy, I think her name is M-Mali…" the boy struggled with his vocabulary.

"Maleficent." Mal corrected.

"Yeah! Maleficent!" Doy nodded, with confidence that someone was there to help.

"I'm Mal, her daughter." Mal gestured to herself.

"Maleficent has a kid?! Wow!" Doy's eyes widen in shock but mostly impressed.

"Why would you feel bad for my mom?" Mal asked.

"I feel bad because it must be really bad to be left out." Doy stated, looking away. "I know how it feels to be forgotten, to be the boy everyone doesn't mix with."

"Why would anyone wouldn't want to be your friend?" Mal asked.

"Because I like drawing fairytale people and play with myself. Some of them are mean to me," Doy explained.

"Uh…where are your parents?" Mal asked, looking around.

"My mommy and daddy are dentists, they don't come back until 5pm." The boy replied, pointing at the clock. It was an hour more before his parents return, might as well scram before getting caught.

"By the way, how do you know so much about story characters?" Doy asked.

"Because I'm from a place where fairytale people are all real." Mal hinted.

"Cool! Does Belle and Beast have kids? I really love their story!" Doy asked.

' _Can't actually tell him he's the missing son'_ Mal hesitated.

"Yeah, they had a very handsome son called Ben. And 2 little boys, but they were missing when they are babies." Mal stated.

"That's too bad!" Doy sighed. "Who would do a bad thing like that?"

"No one knows," Mal shrugged.

"Who is this Ben person? Is he a nice guy?" Doy asked.

"The nicest boy ever." Mal nodded. "He is also my boyfriend."

"COOL! He must really love you!" Doy squealed.

"He does, and I love him as much as he loves me." Mal nodded.

"Can you take me to where you live someday?" Doy asked. "Can I bring my friends Ava and Auggie?"

"Sure, maybe someday." Mal assured the boy.

"I like you, miss Mal. You like my drawings and you're very nice to me! I like your hair color!" Doy smiled.

"Aw, thanks Doy." Mal patted the little boy's head.

"Would you laugh at me if I tell you I keep seeing strange people in my dreams? I see Belle and Beast from the story in my dreams, they would play with me and sing songs to me. Everyone else tell me I am just being silly, do you believe me?" Doy looked up at Mal's green eyes.

"I believe in you," Mal assured the little boy.

"Doy, who are you talking to?" someone shouted from outside.

"Oh no, it's my mommy !" Doy gulped before lying. "Just talking to myself!"

"I'm gonna leave now, by the way, where am I?" Mal asked.

"You're in New York. Do you want to keep this story book?" Doy gave Mal a 'Beauty and the Beast' story book.

"No, that's yours, you should keep it." Mal shook her head.

"Ok, then can you at least keep this picture?" Doy walked over and gave Mal a crayon picture of Ben's family with herself in it.

"Alright," Mal nodded.

"Will I see you again?" Doy asked.

"We will, very very soon." Mal nodded, patting the boy's head.

"Can I tell my friends about you? They'll be so jealous I have a friend like you!" Doy asked.

"Sure, but you have to make sure they keep it a secret, okay?" Mal asked before Doy taught her how to pinkie swear.

"I wish to meet Prince Charles, the missing prince of Aurodon' Mal wished before she vanished.

Doy waved at Mal goodbye before the girl vanished into thin air. He stares at the teddy bear Mal had given her, it was brown and looked a bit like Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'.

He hugged the teddy bear tightly in his arms as he smiled. Hopefully he will meet miss Mal one day. Maybe he could meet this 'Ben' person that Mal loves so much? He likes Mal, she doesn't seem like a bad person and is nice to him. He likes Mal because she is one of the very few people who actually admire his arts talent and believes in his strange dreams.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's the end of the first part of Mal meeting Ben's brothers. The next chapter would be about Mal meeting Prince Charles/Spin. Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Question of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? I hope I got the characters right… Does anyone like Mal's interaction with little Doy? (Doy approves Bal) What do you think would happen when Mal meets Spin/Charles?**

 **That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist Of Events**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with another chapter, so before I head off to Mal meeting up with Spin/Charles, I wanted to do this chapter about what is happening to the others while Mal is searching for Ben's brothers. Now this chapter will include some new characters, you can guess who. [Hint: It's from a DCOM] Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the Doy-Mal bonding scenes, who knows what would happen when Spin meets Mal? Though I think Jones and Tracy would get defensive of Spin. I hope that you will like this chapter.

To jenna: Thanks, Mal is very nice to Doy, and yeah Doy will be SO happy when he meets his idols/birthparents. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Yeah I have watched 'Genie in a bottle' and yeah I think Ben would be swooning with his thoughts. I'm glad you liked Mal getting along with Doy. Spin/Charles might be a bit harder to persuade or talk to. But who knows what would happen? Hope you'll like this chapter

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. Doy will always love Ben, even if he doesn't know. (Roman: like how Tracy loves me but SHE doesn't know/Jamie: SHAMELESS!) The Centium City will be in the next chapter, because I have a surprise for you. I think you're gonna love this chapter (winks) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats 2012, Girl Meets World, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force, Descendants or (?) DCOM, all I own are my Original Characters (Tracy, Jones, Sakura, Jenny, Jacques). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ben came out from the Community Hall after having a meeting with the town folks.**

"Ben, there you are. Just the person I was looking for." The headmistress of Aurodon Prep, Fairy Godmother, walked over to the young King.

"Fairy Godmother, is there something wrong?" Ben asked.

"No, I just want to inform you that we'll be having some new students enrolling from New Orleans." Fairy Godmother informed the young King. "I am going to need you, along with some of our students to go and greet the guests."

"Oh, that's great. I'll inform Mal and the others." Ben nodded. The teenage King dialed Mal's cell number, but no reply.

'That's odd, why isn't Mal picking up?' Ben thought, before assuming that his purple-haired girlfriend must be busy.

"Hey Evie, hello Carlos…" Ben waved at Evie and Carlos before he noticed them cradling something. "Uh since when did you two have a child?"

"What? This is our homework. Mr. Walters wanted me and Evie to take care of this fake baby." Carlos defended, his face turning a bit red.

"This child is real enough to me." Evie jokingly smacked Carlos's shoulder lightly. "Don't listen to your mean father, Dallas!"

"That has GOT to be the creepiest and weirdest thing I ever walked into." Jay commented, walking pass them.

"Have you seen Mal? She isn't picking up her cell." Ben asked.

"Nope, but she said something about taking an afternoon nap. Maybe she is sleeping right now." Freddie Facilier shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some puffed deliciousness to devour at the canteen."

"Freddie, Jay, Evie, Carlos, since Mal is busy, would you mind and help me out by guiding these new students that are coming today?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing." Evie nodded. "We would LOVE to come along." (Despite of Freddie giving them an 'I don't wanna' look)

"By the way, did you know that Chad's brother is enrolling back here?" Lonnie Li passed by them and told them.

"Chad has a brother?" everyone (minus Ben) seemed surprise.

"Yeah, younger twin brother." Jane nodded, joining them.

"Lemme guess, is he a cheating girl-manipulating jerk like Chad is?" Evie glared at Chad.

"Nope, he is nothing like me. I am CLEARLY the better looking brother." Chad pointed out. "I haven't seen him in a while, not since he got the student transfer program to New Orleans High School."

"Children, they're here!" Fairy Godmother waved at them, gesturing them to come over.

"Welcome to Aurodon Prep." Audrey greeted the new students with her smile.

6 teens came out from the car. 3 boys and 3 girls.

The first boy was a rather short Indian boy with short black hair and dark eyes. The second boy was dressed like a jock, with fair skin and dirty blonde curly hair. The last boy had fair skin, brown hair and eyes, he looked somewhat like Chad but nicer.

The first 2 girls looked like sisters. One had tanned skin with soft mid-back length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. The other girl, assumed the little sister, had brown eyes, straight dark brown hair with a pink streak and she was dressed like a goth. The third girl seemed cheerful, she was medium height, a bit plump with short light brown hair in an afro.

"Welcome to Aurodon, I'm Ben," Ben nodded as he shook hands with the new students. "These are 4 of the students from the Isle of the Lost, Freddie Facilier, Jay son of Jafar, Carlos De Ville and Evie Queen."

"I'm Jane, my mom's headmistress." Jane nodded shyly.

"I'm Doug." Doug introduced himself. "Here're your class schedules, and your dorm keys."

"I'm Lonnie, and this is Audrey. That one's Chad Charming." Lonnie Li introduced her and her friends to the new students.

"Hi, I'm George." The Indian boy greeted them with an American accent, he was sort of trying to flirt with Audrey. "I am very cool and manly."

"Really? I can totally see your ribcage through that shirt!" the goth girl exclaimed in sarcasm, she glared at Audrey whom her best friend was hitting on.

"Forgive Cleo, my sister is a bit sarcastic." The sister of the goth girl shook hands with Evie. "my name's Molly Eastman."

"I'm Molly's best friend, Nikki Odie, Mama Odie's my grandmother." The afro haired girl nodded politely.

"Yeah I don't think we're gonna get along so easily." Freddie crossed her arms at Nikki, judging by the family history her father Dr. Facilier and Mama Odie had.

"Ok, Freddie your roommate will be Nikki." Doug read aloud before Freddie face palmed.

"Just my luck!" Freddie murmured under her breath.

"For the record, I have been wearing these cool and stylish trousers that are circus themed!" George defended. "So far, 4 girls have noticed!"

"Really? I wasn't even paying attention to what you were wearing." Molly frowned.

Cleo raised her eyebrows at George as the girl crossed her arms.

"Ok, only one girl had noticed. And that's you." George pointed out as Cleo rolled her eyes, hiding a blush.

"I'm Carter, I like to play sports." The tall jock boy introduced himself.

"Ah good, I think you would enjoy Tourney." Ben nodded at Carter.

"Great." Carter nodded, glad to be fitting in.

"This is my younger not-so-good looking twin brother Cedric Charming." Chad introduced his brother in a nonchalant tone.

"Cedric is just for classiness, you can call me the Coug, that's my nickname!" the Coug nodded.

"Chaddie! How's my brother? Give the Coug some sugar!" Coug quickly tackle-hugged his brother.

"As you can see, Cedric, or Coug, whichever you want it to be, is _very_ affectionate." Lonnie explained.

"Cedric, not here!" Chad quickly pushed his brother away. "NO WET WILLIE! NOT THAT!"

"And that is how they get along." Molly pointed out.

"So is Coug your boyfriend or something?" Evie asked with mild interest.

" _Best friend_." Molly corrected.

"Well, I actually prefer the Coug over Chad!" Evie exclaimed.

"Wait, one's called the Coug, and the other dwarf kid's called Doug, wow, you have an 'Oug' in the name!" Freddie laughed, amused.

"Cleo, I think that you and George are really going to love the Young Scientist Club." Doug nodded at Cleo.

"Cleo here won an award for uncovering the theory of invisibility by turning her sister invisible." Ben explained.

"You mean like a metaphor?" Carlos asked.

"No. she turned me LITERALLY invisible." Molly corrected.

"Wait, so you mean she can't be destroyed?" Chad asked.

"No, that's INVINCIBLE!" Jane stated.

"At least now we know who else is like Coug now!" Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm before Molly nudged her sister.

"Wow, you turned your sister invisible and you managed to turn her back visible. That's VERY impressive." Carlos complimented Cleo. George was glaring at Carlos from aside.

"Do you guys have any lacrosse teams here?" Nikki asked.

"What are those? A cheerleading team?" Audrey asked.

"No, it's sports. Are you dumb or something?" Cleo snapped at Audrey rudely.

"Nope, but feel free to put that in the suggestion box." Ben replied.

"Hey, I thought you told me there _wasn't_ a suggestion box?" Jay crossed his arms at Ben.

"I have changed my mind." Ben replied, before he quickly avoided the subject. "I'm gonna check on Mal."

"Mal? Who's Mal?" Coug asked.

"Oh right, I forgot you've been in New Orleans for 3 years. Mal is Maleficent's daughter and she's Ben's girlfriend." Chad replied.

"Wait, so he broke up with Audrey? _ABOUT TIME_!" Coug nodded happily.

" _Cedric_!" Audrey growled at Coug.

"What? I called bets with Lonnie and Jane last time when you two first went out, you owe me 10 bucks!" Coug gestured as Lonnie and Jane passed the prince 10 bucks.

"Actually Chad's with Audrey now." Lonnie piped in.

"What?" Coug blinked, before he patted Chad lightly. "Amen, my dear brother Chadwick, Amen…"

"If it helps, my family members bet on relationships. That's how my grandfather owed my great grandma a few yuan's after my dad purposed to my mother." Lonnie chuckled nervously, "Gotta run!"

"Carter, I think you're gonna be an excellent player for the Tourney Team." Chad fist-bumped Carter.

"What about Coug, doesn't he like Tourney?" Nikki asked.

"Hate it." Coug shrugged. "I think I'm gonna sign up for the Mascot!"

"Good idea, now I can finally not wear the Knight costume, thank you Coug!" Jane nodded happily.

"Hey Ben, you alright?" Evie noticed Ben's expression looked perplexed.

"Mal is STILL not picking up, I am getting worried!" Ben sighed.

"What? We better go check on M!" Evie looked worried.

"What happened?" Nikki asked Doug.

"Ben's girlfriend Mal isn't picking up." Doug replied.

"Shall we go check on her?" Molly asked, offering to help.

"We should go check her room first." Freddie suggested as the teens dashed to Mal's room.

* * *

 **Meantime… (In the Otherworld/The world where Lab Rats: the Elite Force takes place)**

A 19 year old boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes wearing a hooded black coat walked around an abandoned factory, he carefully checked if his coast was clear before he tapped the doors behind a hidden wall. It wasn't easy for him to escape from prison, but for his Master, serving for Him is the only reason he lives.

"What day is it?" a man asked.

"February 30th." The boy replied as he walked into the abandoned factory.

"Jacques, why are you here?" A hooded man asked.

"I'm here to see my father." The boy, Jacques, formerly known as S-2, replied.

"You should have just left me here to rot!" the man, the boy's father, croaked weakly.

"I refuse to let those…those _monsters_ live in peace when they attempted to murder my father." Jacques pointed out, before he bowed to his father. "My father, I am your humble and loyal servant, I am your weapon to own. I shall follow whatever you say, even the evil way."

"Very well, perhaps you can prove yourself useful to me. But before we can carry out our plans of getting revenge on those monsters who tried to destroy me, I might need to inject this." The hooded man looked up, his blue eyes shone like cold ice.

"Anything for you, my master." Jacques nodded.

The man injected something inside the boy.

"Now, try to destroy that chair." The man instructed as Jacques formed a fire ball from his palm and destroyed a chair.

"Father, you gave me Bionics?" Jacques looked surprised.

"Yes, my friend Dr. Gao gave me liquefied Bionics when I was wounded before. Now I need your help on something. Years ago, I had kidnapped 2 young princes from an alternate universe and planned on making them my solders. The first boy is called S-50, the other boy was abandoned. I had planned to use them to overthrow their birth family when they were older. But after the Davenports had foiled my plans, I'm thinking of recruiting some new…accomplices to destroy the Otherworld, along with this one." The hooded man replied.

"Anything, my father." Jacques nodded.

"I need you to accompany me to the Otherworld to recruit a collection of fictional villains, offer them Bionic powers, strength that no men can ever imagine. I would also need you to free this villainess trapped in a prison in the Beast's castle." The man instructed.

"Very well, and who would the villainess be?" Jacques asked.

"… _Maleficent_." The man took off his hooded cloak, revealing a bald man with blue eyes and wires covering his left face.

* * *

 **Meantime, back in Aurodon**

"This can't be possible." Ben muttered to himself as he open up Mal's door room.

No one was in the room, Mal was nowhere to be found, her cell phone was on the bed.

"Where could she be?!" Carlos asked.

"Evie, use your mirror like the time you cheated on the Atomic weight test!" Chad looked at Evie.

"It wasn't cheating." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Imma take that my brother used to date you?" Coug asked, before snapping at Chad. "Chaddie, how could you hurt this nice little lady? You meanie!"

"I was a difficult man back then! Let it go!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Evie, I will teach my brother a lesson like…throwing away his teddy bear." Coug said.

"Chad has a teddy bear?" everyone looked at the oldest Charming brother.

"Ted isn't a teddy bear, he was an…action figure!" Chad lied.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, show me where Mal stands." Evie asked her mirror.

The mirror slowly morphed into an image of a city, in a boy's room, showing the Statue of Liberty poster on the walls.

"You recognize this place?" Jay asked.

"Nope, never before." Ben shook his head.

"But there's a picture of the Statue of Liberty, like the fictional city New York!" Evie exclaimed. "From Girl Meets World!"

"Wait! Something is changing!" Cleo noticed.

The mirror's image morphed into a new advanced city, at a huge and tall skyscraper.

"Wait, doesn't this look like the Davenport Penthouse in Centium City, from the Elite Force?" Carlos was the first to recognize. "Isn't that show supposed to premier next week?"

"But that's all fictional, _it doesn't exist_!" Doug explained before everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks, feeling their skin crawling up their flesh.

The Centium City penthouse slowly morphed into a dark alley, where a boy was being ambushed by 2 masked men. The two masked figures (clearly villains) slowly removed their masks as everyone else looked with surprise. The two boys are clearly siblings, the first brother had a short ponytail with dark eyes and black hair. The other boy had tanned skin, dark hair tied into a bun and dark brown eyes.

The second brother looked familiar. _TOO familiar_.

"Isn't that…" Carlos exclaimed.

 ** _"JAY?!"_** Everyone turned to Jay.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger (sort of). I am evil! The next part would be about Mal in Centium City.** **(I've always thought that Chad and the Coug looked alike, might as well make them twin brothers, ironically I had an OC called Calvin who is Chad's brother in my other story) This story might have connected more than just a few fandoms, so just a fair warning. Chad and Audrey will both play a neutral role, and probably won't be the antagonists (If they do, I will just simply let TKDP's OC Isabella hunt them down)**

 **Random Facts~ So the shipping for the story might be a lot, so far the confirmed couples/will-be couples Bal (obviously), Spin/Jamie, George/Cleo (Sorry, I am a sucker for 'Best friends fall in love' situation), (possibly Carvie, I love that couple from the Isle of the Lost book. I like Devie too but Carvie tops that. Sorry Devie fans), there will be lots of theories and possible ships/love triangles.** **#SoManyShips**

 **[Another fact: Molly will be paired with _someone else_ instead of Coug so Coug will be more like the good brotherly figure. (Any guesses?)]**

 **Questions of the chapter- Was anyone expecting that plot twist? Did anyone expected the Invisible Sister casts cameo? What did you think of the new rising villains? What do you think would happen when Mal meets Charles/Spin and the Elite Force in the next chapter? [hint: A NEW CHARACTER FROM 2 DISNEY SHOWS WILL MAKE A CAMEO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU CAN GUESS WHO]**

 **Please favorite, follow, and leave a review down below and tell me what did you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal Meets the Elite Force and Junior League**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries of Aurodon's Lost Princes' so in this one, Mal's gonna meet Spin/Prince Charles along with some of his new friends (or old ones whichever way works). But let's just say Mal's gonna have a rough run-in than her first time meeting Dewey/Doy. In case you don't know what's the Junior League, it's basically like the Elite Force but the members are the new super-heroes in training and they're extra characters for the set. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. No one expected the new plot twist right? XD I am telling who the cameo is yet but I don't think it's Leo Howard. Hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. No one was expecting the plot twist, now did you? I too enjoy seeing Cleo sassing at Audrey. We'll just have to see if Mal would be alright, or not, but trust me she's gonna like the new friends. If you have watched Elite Force, Booboo Stewart guest starred as a new villain so I guess everyone would be confused if they keep bumping into doppelgangers. Jacques is an evil OC, the devoted to evil parents kind. We'll just have to see if everyone else (Nikki and Freddie) would get along or not. Coug is better than Chad, (I don't know why I made them related but the moment I saw Coug in Invisible Sister I thought that was Chad Charming but nicer) I hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thank you for reviewing. I decided to add in Invisible Sister because I like that movie. You're right, 'Odie' does seem like a good last name for Nikki. We'll just have to see if they could find Mal in time or not (with the Elite Force and the Junior League around, I think Mal would be fine…) Mal will definitely like the Elite Force. You can see who's gonna cameo this chapter. Yeah the plot twist with the new villians was rather unexpected but then again we all love drama. I see the Coug and Molly as a more supportive and good brother-and-sister like relationship, besides Molly dumping Coug might seemed a bit too cruel and Coug is like Adam in Chad's body. (wait, that came out wrong, hope Caitlin's not reading this post) Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

 **Purpleodolpin05: Mal, can you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Mal: Ok, Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the characters from the DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), the Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force) or the Disney show (?). All she owns are her Original Characters [Tracy, Jones, Jenny, Jacques Krane, Sakura, the Bionic toddlers (Jackie, Chloe and January)]. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good news, and bad news." Donald Davenport walked downstairs from his room holding up a tablet.

"Just tell us what it's about, Big D." Leo stated.

"The good news is that we'll be having a new member to the Junior League." Donald replied. "The bad news is, those monsters _DESTROYED_ my best portrait!"

Donald held up a now-destroyed picture of the egotistical scientist ripped to shreds.

"I have to say, those 'monsters' did us a _favor_!" Bree commented.

"What?" Donald asked.

"I mean, has anyone seen Oliver?" Bree asked.

"He says something about his cousin coming over." Kaz replied.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late," Oliver returned with a younger boy who looks like Oliver but slightly younger.

"Two Oliver's?" Skylar looked confused.

"No, this is my cousin Fletcher Quimby." Oliver introduced. "He's a year younger than me."

"Wait. So your former alias is Quimby Fletcher, and you have a COUSIN called Fletcher Quimby?" Kaz blinked. "How ironic is that?"

"Hi, I'm Fletcher." The boy greeted shyly.

"Why would we need another person in our team?" Chase asked.

"Because Mr. Davenport received a phone from some old friend of his Mr. Zoltan from Z-Tech, and he offered sending Fletcher to come and help us out." Oliver replied.

"What can you do?" Leo asked.

"I'm an Art Prodigy." Fletcher replied.

"And since he has a vast knowledge of comic books, so I figured maybe he can be Ambrose's new apprentice and successor." Oliver added.

"That man is getting old." Kaz mumbled, remembering that their friend is now in concussion from the attack of Mighty Med.

"Ok, you can sleep in Oliver's dorm." Adam nodded. "Chase won't be needing his clothes anymore."

" _HEY_!" Chase looked insulted.

"Look, while you guys are trying to get along, I have to get the glasses repaired!" Donald rushed back.

* * *

Mal checked out her new surroundings, she was no longer in this 'New York' with the little Prince Dewey, or Doy. She looked around the new place, she was in a high-tech building and was standing in front of a door.

"Maybe this is where Prince Charles is." Mal thought as she knocked the door.

"SIS! GET THE DOOR!" a teenage boy shouted.

"you're standing _RIGHT_ in front of it!" the sister yelled back, "I'm busy with the cooking. Spin, could you be a sweetie and get the door?"

"Ok." A boy nodded as he answered the door.

Mal stared at the boy, he looks just like an eleven year old version of Ben. A little 10 year old girl peeked a head over to see.

"Is it the pizza delivery guy for the Meat Lovers' Special?" a tall muscular boy, known as Adam, asked.

"Nope, so…STRANGER!" Jenny shrieked before slamming the door.

"Let me see," a girl open the door, she had black hair, cyan green eyes and feline ears and a black tail.

"Um…do I know you or something?" the boy, Mal assumed must be Prince Charles, asked.

"Are you Charles?" Mal asked the boy.

"No, that's Spin." Jamie pointed out.

Mal remembered that Ben had givnen his brother the nickname 'Spin' when the boy was only an infant.

"Huh, never thought he would remember the nickname his brother gave him…" Mal thought, glancing at the living room.

'Lots of kids, no parents. Probably just a fancy orphanage. (References to 'Home Alone')" Mal thought when she noticed the house filled with teens and children.

"You should probably come in. It ain't safe for a girl to be on her own at night, especially in a bustling city." The girl by the kitchen recognized Mal as she gestured the purple haired girl to come inside.

Mal noticed that the floor has shattered glass.

"Cece, you know who this person is?" A little Asian girl asked.

"How do we know if she's not with the people who blew up the windows?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"She's not, we can trust her." the feline girl assured.

"What's your name, Purple Girl?" Kaz asked.

"I'm Mal." Mal replied.

"Like Mal from the movie 'Descendants'?" The little girl, known as Jenny, asked eagerly.

"You mean the one with the children of villains? That DON'T exist?" Chase asked again before Scar girl yanked Chase's hair a bit.

"That hurts!" Chase growled at Scar Girl.

"You asked for it." Scar girl smirked at him, before she quickly snickered playfully.

"What?" Mal looked confused as Jamie handed her an I-Pad playing 'Rotten To The Core'.

"That's me." Mal looked surprised.

"Psh! Yeah right, and I'm William Brent." Chase exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Actually in another universe, you _ARE_ William Brent." The girl at the kitchen (who has messy hair and a scar on her left cheek) accidentally piped in, breaking the forth wall.

"Prove it." Leo asked.

"Don't have to, it's her." Feline girl replied. "I can feel her aura, and it's unlike any of us. No offense Skylar, who happens to be an awesome butt-kicking alien."

"None taken." Skylar shrugged.

"Please, I bet her hair color is dyed!" Chase doubt it.

"Chase here is the fun-killing buzzkill. So you have to forgive him if he can't figure out what's not science. Kinda like his social life, or his sense of humor, or his ability to have fun!" Bree replied, patting Chase.

"AHHH!" Jamie lets out a fangirl squeal. "Oh my gosh, I am SUCH a fan of Descendants!"

"It's true, they love that movie." A little blonde boy named Bob nodded.

"Really? You have _NOT_ seen what my sister's been drawing." The glassed Asian boy snorted before Scar girl smacked him with a towel via molecular kinesis. "That girl drew a picture of Audrey being decapitated, I think we're WAY out of the comfort zone."

"I've helped Krane kill people before. DON'T JUDGE ME!" Scar girl snapped at her brother.

"I am very confused right now, where am I?" Mal asked.

"You're in Centium City." Oliver replied. "And we're the Elite Force."

"AHEM?" Bob coughed.

"and the Junior League. They're like our assistants." Leo replied.

"How can we even trust her? She could be with one of those people who destroyed Mighty Med?" Chase asked.

"Because she's from another universe." Leo replied.

"Yeah L-Do and I have been to a parallel universe where things make opposite sense, Tracy can _TRAVEL_ dimensions, I think we're WAY out of the comfort zone now." Feline girl replied in a very sarcastic tone which actually shut Chase up.

"We haven't really introduced ourselves yet." A man walked over. "Donald Davenport, founder of Davenport Industries."

"Never heard of it." Mal replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You make me sick!" Donald looked offended.

"She's Maleficent's daughter, and she is wicked awesome!" Jamie was trying not to fangirl too hard.

"That's Adam my oldest brother, the buzzkill is Chase, that guy's Leo my stepbrother. That's Kaz and Oliver, and this one's Skylar." Bree did a brief intro of her siblings and friends.

The tallest muscular boy who was staring at the Feline girl waved over. The second teen, whom Mal recognized as Chase, was the slightly controlling leader of the pack. Kaz and Oliver (who looked strangely familiar to Mal, they look like 2 of the cahracters from a TV show Evie and Carlos liked to watch) were the 2 teens, Oliver was skinny and lanky while Kaz was as tall as Oliver is. Leo has dark skin, Skylar had brown hair with blonde highlights, while Bree (who looked like the oldest among the girls) had brown hair and eyes.

"As you can see, Adam has super strength, Bree is all fast, Chase is smarts, Leo has a bionic arm and leg. Kaz has fire powers, Oliver has water based powers, and Skylar was a former superhero, but she's still awesome." Scar girl made a brief intro.

"So, what 'magical powers' do you have? Can your head fly out of your body?" Chase asked.

"Chase, that's crazy! Who do you think Mal is? Isabella?!" Kaz asked as Skylar, Oliver and Kaz all cringed at the memory of a certain superhero-turned-villainess murderer.

"I can do magic." Mal replied, simply.

"Like what?" Chase snorted.

" _Beware, for swear, replace old with black hair."_ Mal chanted before Chase's light brown hair turned black.

"That's impossible! The human body can't…I'm watching you Magic girl!" Chase exclaimed in shock. "Can you PLEASE turn my hair back now?"

"It's fun watching him getting picked on." Adam joked.

" _Beware, for swear, replace black with old hair."_ Mal chanted before Chase's hair returned back to normal.

"The glassed boy is Jones, that's his sister Tracy. the little girl here is Jenny. Jamie's the one who fangirled over you. That kid there is Bob, a massive flirt. Spin the feisty little chump. The younger Oliver lookalike is his cousin, Fletcher" Feline girl did a brief introduction. "And I am Sakura. Yes, I am part cat."

"Kids! Come over here and eat some sushi!" Tracy hollered from the kitchen as the younger preteens ran over to eat their supper.

"Dibs on salmon!" Spin claimed, as he and Jamie pushed each other aside to get the first sushi.

"BOB!" The two kids looked at Bob who had eaten up half the food.

"What?" Bob shrugged his shoulders.

"Get him!" Jamie shouted as she, Jenny and Spin tackled Bob.

"These 4 little kids like playing rough," Jones explained.

"They are practically animals." Oliver came downstairs.

"How rude! They're good-spirited, talented, little children, they're just a little ruder than you." Tracy defended the 4 preteens.

"Wow, Spin is _DEFINITELY_ not how I thought he would be." Mal murmured to herself. So far, she thought that Spin is more wild and outgoing; Doy is more shy and slightly timid.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Oliver asked, the kids were tucked into bed after they had supper.

"I actually came to look for Spin." Mal stated, glancing at Spin.

"Why him?" Skylar asked.

"It might sound a bit crazy, but I'm actually here to meet Spin." Mal replied. "I think you already know that I'm from another world, so I'm just gonna tell you."

Mal told the teenagers about how Ben had 2 missing brothers who were both kidnapped after birth and were taken into this world.

"That's awful." Bree shook her head in dismay.

"I know! And all those times I was picking on a prince!" Leo looked rather shocked.

"Well what are you waiting for, you shold let the brothers meet stat!" Kaz suggested.

"It's not that easy, I only arrived here because I must have rubbed Jordan, Genie's daughter's lamp. Since I have used up 2 wishes, I only have 1 left to get back to Auradon." Mal explained.

"Tracy, can't you just open up a portal?" Jones looked at his sister.

"I could, but Spin ain't gonna take it easy!" Tracy shook her head.

"Why? Wouldn't he be so happy to meet his own family?" Chase asked.

"I've known Spin since he was 2 years old, his adopted father dumped him and left him with Krane, our former master. He's been through a lot after all these years. Do you think he would take everything well if he finds out his birthparents aren't even dead for 11 years of his life?!" Tracy asked them back. "I've known him for a long time, he's like a little brother to me, and he's a hurt little boy. He's been abused by his adoptive 'dad', that makes him cringe at the word 'father'."

"Wait, you mean he's an abused child?" Mal asked slowly.

"Yep, his adopted father is a drug addict, gambler, basically a no good pain in the-." Tracy grumbled.

"Language!" Fletcher snapped.

" _Neck_!" Tracy replied.

"He sold out his wife and gave up little Spinny for money just to run off to Vegas with his mistress. Spin was abused when I first met him, scars and wounds all over his limbs," Jones replied.

"Since you're here, maybe you should get to know Spin before eventually breaking in the news." Fletcher suggested.

"Maybe, what does Spin like to do?" Mal asked.

"Twirl like a ballerina." Leo joked before Sakura smacked the boy with her cap.

"Ow!" Leo looked offended.

"Spin's just a little kid who likes to prove himself worthy and strong. He's very feisty and wouldn't easily back down from a fight." Jones explained. "He's more of a beast at most."

"At least now I know who he gets the energy from." Bree nodded. "So tell me, what is it like in Auradon?"

"It's fine I guess." Mal replied.

"If you're telling me Spin is like your boyfriend Ben when he's a kid, then he's gonna be very handsome when he's grown up." Adam guessed.

"Don't worry AD, you'll always be the handsomest guy I know." Sakura complimented before they quickly blushed awkwardly.

"Sakura and Adam have a thing for each other." Leo told Mal, before he dodged Adam using his heat vision or Sakura trying to punch him.

"Sick him!" Sakura announced.

"Genetics will be VERY kind to Spin." Kaz added.

"Please, that dude got a kiss from Jamie better than you getting your chances! He smooched a cardboard cutout of Marie Curie." Jones snorted at Chase.

"In my defense I actually thought Cardboard Marie Curie was a wonderful kisser!" Chase growled.

"Look, is there a way that I could let Ben and his parents meet Spin without him panicking?" Mal asked.

"I say you want someone to know, just do it directly. Remember Daniel's incident?" Leo asked as the Bionic family remembered the youngest Davenport sibling had to find out he's Bionic the hard way.

"If we don't want a Daniel-Douglas family problem 2.0, I think you should let them meet up ASAP, you've got it easy with Doy." Bree added.

"I think we'll think of a solution." Oliver suggested. "There has to be another way."

"Tracy, you can TRAVEL THROUGH DIMENSIONS! Why can't you just whip out a portal?" Kaz looked over.

"Because I am still learning that technique, the last time I tried, I ended up in the universe where Krane ruled the world. The second trial took me to the land where everyone's an animal, and the third one took me to the place where my brother is an evil maniac and the whole thing was like 'Servant of Evil' from Vocaloid all over again." Tracy frowned at the bad memories, before she gave Mal a smile. "But I can try!"

"Why not we rebuild Mr. Davenport's particle collider?" Sakura asked.

"Because we could rip a hole in the middle of the universe!" Chase pointed out. "this will messed up the space-time continuum, and that defies the law of gravity."

"Oh Chasey, anything you cannot explain defies the law of gravity." Jones rolled his eyes.

"Kids, you get some rest now. we'll be tracking down those villains tomorrow." Donald informed them.

"Yes, Mr. Davenport." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to be here at such a terrible timing." Skylar apologized.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Bree handed Mal some clothes.

"Hey, why is Miss Mal still here?" Jenny came out of her room, trying to get a glass of water.

"She's staying over." Sakura replied.

"Yay!" Jamie cheered, accidentally tripping on her long yellow nightgown and fell on her face.

"Jamie, Jenny, you should be sleeping!" Skylar looked at the two little girls.

"Can Mal stay in our room? PLEASE?" Jenny and Jamie begged.

"We can kick Spin and Bob out." Jamie claimed.

"Girls, I think you're fangirling too hard." Tracy joked at them.

"Oh yeah? What about that cool mystery subway boy you really like who looks like one of the guys from 'Descendants'?" Jenny stated before Tracy flushed red.

"She's just a massive fan of the movie as we are!" Jamie claimed. "She has a fictional crush on J-."

"Ok! You can sleep over with Mal!" Tracy quickly replied, before she playfully chases after the little girls. "Or Ghostwriter will come and haunt you."

"So let me get something straight, Aurodon is a fictional world where you live right?" Mal asked.

"About that. Here, fairytales are only imaginary." Chase nodded. "Until people Disney-fy it with singing animals and weird dancing bunnies."

"A lot of people tend to just think about what Disney did to fairytales instead of reading the real deal." Sakura added. "Like Little Mermaid, the mermaid chick dies of heartbreak, something says Ursula would have been _VERY_ happy with the ending."

"Well that would be a shock to Melody if she hears about it." Mal commented.

"We know things, some of them are NOT pretty." Tracy added, coming back, holding Jenny's hand.

"Alright, can we sleep with Miss Mal tonight?" Jamie asked, eagerly bouncing up and down.

"Sure." Mal nodded.

"YAY!" the two little girls cheered happily.

"Mal, did you know Jamie has a crush on Spin?" Jenny suddenly pointed out.

"Do not! Spin is so gross and shameless!" Jamie protested.

"Opposites attract sometimes." Jenny teased.

"Ow!" Jenny yelped when Jamie gently elbowed her in the arm.

"Lights out!" Donald shouted as the lights turned off.

* * *

 **That night, Kaz had snuck over to Jones's room and asked for the two siblings to sneak out at night to track down the villains. (Everyone else were asleep by now)**

"Kaz, what's up?" Jones open up the door.

"I need you two to help me." Kaz pointed out.

"You mean you want us to sneak out of curfew to search for the 2 villains with you?" Jones asked clearly.

"It sounds very deceitful the way you say it but it's about that." Kaz nodded.

"I'm in." Tracy nodded. "I'll go change first."

"We don't have time!" Kaz snapped, impatiently.

"My sister doesn't _really_ wear anything underneath when in nightwear." Jones stated, before Kaz quickly glanced at Tracy's long sleeved dark violet-red blouse and red loose trousers.

The older girl crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at Kaz.

"Oh uh…sorry. _Didn't really know that_." Kaz coughed out, looking embarrassed.

"Spare me 5 minutes." Tracy glared over at her brother as she quickly ran to grab a T-shirt, some denim trousers and her jacket, rushing out dressed moments later.

"Let's go." Jones whispered, putting on his black hoodie jacket.

"Wait, I know a faster way to sneak past the doors without anyone noticing." Tracy offered as she snapper her fingers, creating a portal from the hallways to teleport them to the backstreet alley down the building.

"I am SO glad we added you to the group!" Kaz whisper-cheered before the three teens vanished from the penthouse and started their journey on finding the villains who destroyed Mighty Med.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That would be all for now. I kind of liked this chapter with Mal interacting with the Elite Force and the Junior League. I won't be giving spoilers much for the next episode, but let's just say things are going to get very interesting.**

 **Jones: (snickers) I'll say. I cannot believe that Jamie likes Spin! XD It's almost as bad as my sister and her crush on-**

 **Tracy: (smacks her brother) No one!**

 **Jamie: (punches Jones) NONSENSE!**

 **Jones: OWW! You are worse than Mal, and she's a future queen-in-waiting!**

 **Jamie: I will mash you Jones! Sakura, hand me a tree branch!**

 **Jenny: (giggles) anyway, please favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: Questions of the chapter- Was anyone expecting Fletcher from ANT Farm to show up (To TKDP, I think you already know who Molly will be paired with)? What did you think of Mal's interaction with the Bionic/Superheroes? Did you like the OCs? What do you think would happen in the next chapter when Kaz, Tracy and Jones run into the 2 villains (NOT Krane or Jacques)?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. (waves)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ambush**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries Of Auradon's Lost Princes'. I'm gonna go for my driving lessons tomorrow so I'm posting this and another story of mine 'A Shapeshifting Crush' on the same day, I got really inspired. Anyway, this chapter ought to be an exciting one. Moving on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. I just felt like using the Home Alone references since I felt like it fit. Tracy draws and has violent thoughts, so I think she would LOVE to try and assassinate Audrey. Chase is more towards logical thinking so he would get shocked by magic or things unexplained with science. I saw the beasty traits in both Spin and Doy so I connected the personalities and made them Ben's brothers. Jamie adores Mal, so I think the two future sister-in-law's would get along just fine. Sakura and Adam are a ship for the story, but they're not officially dating yet because she has a protective dad who will kill any guy who steps foot near the girl. Anyway I hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thank you for the review. Fletcher is going to be Molly's love interest, go team Folly. I figured what if the TV shows were in one universe where DCOMs are fictional and DCOM universe where TV shows were fictional so vice versa. This chapter will have a lot of action (hint: SPAMIE moments included) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. Fletcher and Molly will be a couple implied in the story. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), the Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force) or A.N.T. Farm. All I own are my Original Characters (Tracy, Jones, Jenny, Jacques Krane, Sakura, the Bionic toddlers): Jackie, Chloe and January. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _I wish I could find Ben's brothers…"_

 _Mal accidentally made a wish, thus resulting her appearing in various places which Ben's younger brothers, Prince Charles (now Spin) and Prince Dewey (AKA Doy) live._

* * *

" _Where is Mal?" Ben asked, worried about his girlfriend's whereabouts._

" _Mirror, mirror in my hand, where does Mal stand?" Evie asked her mirror._

 _The mirror slowly morphed into an image of a city, in a boy's room, showing the Statue of Liberty poster on the walls._

" _You recognize this place?" Jay asked._

" _Nope, never before." Ben shook his head._

" _But there's a picture of the Statue of Liberty, like the fictional city New York!" Evie exclaimed. "From Girl Meets World!"_

" _Wait! Something is changing!" Cleo noticed._

 _The mirror's image morphed into a new advanced city, at a huge and tall skyscraper._

" _Wait, doesn't this look like the Davenport Penthouse in Centium City, from the Elite Force?" Carlos was the first to recognize. "Isn't that show supposed to premier next week?"_

" _But that's all fictional, it doesn't exist!" Doug explained before everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks, feeling their skin crawling up their flesh._

 _The Centium City penthouse slowly morphed into a dark alley, where a boy was being ambushed by 2 masked men. The two masked figures (clearly villains) slowly removed their masks as everyone else looked with surprise. The two boys are clearly siblings, the first brother had a short ponytail with dark eyes and black hair. The other boy had tanned skin, dark hair tied into a bun and dark brown eyes._

 _The second brother looked familiar. TOO familiar._

" _Isn't that…" Carlos exclaimed._

" _JAY?!" Everyone turned to Jay._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the lurking shadows, Victor Krane and his son Jacques vowed to avenge the Davenport family.**_

" _Before we could do that, I need you to free a villainess." Krane told his son._

" _And who would that be, father?" Jacques asked._

"…Maleficent _." Krane replied._

* * *

 **Present timing…**

Mal couldn't really sleep that well, for starters, someone was snoring loudly. She assumed it was one of the boys from the dorms, but it turned out to be Skylar down the hall.

Mal walked to the kitchen and noticed Bree sitting on the kitchen counter, helping herself with a glass of drink.

"Mind if I join in?" Mal asked as Bree gestured 'Please do'.

"Can't sleep?" Bree asked.

"How do you even _live_ with that snoring?" Mal asked, groaning a bit.

"For an alien girl, Skylar snores a lot." Bree stated.

"You miss your friends and all?" Bree asked Mal.

"A lot I guess." Mal shrugged a bit.

"It's ok to be homesick, you're in a new place with new people it's normal to be missing people you care about." Bree nodded a bit.

"You know, you remind me of my best friend Evie." Mal pointed out. "I mean, you're both the big sisterly role and you're quite wise."

"Thank you, I guess. Maybe one day I should meet this Evie friend of yours. I'm sure I am going to like her." Bree giggled.

"Hey girls, why are you still up?" Donald asked, walking over.

"I don't know, just a little homesick." Mal shrugged.

"I can't really get used to having a roommate." Bree shrugged.

"Skylar snores." Mal replied, to put it short.

"Bree, your capsule is _sound-proof_." Donald stated.

" _I know_." Bree gave the older man a 'you don't want to know' look.

"Guys! Has anyone seen Kaz, or the Chimokuri siblings?!" Fletcher asked, rushing down with Oliver.

"I thought he was in the room snoring but it turned out to be Skylar down the hall." Oliver pointed out.

"Oh no, do you think those three have gone hunting down the villains?" Mal asked.

"Bree, I want you to super speed around town to see if you can track them. If you are not back in 2 minutes, I am going to alert the others." Donald turned to Mal and Bree. "Mal, I want you to follow Bree."

"Got it," Mal nodded.

"PLEASE! With my new upgrade, I can scan the whole city in only 30 seconds!" Bree bragged.

"Oh, I am so fast, then GO!" Donald mocked before he exclaimed.

"Just a tip, my super speed might be a bit too extreme for you." Bree told Mal.

"I can handle extreme." Mal assured before Bree grabbed Mal's hand and dashed off surveying every inch of the city.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, peeking a head out.

"Where's Mal?" Spin asked.

"Kaz, Tracy and Jones are missing." Donald replied, "Jamie, Spin, go back into your room and just go to sleep, everything will be alright in the morning."

"But I want to help!" Spin argued. He wanted to prove himself worthy.

"No!" Donald quickly turned down Spin.

"But-." Spin and Jamie quickly protested.

"I said NO, Spin, Jamie! Look, I know you want to help, but you're still a kid and you could easily get hurt." Donald stated. "go back to your room."

The two kids exchanged a look and thought for a moment before they reluctantly went back to his room.

* * *

"So, what's the problem?" Bob asked, yawning awake.

"Tracy, Jones and Kaz have gone missing, they say something about looking for the bad guys who destroyed Mighty Med Hospital." Jamie shook her head.

"But here's the catch: Mr. Davenport won't let us help!" Spin grumbled.

"How could they? That's just mean!" Jenny protested, he wanted to be involved in the savage.

"Wait, why don't we… _sneak out_?" Jamie thought before she gave them a smirk.

"Oh no, I am not liking where you are going with this Jamie!" Jenny quickly protested, "What if we get caught? We'd be grounded forever!"

"Look we can just stuff the beds up, looking like we're asleep, when really? We can sneak out and find Kaz." Jamie suggested.

"Jamie, you have a dark side and I _LIKE_ it!" Spin smirked before Jamie blushed a bit.

"Whatever." Jamie sassed back.

"What about Mr. Davenport? He's gonna be so angry at us if he knows!" Bob asked, starting to hesitate at the idea.

"Look, if we want to prove ourselves worthy, we _HAVE_ to sneak out and find Jones, Cece and Kaz." Spin stated.

"Plus, that guy is in his room, moping over his destroyed picture. I think its gonna tale a while." Jamie added.

"I don't hear anything." Jenny blinked.

"In. 3, 2, 1!" Jamie waited before Donald starts whining at the last room at the end of the hall.

"Now let's go." Jamie open up the door as the 4 preteens snuck outside.

"What about the babies? We cannot leave them here!" Jenny asked, pointing at 3 toddlers.

"I guess we have no choice but to take them with us then." Bob suggested.

"Or, we can just leave them here?" Jamie stated.

"We can't do that! Jenny shook her head, before eventually coming out of the closet room with some baby walkers.

* * *

"Do we HAVE to take them with us?!" Spin asked complaining, as the 4 kids walked 3 baby walkers filled with babies down the street.

Lots of passerby's gave them strange looks.

"What are you looking at?! Never seen some kids looking after their siblings?!" Spin barked rudely.

"Shameless! Shameless!" the youngest baby, January, pointed at every guy she met and called out.

"I am SO proud of her." Jamie looked proud.

"Oh my, you are awfully young to be parents!" one lady exclaimed in shock.

"THEY'RE NOT OUR BABIES!" The 4 kids yelled.

"Shameless! Shameless!" the youngest toddler pointed at the lady and exclaimed.

"Let's go find Cece and Jonesy!" Jackie, a 4 year old boy with short spikey black hair and dark brown eyes reminded as they searched for Kaz and the Chimokuri duo through the back alleys, the kids were careful. Bob has super strength, Jenny has sonic shriek, Jackie is basically the human toddler version of a burning torch, Chloe can clone herself, Jamie can shapeshift but into objects, and January knows how to scratch hard.

"Wait, If we don't want to get caught, we can use these!" Jamie searched her pockets as she took out 2 small chips.

"What are those?" Bob asked. "Is it cookies?"

"No, it's Mr. Davenport's Cyber cloaks! With this thing we can turn into adults,so people won't suspect us!" Jenny exclaimed happily.

After a game of 'rock, paper scissors' Bob and Jenny had the Cyber Cloaks and were disguised as a married couple Bob is a tall and middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Jenny had morphed into a woman with tanned skin, dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Now we look like adults!" Bob gushed.

"C'mon, don't lose track!" Jenny snapped as the kids journeyed to find their friends. At least now they don't look suspicious.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Kaz, Tracy and Jones were searching for the 2 villains who destroyed Mighty Med hospital.

"Ok, I'll check the internet. If I can find the costume shop, I can know who might have bought the masks." Kaz mumbled, searching on the internet.

"86 costumes in one city?! What are you people trying to hide?!" Kaz exclaimed.

That moment, 2 masked figures appeared before Kaz.

"Ahhh!" Kaz yelped, before trying to look manly.

"I mean Ah-ha! I found you!" Kaz quickly tried to look brave but his shaky voice was a dead giveaway.

The two men were wearing a mask, they were wearing hooded jackets before they slowly and tossing their masks aside. The first boy was rather short with black hair and dark brown eyes, the second boy (the older brother) had dark brown hair tied into a bun and brown eyes.

"Wait, I know you guys, you're Roman and Riker! Your dad is the superhero Rodissiuss!" Kaz recognized the two twin sons of the Rodissiuss.

" _WAS_ a superhero!" the older brother, Roman, stated. "Until you got your hands on him in Mighty Med!"

"What are you talking about? We saved his life!" Kaz looked confused.

"You took away his _POWERS_!" The younger twin, Riker pointed out.

"We have no choice, sacrificing his powers was the only way to keep him alive!" Kaz pointed out.

"You took away the _ONLY_ thing that made him special, and forced him to live his life as a mortal." Roman glared at Kaz. "and that is a punishment, far worse than death!"

"That's a weird way of looking at that, but alright." Kaz shrugged.

"Our father might not have the power to take revenge…" Roman and his brother Riker exchanged glances. "But we do!"

"Kaz! You don't really have to walk so fast!" Jones rushed up to follow their friend.

"That is the longest hike I have ever taken, and I once had to help Krane hunt down a guy named Carlos!" Tracy panted.

"Oh no…" Tracy thought for a moment before she blushed a bit red at the sight of Roman. She was surprised, but not as surprised as the boy in the bun was.

"Roman?" Tracy nervously called out the boy's name.

"Tracy?" The bun-haired boy, known as Roman, looked surprise as well.

' _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! He's the bad guy?!'_ Tracy thought.

' _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING RIGHT?! She's with the superheroes?!'_ Roman thought.

"Oh this is going to be _VERY_ interesting." Jones chuckled.

"What's wrong with them?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, Tracy has a crush on him. I'll explain later." Jones replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kaz looked at Tracy. "How could you possibly-."

"He doesn't know yet." Tracy spat out. "And DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Why would you destroy Mighty Med anyway?" Jones asked. "And by the way, _LOVE_ what you did with the destruction! Ooh, can I apply for villainy internship, here's my resume!"

"JONES!" Tracy growled at her brother. "Get your stinky butt here now!"

"There you are!" Bree dragged Mal over.

"I think I'm having speed motion sickness." Mal covered a mouth. "Next time fair warning ok Bree?"

"I tried to warn you!" Bree shrugged, before noticing Roman and Riker.

" _Hello_ ~" Bree greeted them in a flirty way.

' _Now she's reminding me of Jay!'_ Mal thought, rolling her eyes at Bree.

Riker gave Bree a small nod and a look that said ''Sup girl!'; Roman rolled his eyes slightly annoyed by his brother.

"These are the guys who destroyed Mighty Med." Kaz pointed out.

"Jay?!" Mal noticed Roman and thought it was her friend from Auradon.

"No, this is Roman, a bad guy." Jones pointed out. "He is not your friend, he just happens to _LOOK LIKE_ your friend."

"Oh come on, why are the bad ones always so cute?" Bree exclaimed frustrated.

"You don't say." Tracy mumbled, glancing at Roman before her face blushed red.

"Why must the enemy girls always be so hot!" Riker mumbled to himself.

"Riker, focus ok?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't like the scar girl, you've been flirting with her for a while before this." Riker pointed out before his brother glared at him.

"Sis, stop flirting with the enemy!" Jones pointed out. "It's really gross!"

"Look, Bree, Mal. I know you want to help but you should just let us big boys handle the job." Kaz told the girls.

"Tracy's not a boy." Mal stated.

"Oh, well she _behaves_ like one." Kaz blinked at Tracy.

"Hurtful." Tracy glared at Kaz, cracking her knuckles.

"GUYS!" Bob, Jenny and all the younger kids managed to catch up with the others on time.

"Spin?! Jamie?! Jackie, Chloe and January? Wait where are Bob and Jenny?" Tracy asked before she kicked the older man. "TASTE FEET YOU KIDNAPPER!"

"MY KIDNEYS!" The 'man' whined before the others realized the 'adults' were the 2 little kids in disguise.

"Cece, it's us!" Jenny whispered.

"I told you it was dangerous to follow us!" Mal pointed out.

"We wanted to prove ourselves that we can handle dangerous missions too!" Spin stated.

"But you're just kids!" Kaz stated.

"And I am not letting those shameless villains getting away with destroying my mom's workplace, killing superheroes and half the staff members! Plus, I wanna smack that shameless Roman guy senseless for making Tracy have a crush on him." Jamie crossed her arms.

At that moment, Roman and Riker grabbed each other in the arms and morphed into a black swirling dangerous cloud.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAKE THEM TO MADAM TSUKI'S HOUSE!" Jones shouted, ducking into the floors. Madam Tsuki is the younger kids' caretaker.

"WE FORGOT OKAY?!" Jenny yelped.

"The kids can't be hurt. Get yourselves out of here now!" Mal told the kids to leave.

"Scary!" a 3 year old toddler named Chloe started to look scared.

"Get them to Madam Tsuki. Now. At least you'll be safe there." Tracy told Jenny and Bob.

"On it." Bob nodded.

"GO! _NOW_!" Jones shouted.

Jenny and Bob quickly pushed the walkers away to hide out.

"Why were there 2 creepy adults taking the bionic toddlers away?" Skylar asked as the others rushed back to help.

"Jamie! Spin! I thought Mr. Davenport told you kids to stay away?!" Chase yelled.

"What is that?" Adam asked, pointing at the dark clouds.

"Guys, meet Roman and Riker, the destroyers of Mighty Med." Jones pointed out.

"They're shapeshifters." Jamie put in simply.

"Ok…WHAT THE HECK ARE SHAPESHIFTERS?!" Chase demanded.

"They can turn into anything, a person, a thing, a deadly black cloud." Sakura responded.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. Can they turn into a trash can?" Chase mocked.

"You do know Jamie is a shapeshifter, right?" Spin pointed out.

"I do now." Chase blinked.

"You shouldn't have left!" Sakura yelled at Kaz.

"You guys didn't have to follow!" Kaz snapped back.

"I was SLEEPING!" Skylar pointed out.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone else snapped back.

"Wait, where did they go?" Mal noticed they're missing.

"They could be anywhere." Leo pointed out as everyone formed a circle, preparing a fighting stance.

"I can just use a spell at them." Mal suggested, before she chanted a spell as a fire appeared before her palms and tossed it into the smoke. The smoke quickly repelled the fire before everyone ducked onto the floor.

"No! it's too dangerous." Tracy whispered back. "You'll expose that you have powers, and they'll think you're a superhero."

"But I am not a superhero." Mal snapped.

"That's the point, they see anyone with powers: useless, born with, or bionic chip, they will kill you _without mercy_." Tracy replied. "That spell book of yours, you better keep it, if not they're gonna steal it and use it for god-knows-what purposes! If you think the Isle of the Lost was cruel, welcome to the real world sister!"

"You need to get out of here alive, if not that third wish would never take you back to Auradon." Jones pointed out.

"Uh…guys?" Adam looked up and everyone saw the dark cloud as it attacked everyone.

Everyone else was knocked out and unconscious.

* * *

"Are they still alive?" a girl's voice asked.

"I don't know. The last time I tried mouth-to-mouth it didn't work out. So here I go now." a little boy suggested.

Bree open her eyes before she saw Bob trying to give her CPR.

"No need!" Bree yelped, looking revolted.

"Is everyone else ok?" Fletcher asked, helping up Bree.

"Yeah…" Chase groaned a bit as he stood up.

"So…did we win?" Kaz asked, everyone else gave Kaz a dirty look.

"Guys! My sister's missing!" Jones yelped.

"Skylar's gone too." Oliver worried. "SKYLAR! SKYLAR!"

"Mal, you ok?" Fletcher helped up Mal.

"Oh no, my book! _They took my spell book_!" Mal searched her pockets only to realize her spell book was missing.

"What's wrong, it's _just a book_." Fletcher asked.

"No! It's not just any dumb book! They're spells inside it, some included dangerous destruction spells, most of them were spells my mom created and they're all deadly!" Mal stated. "If someone gets their hands on the book, it could lead to great danger."

"How you feeling Spin?" Leo helped up Spin.

"Ok I guess, I feel woozy!" Spin looked dizzy.

"Jamie's gone!" Jenny yelped.

"WHAT?! Where is she?!" Spin demanded.

"I'll check the dumpster!" Bob jumped into the trash can nearby, before popping his head out. "No Jamie here, but I found some vanilla candy."

Bob quickly took a bite before spitting out. "Whoops! Not vanilla candy!"

"Wait, where's Sakura?" Adam worried as he asked. "If those villains hurt her I will never forgive myself! KURA! KURA!"

"Adam, calm down." Bob tried to calm down his friend

"I AM NOT CALMING DOWN! She is the love of my life!" Adam yelled.

"Wow, he cares about his crush more than his family." Leo commented.

"Calm your marbles, dude." Jenny rolled as she pointed at the cat girl crawling out from a dumpster. "She just landed in the dump."

"AD, you're overreacting." Sakura rolled her eyes before the older Bionic ran over to hug her.

"Sakura, oh I was so worried of you!" Adam hugged her tightly before commenting "You smell like meat. Ooh is that meatloaf on your shoulder?"

"it's beef, I think?" Sakura pointed out. "And wait, did you just call who the love of what now?"

"Uh…I was talking about… _SALAMI_! Salami is the love of my life!" Adam chuckled nervously. He knew well enough that Sakura has an extremely over-protective father who owns every dangerous weapons known to men, and a license and permit to kill. [It's true, Sakura's dad is _VERY_ violent]

"So they took Skylar, my sister, Jamie and Mal's spell book?" Jones asked. "Damn, these people are god-damn greedy!"

"We have to find them!" Fletcher pointed out.

"But we have to get back to get Big D to track them!" Leo suggested as everyone ran back to the Davenport Penthouse.

"If any of those villains hurt Jamie, I won't forgive myself!" Spin grumbled.

"Don't worry, Jamie's a tough little cookie." Mal assured the boy. "She knows how to kick butt like no man's job."

"But still! Why the HECK would they even want with Jamie?!" Spin asked.

"They must be thinking Tracy and Jamie could be normos." Oliver assumed.

"And if that Roman dude is trying to imply Stockholm Syndrome on my sister, I will burn his skull!" Jones grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! [Liv and Maddie reference] Was anyone expecting the plot twist? Mal's spell book is book-napped, what do you think could happen in the wrong hands?**

 **Jamie: (points at Roman) You shameless, shameless man!**

 **Jones: If you think Roman is shameless, you should meet his doppelganger, Jay! XD I can't believe my sister has a crush on those two! XD**

 **Tracy: JONES! (blushes furiously)**

 **January: (points at Roman) SHAMELESS!**

 **Riker: I wanted to ask Roman to kidnap Mal too.**

 **Ben: (glares at Roman)**

 **Riker: What? She's HOT!**

 **Ben: (attacks Riker) You are SO lucky I'm not in the same place with you right now!**

 **Sakura: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: Question of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter with Mal and the Elite Force and Junior League? Did anyone liked the gang of little kids sneaking out to help? What's your favorite part of the chapter? Lastly, do you think the gang will find the kidnapped trio in time?**

 **Riker: I wanted to kidnap Sakura too, she fits in the calendar of hot girls I want to date.**

 **Adam: (tackles Riker) I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!**

 **Jamie: OMG! HE IS SHAMELESS TO THE CORE!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rescue Mission**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, purpledolpin05 here back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes'! This chapter would be about the Elite Force, Junior League, and Mal going to rescue the kidnapped trio (Cough! Jamie being rescued by her Bionic Prince in Shining Armor. Cough!) Sorry I really ship Jamie and Spin like…** _ **A LOT**_ **, thanks to my friend TKDP who introduced me to the ships. So moving on, shout out time!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I figured Mal would have noticed the snoring if she were in the same building as Skylar was. XD Jamie was pretty smart for stealing the gadgets from Mr. Davenport, oh poor Bob! Adam will love his Sakura no matter what, and yeah we'll just have to see what happens in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked that scene. Riker is very creepy for a guy (he's more of a huge flirt). Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Here you go, hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Liv and Maddie is a great show. I feel like Ben would protect his Mal no matter what. I actually have a Mighty Med/Lab Rats version of Descendants, since Bree and Evie are the sisterly role and girly ones, I thought the two would get along great (Example: Skylar and Mal, Oliver and Ben, Chase and Carlos, I think you get the picture). Jamie brings out the beasty side of Spin, just like how Mal does to Ben! (another parallel couple) Jones is a bit mischievous and power-hungry so he likes to joke to join villains when he meets one. Once again, Chase is sticking to logical explanation over what can't be explained. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney XD (Elite Force, Mighty Med, Lab Rats), Disney (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), or DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), I just own the plot of the story and my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

After everyone arrived back, they all told Donald about the kidnapping incident, and they all ended up getting an earful from the older man.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THOSE VILLAINS TAKE AWAY SKYLAR, TRACY AND JAMIE?!" Donald yelled loudly at everyone. "ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM!"

"Oh boy, you kids are _SO_ grounded for this mess!" Donald glared at Jenny, Spin and Bob.

"We have to find them!" Jenny stated. "We can't just leave Jamie, Cece and Skylar with those two savage beasts!"

"They might be a bit creepy but I wouldn't call them _savage beasts_." Spin blinked.

"I know, I'm just trying to be like Jamie." Jenny sniffled, holding back her tears before she lets out a cry. "I MISS JAMIE! Usually Cece would try to make jokes to cheer me up, NOW I MISS THEM SO MUCH!"

"I MISS THEM TOO!" Bob cried out loud, before patting Jenny's head.

"LET ME AT THOSE JERKS!" Spin yelled.

"You're really protective of them kidnapping Jamie, aren't you?" Mal asked.

"Pft! NO!" Spin denied, before his face went a bit red at the name of 'Jamie'. "I'm just worried of Tracy, and Skylar, and maybe a little bit of Jamie!"

"NO! You're done enough!" Donald yelled at them. "Kids, you are _ALL_ grounded! You're all to be locked in your room!"

"But!" the three kids stuttered.

"That's my final decision, now I don't want any of you to get into any more trouble." Donald made up his mind.

"Enough! They're just kids!" Jones yelled, defending the preteens. "If those 2 jerks hurt any of my friends, I won't forgive myself!"

"Why are you so worked up about that?" Fletcher asked.

"Because its' _always_ been me and Tracy. It always has been… When we were separated from our parents about 12 years ago, we went through everything together. From homeless in the streets to Krane giving us Bionics to whatever crap life throws at us. It's always been me and her." Jones yelled, looking very upset but he was trying not to show his emotions.

Everyone stared at Jones in shock.

"I might pick on, tease and bully (and perhaps punch her in the face every once in a while) my sister, but that's how we get along. She likes to keep things to herself. I know she's been forced to be used as Krane's personal assassins since she turned 14. And I know that she's the only sister and family I have." Jones took another breath before he kept confessing. "If any of those jerks try to bring my sister to the dark side, they should have brought me along, I'm a buy 1 free 1 package deal!"

Everyone glanced at one another.

" _And I thought us Villain Kids had it rough on the Isle."_ Mal thought, feeling bad for the Bionic soldiers who were forced to be mindless, merciless mercenaries for this 'Krane' guy. The solders didn't even have a choice and had to obey this 'Krane' person against their wills.

"We'll definitely help you out finding the kidnapped trio plus Mal's book." Fletcher was the first to react.

"Fletcher is right, from now on, we work together as a team, instead of against each other." Chase mumbled, gesturing out a hand before he and Kaz shook hands.

"Now question is: how do we even find them?" Donald stated.

"Usually I would follow Skylar's sweet flowery scent." Oliver mumbled as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Never mind, forget I said that." Oliver quickly muttered.

"You're a strange guy, Oliver." Mal frowned at Oliver.

"Been called worse." Oliver shrugged a bit.

"Wait! Let's check through the video again! Maybe we missed out something!" Spin checked the video message again.

"There's nothing there kiddo, I went through every inch of the backdrop, nothing fits my database scan." Chase told Spin.

"Oh yeah? Not even this faded number on the signboard here?" Oliver pointed at a signboard.

"What do you say now nerd!" Spin scoffed cockily at Chase.

"Oh come on! What? Do you have a magical power that tells you that?" Chase argued back in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it's called ' _eyesight'_!" Oliver replied frowning.

"Now you're reminding me of that acting prodigy my friends Chyna and Olive met at the Australia ANT convention, he turned out to be a fraud." Fletcher pointed out

"There's more to it, but it's mostly covered in dirt!" Bree pointed out.

"If I do a spectral isolation scan I can contrast the elements and see what's underneath the signboard." Chase suggested as he scanned through the video.

"It's at the subway station at 128th Street." Chase replied.

"There is no subway at 128th street." Donald pointed out. "I mean there was one about 40 years ago when I was…10 years from being born. But the city abandoned it after a really bad flood!"

"Wait! Jamie once told me something about shapeshifters, they tend to dwell in dark, cavernous places!" Spin remembered. "That _MUST_ be where they're keeping Jamie!"

"What?!" Spin defended as he blushed red.

"You _LIKE_ Jamie!" Mal teased in a sing-song voice.

"Psh! NO I don't! She's so gross and icky!" Spin gagged as Mal giggled.

' _Yeah right!'_ Mal doubted that Ben's second brother here (AKA Spin) hates Jamie. Jamie is smart, tough, and reminded Mal a bit of herself.

"I know a way to get there, I used to play there 40 years ago when I was-You know I'll send you the directions!" Donald stated as everyone else left.

* * *

"I cannot believe Mr. Davenport is locking us up in the room for just sneaking out!" Bob grumbled, the 3 little kids were punished to be grounded in their rooms.

Mal walked over their rooms first, she knew she had to help the little kids, mainly Ben's little brother Charles/Spin to rescue his little friend.

"Mal, are you sneaking those wimps out?" someone called out from her back, Mal turned over and saw Jones crossing his arms.

"Jones! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest?" Mal asked.

"Mr. D had placed an electrical laser fence if the doors open, you'd have to disable the security if you wanna get those twits out of there!" Jones pointed at the small electrical system projector by the side of the door. "I don't care what that old guy says but I'm always gonna save my sister, if it's the right thing to do!"

"Fine, you have any ideas?" Mal crossed her arms at Jones.

"Easy. I can manipulate electricity, so I can disable the alarms, and you get those kids out of there before I reset the alarm back. I don't have the key though." Jones suggested.

"We have to get out of here! Jamie could get hurt!" Jenny was more worried of her best friend.

" _Beware, for swear, unlock the door there."_ Mal chanted as they kids heard the doors unlocking. "Jones now!"

Jones quickly generated some sparks from his fingertips as he lightly zapped the security system. "You have 30 seconds, get out of here punks!"

Jones quickly handed Mal something as he told her to push the button and throw the device inside.

Mal pressed the button of the device as it released 3 hologram figures of Jenny, Spin and Bob inside. She quickly bolted up the doors tight.

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Spin asked in shock.

"I'm busting you out of here." Mal nodded in determination.

" _Beware, for swear, lock up the door there."_ Mal chanted as they heard the doors locking itself.

"What did you just throw in?" Jenny asked.

"It's that hologram protector Mr. Davenport used when we met the Elite Force earlier, I figured that thing would be useful." Jones smirked.

"We are SO grounded when we get caught again!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Technically we're lying for the sake of good, so that qualifies as we're doing what's right." Mal piped in.

"I like this lady." Spin chuckled.

"C'mon, we're getting back our friends and Mal's book!" Jones gave them a mischievous smirk as everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Meantime in an abandoned subway station…**

"I gotta ask, Roman, why did you take that book from the purple haired chick?" Riker asked is brother.

"Be quiet, I overheard from one of those weaklings that this book has access to dangerous spells." Roman replied, flipping a few pages.

"You mean this little thing has spells, like magic from fairy tales?" Riker snorted, not believing much. "Why can't we just kidnapped that cute purple chick with us, I bet she would have made things easier!"

"Wait, look here. There's a few useful information." Roman noticed a page. "There's lots of hidden spells here, like the torture curse, or how to make a potion that can help you track down your enemies. We can _USE_ this to track down the superheroes!"

"Huh? _Not so useless after all_." Riker looked over.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was brown brick ceilings.

I quickly sat up, and looked around. I was locked in a cage.

"Damn!" I muttered out. How can I escape now?!

Where am I?! that was my first thought. I used my Bionic eye to scan the area.

"An abandoned subway station at 128th Street…" I mumbled. My eyes widen in shock, I saw Skylar who was unconscious on the mattress in the cage beside me. Jamie was resting her head on Skylar's lap. There was a lose brick between the walls.

I have to save them! I cannot let those little girls (Yes Skylar's younger than me but I think of her like a sister) get tortured by those two villains!

"Girls!" I whispered over as Jamie and Skylar woke up.

"Where are we?" Jamie's voice sounded shaky and scared.

"We've been kidnapped." Skylar replied.

"Shh!" I hushed as I tried to keep calm. "Everything will be alright. Trust me ok?"

"We'll be rescued by the Elite Force and Junior League right?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Yes," Skylar and I both assured the little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll think of a way to get us out of here." I assured them, even I wasn't sure but I have to keep Jamie safe.

I motioned them to be silent.

"Awake, now are we?" someone asked. I looked over and saw Roman.

"Roman, let me get my friends out!" I barked at him.

"No way. I'm afraid not." He shook his head.

Like Bree quoted 'why are the bad ones always so cute'. That was what I described Roman: dangerous but cool.

[Gahhhh (panic scream)! Note to self: STOP FALLING FOR NERDS, BAD BOYS, OR FUNNY GUYS!]

"LET US OUT YOU FILTHY SHAMELESS SCUMBAGS!" Jamie yelled, as everyone blinked at her. "And other words I am not allowed to use!"

"She's been hanging out with Madam Tsuki a bit too much, now has she?" I thought. Madam Tsuki's like our godmother who is nice and caring, but can swear a lot if you get her angry.

"Uh…" I glanced at Roman then Skylar. "Skylar, are you sure you don't have a brother?"

"Why?" Skylar looked confused.

"Because I think Roman kinda looks like you Sky!" I pointed out.

"NO WE DON'T!" Roman and Skylar quickly protested.

"I'll say! Skylar has a better man-beard than you!" Jamie sassed at Roman before the two quickly covered their mouths, looking surprised and offended at the same time.

"You two could be _RELATED_!" I exclaimed in sarcasm before looking at Riker. "You're flirting with someone who looked like they could be your sister!"

[A/N: I'm sorry but am I the only person who thinks Jay and Skylar look a bit alike? Or am I just too crazy from Genderbending?]

"…Never bothered me anyway." Riker thought for a moment before he shrugged. Jamie and I quickly shared a revolted look.

"Oh my god! This guy is shameless!" Jamie gagged loudly at Riker.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you two ladies yet, let's start with this one." Riker winked playfully at Skylar, before he grabbed Jamie.

"NO!" Jamie started to cry loudly. "GET OFF ME! HELP ME!"

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. "I'm the oldest, I'm taking the responsibility!"

"No way!" Skylar snapped at me.

"I was the one who got into trouble with Kaz and my brother, I am the one to take blame." I gave Skylar a little assuring smile. "Take care of Jamie for me, will you? She means a lot to me."

The two brothers exchanged glances.

"Very well, I am going to… _interrogate_ her." Roman nodded, before unlocking the cage and grabbed my wrist. Why do I feel so uncomfortable when he says that?

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Skylar yelled.

"Oh don't fret, sweet cheeks, once Roman is done with your friend, you're next." Riker crossed his arms at the girls.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I gave them a small smile, as I lied to them.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him as he dragged me off to another room.

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged. "Perhaps you can tell me where all the other superheroes are."

"No way!" I glared at him. I have more dignity than betraying my friends!

I glanced around the room before my eyes widen a bit at Mal's book sticking out of Roman's back pocket.

Mal needs her book back, how do I get that thing if I can't even get pass this dreamy prince of nightmare blockhead. (Really hope no one just heard that, wait, it's all in my head so I'll be fine…)

"Fine, if you're not telling me, I'm just going to _hurt_ you until you start talking." He replied in a rather cold and sadistic tone as he gave me a smirk, sending Goosebumps all over my skin.

' _Jones…where are you? I need you!'_

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Jones quickly felt a sudden feeling, before he looked up.

"I'm having a bad feeling!" Jones looked at Mal.

"What is it?" Spin asked.

"No time to explain! I have to find my sister! Bob remember the thick cloth I told you to bring along? Tie it around each of your wrists" Jones shouted before he told Bob to tie up a thick bandage cloth around their arms. "I'm gonna super speed us there! Whatever you do, do NOT let go of each other's hands!"

"Not again!" Mal frowned before she could protest Jones had dragged them all over to the abandoned subway station. Jones patted the Elite Force lightly as the teens turned over.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" Oliver demanded, whisper-yelling at them.

"you're supposed to be in the penthouse!" Chase added. "We can do this saving without your help!"

"Oh, nerd! You're gonna need all the help you can get! My sister is being held captive in one of the places here." Jones growled, before he gripped Chase's shirt. "If we don't go save them now, those girls could be hurt!"

"Shh!" Sakura motioned them to shut up before the feline girl took a deep breath, she shut her eyes tightly as she kneeled onto the floor and pressed a hand against the floor, feeling the vibrations around the surrounding.

The feline girl open her eyes moments later.

"I think I know where Trace is, she's with Roman in the old ticket counter. Riker's guarding Skylar and Jamie!" Sakura explained.

"LEMME AT THAT PIECE OF BULLDOZER!" Jones growled.

"Since no one is going to save you, why don't I torture you first, little punk." Riker grabbed Jamie from the cage.

"Spin! Not no-Too late!" Leo tried to stop before Spin used his rapid gyration to barge in and tackled Riker.

"THAT WAS FOR KIDNAPPING JAMIE!" Spin shouted before he gave Riker a black eye, causing the boy to pass out for a minute or two.

"Oh no, I bet Roman would have found out by now! Let's knock him out, save the rest and leave!" Leo pointed out.

"Oliver! Use your super strength to free Skylar!" Chase turned to Oliver, who open up the cage. Skylar looked at Oliver, impressed.

"Stop looking so surprised!" Oliver snapped hiding his blushed red face.

"Where's my sister?!" Jones demanded.

"AND MY SPELL BOOK?!" Mal growled at Riker.

"Oh yeah, that too!" Jones remembered.

"In that ticket counter." Sakura pointed over as the teens rushed over.

"Bob, you're in charge!" Adam shouted as the teens left the younger kids with a fainted Riker.

"Why come he's in charge?" Jenny protested.

"Because I'm oldest!" Bob bragged.

"Jamie! Are you hurt?!" Spin demanded, shaking Jamie by the shoulders.

"I will be if you keep shaking me like a piñata!" Jamie snapped, before she gave Spin a little smirk. "Why? Were you worried of me?"

"What? Psh! _Noooo_!" Spin denied. "If you die, then your mom is going to kill me, and I can tell you this: it will not be done with mercy; and I will lose my best prank rival yet!"

"Well, I am actually glad you saved me, stinky booger breath." Jamie giggled before she pulled Spin into a little hug.

"Aw~" Bob and Jenny both cooed from the side, all the kids had failed to notice that Riker had woken up.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"I'm giving you one last time, you can either tell me where all those superheroes are; or I am going to hurt you until you start talking!" Roman was running out of patience.

"Newsflash you bun-haired boy: I'm _NEVER_ going to betray any of my friends!" Tracy shouted back, before she decided to grab the book from Roman. "Give me back that book it doesn't belong to you!"

"Feisty, I like that in a girl." Roman stated, giving a smirk. Tracy quickly reached a hand out to grab the book when the guy wasn't noticing before he grabbed her wrist, causing the book to drop near the door.

"Think I was going to let you off easily, now did you?" Roman growled before he pinned her arms against the wall.

"Let me go!" Tracy spat out, hiding the fact she was getting terrified.

"Nope." Roman shook his head. "It's such a shame to hurt a pretty little girl like you!"

" _I cannot believe that I was dumb enough to even like you, you're such a bully_!" Tracy thought before she glared at the older boy. Her fear increased when Roman started leaning in.

* * *

' _C'mon! I better hope that jerk hadn't done anything to my sister yet!'_ Jones thought as he was the first to dash up to the old subway ticket counter.

"Door's lock!" Jones muttered. "Crap!"

"Let me." Mal gestured Jones to step aside, before she could chant her spell to unlock the spell, a feline girl cracked her knuckles.

"No! I have super strength!" Adam offered.

"Look, muscle head! Let me handle it! My spell book is inside!" Mal snapped at Adam, before the two (plus Jones) argued how to open the door.

'Door is made of metal? Piece of cake!' Sakura thought, before she kicked the door open with a flying kick feet.

As soon as the door was kicked open:-

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU SCUMBAG!" Jones shouted before they all blinked.

Roman was pinning Tracy against the wall and was almost about to kiss her.

"…YOU NASTY PERVERT!" Leo commented.

"And I thought Adam and Kura had it worse!" Chase murmured.

"Jones!" Tracy exclaimed happily, before she kicked Roman at the pelvis with a knee.

"My spell book!" Mal exclaimed before she grabbed the book that was on the floor.

"AHHH!" They all heard the kids screaming.

"Oh no! It's the kids!" Kaz gukped.

"You LEFT the kids in charge?!" Tracy demanded. "They can't fend for themselves!"

The teens all rushed back, only to find Riker holding the 4 preteens captive.

"Leave those little kids alone!" Mal shouted, before Adam dashed up front to push Riker away from the little kids.

"Let's do this." Roman showed up behind the Elite Force as Riker went to his brother to start morphing into the Black Swarm (at least what they called the black dangerous cloud thing).

"Oh boy! There they go doing the 'dust bunny' move again!" Kaz grumbled.

"Kids, you ok?" Bree asked.

"I could use CPR?" Bob tried to flirt with Bree. (Yes, Bob is attracted to any older girl he didn't grow up with, except for Mal who threaten to burn him if he tries to hit on her, Jamie who is Spin's future girlfriend, Jenny his friend, and Tracy whom the little boy sees as a big sister)

"Nope, he's good." Bree concluded, dropping the boy.

Roman and Riker started morphing into the dark cloud and circled the gang of teens and preteens.

"What are they doing?!" Mal asked Chase.

"They're creating a ring of centrifugal force around us!" Chase replied shouting.

"SPEAK ENGLISH, NERD!" Bob shouted.

"If we don't get out soon, they're gonna crush us like the rice when I make sushi with that sushi compressor!" Jones pointed out. "THEY'RE EVIL AND SO AWESOME! Jamie, if you can do this someday, join my army when I start the Civil War!"

"That's over 100 years ago!" Jenny pointed out.

"You're talking to the guys who kidnapped your friends, and one of them intended to make out with your sister!" Leo pointed out. "And now they are trying to kill us all at once!"

"I'M STILL HOLDING THE RESUME!" Jones whisper-yelled at the cloud.

"My bro is power-hungry, just go with the flow!" Tracy hissed.

"Wait! If shapeshifters have the power to change the molecule structures-." Chase thought of an idea.

"Then there has to be a way to freeze the molecules!" Kaz continued. "That's it! Oliver has ice powers!"

"And I can water-bend." Sakura remembered. "Oliver, on the count to 3, we freeze this dust bunny!"

"1, 2, 3!" Leo shouted before Oliver used his cyro-blast, while Sakura manipulated the water from the underground pipes to swirl around them and slowly freeze the Black Swarm.

"It's working!" Jamie cheered.

"Keep going!" Jenny added.

"Can you keep quiet, I'm focusing here!" Sakura snapped. A few seconds later the Black Swarm were trapped in ice.

"Say, what _smells_?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, I burst the underground pipes I think _THAT_ pipe I busted would have been the one that flushes out of the bathroom!" Sakura blinked as everyone cringed in disgust, stepping away from the ice ring.

"Oh come on! I've been hiding in the dump for half the night, one small toilet flush cubed in ice ain't THAT bad!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It will be if those were the human deal!" Leo muttered as they all laughed.

"C'mon! Let's take our first victory selfie!" Bree cheered.

"Don't think that cellphone of yours is gonna snap all of us in time!" Mal shook her head.

"Alright, that's why I took this along!" Jamie handed Mal a camera (the kind that snaps and produces the picture instantly). "It belonged to my mom!"

"I'll set up the camera." Jones offered, using a pile of boxes nearby as the camera stand.

"Everyone! Gather around, and say 'Cyro-blast'!" Bree stated as everyone went over to snap pictures.

"C'mon Mal, you're joining us too!" Skylar gestured, before Jamie pushed Mal over.

"Me? I'm not even your friend!" Mal blinked, pointing at herself.

"You're our friend, you helped us, and we insist!" Spin pointed out.

Mal sighed a bit before she shook her head smiling, standing behind the younger kids. Jamie and Spin had their arms around their shoulders and smiled cheekily, while Mal placed her hands on both their heads as they all smiled at the camera.

Unknown to them, the ice ring had secretly cracked open, causing the 2 villains (in cloud form) to sneak away.

* * *

 **Later…**

"I can't believe those two villains got away!" Donald exclaimed.

"In our defence, this time we were too good of a team!" Chase stated as the rest nodded.

"And you kids, are _ALL_ grounded for a week!" Donald pointed at the 4 preteens, Jones and Tracy.

"Dang!" Jones exclaimed.

"Well I saw that one coming!" Jenny sighed.

"the good news is that Roman and Riker don't know where the other superheroes are, so we should be able to inform them they're being hunted!" Skylar pointed out.

"The second good news is that if we hadn't rescued my sis on time that Roman dude might have been one really dead man!" Jones cracked his knuckles.

"Bro, no one needs to know!" Tracy hissed, blushing red.

"And Kura? Take a shower will you?!" Donald turned to Sakura.

"I JUST DID!" Sakura yelled, getting out of the bathroom with a white kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns. "That was my 3rd bath!"

"Wow, you still smell like rotten meat!" Skylar commented, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"I think she smells delicious!" Adam complimented, before he blushed red.

"CANNIBAL!" Jamie pointed at Adam.

"What?!" Sakura and Adam exchanged awkward glances as they blushed a bit

"It was nice meeting you all." Mal smiled at her new friends. "But I have to go back."

"What? _So soon_?!" Jamie whined. "But we just got to know you!"

"You should stay for the night and leave by morning, Please." Jenny added.

"Girls! C'mon! She has a life too, I'm sure she'll miss all her friends if we tell her to stay!" Spin pointed out.

"Fine…" Jamie whined as she pouted.

"C'mon kids! Bed time!" Donald pointed out.

"I guess I can stay over for the night." Mal thought before nodding, as the younger kids all squeal in joy.

"YAY!" Jamie and Jenny both hopped up and down in joy.

"Lights out!" Donald activated the house security system as the lights switched off. Everyone else went to bed.

"Mal." Tracy tapped Mal's shoulder lightly.

"Look, I'm still looking for a solution to help you reunite Ben's brothers. But I'll try to let you know if I had an idea or not by tomorrow." Tracy whispered over.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Mal smiled back.

"No biggie, it's what friends are for. Night!" Tracy nodded, before she went back to her room, she went to a dark storage room. "G'night! Jones! Don't stay up too late with the pictures!"

"GOT IT!" Jones shouted, as he was working on the pictures he had taken earlier. "Geesh, you are _SO_ annoying!"

* * *

 **As soon as the living room was empty, no one noticed the silhouette of Roman and Riker outside the balcony.**

"Now can we take them out?" Riker looked over at his brother.

"No, let them warn the others first. Those fools hadn't realized it yet, but they just sealed up their friends' fates!" Roman looked at his brother. "We'll get our revenge on them, just not today."

"Got it." Riker nodded. "They took back the book now did they?"

"Don't worry," Roman assured his brother, before he held up his phone with snapped pictures. "Because I had gotten enough useful information from that little book, including the enemy-tracking potion."

* * *

 **Back in Auradon…**

Everyone had ganged up on Jay, thinking it was 'Jay' they saw in Evie's mirror.

"I SWEAR, FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT GUY IN THE MIRROR WASN'T ME!" Jay growled.

"Tell that to man in the mirror!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, leave him alone. You guys have been bugging him for the past 4 fours!" Lonnie walked in, along with Audrey, Jane and Molly carrying trays of food. "Here's supper."

"I'm starved!" Coug placed a hand over his stomach. "Can I have something to bite?"

"Here." Jane nodded, handing the young Charming a plate of meatballs and spaghetti.

"What's in meatballs, Chaddie?" Coug asked.

"Meat, Cedric." Chad rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Wait, did you say meatballs?!" Nikki looked horrified. "That gives him GAS!"

"It's true, I've smelt what comes out of that process." Molly shuddered.

"Ok, so I've gotten my mom to look into this Mal going MIA incident." Jane told them. "She's gonna find a way."

"So, I don't know how it was possible for Mal to just disappear like that." Cleo shrugged.

"Ben's been trying to get the police into the case." Lonnie pointed out. "But my dad told me you need a person to be missing for over 48 hours before you fill in a report."

"It's bad enough that his brothers were kidnapped after birth, now his girlfriend's missing too, he's bound to be very nervous." Molly pointed out.

"So what? You think there's another person who looks like Jay in the otherworld?" Audrey asked.

"Anything is possible, remember that." Nikki nodded.

"There's no such thing as another world…is there?" Freddie asked.

"Ok, I just brought back some pizza!" Carter walked in. " _ **Gabby**_ , what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _**Jaden**_ , _**Mae** _ and Mae's boyfriend, _**Albert**_?"

"Who's Gabby?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, she's this smart girl in the freshman year, she and her best friend Mae are one of the smartest girls in school. Even the Physics teacher Mr. _**Cody Martin** _ was impressed when they passed up their tests after 15 minutes!" Carlos replied. "Now that I think of it, Freddie _DOES_ look like Gabby!"

"I don't believe you!" Freddie doubt that someone would look like her.

"Tell that to _**Jack Parker (Pants on Fire)** _ from my History class and that **_Gabe Duncan_ ** from the freshman year! They look so much alike it scares me!" Doug stated.

"Say, where's Ben?" Evie asked.

"I think he went for a walk, said he needed some alone time to himself!" Carter replied.

Ben walked around the school garden, he felt very conflicted. It was bad enough that his little brothers were missing the night they were born, now his girlfriend Mal just left without a trace. He was tired, but he refused to sleep until he finds Mal again.

At least a bit of hope came to him, he knew his siblings had another life in the alternate realm, and perhaps Mal is with them right now?

" _Oh Mal, I hope that you're alright…"_ Ben said to himself as he looked up at the night sky.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter done! Was anyone expecting the ending like that? The next chapter would be about Mal returning to Auradon.**

 **A little fact about the story parallel realms: The Disney XD, Disney Shows all exist in one realm; while the DCOMs all exist in the other realm. If it was TV shows that ended up having a DCOM, (example: Suite Life, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place) would exist in the DCOM Descendants AU as well. (Hope I didn't confuse you) There'll be a lot of people from various DCOMs, Disney shows, Disney XD shows, who will be making cameos, so keep an eye out! (winks)**

 **Sakura: it's been 5 showers, and I STILL smell like a dump!**

 **Adam: nonsense! Have you tried using tomato juice yet?**

 **Sakura:** _ **Tried**_ **.**

 **Kaz: Wow, Trace, I cannot believe you have a crush on the guy who looks like Jay! XD**

 **Tracy: (punches Kaz)**

 **Fletcher: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone think Jay and Skylar Storm look a bit alike (or am I only one?)? What did you think of Roman and Riker now that they have access to some of the spell book's dangerous spells? Which was your favourite part of the chapter? Did any of you catch the DCOM cameos (Jack from Pants on Fire/Gabe from GLC/Cody from Suite Life/Mae, Gabby, Albert from How To Build A Better Boy)? Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day! *waves***


	7. Chapter 7

**Back To Auradon**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up people around the globe, so anyway, I got really inspired to post a new chapter. Moving on, shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Spamie for life! XD Roman and Riker now have access to Mal's spell book. Oh boy! Tracy's the protective big sister who'd rather save her friends than saving herself. The Elite Force (and Junior League) will eventually find their way to Auradon, we'll just have to see what'll happen by then. Yeah, the crossover characters will either guest star, cameo or play a role (Hint: Best Friends Whenever will be a recurring role too) I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The crossover siblings will be linking together in the story (one way or another). We'll be expecting a massive war starting soon… just not now. Yeah the DCOM cameos will be mentioned. So in my version, Jacques (S-2) plays the role of the evil assistant to Krane, while Sebastian is good. Marcus is a human Bionic and a reformed person; while Lexi and Tank are probably reformed to good by now. So hope you'll like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thank you for reviewing. Spamie will be like Bal (in a way) just they're taking the relationship slow, give it a few years! (winks) Tracy's more like a protective sister if she'd ever have her friends being in danger. Jones would have lost it if Roman had hurt Tracy. Ben will meet his siblings eventually, glad you liked Sakura's kimono (and your penname is also 'sakura' what are the odds?). Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest/Malaysian Chinese/MC: Thanks, it's ok if you haven't watch any of the fandom shows/movies. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do now own any of the DCOMs (Invisible Sister), Disney XD (Lab Rats, Lab Rats: The Elite Force, Mighty Med) or Disney shows (Girl Meets World, ANT Farm), all I own are my Original Characters and the plot of the story.**

* * *

As much as Mal would love to stay to get to know Spin more along with her new friends, but she knew that she has to get back to Auradon. She missed her friends, she missed Fairy Godmother, heck, she even missed annoying Audrey (and that's saying something). But above all, she missed Ben the most.

"Do you _HAVE_ to go back?!" little Chloe (aged 3) asked, looking very upset, holding back her tears.

"Hey, she has to go back home." Chase rolled his eyes.

"We're not talking to you, Mr, Hazelnut!" the toddler boy, Jackie snapped before kicking Chase in the shin.

"Jones! Why do you even give them self-defence lessons?!" Chase glared at Jones.

"Because if I take over the world one day I need accomplices, what better army than a Bionic children army?" Jones faked a stern expression, before shocking Chase.

"I'm just joking." Jones stated before everyone else sighed in relief.

" _I think_." Jones added with a mischievous smirk before Chase looked horrified.

"By the way, Spin, just a random question though- If, _if_ you find out that you have a real family out there, would you love them?" Mal asked.

"…No." Spin gave a cold response. "My real family, they abandoned me when I was a baby! Why should I _care_ about someone who did that to me? I _HATE_ THEM!"

That wasn't really the response Mal was hoping to hear from the boy, but then again he's been abandoned by his adoptive father, and abused by this 'Krane' man for years so he probably hates the word 'father'.

"Well you should have given them a chance, if you had the chance to meet up with your true family." Bree pointed out.

"…I haven't thought about that yet." Spin replied slowly.

"I would jump at the chance is my sis and I can ever find out where our real parents are." Jones mumbled.

"Yeah, at least you'd _HAVE_ family!" Jenny pointed out. "My parents gave me up for adoption, mainly because having 7 older sons are enough for them."

"My birthparents did the same too, Jenny, except I was the youngest." Bob nodded.

"Oh well, we don't need to worry about any 'family' as long as we have each other, I think it's enough!" Tracy tried to cheer up the younger kids. "We're a FAMILY of FRIENDS!"

"Well, Mal. I just finished this picture!" Jones gave Mal a picture. "Had them done overnight."

Mal looked at the picture before she smiled at her new friends. It was a picture of the teens and the kids talking their first victory picture (hence capturing the exact moment Roman and Riker both escaped)

"Will you ever come back?" Spin asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. _Real_ soon" Mal kneeled down to Spin as she ruffled his hair.

"Ooh! Can we meet your best friend Evie next time?" Jenny asked, hiding a girly squeal.

"I'll miss you Mal!" Jamie hugged Mal.

"Me too!" Jenny nodded, joining in the hug.

"Me three!" Bob tried to get in some of the hugging action before Jenny pushed the boy away with her hand.

"Don't ruin this moment for me Bob!" Jenny whisper-yelled.

" _Rude much_?" Bob glared over as he sassed at Jenny.

"Look, I have a present to you Mal." Sakura handed Mal a doll that looks like Audrey.

"Uh, how is THIS going to be helpful?" Mal asked.

"Kura can make voodoo dolls." Adam piped in, placing a hand on Sakura's hair to ruffle it.

"And they all work _VERY_ effectively, so whenever you get mad at Audrey, torture this doll like you mean business! That's how I have fun when I'm mad at Stacy Bloody Summers if I ever see her hitting on AD." Sakura smiled before she cursed Stacy's name under her breath.

"Stacy's an annoying snobby rich girl who is obsessed with Adam, you can say she's Kura's version of Audrey." Leo replied before Mal could ask.

"Compared to Audrey, I think Stacy makes that Sleeping Sloth sound like a fluffy bunny!" Tracy joked, rushing outside with some books. "Stacy is a hundred percent Perry's cat sweater!"

Mal gave her an odd look.

"Sorry, that's my secret swearing, Jones and I made a lot of secret curse words. Like…Victor Krane's dimple!" Tracy pointed out, before placing a bag on the couch.

"Trace, you do know your college applications ain't here yet, right?" Chase looked over.

"I know, thanks for reminding me." The girl glared at Chase, before handing Mal a bag of books. "Here's some gift for you."

Mal open up the book bag and saw 6 books. The first 4 books were 'The Land of Stories' book series, the fifth book was written 'Isle of the Lost' (Yup, I broke the forth wall), and last book was a scrapbook.

"What's with the last book?" Mal asked.

"It's a journal and picture book of all the adventures we had growing up. Some included Spin." Tracy whispered back as she smiled.

"I think Ben and his parents are going to like this a lot, basically a book filled with memories of all the craziness Spin had growing up with us." Jones ruffled his sister's hair as he grinned.

"What's that I have to mention again…" Tracy thought for a moment.

"Is it about telling Mal that the movie she's in has a huge fan base and fanfiction?" Jones asked. [A/N: Tracy, Jones and Sakura are the only people who actually know the existence of fanfiction and fandom, so they like to break the forth wall]

"Nope, something more important." Tracy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"The fact we have an 'I Hate Audrey' club?" Sakura joked.

"There's an 'I Hate Audrey' club?" Mal looked surprised.

"Well, it used to be 'I Hate Marcus' club, but we renamed it after we clearly debated Audrey was worse than the guy who dangled my pet hamster out the window." Leo nodded, taking out a cardboard cut-out of Marcus (their former enemy and now good friend) with Audrey's head taped over it.

"Why is there a hole in the middle of the stomach?" Mal asked, amused.

"That's for Stabbing Practice Saturday!" Jones snickered. "Which is today!"

"Murdering Mondays, Assassination Tuesdays, Wrestling Wednesdays, Knife-Throwing Thursdays, Voodoo Doll Making Fridays, Stabbing Practicing Saturdays," Sakura listed. "Last but not least, Sushi Sunday."

"Is it the only day we get to be normal?" Chase asked.

"Normal? You have a piece of metal taped in your neck, I think we're WAY out of the normal league!" Jamie pointed out.

"Touché!" Spin nodded.

"Now I remember!" Tracy thought for a moment before nodding. "Mal, may I have a word for a you for a sec?"

"Mal, there's something you need to know about dimensions travelling. Since there are such possibilities of the existence of different dimensions, when you travel between dimensions there'll be some slight differences in you, because you're in another dimension as another specie, and your age would be altered. Remember, just because you know someone who shares the same face as someone you know in the former realm, it doesn't mean that they'll remember you. It's sort of like a parallel double, or a doppelganger! In every world, you'll see someone who looks like someone you used to know, but remember that they have another lifestyle, a new different person entirely." Tracy explained, before handing al a mirror. "In case you haven't noticed, you're actually 19 years old instead of 17, so that means you're like a year older than me in this realm."

"Wow, didn't actually noticed how different the changes would make when you go dimension travelling." Mal blinked.

"Listen, keep reading those books my sister got you, and the rest of us work on a way to make the whole 'reunion' thing possible. You heard Spin, he doesn't want to give a chance to his family yet." Jones piped in.

"Stop cutting my lines baby bro!" Tracy pushed her brother's face away.

"Stop calling me a baby!" Jones argued back.

"My friend here has a massive crush on your friend Jay, did I mention that?" Chase added the last part.

"Yeah I think I got that part figured out." Mal chuckled, before she teased Tracy. "No worries, I think that I could give some help if you ever want to ask him out."

"Chase! YOU'RE DONE FOR BIG TIME!" Tracy yelled at her brother, before she tried to punch her good friend.

"You know that's true!" Chase snorted.

"Not true!" Tracy sassed.

"You have a crush on Roman, and he tried to hurt you! I think we've seen enough." Chase piped in before Sakura smacked the nerd with a baseball bat.

"It was so great meeting you guys." Mal smiled, feeling a bit sad to leave.

"You can always turn on the TV, we're never too far." Sakura nodded. "Or you can read fanfictions, there's like a gazillion about us. Word of advice, try _AVOIDING_ the yaoi and yuri section, half of them on your site were probably provided by our crazy fangirl friend Caitlin."

"Oh and in case you don't know, your movie has a huge fandom of its own." Jones piped in, breaking the forth wall.

"Huh, I wonder if e-mails work for alternate dimensions?" Skylar wondered.

"We can always try, or until the next time we meet up." Bree nodded.

"C'mon Mal, you better get going back." Fletcher pointed out.

"And remember to be careful while making a wish, and be specific!" Spin nodded.

"I never actually got to ask you, who's your favourite character from 'Descendants'?" Bob asked, looking at his best friend.

"Ben, duh!" Spin replied with a smirk. "I like his beasty side."

"I'm sure he'll like you as well." Mal assured Spin.

"Yeah! If I ever get to meet him!" Spin shrugged.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Mal nodded.

"Til we meet again!" Jamie nodded as she waved.

"I wish to go back to Auradon Prep School." Mal made her wish, before she felt herself disappearing.

"See you soon!" Bob waved.

"Remember to poke the ribs with a needle if you get mad at Audrey!" Sakura added, saluting Mal goodbye.

"I'll miss Mal." Jamie sighed.

"No worries, we can always go and visit her," Tracy assured.

"if Trace here can _EVER_ figure out how to travel through dimensions!" Chase nodded, before the scar girl yanked his collared shirt by the nape.

"Ow! Stop torturing me!" Chase glared over.

"You had that one coming!" Adam laughed.

"Chase, I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" Tracy announced before she charged at the boy.

"AHHHH!" Chase yelped, before running for his dear life.

* * *

 **Back in Auradon…**

By the time Mal open up her eyes, she was in her room. It was early morning, she noticed that Evie was sleeping.

"E, wake up." Mal shook Evie slightly, waking up the blue-haired girl.

"M? Where did you go?!" Evie squealed as she hopped out her bed and hugged Mal.

"I actually travelled to another world, It might sound crazy but it's true." Mal nodded.

"You have to go see Ben, he's been up for all night after you just vanished like that." Evie shook her head, rushing to get dressed up.

"Hey everyone! Mal's back!" Evie shouted as the two girls walked into Ben's family palace. The girls saw that Chad was still convinced that Jay was 'Roman' from the mirror. Carlos was yawning, rubbing Dude's belly. Ben kept pacing back and forth around the hallways.

"Mal! Where have you been? We've been all worried sick!" Queen Belle gasped in shock, the queen wanted to hug Mal before her son Ben went up and hugged Mal.

"Mal! I was so worried!" Ben looked at Mal in the eyes, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Ben, I'm back now, aren't I?" Mal giggled before hugging back.

Evie nodded at the hugging couple before teasing Ben. "Ben, I know you're dating M now, but I am still protective of my sister her."

"We missed you M." Carlos laughed a bit.

"Me too! Even though I have no idea what is happening!" a boy who looks like Chad joined in hugging them by the side.

"Uh E, who is this?" Mal asked.

"Oh right, we have new kids here. This guy is Chad's younger twin brother, Cedric." Audrey replied.

"Call me Coug!" Coug nodded, shaking Mal's hand.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone!" Lonnie squealed as she dragged Jane outside. "GUYS! MAL'S BACK!"

A few girls and boys walked in.

"Guys, this is Mal." Ben introduced.

"This is Nikki Odie, Mama Odie's granddaughter. That one's George, and the boy with curly hair is called Carter." Ben pointed at the new students.

"This is Cleo, and her sister-." Evie was about to introduce the Eastman sisters to Mal.

"Skylar!" Mal looked happy before she shook Molly's hand.

"No, I'm Molly." Molly looked confused.

'Remember, just because you know someone who shares the same face as someone you know in the former realm, it doesn't mean that they'll remember you. It's sort of like a parallel double, or a doppelganger!' Mal remembered what Tracy explained.

"Then who was the guy in the mirror?" Chad asked, crossing his arms.

"It's been one night, can I _PLEASE_ go to the washroom now?!" Jay growled at Chad.

"Chad, sweetheart, release Jay already, I think that boy's had enough." Belle looked at Chad.

"Fine…" Chad reluctantly let Jay go from being tied to a chair.

"Oh boy…my stomach hurts!" Coug quickly winced in pain. "Chaddie! I think I ate too much meatballs!"

"DON'T DRAG ME ALONG!" Chad protested before Coug dragged Chad away.

"…Coug is much nicer than his brother." Mal blinked.

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded in unison.

"Anyway, I better go and get the medicine, when Coug has candy, it means _NASTY_ business!" Molly added, leaving.

"Candy?" Carlos asked before remembering. "Oh right! Candy means diarrhoea in Calderan, so I think diarrhoea means candy vice versa!"

"You watch Mighty Med?" Lonnie asked.

"I'm on team Skoliver all the way." Molly replied as Lonnie took the new guests to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Molly, Cleo, can you girls stay over?" Mal asked.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"Because Molly looks like a friend of mine." Mal glanced at Molly, noticing the Eastman girl had the same features as Skylar, except that Skylar was more tomboyish compared to Molly who was girly.

"I saw them." Mal replied, whispering to her friends and Ben's family.

"Saw who?" Beast asked.

"Dad, mom, I sort of told Mal and her friends about Charles and Dewey." Ben explained.

"It's no use anyway," Beast sighed. "What's past is past."

That was when everyone else noticed Mal's book bag.

"Here," Mal handed them a picture that Doy had drawn and the scrapbook book bag.

"What's this?" Ben asked as he looked at the picture that Mal had taken with the Elite Force and the Junior League.

"Believe or not, M here had quite an adventure." Evie nodded.

"Get Fairy Godmother, she might need to hear about this." Beast looked over at Ben who called their headmistress,

Mal began explaining to everyone else about her adventures to the other realm, where Prince Charles and Prince Dewey really are, how they are in their current lifestyles. She also told them about her adventures with her new friends and the crazy rescue mission.

"So let me get something straight, the 'Jay' we saw in Evie's mirror isn't Jay?" Chad was still confused.

"No, that was Roman, he just happened to look like Jay, who's also a villain trying to kill superheroes." Mal explained.

"Huh, now I'm starting to wonder if your dad used to know Mrs. Rodissiuss!" Carlos turned to Jay.

"Look there's a disc in here." Belle noticed there was a disc in a hidden slot of the scrapbook. Ben placed the CD into a CD player as they played the video.

* * *

 **Adventures of the Awesome Bionic Friends** (Tracy: not my best title but you're the video editor, so meh!)

"Hey kids!" Jones narrated as he held up the video camera.

"Go Jamie!" A little Asian girl, Jenny, hollered at a little girl with dark skin (Jamie), as Jones held up the camera. "Look over here!"

"So this is Jones the Awesome, and we're in Mighty Med after following our mentor Chase here when he got sick!" Jones narrated.

"Awesome? More like lazy!" Tracy passed by, making a snide remark about her brother.

"I'm not lazy! I'm just 'selectively energized'!" Jones defended.

"WHICH IS BETTER? TURKEY OR ROAST BEEF?!" Kaz shouted over at the two siblings.

"OBVIOUSLY ROASTED BEEF!" Leo replied.

"That's Kaz and Leo." Jones replied, turning the camera at them.

"Our mentor is at the brink of death, and all our friends here are thinking of food." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"HOLY CRAP! DID JANUARY JUST FLOATED UP THE CEILING AGAIN?!" Jones panicked.

"Spin, you're in charge of the camera!" Jones shouted, shoving the camera at Spin.

"Jamie! You're in charge of Spin!" Tracy added, rushing off to get the ladder to pick up the floating baby.

"No fair! She's younger than me!" Spin protested.

"Ha! I own you now Boogers For Brains!" Jamie boasted in a tone of pride.

"This is Jamie, I just met her. And heck, she's annoying!" Spin peaked his head in.

"Hey!" Jamie looked offended.

"That's Bob, he's my best friend. He's a bit dumb but overall a good and loyal buddy!" Spin's voice narrated, turning the camera to Bob.

"Hello hot stuff!" Bob was flirting with Solar Flare before he got burnt. Literally.

"MY FACE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Bob started running around the hospital screaming like a girl.

Jenny grabbed a glass of water before casually throwing it at the screaming blonde boy's face.

"Ah! Much better!" Bob sighed in relief, before feeling the pain back. "IT'S BACK! IT'S BACK!"

"That's Jenny. Her real name is Genevie, but that nickname got stuck. She's the nerd of the gang but she's like a helpful sister." Spin narrated.

"And she's better than you, Spinny boy." Jamie snapped.

"Here, go to the bathroom and wash your face, Bob!" Jones handed Bob a wet towel.

"Spin, you haven't done your narration yet!" Jenny pointed out.

"Don't need. I'm Jamie, and that short stack of mighty runt is Spin. He's so annoying and he likes to dance like a little ballerina!" Jamie snatched the camera from Spin.

"Hey! NOT TRUE!" Spin yelled.

"I cannot believe you flirted with someone on the way back from the bathroom!" Jones pointed out, walking in with Bob.

"It was a pretty girl!" Bob stated.

"Bob, honey, that person might be pretty; but it ain't girl!" Tracy giggled.

"Wait…you hit on a _GUY_?!" Jenny looked amused.

"In my defence I was dizzy, and it was a VERY PRETTY guy!" Bob said. "Don't blame me, Cece was flirting with that pretty person whom I wasted 30 seconds of relationship with!"

"It was a boy, and he was really cool!" Tracy defended, blushing a bit.

"Here!" Jenny snatched the camera, before she and Bob started mocking Spin and Jamie.

"I'm Jamie, and I'm gonna marry Spinny someday because we argue like an old married couple!" Jenny mocked.

"I wuv you Jamie!" Bob mocked.

"And I wuv you too Spinny!" Jenny mocked.

"Oh yeah? Bobby and Jenny sitting in a tree! KISSING!" Spin and Jamie quickly mocked them.

"EW!" "GROSS!" Bob and Jenny quickly scotched away from one another.

"He's a shameless flirt!" Jenny frowned at Bob.

"She's a violent nerd!" Bob protested.

"Spinny and Jamie sitting in a tree!" Jenny sang the first part. "C'mon Bob!"

"ABCDEFG!" Bob continued humming.

"What?" Bob asked when the others smacked a hand over their faces.

"Bob, we've been over this! It's K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jenny glared at Bob.

"Ok! Me and Breezy, sitting in a tree! KISSING!" Bob sang.

"Delusional boy, ain't he?" Jamie asked.

"You have NO idea!" Spin and Jenny replied frowning.

"See what we have to live with?" Spin asked.

" _EVERYDAY_?" Jenny added the last part.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we all get together to start a massive prank war, I need to get even with my previous babysitter Alan Diaz!" Jamie suggested as the kids all laughed in agreement.

"Thank god Jamie's mom was paying double!" Jones added, before he switched off the camera.

"Yeah, and an dhe's taking 80 percent of the money!" Tracy made another snide remark. "Gotta run, January's making a mess with the baby walker again!"

"Aw! She gets me!" Jones laughed.

"JONES! GET THE PILLOW FEATHERS!" Spin shouted.

"Bob, honey! Stop eating the honey!" Jenny hissed at Bob.

"Sorry, can't help it Jen!" Bob whined.

"Ok! Here he comes!" Jamie whispered as a boy walked in.

"Hey! What happened to my mug? Why is it covered in dirt?!" Alan asked.

"BOO!" Jamie morphed into a human from the plastic chair she was in disguise.

"AHHH!" Alan shrieked as he turned into a skunk.

Spin quickly released the honey from the ceiling bars before Jenny and Bob threw the pillow feathers at him.

"Aw! Look! A chicken as a chicken!" Jamie laughed before Skunk Alan let out an angry roar released something that defines 'Colors of the Wind'. (You get what I mean)

"EWW!" The kids all ran out gagging.

"And folks, that is all for Spamie and Bonny couples: Pranking 101!" Jones ended the video laughing.

* * *

"So that's really Charles?" Belle gasped softly as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"He's looks just like me." Ben couldn't really hide his smile.

"And his personality is like me." Beast chuckled a bit, as the family and friends all watched how Spin and Jamie pranking Alan Diaz.

"Charles is more of a feisty little animal, while Dewey is more shy." Mal nodded.

"Thank you Mal." Ben hugged his girlfriend. "This means a lot to my family."

"Well, now we all know how the two boys are doing." Evie nodded. "That's a good thing."

"That's not really." Mal shook her head. "According to Spin's guardians, before Spin was well…Bionic, he used to be an abused child."

"Those monsters!" Beast barked loudly.

"He's been through so much." Belle started tearing up.

"At least he's happy now. He's a brave and feisty kid." Mal nodded. "Yesterday he punched his guy's face for almost hurting his little girlfriend Jamie."

"Hey! Guys, look! Check out this page I found." Doug handed over a page of the scrapbook.

"A particle collider blueprint. Like the one from Lab Rats!" Carlos cheered.

"Carlos, didn't you had that weird gadget that broke a hole in the dome back at the Isle?" Jay asked.

"Wait, you BROKE a hole in the dome at the Isle of the Lost?!" Beast asked. "You know what, I am not even gonna ask!"

"So you're saying they left us clues to find them?" Belle asked.

"What are we waiting for, let's build that machine!" Ben quickly stood up. "We're gonna need all the help we could get!"

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Father, are you ready for your travel?" Jacques asked his father.

"Yes, now that my health stamina is back to normal, we shall began the journey." Krane stood up, before he opened up a portal. "When we arrive there, I'm going to need you to knock out the guards while I release Maleficent from the prison."

"Understood, father." Jacques nodded, before he open up a portal.

"Wait, use this." Krane handed over a Cyber cloak, before they morphed into strangers as they walked into the portal.

The moment they stepped out of the portal, they noticed that they were in Auradon's Encahnted Forest.

"We're here." Krane announced with an evil smirk, before the father and son started walking to King Beast's castle prison. "Next stop, to rescue Maleficent."

* * *

 **Outtake dialogue**

"Father, are you wearing cologne?!" Jacques took a sniff.

"None of your business son!" Krane snapped.

"Is this because (you had a crush on Maleficent the moment the animated movie was out)?" Jacques tried not to laugh.

"No, it was because her evilness enchants me," Krane snapped at his son.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay! Good news: Mal's back in Auradon. Bad news: Oh boy! Krane and Jacques made it back to Auradon! In case no one knows, I am a HUGE FAN of Krane/Maleficent, so DON'T JUDGE ME! They're both evil, they're single parents, they all wanted to take over the world. (They're PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!)**

 **Jamie: Spin is NOT my boyfriend! (blush)**

 **Riker: Yeah! Keep telling yourself that! (laughs)**

 **Spin and Jamie: (kicks his gut)**

 **Riker: MY GUT! Roman! Help me!**

 **Roman: Sorry bro, I'm busy getting away from Jones!**

 **Jones: THIS ONE IS FOR FUN! (Punch Roman) This one is for trying to hit on my sister: at the hospital, and at the subway! (another punch)**

 **Tracy: Sorry boys! You had that one coming! =P**

 **Sakura: ABBUAVD, Mal! Always Be Beating Up Audrey's Voodoo Doll! (throws voodoo doll Stacy at the floor before elbowing it)**

 **Stacy: Why am I feeling a sudden pain in my gut?!**

 **Jones: whoops! Never should have let Jackie play doctors! XD**

 **Freddie: Where have you BEEN my whole life?!**

 **Adam: Hey! Kura is MINE! (Drags Sakura aside and hugs her protectively) I mean…like a buddy… (blush)**

 **Bob: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the farewell part with Mal and her new friends (Who else likes the voodoo doll Audrey?!)? What did you think of Mal's reunion with all her Auradonian friends (and her sweet boyfriend Ben XD)? Which was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you think would happen next now that Krane's in Auradon/Mal and her friends are gonna find a way to the Otherworld? Lastly (just a question from the Authoress) Am I the one who ships Krane with Maleficent? Please tell me I'm not alone!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Love At First Sight**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, here's a new chapter for 'The Mysteries Of Auradon's Lost Princes', so this one would be about The Bionic Madman (Victor Krane) rescuing/meeting The Mistress of All Evil (Maleficent). Warning, may contain slight OOC/Adult flirting/ Their teenage children [example Jacques (Mal, Taylor, Sebastian outside the story)] gagging. So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The family will meet again, perhaps in a few chapters' time. Kraneficent will happen in this chapter! Hope you will like this chapter. So answer to your questions:

1 Sebastian and Marcus will eventually cameo, since I made them good in this version

2 Roman and Riker will appear, since I follow the Elite Force timeline. I have not yet made up my mind to turn them good yet or not. (I'm sure Roman would turn good for Tracy XD)

3 I'm not sure yet, I like both couples, so I guess it'll be like Bree vs Skylar for Oliver all over again. But judging by the fact Tracy gets really nervous or would beat the daylights out of both Roman and Jay, I think they'll be friends (unlikely allies for the boy's case) at most parts [Random fact: I actually made Jay and Tracy happen in one of the future generation, they had 2 children (one of them is ironically called Jacy XD)]

4 Folly will happen, a bit later in the story. You should check out TKDP's 'Broken Crown' because that's a Skoliver and Folly story.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. The Audrey voodoo doll has gotta hit the markets (fingers crossed) I had to break the forth wall, so letting the Core Four and Ben know that they are being watched. Sakura is a fun, violent but fun, girl who actually believes that having weapons is normal. Stacy will be a villain role, if you thought Audrey was bad, Stacy will change your mind entirely. Spin adores his brother (even though he doesn't know it yet), he will take some time to accept his new lifestyle. The 'I Hate Audrey Club' better be a real thing, and that's practically an assassin-in-training club. Tracy knows about dimensions so I guess he's bound to give Mal a heads' up, so you're bound to see plenty of crossover cameos running around every now and then. Chase (I have nothing against Chase) is the bully target to the gang because he's like a bossy fatherly (sort of) figure of the team. Jamie and Spin are both stubborn about their feelings (they're kids after all, love is considered gross to them) Yay! Mal is back home! (Me: Ben! Let Mal hug Evie and her friends will ya?!/Ben: No!) Krane is gonna meet the evil love of his life this chapter. So I hope you will like it.

To Guest/MC: Thanks, I haven't made up my mind to write any Descendants in Malaysia story, but most of my OCs are Asians and are born in Malaysia (Example: Jenny, Jones, Tracy, Sakura, Jackie, Chloe and January) I don't know if Malaysia exists in the Descendants universe, but who knows? Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The voodoo doll returns! XD The gang will meet up really soon, in a few chapters' time. Thank god Mal didn't actually hate Molly when they first met. (Depends, like say Tracy met Jay before Roman in 'A Shapeshifting Crush', so she's gonna have a slightly good impression of Roman; but in this story she met Roman before Jay so when she meets her biggest fictional crush and thought he was the guy who tried to hurt her…well all I can say is Good luck Jay). Who knows when Krane meets Maleficent? (shrugs, before noticing Mal throwing up with her step-siblings Taylor and Sebastian) Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter. Sorry if you had to wait, but my foundation courses starts by May so there will be slower updates by then.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Elite Force, Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med), all I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **After travelling for a while, Victor Krane and his son Jacques finally made it to King Beast's castle. It was midnight, and most of the guards were busy doing patrol duty.**

"Damn, there's too much guards here!" Jacques cursed under his breath.

"Incompetent idiots are everywhere…" Krane muttered as he gestured his son to disguise as some officers.

"Sorry sirs! No outsiders allowed inside the prison! King's orders!" A young guard in his mid-20s stopped them. He had chocolate wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Really?!" Jacques demanded. "Do you even _KNOW_ who this man beside me is?! How dare he?! Such a disrespectful attitude!"

"Jacq!" Krane hissed at his son. What on earth is he thinking?!

"This man here is the elite security of the elite security!" Jacques stated, before he took out a pen-like substance and zapped the guard.

"Where am I? What can I do to help you, sirs?" The guard asked.

"You were just about to send us to visit the elite prison, by orders of His Royal Majesty himself!" Jacques stated.

"Very well, if it was orders from his royal highness himself! Follow me, misters." The guard nodded, before gesturing the father and son to follow him.

"What was that you used to hypnotize the guard?" Krane asked.

"This is the Neuro-Scrambler, one of Mr. Davenport's inventions that erase memories, I figured this would have been very useful to brainwash people." Jacques explained.

"Clever thinking." Krane nodded slightly, almost looking a bit proud.

"Just take this elevator down to the last underground floor, the very last cell at the end of the hall." The guard pointed out as he escorted Krane and Jacques the way to Maleficent's cell.

"Before you go." Jacques zapped the guard again from the back before the elevator door closes.

"Now he'll never know we were here." Jacques chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Hey CJ! What's up?" A man in his early 30s, and another man in his mid-20s walked in and greeted the guard, known as Cogsworth Junior/CJ.

"Hey Chip, hey Chandler, how's it going?" CJ nodded at his old friend Chandler, son of Lumiere, and their big brotherly figure Chip.

"Nothing much," Chip shrugged. "What about you handling the nightshift so far, bud?"

"Fine, I guess." CJ shrugged, "So, Chandler, how's your relationship with Angelica?"

"Ok, I guess. But my mom's not really approving of Angelica much because you know her mom and my dad used to date." Chandler quickly blushed red at the mention of his on-and-off girlfriend Angelica, daughter of the royal decorator Angelique (if you've watched Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Angelique is the Christmas angel decoration)

"Hey, guess what I just heard from Benny?" Chip asked.

"You mean his Royal Highness King Ben?" CJ asked, frowning at Chip.

"Don't care if he's prince, he'll always be the little lad who peed all over me when I changed his diapers!" Chip shrugged before CJ had to resist the urge to laugh, while Chandler was already laughing.

"Anyway, Ben just told me that his girlfriend met his two little brothers." Chip stated

"You meant the missing young Princes Charles and Dewey? Impossible!" CJ doubted it.

"Possible as it is, CJ!" Chandler nodded. "It's true! Miss Mal herself said that the two princes are residing in the other realm!"

"According to Ben and Mal, Prince Charles is living with his legal guardians in this city." Chip began. "But poor young Charles has been through so much."

"What do you mean? He's royalty!" CJ wondered.

"He was kidnapped at birth, he shouldn't be able to know that he's royalty." Chandler explained before CJ nodded.

"Charles was abused by his adoptive father for the first few years of his life before he was sent to live with this cruel lunatic!" Chandler exclaimed, before he banged the table with his glass of fruit punch.

"Calm your fire now, Candle Boy!" Chip patted Chandler.

"That's absurd! Poor Charles shouldn't be suffering like that!" CJ growled.

"On the bright side, Charles is now living happily with his new guardians and his friends. Ben even says that he has a little lass Charles has taken a liking to!" Chip added.

"How romantic! I vote for playing at their future wedding!" Chandler suggested.

"No thank you! Who is this lass the second prince loves?" CJ asked, before he rolled his dark brown eyes at the dirty blonde boy.

"She's called Jamie, and she's a bit of a mischief maker, much like Miss Mal and her friends." Chip explained. "Jamie sounds like a fun-spirited child who could be a good influence on Prince Charles!"

"Oh dear, and I thought Mal's friends were a bundle to handle! Remember last time, one of the lad with long hair stole my kitchenware! I haven't forget!" CJ exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mr. Uptight!" Chandler joked.

"Prince Dewey is now living in another city with his adoptive family who are dentists." Chip added. "I like Prince Dewey, he's surprising quiet than Ben who clawed my limbs, or Charles who is a bit feisty"

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Krane made his way to the prison where they are keeping the Mistress of all Evil. The man open up a portal that travels directly to Maleficent's cell.

The two father and son noticed a small spell jar with a purple lizard.

"That's what we came here for? A lizard?!" Jacques asked. "Where's Maleficent?"

"She IS the lizard." Krane stated.

"Holy crap! Age hasn't done her well!" Jacques jaw dropped.

"Just disable the lasers." Krane ordered before his son disabled and hacked the security system, temporarily disabling the security system. Jacques lift up the spell jar, as the lizard crawled outside, before the lizard slowly transformed into her former human form.

Krane took out a device before he pressed the button, releasing a hologram of the lizard form of Maleficent.

"Alas, it's a pleasure meeting you, Mistress of All Evil." Krane gave Maleficent a small bow.

"And who may I own the pleasure to, tall dark and evil?" Maleficent looked astounded by her savior. Not that the fairy herself would ever admit, but her savior makes her ex-husband sound like thrash.

"Krane. Victor Krane." Krane gently kissed Maleficent's hand. The evil fairy started to hide her blush.

" _Oh my god, I think I'm gonna puke."_ Jacques placed a hand over his mouth. When teenagers flirt, it looks fine to the ladder. But the way adults do it, just makes him want to hurl. [Mal (offset, watching this like a Behind the Scenes special): you ain't the only one, Jacques! (hurls in bucket)]

"This is Jacques, one of my most loyal follower, and my eldest son." Krane pointed at Jacques.

"my father is the most ruthless man I've ever met. He turned 100 kids into his Bionic solders." Jacques quickly started bragging about his father. "He even kidnapped 2 of Auradon's princes after birth and was gonna raise them to destroy the heck of this place later! Heck, he even brainwashed the president of United States of America to obey him."

"So you're the person who kidnapped the princes, took them to another world, made one of them a mindless merciless solder, and I was the one to take all the blame form the king and queen for kidnapping royalty?!" Maleficent looked offended for a moment, before she cackled. "That was pure evil, I _LOVE_ it!"

"I have an offer for you, that I believe you'd enjoy." Krane offered. "I'm planning to raise my own Bionic villain army and ambush this kingdom and the Otherworld, how would you like to my co-ruler?"

"Make that a date and you got me hooked, Victor!" Maleficent cackled.

"Done!" Krane nodded.

"Guys, can we escape here BEFORE I throw up my lunch! Watching you guys hitting on each other is REALLY making me uncomfortable!" Jacques asked.

"What about the guards, won't they find out I'm missing?" Maleficent asked.

"That device has a hologram image of yourself, people will just assume you're in your cage." Krane explained.

"Our first stop is to visit the God of Underworld, Hades. I want him to resurrect some of the most cruelest villains I know from the Otherworld." Krane stated.

"Anything he says just got me hot-wired!" Maleficent flirted a bit.

"Oh my god, there goes my lunch!" Jacques had thrown up by then, before they all escaped the cell.

"Jacq, isn't there something else you have to present?" Krane nudged his son.

"Oh right!" Jacques nodded as he took out Maleficent's scepter from his bag pack.

"My scepter! How on earth did you manage to find it?" Maleficent asked.

"I have my own resources." Krane nodded, as the two villous adults walking away and chatted/flirted with each other. It was a miracle, Jacques thought. He's never seen his father cracked up a smile since his mother passed away, plus, Maleficent actually has a sense of humor (shocking, right?) and she was blushing like a schoolgirl in her puppy love years!

" _Thanks for the help, son. Dad's so proud. No worries, dad. Anything for you!"_ Jacques stood behind and started talking to himself.

Krane open up a portal as they all escaped into the night.

* * *

"By the way, by now do you still remember who had taken Prince Dewey?" Chandler asked his friend Chip as they stopped eating their supper.

"No, all I saw before I passed out were a pair of blue eyes, like cold icy blue." Chip shook his head. "The kidnapper was wearing a mask and a black hood, how could I see the face?!"

"Oh well, I'm gonna check on the security footage." CJ walked over to the counter and watched the security tape. "It's very boring at times, nothing ever happens!"

"Um…CJ, who are these two?" Chandler looked carefully as he paused the screen when he saw Krane and Jacques in front of the gates talking to CJ. (before the ladder was brainwashed moments later)

"No idea, must be some trespassers," CJ shrugged.

"Wait! Look closer!" Chandler zoomed in as they saw Jacques clicking a pen at CJ, before the guard let them in.

"Why did you let them in?!" Chip asked.

"I had no clue! I never met them!" CJ stated. "HONEST!"

"I think maybe you're just tired from your constant night shifts, CJ. How about the three of us go have some beer at my place. Nothing screams more manliness than just us dudes hanging out!" Chandler suggested.

"I suppose…" CJ sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Chip suddenyly let out a shocked scream.

"What is it Chip? What?!" Chandler asked before he shook Chip's shoulders. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"I've seen that man before!" Chip looked closer at Krane's face, before he looked utterly horrified.

"I haven't seen Chip this shocked since he ran around the field in his Pink Panther boxers on the night before high school graduation!" CJ snapped his fingers in front of Chip.

"No! it's not it!" Chip shook his head, feeling uneasy and dizzy. "I've seen that man before. I can't remember where!"

Chip thought for a moment before he yelped again.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" CJ asked. "Did you forget to zip up your trousers again?!"

"Lemme see!" Chandler was about to check before he got a smack from Chip.

"No! That man's eyes are icy blue. I think he might be the guy who kidnapped Prince Charles and Dewey!" Chip blurted out.

"What? Are you sure?!" CJ and Chandler asked simultaneously.

"I'm sure! I can never forget the cold blue eyes that belonged to the kidnapper who took Dewey!" Chip nodded.

"We better make sure nothing's changed yet!" CJ checked the security camera in Maleficent's cell. (They couldn't really see anything in the cell, for starters, Krane and his son had used Invisibility powers so no one could see them, and there was a cockroach in the camera screen)

"The lizard's still there!" Chandler pointed out.

"Maybe you're just losing your marbles, bud!" CJ looked at Chip.

"I supposed…" Chip nodded. "Better go and get some rest now. the ladies all think I look like Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World!"

CJ and Chandler raised their eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe a few! But that's not the point!" Chip stated. "Oh c'mon! I had the best hair in my freshman year!"

"Ok, I'm the next shift. You three lads should take a break!" a new guard came in.

"Thanks." CJ nodded as the three men went off.

"Hey boys! Hop on!" a car stopped in front of the three men, as a young tomboyish gothic woman in her early 20s with chin-length dark brown hair hollered at them. She was dressed in a white undershirt with a black crop top, dark grey skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Stop shouting Fiona!" Chandler snapped at his sister.

"Whatever, mom's paying me an extra 20 bucks if I send you guys back!" Fiona said. "C'mon, if you don't your precious Angelica is gonna hear about the incident about you and the time you choked on your clarinet on National Day in your 3rd grade school play!"

"I hate it when you use Angelica as your blackmail bait on me, Fio!" Chandler glared at his sister.

"Whatever, say CJ, how's your cute sister Clora?" Fiona looked at CJ, trying to hide her eagerness.

"Right, forgot you and Clora are totally a couple! She's doing great, future sister-in-law!" CJ joked as the car filled with 4 adults made jokes on their way home.

Chip couldn't help but wonder why did he find Krane's eyes so familiar. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he was just tired from his work stress lately.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for now. (Cues 'Evil Love' from Phineas and Ferb while we imagine Krane and Maleficent doing destruction on their first date at the Isle of the Lost) I actually had a one-shot of Kraneficent in my Valentines' Day crossover special. In the next chapter, we're probably gonna check on what our heroes are doing. There will be A LOT of crossover villains in the story, (Janet Smythe from Best Friends Whenever, the Annihilator from Mighty Med, etc)**

 **Maleficent: Mal! There you are! Good news! I'm met someone, his name is Victor! So heads up, your room is gonna be our honeymoon suite! (A/N: Random fact I actually made Kraneficent cannon, and they're gonna have some beautiful evil half Bionic, and half-half fairy-dragon babies)**

 **Mal: What?! What about my paintings?!**

 **Maleficent: I'm using that as firewood!**

 **Krane: Your mother is hot like fire! (drools)**

 **Jacques: Holy crap! This is disgusting! (Throws up)**

 **Mal: You don't say! (throws up with Jacques)**

 **Sebastian, Taylor (Lab Rats): (all throwing up)**

 **Bree: I know something else that will be on fire. (looks at creepy Davenport portraits)**

 **Tracy: I'm sorry Mal, I'd love to help, but I'm shipping Kraneficent so badly! They're my ETP, Evil Top Pairing!**

 **Sakura: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Jones: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Kraneficent, is anyone sort of shipping it (ETP anyone?)? What do you think of Chip's cameo (I envisioned Chip to look like Shawn Hunter from Girl/Boy Meets World though) and the second generation of the enchanted objects? Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter? (Don't be afraid to give me some ideas, I'd like to hear from your readers)**

 **Krane: (singing Evil Love to Maleficent)**

 **Maleficent: (swoons and squeals like a girl in love)**

 **Jafar: (being used as the floor mat if Krane sees a hole in the middle of the road)**

 **Jay: poor dad! Hope he survives the crocodiles under there. (hears something crashing) Never mind, think he met the crocodiles!**

 **All: That's all for today. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! (waves)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remembering Who I Was Before**

 **Purpledolpin05: This chapter's loosely based on two songs 'Journey To the Past' from Anastasia by Fox Animation Studios, and 'Two Worlds' by Phil Collins from the movie Tarzan owned by Disney. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well offset the Kraneficent moments were more gross when they flirt. (Sakura starts throwing up) Hope you will like this chapter, now answer to your questions:-

1 I'm not sure how long this story will be but for now I'm gonna plan perhaps 50 chapters at most (not sure, this story parallels to Elite Force and Descendants universe)

2 Riker is a shameless flirt but Jamie also considers Roman, Jay, Bob shameless flirts.

3 No as much as Jones likes to beat up Riker, he cannot kill Riker…(but voodoo dolls can help XD)

4 They can all beat up the shapeshifters (hands them voodoo doll versions as we watch everyone beating up the voodoo doll version of Roman and Riker)

5 I honestly LOVE the Land of Stories book series, and I cannot wait to read the next book so badly! I mean it's a great book series. (When I read the Evil Queen's story, it made me cry)

To Guest: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Ben will be reunited with Spin and Dewey soon enough! Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I'm not sure if Chip and his friends watch the current TV shows on Disney XD or not. But I'm sure Spamie would have a fandom of its own! Yeah Fiona's a new OC, I don't know why but my head keeps having ideas of creating new OCs. The Kraneficent moment was very fun (and revolting) to write. (Jacques: Oh boy! Father won't be so happy to hear this. In my defense, I was too busy stealing the scepter back to care about security!) Hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Maleficent is now on loose (yet no one knows yet) I like to think Chip looks like Shawn Hunter (I don't know why but I can just think Chip would look and act somewhat like Shawn Hunter when he's older). CJ is like his uptight dad, but will be a bit fun to bear with sometimes. Chandler is a ladies' man like his dad (he's also loosely based on Chandler Bing from F.R.I.E.N.D.S) The Enchanted Object next generation OCs will be mentioned or guest starring later on. I made Clora (CJ's little sister) and Fiona (I think she's be a bit rebellious but fun/Chandler's sister) a couple. Chip is like an uncle figure to his 'nephew' Ben, who knows if Chip would remember it was 100 percent Krane he saw who kidnapped Dewey. Spamie (SPin/jAMIE) is Bal 2.0. XD I'm not sure if I'll include Shelbarry in the story or not, but who knows? Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (Girl Meets World, ANT Farm) or Disney XD shows (Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Lab Rats: The Elite Force), all I own are this story's plotline and my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's been a month after the Elite Force and the Junior League met Mal, things were going a bit slow and dull for the younger kids. (Timeline: Before 'The List' and after 'Follow The Leader'**

So far, they've all been homeschooled by their only few teachers: Chase (the lame teacher for almost every subject), Adam (at sports and whatever has to do with fun), Bree (lectures the girls about good life lessons). Since there's the whole Shapeshifter Brothers, Roman and Riker, on lose. Mr. Davenport thinks that the kids would easily become kidnapped targets so might as well let them be protected 24/7.

"I cannot believe it's almost a month since Mal left!" Jamie let out a sigh. The little shapeshifter was in the penthouse's room for the little kids. The girl stopped coloring her scrapbook.

"I know right? I can't believe once again, Perry's coming over to bug us." Bob nodded. All the little kids (since they can use 'homework' as an excuse to be away from Perry their neighbor who mostly stalks the Davenport family wherever they go)

"I'm just lucky that we're all stuck grounded for once!" Jenny raised her hand.

"At least being a kid gives you less responsibility!" Spin added as the 4 kids all laughed.

"Say, Jamie! What are you drawing?" Bob leaned over to check on what Jamie was drawing before Jenny shoved the blonde boy away.

"Aw! She's drawing a picture of someone getting murdered!" Jenny smiled. "Is it that home-wrecker?"

"Yup!" Spin nodded. "Good one, when we finally get our hands on that witch who stole Madam Tsuki's husband, we're all gonna punch her dead!"

Madam Tsuki's the children's caretaker and a godmother to them, but now her husband, Mr. Atsushi (Jackie and Chloe's granpa) is having an affair with some woman half his age, although the kids and Junior League (minus the toddlers) all knew about this and were on the hunt to track down the she-monster.

"You've got a very dark mind for a kid…" Jamie frowned at Spin before she grinned. " _I LOVE IT_!"

"Hey kiddos! Dinner's ready!" one of their surrogate siblings, Jones Chimokuri (the mysterious asexual guy) popped his head inside the room.

"Got it!" All the kids nodded as they walked to the dining table.

"Good job, guys, another mission complete." Chase was giving a slight toast for their success. "In thanks of our mission success, we're here to celebrate by eating this huge feast!"

"That Oliver, Kura, Adam and I prepared all by ourselves? You people barely helped" Their friend, Tracy (The socially awkward _tsundere_ /hot-and-cold girl), pointed out.

"AD's an expert, he's getting better at cooking than Chase or Oliver!" Sakura patted Adam before the two shared an awkward blush.

"You're just saying that because you two have a thing going on!" Skylar snickered.

"Lucky enough this time Perry's off having Bingo Night with the butcher guy downstairs." Spin pointed out as they all laughed a bit.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was a bit bored off. Oliver suggested watching a few Captain Atomic throwback movies, Kaz wanted to watch some Tecton movies, Spin was wanting to watch some Spiderman movies, Leo wanted to watch 'Pig Zombies' (but besides Kaz, Sakura and Skylar, no one else wanted to watch), Bree suggested a romance movie like 'Twilight' but in the end, Jamie beat Oliver at a game of arm wrestling as they all settled down with watching 'Descendants' (a fact where the kids all loved the movie, and they're missing Mal)

While watching the movie, Spin was watching the scene where Ben announces his proclamation to his parents about letting children of villains to go schooling in Auradon Prep.

Spin suddenly had a weird headache. He felt dizzy, he quickly placed his hands over his head as the boy started to felt weird.

"Spin? You ok?" Jamie was the first to notice Spin's weird reaction.

Spin's head started to appear a few flashbacks.

* * *

" _What do you want to name my baby brother?" he heard a little boy asking. Spin only saw a flash of blue and yellow in front him._

" _What do you have in mind?" the mother asked._

" _I wanna call him…_ _ **Spin**_ _!" the boy, whom Spin assumed is his older brother, suggested._

* * *

Spin? Perhaps that was the very first he word he heard and remembered. Maybe that's why Spin always liked his name; it was the very first word he ever knew.

* * *

" _Why Spin?" the mother giggled._

" _I don't know, I just like that word!" the brother shrugged, sounding chirpy._

" _Hhm…what about Charles? I like that name a lot!" The brother suggested._

" _Very well! We'll name him Charles, good idea son." A man with a deep voice, probably the father, nodded._

* * *

"CHARLES?!" Spin yelped out loudly before the boy started hugging his knees, his whole face was drenched in cold sweat.

"Spin, what's wrong with you?" Bree asked the boy.

"Charles…Charles… _ **Charles**_ …why can't I remember anything about my past?" Spin asked himself, before the older kids all decide they should comfort the little boy instead of watching the movies. "my head hurts a lot!"

"You started zoning out a few minutes after the movie started." Jenny pointed out, before the older kids (who all heard about Spin's past by Mal and the Chimokuri siblings) exchanged glances.

"I don't know. All a sudden I had these weird flashbacks, I can't really see their faces, but I can remember a bit of the voice." Spin stuttered, looking rather afraid.

"Why? What if it was a sign? What if you were meant to remember who your family members are?" Leo asked.

"Leave me alone! Why?! Why of all the timings, must I remember who I was before now?!" Spin roared like a little beast, before the boy accidentally burnt his hand when he spilt the cup of hot water over his arm. "OWWW!"

"Stop being so rude! They're all worried of you!" Jamie snapped, before their friend Jenny handed Jamie an ice bag wrapped in a cotton towel.

"Here, you better do it." Bob suggested.

"Why are you rude about?" Jamie snapped at Spin.

"Because. My so-called father until I was 2 years old, always told me that my real parents abandoned me! I guess this is my fate. To be abandoned and forgotten." Spin replied with a cold and bitter smile.

"Spin! Don't think of it that way, maybe the universe was telling you that you still have family!" Oliver pointed out.

"Then where were they?! Where are they?! Where were they when my adopted father abused me?! Where were my parents and my family when I was being hurt all those times?! Why did they gave me up? Was I supposed to be a 'mistake'?!" Spin barked, before the boy burst into tears.

"What if they didn't have a choice, Spin? What if something happened that made you guys separate?" Chase asked Spin.

"Like what?" Spin asked.

"What if you got separated after birth?" Leo asked.

"Tehn they must have hated me!" Spin stated.

"Hey! At least you have actual parents! I never met my biological father!" Jamie pointed out, before she slapped Spin in the face.

"What?" Spin blinked.

"Like I said, I never met my dad! There is a reason why I find all men shameless, it's because my mother was left pregnant with me after this so-called 'dad' of mine hurt and abandoned her!" Jamie pointed out, this time she was the one who was crying. "This is why; I'm extra protective of all my female friends!"

"Have you ever wondered who your dad might be?" Skylar asked.

"No idea, my mom met my dad in a college party. It was just a fling." Jamie shook her head before Spin gave Jamie a sudden hug.

"S-Spin, what are you doing you runt?!" Jamie blushed as she yelled.

"You said a hug always makes you feel better. Thought you could use one before you turn into a massive crybaby!" Spin quickly pulled away as he pretended to act like he doesn't care.

"I'm not a crybaby, crybaby!" Jamie hissed at Spin.

"Well, I'm very sure you have people who loved you." Jenny added, "Bob and I were all given up for adoption when were babies!"

"If they hadn't, we'd never have met! That's the bright side of the whole adoption thing!" Bob added, trying to be optimistic.

"I'm not really sure about that though," Jones shook his head. "It's been 12 years since my sister and I were separated by our parents, 12 years since we were Bionics."

"We'll find dad and mom one day!" Tracy assured her brother as they both smiled.

"Yeah! We're practically like a family too. I mean we have Chase, and he's like a nagging grandma!" Adam pointed out, trying to cheer the younger students up.

"I'm more like a protective father!" Chase hissed at Adam.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hazelnut!" Tracy giggled.

"I'm not nagging old lady!" Chase pointed out.

"Right, we always forget that you're an old lady stuck in the body of an 18 year old boy." Bree joked before everyone started laughing.

"Here, Spin, if you ever feel like you're remembering a bit of your past, you should tell us. Maybe we can help you out by finding where your real family members are." Jones patted Spin's head a bit.

"You had to be someone else before you became a Bionic, I don't really care who you were; or how awful you smell…" Jamie assured the brunette boy. "I mean, you went through that bad phrase when you kept your hair long for a while a few months back. You scream like a woman, sound like a woman, smell like a woman."

"How is THIS motivational talk supposed to help me?" Spin growled at her.

"What I mean to say is, none of us would never abandon each other. We're like parts in the same body, and we all need each other. Except you're like the annoying windpipe that keeps bothering my throat!" Jamie snapped

"Hey! You quoted that from Descendants!" Bob exclaimed.

"As if you don't fanboy!" Jones shrugged. "I bet if Jay's real you'd take Flirting Lessons 101 from him!"

"Aw! he gets me!" Bob pointed at Jones as he laughed happily.

"I know what would make you feel better!" Jenny suggested with a happy tone. "Let's all confess something about us no one really knows about!"

"Must we be involved too?" Kaz asked out loud.

"Just play along." Oliver shrugged.

"This is the Basketball of Truth." Jones handed them a basketball.

"Are you parodying the Bunny of Truth from Invisible Sister?" Tracy frowned.

 _"Call me a schemer, call me a thief, how can you say that? I'm just…unique!"_ Jones rapped before he spun the basketball in his arms for a second.

"Alright, I'll start first!" Adam volunteered, grabbing the basketball in his hands. "The one thing no one really knew about me is…I really love flowers! If I weren't a Bionic, I'd have my own flower shop!"

"Wow, Adam. A florist?" Chase laughed before Sakura punched the nerd.

"I think it's really sweet." Sakura smiled as Adam blushed red.

"I'll go next!" Bree nodded, before Adam pa. "Once, I had a crush on this cute guy called Troy West, and I almost betrayed my family for a guy who ended up being a jerk."

"That's harsh, I'm glad you did the right thing sticking to your family." Oliver shrugged.

"Chase, you're third oldest, you go next." Leo pointed as Bree passed Chase the ball.

"Wow…this could be hard. Well the one thing I never told anyone is…I've never actually have a girlfriend. The closest thing I had to one was Sabrina. But now she's sort of dating one of my students Tyler!" Chase confessed.

"If it helps, heartbreak is really unnecessary because sometimes love is unrequired. You show one guy you like him and it backfired!" Tracy exclaimed, before giving Chase a bro hug.

"Wait?! Egghead Tyler, the Class Clown? Dude! That's my sister's crush for 6 years!" Jones exclaimed.

"How many ex crushes do you have?!" Skylar looked at Tracy.

"I have about 29, more than 20 of them are all fictional." Tracy lets out a nervous laugh.

"You are one messed up chick!" Bree shook her head giggling.

"Leo, you're next!" Chase passed the ball to Leo.

"Ok…No one better not freak out, but I was once bitten by a shark!" Leo stated.

"You mean a real shark?!" Oliver asked.

"Nope, it was a toy shark when he was a kid." Adam pointed out before everyone starts laughing.

"It wasn't funny! One of my rubber ducky is still missing!" Leo hissed, before passing the ball to Kaz. "Kaz!"

"Me? Ok…" Kaz shrugged. "Well my truth would be…my parents have like 11 kids, they barely pay any attention to me at all. That's why I hang out with Oliver and my friends who appreciate me for who I am."

"That is a LOT of people!" Oliver blinked. "And Alan's now in hiding with his other new (removed several times) Diaz cousins, and he's stuck in a house with 7 of them! Hope he's handling the cousins well…"

[Somewhere far off, we see Alan morphing into a rhino in rage when his cousins Lewy and 'Beast' ripped off his sweater vests. (Random crossover moment with Stuck In The Middle)]

"What ticks me off most is Caitlin's related to their creepy stalker neighbor Mrs. Peters!" Sakura pointed out.

"At least now we know who ELSE shares the creepiness in the family bloodline!" Bree joked.

"Oliver, you're next!" Kaz passed the ball to Oliver.

"Hhm…the truth I never told anyone. Well I have a phobia of needles!" Oliver admitted.

"Already knew that. What else you got?" Kaz asked.

"Well I once was in a made-up play for Frankenstein when my dad suspected what I do after school. So my friends Gus and Jordan helped me put up a play, it was really awful but overall my dad never showed up. And Kaz hogged my phone!" Oliver pointed at Kaz.

"I'll go next!" Skylar grabbed the basketball. "My truth? I was once betrayed by one of my closest friends growing up. His name is Experion, and he was like the brother I never ever had. I cannot believe the Annihilator turned Expirion evil and tried to use him to capture me!"

"That must have been hard on you." Jenny shook her head.

"My turn now!" Jones grabbed the basketball. "My truth is…I punched my sister once when I was 9 years old, and I have never been a gentleman since!"

"True, I got a black eye!" Tracy nodded.

"You are a sadistic twisted kid!" Skylar frowned.

"Sis, your turn!" Jones passed the ball (correction: SHOVED the ball to the sister's gut) to his sister.

"Go easy on me next time, will ya?!" Tracy winced in pain, before she replied. "I used to kill people for Krane. He made the older kids to hunt down his enemies."

"You what?!" Chase demanded, sounding rather terrified.

"I was a Bionic Assassin, I had no conscious much back then, and I didn't have a choice. But to be frank, I never did the killing; I'm just the tracking hound!" Tracy stated. "Even if I attempt to kill, at least I would try to hide the body!"

"I have to ask: How did you met Roman? I mean, he recognized you last month when he ambushed us!" Bree asked.

Tracy quickly blushed furiously for a moment at the mention of 'Roman' before she confessed. "My truth would be…I actually met him a couple of times BEFORE I found out he was bad news! I first met that guy in Mighty Med the time Chase got hurt by the Incapacitator. Bob actually thought Roman was a 'she' and I just talked to him for a few seconds before running off."

"Wait, are you _STILL_ keeping in touch with him?!" Kaz asked, suspiciously.

"And Roman tried to _hurt_ you?" Leo asked again,

"Oh please! Why would I ever betray my friends for some guy I had a crush on?!" Tracy glared over. "I'm not stupid!"

"I'm going next!" Sakura quickly grabbed the basketball.

"What's your secret?" Skylar asked with eager.

"Well…this truth isn't something I am proud of." Sakura pointed at her fox-orange feline ears on top of her head. "You always see me with my semi-feline looks right? Well my family isn't always like this. I had a great-grandaunt, her name is Hama the infamous Blood Bender, the Puppet Master. Hama was abused and abducted by Fire Nation solders when she was a teen, she managed to escape by controlling people with their blood. My great-grandaunt has abused the power of the Moon, therefore spirits cursed my family tree. Any offspring will possess semi feline looks for all eternity."

"Wait, you meant your crazy aunt Hama was a villain?" Kaz asked.

"You could say that, but I never let what other people's opinion let me down. I am not a freak, I am special in my very own way." Sakura nodded. "That's always been what my mom told me."

"Kura, you're more than just special, you're like the most amazing creature God has ever created!" Adam complimented before the ladder started blushing heavily.

"Thanks AD, by the way, I think you wanting be a florist is really romantic!" Sakura blushed back.

"I'm going next!" Bob grabbed the basketball. "my truth is…I've always loved you Bree!"

"Not happening Bob!" Bree turned the boy down.

"I'm going next, Bobby!" Jenny snatched the ball from Bob. "my truth is…I get really, really scared easily when I see someone I care about getting hurt. Plus, I find George and Daniel Davenport both very cool!"

"They're like 3 years older!" Chase stated.

"it can happen! What's it gotta do with the 3 year age gap? They find footprints in cavepeople's places. A guy and a girl. No one knew how old they were but they can only tell they were both holding hands! Why? Because age doesn't matter!" Jenny chirped. "I mean look at Adam and Sakura, He's 20 and Miss Kura's 16! They make things happen! And Mr. Davenport is like 100 years older than Madam Tasha!"

"Actually they're only 3 years apart." Leo corrected.

"Oh my gosh! Age has not been kind to your stepfather Leo!" Jenny stated.

"Sonica, you need more standards in men!" Jamie shook her head, using Jenny's superhero alias. "My truth would be…I sometimes feel a bit bad that Mighty Med is destroyed…"

"What do you mean, Jamie, you had chickenpox that day, even if you weren't sick, you could have been KILLED by those two brothers!" Oliver pointed out.

"I know, but a lot of people my mom's friends with all ended up badly hurt!" Jamie started to sob. "I lost a lot of people I cared about!"

"Jamie, what's past is past." Spin pointed out, before he started taking the basketball from the girl.

"My truth confession would be…I sometimes have dreams…dreams with weird people, in places that seemed to strange but familiar. It's been bugging me for a while, I never knew who the people in my dreams are, except for Dentist Friedman's son Doy from New York!" Spin confessed, before the boy ran his fingers through his hair. "I must be hallucinating, right?"

"…Maybe." Everyone else shared a look.

"Can we go back watching movies now?" Jenny asked.

"You four just wanna dance along to 'Rotten To The Core'!" Jones pointed out. "I've seen some uncanny resemblances with some of you guys to the Core Four of the movie!"

"Really?" Skylar asked.

"Like how? We don't have looks of a celebrity!" Chase asked.

"Skylar, was once a villain under the Annihilator's influence; much like Mal who used to be evil when she lived with her mother. Bree reminds me of Evie, both girly and the mature big sisterly figure with awesome fashion sense. Oliver; sees the goodness within Skylar even if she was evil, like Ben. Chase is smart and a techie, sweet on the inside, like Carlos De Ville. Adam likes to pick on people but cares for people he loves, that brash attitude sometimes remind me of Jay." Tracy listed. "Ooh! I better turn that into a fanfiction story! Hold on a sec, I have to type down this idea! Put Caitlin in Isle of the Lost, along with Alan Diaz as son of Ursula from Little Mermaid, and Marcus as son of Hades. This is awesome! I could add in Sakura into the gang of 'Core Four' so she can play Adam's love interest."

[A/N: I actually have a Lab Rats/Mighty Med (all crossovers from Disney/DCOMs/Disney XD) version of Descendants, feel free to check it out]

"HEY! INCLUDE ME IN YOUR STORY TOO!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, you'll be playing the role of…Jane!" Tracy joked.

"I AM NOT HALF FAIRY!" Leo frowned.

"But your mom is very motherly, Fairy Godmother's role suits!" Kaz laughed.

"I don't know, you do have dainty feet." Spin exclaimed in sarcasm.

"I think my sister's on a roll with fanfiction!" Jones pointed out as everyone nodded.

"C'mon, lights out." Chase clapped his hands before everyone went to bed.

"Someday, I'm gonna find out who I really am before I was Bionic…Someday!" Spin silently made a vow before he went to yank Jamie's hair.

"Ow! My hair! SPIN!" Jamie yelled.

"Catch me if you can, Troublemaker!" Spin teased, before he started spinning away. "Hurricane is OUT!"

"Aw, they're so cute!" Bob cooed. "Kinda like the song 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

" _Just a little change, small to say the least!"_ Jenny started humming.

" _Both a little scared, neither one prepared!"_ Bob sang along.

" _Beauty and the Beast!"_ The duo sang 'Beauty and the Beast' while watching Spin and Jamie bickering.

"Shalalalala, my oh my, looks like they're both too shy, don't wanna just kiss the girl!" Adam joined in.

"AD, wrong Disney Movie!" Sakura shook her head.

"Ooh! Another idea, maybe I can tie in an Adura date scene with that song!" Tracy's eyes gleamed with inspiration.

"Now she's reminding me of _OWEN_!" Leo exclaimed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Just had to push in a little Beauty and the Beast references to Spin/Jamie. DON'T JUDGE ME, I LOVE THEM AS A COUPLE! The next chapter would either focus on the Core Four in Auradon building the machine; or Doy's life in New York. Did anyone watched the latest episode of Elite Force, Kaz pointed out Chase looks like he'd be Perry's son. (That part hit me like: Isn't that part familiar to where I made Perry Chase's actual mom in the Descendants parody?!)**

 **Chapter talk(because I felt like sharing): I used a bit of Belle/Beast arguing scenes from the animated movie for the beginning of Spin and Jamie's dialogue, I don't know why but Jamie's the only girl who can tame the beast inside Spin. (Mal can tame/bring out the beast side if Ben) I had to randomly point out the similarities I find in (Skylar, Bree, Chase, Adam, Oliver) to (Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben). If you can see, Bob and Jenny are like the little cupids that would help matchmake Spin/Jamie, even though the two kids don't see it yet, things will change for them later. (Spamie and Bonny jointed weddings) I made Alan Diaz and the Diaz family from Stick In The Middle as relatives (Poor guy). I also did a brief crossover moment with 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' and 'Legend of Korra' universe. I made Jamie as a character who barely knew or met her father after he walked out on the mom and daughter (I haven't made up my mind of WHO is Jamie's DAD, any ideas?) I will not say much, but I will guarantee we will meet Jamie's biological father later. Lastly, lots of crossover characters will eventually cameo (Hint: Liv and Maddie, Best Friends Whenever, Kickin It, Pair of Kings, Stuck In The Middle, etc.)**

 **Jenny: (singing with Bob) Beauty and the Beast~**

 **Bob: Jamie's like the Beauty, and Spin's like the Beast. Which is weird because my codename is 'Beast'!**

 **Spin, Jamie: EWWWW! (blush)**

 **Adam: oh please! I bet Bob and Jenny will have joint weddings with Spin and Jamie someday!**

 **Bob: NO!**

 **Jenny: I DON'T WANNA MARRY BOB!**

 **Spin: NOT FAIR!**

 **Jamie: I HOPE YOU GET PUNCH BY SAKURA'S DAD, ADAM!**

 **Chase: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone liked the Junior League and Elite Force hanging out; or the confession scene? Who else is shipping Spamie (SPin/jAMIE) and finds the resemblances uncanny (both the Spamie with Beauty and the Beast, and the Fab 5 comparison)? Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter with our heroes and villians?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! (waves)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Upon A Dream**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes' so I realized I haven't actually focus on Prince Dewey (Doy starts crying beside me) Ok, screw that,** _ **DOY**_ **! (Doy smiles in relief) so I thought of making another chapter focusing a bit of our little shy beasty prince.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Beauty and the Beast seems to fit Spamie perfectly (wonder should I make a Beauty and the Beast parody of Spamie?) There will be more than a fight later on (correction, WAR). Replies to your question:-

1 I guess my favorite part of the story is I'm able to connect a LOT of Disney together (plus it gives me the chance to mess around with my crossover shippings like Folly, Jacy vs Rocy) I'm a sucker for family and sibling-ly fluff so I will be planning some interaction between the Beast family members later on. [Random question: have you ever listened to Sisi Ni Sawa from Lion Guard, Max Charles sang it and I was thinking of Spamie duet]

2 Harushi will always find a way to come between Adam from courting his baby daughter (Most protective father OC ever! XD) Even if it's halfway around the dimensions universe.

3 Jones picks on his sister and they make fun/throw insults at each other like Adam does to Chase, except in this version it's the older sibling gets bullied and one of them's a girl. Although Jones seems to not show that he cares for his sister they have a bit of tough love.

4\. Ok here's the age gap:- Roman and Riker (I assumed they're either older than Adam or the same age roughly, so I estimated 21) Adam(20), Bree(19), Chase Tracy Leo(18) Skylar, Oliver, Jones Kaz, (17) Bob (12) Spin (11) Jenny and Jamie(10, Jenny's older than Jamie for 2 months-ish) Doy (6). I am not sure about the Descendants age group but all I know is the Descendants cast (minus Carlos, Jane) would be roughly older than Chase for almost a year in either realms (since in 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger' Tracy is a year younger than Mal, and Jones is Carlos' age. That or in the Descendants AU some of the cast would be a bit older than their age. I'm not sure, even my head's all messed up XD)

To Guest: Don't worry Ben will meet his brothers in a few chapters later (estimated 5-10 chapters later) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I just watched a human play version of Beauty and the Beast on Youtube and I was like 'Spamie is a bit similar to Beauty and the Beast' (prays Belle would love Jamie). I felt like the Elite Force should all get to know each other better than the TV versions. They will meet up Mal soon, but I won't say when yet...Hope you will like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter as well.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the DCOMs (Invisible Sister, Descendants), Disney XD (Lab Rats: The Elite Force, Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012 or Disney shows (Girl Meets World, ANT Farm). Enjoy!**

* * *

Time seemed to pass by in a flash, it's been a month since little Dewey 'Doy' Friedman met the pretty purple-haired fairy, Miss Mal. Once again, it's night time.

"Goodnight my little sweetie." The boy's adoptive parents, Winfred and Bethany Friedman tucked their son to bed before kissing the boy's forehead.

"What story do you want us to read to you?" Bethany asked.

Doy reached his hand out and handed them a book.

"Beauty and the Beast? But I've read you that book for 3 days in a row!" Winfred looked surprise.

"It's my favorite!" Doy nodded, using his cute big puppy eyes at his parents.

"Very well." The parents nodded as they started reading the story book to their eager son.

"Beauty broke the curse by kissing the Beast, because her love for him was so strong, it removed the curse from the Beast who transformed into a handsome prince. They got married-." Bethany read while her husband stroke Doy's hair softly.

"And lived happily ever after!" Doy continued before he smiled.

"The end." Wilfred nodded, patting his son's head.

"Do you ever wonder if Beauty and the Beast had kids?" Doy suddenly asked.

"I'm very sure they must have beautiful talented little children." Bethany assured her son.

"Sweet dreams, son." Wilfred and Bethany smiled before they switched off the lights and left the room.

"Night daddy and mommy!" Doy nodded happily. Doy started taking out the teddy bear Mal gave him a while back before hugging the bear and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Dreamland (Doy is watching everything in his mind like a movie)**

Doy found himself in a castle.

"That is odd, where am I?" Doy started walking around until he made his way to a room that belongs to a young boy. There were books piling up the shelves and a little bed with white pillows and a royal blue blanket with yellow trimmings.

"Ah! Your royal majesty!" a tall man with light brown hair bowed at the young boy. "What are you doing here? Your parents and your brothers are waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Chandler, come now, young one." Chandler led the boy out to the hall.

"That chewing gum is mine!" A little 10 year old girl with dark skin wearing a light blue dress was arguing with an 11 year old boy over a small dessert.

"No way! Get your OWN chewing gum, Jamie!" the boy hissed.

"Now Spin, mind your manners!" a beautiful woman with brown hair wearing a yellow gown tutted the boy.

"Fine…" Spin blew his hair up with his bottom lip. "But do I really have to dress like a dapper?!"

"C'mon, Spin, its formal occasion!" a teenage boy shook his head.

"Ben's right." A young teenager with purple hair wearing a lilac gown nodded.

"Fine…but in my defense, I let JAMIE win!" Spin huffed at Jamie.

"Ah! There's my little grandbaby!" An old man wearing a brown suit, Maurice, lifted Doy off his feet as he spun the boy around.

[A/N: Am I the only person who's realized Maurice/Ben's grandfather hasn't yet made an appearance? I mean Maurice could either be dead or still alive but wasn't mentioned in Descendants at ALL?]

"Whee!" Doy cheered happily, before noticing Mal. "MISS MAL!"

Doy rushed to Mal as he hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Doy smiled, before his eyes went watery.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Mal smiled, caressing the boy's hair.

"Where am I?" Doy asked.

"You're home. Finally home." Beast walked over to hug his youngest son.

"Home?" Doy thought, perhaps he wasn't dreaming, maybe he was in the place where fairytale people live! "Where have I been?"

"Somewhere far, far away." Beast smiled at his sons.

"Madams and Monsieur's, it is our greatest pride and deepest pleasure as we welcome you tonight." Chandler walked into the dining hall as he bowed.

"And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull out a chair as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner!" A man (Chip) who looks like one of Auggie's uncles (Uncle Shawn, was it?) bowed along.

The second generation of the Enchanted Objects all started singing 'Be Our Guest' to the family. There was also a stern looking man (CJ) chasing after some guy with long hair (Jay) from stealing houseware. (Doy found them the most amusing)

After dinner, the family walked to the ballroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Doy asked.

"We're going to dance." Belle replied simply.

The music starts playing 'Beauty and the Beast' as Mal and Jamie both appeared wearing pretty gowns (Mal was wearing a purple gown, while Jamie was wearing a pale blue dress with a blue rose in her hair) Ben looked smitten by his lovely girlfriend, while Spin looked surprised for a moment (Doy could have sworn Spin was blushing)

Belle and Beast started waltzing, followed by Ben and Mal (Doy likes Ben, he finds the older teen a good boyfriend to Mal but the kid had massive fanboy squealing when he knew Belle and Beast were in his dreams). Jamie dragged Spin to dance although Spin did not seem to like the idea. That left Doy with the old man Maurice who both tapped their feet to the melody.

"Certain as the sun," a little girl with black hair cut into a bob (Jenny) sang, she was wearing a white dress with rose patterns, started singing.

"Rising in the east!" a boy with blonde hair (Bob) sung along, he was wearing a dapper suit. (Dress to impress, but a shame all the women are all taken XD)

" _Tale as old as time!"_ Doy saw Auggie and Ava sitting by the balcony. Auggie was wearing a little black tuxedo.

" _Song as old as rhythm~"_ Ava hummed loudly; she was wearing a pale pink gown.

" _Beauty and the Beast~"_ the 4 kids sang loudly.

" _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wronged!"_ Doy noticed a tall man with an Asian girl with feline ears humming along (Adam and Sakura) whom the boy knew as Adam Davenport the infamous Bionic man (Doy met the Bionic Heroes once), and that girl is the rumored girlfriend Sakura.

Doy smiled as he hummed the song softly in his sleep, he held the bear tightly in his arms.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

"Hey Doy, what's that you brought for Show and Tell today?" His best friend, Auggie Matthews, asked the short brunette boy.

"A teddy bear." Doy took out the brown teddy bear from his bag as he smiled.

"Wow, that bear is SO cute!" Emma Weathersby gushed.

"Where DID you buy it?" Ava asked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me, she's really pretty and has a really nice boyfriend!" Doy pointed out.

"Hey! Lookie here, baby Dewey likes playing with dolls!" the class bully, Frank Jameson or known as 'Frankie Big Hands' laughed, taking the bear away from the boy.

"Hey! Give it back to me!" Doy barked.

"What are you going to do? Scream and cry like a baby?!" the bully asked tauntingly.

"Stop picking on Doy!" Ava growled.

"Give that back to him, you bully!" Auggie hissed.

"I'm gonna get Mrs. Ducksberry!" Emma rushed outside to find their teacher.

"If he wants his teddy bear, then he's gonna get it, from the dump!" Frankie threw the teddy bear onto the floor before stomping over it.

"C'mon, Doy, we should just let it go." Ava tried to persuade Doy.

"It's just a teddy bear anyway." Auggie nodded.

"Frankie's a bully, just let him be." Emma nodded.

"It's not _JUST_ any teddy bear! It was from someone I care about!" Doy pointed out.

"Stop picking on everyone!" Doy yelled, everyone gasped in shock. The class' shrinking violet just stood up for the biggest bully of the whole kindergarten.

"What did you just say to me?" Frankie demanded.

"Stop. Bullying. Us. You are nothing but a meanie!" Doy barked. "you bully me every day, and push us around! Someone must have made you a meanie!"

Frnkie was surprised for a moment before he went back being the bully he is.

"Hey watch this!" Frankie suddenly started playing roughly with the doll before a bit of the teddy's arm ripped as the arm fell onto the door.

"Oopsie~" Frankie taunt at the boy. Doy clenched his fists tightly, fighting the urge to cry.

"Is baby gonna call his mommy?" Frankie taunted.

Doy felt really angry, a sudden raged filled him. Before he knew it, the boy pounced onto Frankie and started a fight.

"Mrs. Ducksberry! Doy just started a fight with Frankie Big Hands!" Auggie panted as he told their teacher.

"He what?!" their teacher rushed over.

* * *

 **Later…**

Doy and Frankie both sat outside the principal's office. Doy had a few bruises, while Frankie broke a tooth.

"Doy, how could you got into a fight with a bully?!" Bethany asked.

"I swear, our son is usually a very quiet little boy!" Wilfred tried to persuade the headmaster.

"Very well, since it's his very first time getting into a fight, I'll let this matter slide." The headmaster nodded. "But if he ever gets into another fight, he'll be suspended for a week. Is that understood?"

"Doy, don't you have something to say to Frankie?" Bethany rubbed her son's back.

"Go ahead, I'll be talking to the headmaster about something else." Wilfred open up the door letting the boys leave.

"Ok, mom and dad." Doy nodded.

"I'm sorry I fought you." Doy apologized.

"It's fine…" Frankie sighed.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" Doy asked.

"My mom ran away when I was 3 years old. So that leaves dad alone with me and my brother Fred. My dad doesn't care about me or Fred, all he does is work, work, work! He's always busy and I don't really see him more than 2 times each week!" Frankie admitted silently.

"He shouldn't do that!" Doy shook his head.

"I am jealous of Auggie sometimes, he's the good kid, he's got a nice big sister and family, and he's got girls chasing after him!" Frankie admitted.

"Maybe you can work on your anger." Doy suggested.

"I don't have any friends. Everyone is scared of me." Frankie admitted. "I wish I have a good friend sometimes."

"Well…I can be your friend! Hi, I'm Doy!" Doy thought for a moment before he gestured out a hand.

"Hello Doy, I'm Frankie." Frankie laughed as he shook hands with the little boy.

"Here," Doy took out a lollipop from his bag and gave it to Frankie. "A lollipop for a new friend.

"You seriously want to be my friend, after I bully you?" Frankie asked.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance!" Doy nodded. Odd, why did this sound so familiar to him?

"Hey Doy, how did it go with Frank-Holy he's here!" Emma asked before she panicked at the sight of Frankie.

"It's ok, Frankie is good. And he's my new friend now." Doy explained.

"What? are you crazy? Frankie's the bully!" Emma pointed out.

"He's most likely to be in jail in 10 years!" Ava exclaimed.

"Don't you think he deserves a chance to be good?" Doy asked. "He's really nice inside,"

"Fine…" Auggie nodded, "bring it in, Frankie!"

"I'm not hugging you!" Frankie frowned before he just shook hands with Doy's friends.

"See, he doesn't bite." Doy nodded.

"No, but he can kick and yell." Ava replied at Doy.

 **Inside the Principal's Office, the headmaster Mr. Watson and Mrs. Ducksberry along with the Friedman couple were watching the kids bonding from the security camera outside.**

"I have to admit, you two are excellent parents. Your son is a peacemaker." Mr. Watson nodded.

"Well thank you, we tried our best to provide our son the best." Bethany nodded politely.

"I have to ask, where's Frankie's parents? Shouldn't his folks be here as well?" Wilfred asked.

"Well Frankie Jameson's parents are divorced, and his father is usually busy with company work." Mrs. Ducksberry replied. "So I believe Frankie doesn't have a good role model to look up too."

"That's such a shame, I hope Auggie and Doy will be positive influence on Frankie, he seems like a misunderstood child." Bethany shook her head.

"And I think that Mr. Matthews and Mr. Friedman might just be the right people to help out Mr. Jameson to be a better person." Mr. Watson nodded. "Your son is a very special one of a kind child. You must be very proud to give birth to a sweet child like him."

The Friedman couple's face went a bit pale at the remark before they flashed a polite smile at them.

"That's a nice chat, but my wife and I have to go back to work." Wilfred stood up, before grabbing his coat.

"Have a nice day." Mr. Watson nodded. "Mrs. Ducksberry, would you be kind enough to send off the couple?"

"Alright, right this way." Mrs. Ducksberry walked the Friedman couple to the school's exit and sent them away.

"Alright, Doy, your dad and I are going back to work, we'll see you tonight, okay?" Bethany hugged her son before she and her husband went back to work.

"Ok! See you tonight mommy and daddy!" Doy nodded.

"Now, how are we going to fix your teddy bear now?" Ava asked, giving Doy back the briken doll.

"Hhm…maybe I can mend it by sewing back the arm." Mrs. Ducksberry kneeled over and observed the teddy bear. "No worries, your teddy bear will be good as new in no time!"

"Yay! Thank you Mrs. Ducksberry!" Doy cheered happily.

* * *

 **Inside the Friedman car…**

"Dewey is certainly a special boy." Wilfred sighed a bit.

"Yes, such a shame he's not our own birth child." Bethany nodded.

* * *

It was about 10 years ago with the Friedman couple, they've wanted a child for years. They were both child dentists who have seen and worked with plenty of little children and they love kids. Bethany was indeed pregnant once, but after being pushed down when she was robbed by a snatch thief. By the time she was in the hospital, the doctors told the couple that the wife is safe, but the unborn child died in miscarriage. The most devastating part of that experience was that Bethany would be unable to have kids.

They would both go to church and pray to God to bless them a child of their own. Then, one night about 6 years ago, a miracle happened.

(Krane had kidnapped Dewey from Beast's castle and gave the child to Spin's former adoptive father to take care the child until the boy was older)

"Well, you are going to be my new moneymaking toy!" the former father to the baby's brother, Mr. Cooper laughed darkly.

"Hey! Who goes there?!" Mr. Cooper saw some police rushing over to him.

"Drat! I can't be caught!" the man panicked before he quickly placed the infant into a box and covering it with a thin layer of newspaper before rushing away. "I can come back for the kid later!"

After the police chased after Mr. Cooper, the Friedman couple were on their way back to their apartment from grocery shopping when they heard a faint cry.

"What's that noise?" Wilfred asked.

"It….sounds like a baby!" Bethany replied, as they followed the source of the crying and spotted a box near a dumpster. Wilfred removed the newspaper before they spot a newborn infant wrapped in a thin blue blanket with a small rose prints.

"What person would abandoned a child like this?!" Wilfred frowned.

"Oh, he's so beautiful…" Bethany cried in joy as she hugged the baby in her arms.

"We should report this to the police. If this boy hasn't any parents coming back to claim the boy, I think we should adopt him." Wilfred suggested.

The couple kept the infant company for days before the police told them no one came back to claim the child, so they decided to adopt the baby and raise him as their own. They didn't really know much about the child but all they found was some words stitched onto the blanket they found. The boy's name.

 _Dewey._

And so the Friedman couple gave the boy the name Dewey 'Doy' (that was the first word the child can say to pronounce his name) Rosario (inspired by the rose patterns they found on the boy's blanket, the infant also had a somewhat birthmark of a rose petal on his left shoulder) Friedman

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well I'm done with another chapter. It was interesting to write the dream chapter for Doy and creating a backstory for his adoptive parents. Random fact- Today is Sofia Carson's (Evie's) birthday!** **The next chapter will be focusing on our Core Four and Ben himself.**

 **Chapter talk:- Am I the only person who's noticed no one mentioned Maurice at ALL? I mean we have Belle, we have Beast, we have Ben, and occasionally the OC siblings every now and then, but has everyone forgotten old Grampa Maurice (if he weren't for him, Beast would have never captured the old guy, Belle would have never met Beast, and Ben would have never existed, so in a way, thank you Maurice!)? (He could be either still alive or dead at this point, like say 80 years old ish?) I personally like the dream interaction with the family members (and future family members. Hint: Mal and Jamie, future brides of Ben and Spin/Charles XD) I don't know much about Frankie, or Doy or even his parents, so I have to be creative at making up backstories for each character. Maurice will cameo eventually, just not so sure when. So the couples I have so far would be Bal, Carvie, Folly (Fletcher x Molly), Spamie (ah puppy love~), Bonny (Bob/Jenny, unexpected couple) and a lot more.**

 **Ava: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas**

 **Doy: (points at Bree) Broy! (points at Chase) Choy! (points at Adam) Adoy (Pun: A Doy)!**

 **Chase: Choy? Really? I sound like 'chew' and 'toy' mixed up!**

 **Tracy: easy for you! He called me TROY! I'm not a guy!**

 **Bree: Troy?! WHERE'S TROY WEST! LEMME AT HIM!**

 **Jones: ain't no Troy West, but we have a 'Troy' Chimokuri! XD**

 **Tracy: hate you so much bro!**

 **Jones: I dunno, sis, you do have guy personality!**

 **Tracy: (punches her brother in the shoulder lightly)**

 **Spin: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone liked Doy's dreams of reuniting with his family (although he doesn't know it yet)? What did you think of Doy's interaction with the GMW kids cast? Did anyone liked the Friedman couple? Lastly, what do you think would happen to our Auradonian heroes in the next chapter? (don't worry, you can guess what would happen, or suggest some ideas)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Bye! *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**When All Brilliant Minds Think Alike**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes' I wanted to update this earlier as my birthday present to myself (April 11** **th** **) but guess this is my belated present. Anyway, thank you for the 45 reviews and all the support from you readers, hope we can get this story up to 50 reviews next! Moving on, shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Doy's dream was fun to write since he gets to meet his real family. I figured the Friedman parents would be at least considerate than hogging Doy as their own (it would be selfish if they did that). Doy is one of a kind. Cool, happy belated birthday to your dog, and thanks! Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. It was fun to type Doy's dream. (a boy has better dreams than me XD) I've always think Roman and Riker as slightly older or is as old as Adam. So replies to your questions:-

1 I'm planning to extend the plot a little (the next time we see the Elite Force and Junior League it would be loose based on the new episode 'The List' with AU ending I guess) but I think about 5-10 chapters later, since I have plans for the next Doy-centric chapter.

2 Doy knows everyone's names but he just likes to give them nicknames. (Tracy and Jay had the worse nicknames though…XD)

3 I haven't but I might soon. (I don't really listen to K-pop much)

4 and 5, Jenny was supposed to be with another OC named George Davenport, while Bob at one point was never married, but I figured only Jenny can stand Bob so I sort of made up the Bob/Jenny ship. (sort of unexpected)

To pinksakura271:

(Chapter 9) Jamie's actually drawing someone else she dislikes as an expression. Spi is starting to have flashbacks of his life before, so that means he's one step closer to remembering his past now. I like Invisible Sister since I can relate to Cleo in ways. Tracy was a former Bionic Assassin/Girl Ninja in a way. Sakura is an Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra OC. Spamie is the next Beauty and the Beast!

(Chapter 10) I have only watched a bit of Lion Guard but yeah I like Kion/Jasiri, which reminds me somewhat of Bal as well. Doy is like Ben in a way but he has the temper of a Beast if you get him angry, I can see CJ being angry at Jay's antics all the time. I don't mind Ava, she's more tolerable than Audrey any day (in my opinion though but I think Auggie brings out the better side of Ava than anyone does to Audrey). So yeah all the couples are Adura (unofficial couple, they're more like best friends/mutual crushes), Belle/Beast, Bal, and Spamie. I'm not sure if Maurice is even mentioned at all, Lumiere and Cogsworth Senior were both mentioned in Isle of the Lost book, and Chip's made cameos is several fanfics but no one remembers poor Maurice (He brought together Belle/Beast, therefore in a way without Grandpa Maurice they'd be no Ben, thus no Bal, sorry if I can be a bit exaggerating) I bet Maurice doesn't like Audrey at all though, hope you will like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks, I'll be making the family members meet up soon, anyway I hope you will like this chapter too!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DCOMs (Invisible Sister, Descendants), Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, etc.) Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Lab Rats: The Elite Force, Mighty Med) and TV shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

After analyzing through the blueprints found in the scrapbook, Ben has been trying to gather all the intelligent folks he's known around Auradon. He has written invitation letters to several intelligent protégés.

"Ah, what a lovely day it is to have a gathering, sire!" a man in his mid-20s with a British accent (Cogsworth Junior/CJ) bowed at Ben.

"Thank you CJ, I'm sorry you guys have to help me out." Ben apologized.

"Are you kidding me? We could use a good show once in a while." Chip patted Ben's head.

"Ben, who are they?" Mal asked. She has met CJ and Chip a while back.

"Guys this is Mal." Ben gestured at his girlfriend. "And her friends: Jay son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, and Carlos son of Cruella De Ville."

"Good to meet you." An older teen with long curly auburn hair wearing a floral dress shook hands with Evie. "Ben's told us such great stories about you. I'm Clora, daughter of Cogsworth and Madam Gardegrobe de la Grande Bouche (AKA The Warbrobe)!"

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Angelica, interior design college student." A girl with short blonde hair nodded.

"Oh! So _THIS_ is the beautiful Mal you've been telling us about by face gapping in the middle of the night these days! She's a catch!" A brunette with chin-length hair winked at Ben playfully while shaking hands with Mal. "Nice to meet you Cutie!"

"This is Fiona, daughter of Lumiere and Fifi." Ben gestured at Fiona.

"Hello gorgeous!" Jay went over to flirt with Clora, who hid behind Fiona before their hands intertwined.

"Hands off, Casanova, Clora is _MINE_!" Fiona snapped.

"Lastly, we have Chandler, Lumiere and Fifi's oldest son and older brother to Fiona. Fiona's in college with her girlfriend Clora, who is CJ's little sister." Ben replied.

"Wait, _girlfriend_?" Mal asked.

"So you're telling me those two girls are dating?" Jay asked, gesturing at two brunettes (one dressed like a goth and one dressed in a floral dress) glaring at the ladder. (Well Fiona was doing the glaring since she was protective of Clora)

"Yup, if it helps, Chad and I had to learn the hard way too." Doug shook his head. "I had a crush on Clora when I was a kid; while Chad had the similar effect towards Fiona."

"It's true, you should have seen Chaddie freaking out then sobbing hysterically like the time he peed his pants in the 1st grade class show and tell!" Coug added.

" _Cedric_!" Chad glared at his brother.

"Good day mademoiselle, the name is Chandler, glad to be at your service!" Chandler was flirting with a lady with dark brown hair, while offering the lady a glass of fruit punch.

' _Wow, he reminds me of Jay'_ Mal thought, frowning.

"Hey! Hands off my wife!" a man with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes gave Chandler a glare as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Holy Moly! Is that basketball star Mr. Troy Bolton and his wife Gabriella?!" Evie was having a fangirl moment.

"Mrs. Bolton herself is a Chemist prodigy," Doug nodded.

"Hi, just call me Gabriella." Gabriella waved at them.

* * *

Soon the meeting room was packed with a few adult guests. A pair of blonde twins (Zack and Cody Martin, Cody was invite but Zack just tagged along) with a lady with auburn hair (Bailee, Cody's fiancé), a man who looks like the cafeteria cook PJ (Virgil Fox from Minutemen), a brunette man (Zeke, Minutemen), and a blonde man (Charlie, Minutemen)

A few teenage scientists join in the crowd. One who looked just like Bree but wears glasses (Mae), another girl who looks like Freddie (Gabby), a tall blonde boy (Albert, How to Build a Better Boy), Cleo Eastman, her best friend George, and Carter the science scholar student. Doug, Evie and Carlos were invited as well.

Nikki, Coug, Molly, Jaden (How to Build A Better Boy), Mae's sister Bart, and the rest were just watching the meeting process. Unfortunately we would have one of those guests who like making a mess. For example: Zack was elsewhere taking a look (and accidentally destroying priced artifacts), Jay trying to smuggle some fancy antiques (CJ trying to catch the ladder red-handed), Coug helping himself to meatballs (which Molly was preventing), and Carlos was munching on all the chocolate he could find.

"Now before we get started to the meeting we should introduce our guests!" Angelica was the MC of the gathering.

"Cleo Eastman has broken the theory of Invisibility along with the assistance of her friends: Carter and George. Miss Eastman had once turned her sister invisible but made her sister well…visible again." Chandler introduced.

"Former students: Virgil, Zeke and Charlie once messed with space-time continuum so they broke the theory of time-travel in a way." Chandler added.

"Ten grader geniuses: Mae Hartley, Gabby Harrison hacked into Mr. Hartley's security system to create a virtual boyfriend, Albert (whom Fairy Godmother had turned into a real boy at this point)." Angelica snatched the mic from her boyfriend as she continued.

"Mr. Cody Martin and his fiancé Bailee are one of the smartest students Mr. Deley's ever taught, along with chemistry whiz, Gabriella Montez-Bolton." Angelica gestured at the last few guests remaining.

"We have Doug Drawfstein, the chemistry whiz. Evie Queen, one of the most intelligent students in school. And Carlos De Ville, who once broke a hole in the dome at the Isle of the Lost for a split second. Wait, should we all be worried?" Chandler asked, reading the list.

"I guess that's the last of them." Clora nodded.

"Not quite, we still have a few more extra guests." Angelica rolled her eyes at her lover.

"We have Madam Jane Porter-Evan, our school's English Language teacher. Former Queen Belle, the wisest queen Auradon's ever had. And last but not least, well, I think you should introduce them, King Ben." Angelica gestured Ben over.

"Last but not least we have my grandfather, the intelligent and wise Monsieur Maurice himself." Ben gestured as an 80 year old plump man walked in.

"Papa!" Belle rushed over to hug her father. "Oh it so nice to see you."

"I missed my grandson's coronation, oh how awful I felt to be traveling around the world at such timing!" Maurice shook his head, before hugging back Belle.

"It's fine, I hope you have enjoyed your vacation." Belle smiled.

"It was your idea, now wasn't it?" Beast looked at Ben who nodded.

"Mal, I'd like you to meet my grandfather Maurice. Grandpa, meet Mal, she's my girlfriend." Ben introduced Mal to his grandfather.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mal nodded politely.

"She's lovely; I can see why you choose her." Maurice nodded. "I didn't mean to be rude but I wasn't really fond of the idea of you with that Princess Audrey."

"Like father like daughter." Belle nodded.

"Alright, now can we start the meeting?" Chip asked, crossing his arms.

"Very well, we're all gathered here today to try to reinvent a particle collider, a machine that opens up a dimension. As you may have known, 11 and 6 years ago, two of my younger brothers were both missing after birth." Ben began.

"Oh yes, didn't they died of miscarriage?" Gabby raised a hand as she asked.

"Nope, as you can see, they were both kidnapped after birth." Belle explained as some gasps were heard.

"That's not just it; the two young princes were both taken to another dimension where they are both placed in different families with different identities. None of them knew that they were both princes of Auradon." Beast explained, placing a hand on Belle's.

"Then…how would we know where the princes are?" Bailee asked.

"Miss Mal here has visited the other realm by _accident_ a month ago." Fairy Godmother went forth. "Prince Charles and Prince Dewey are both safe, but they would need to know about their true parents. Which is a reason why you are all selected for this operation: to reunite this Royal Family."

Mal started telling everyone about Dewey or known as Doy who lives in New York with his adoptive parents who are dentists. Charles/Spin however suffered a rather twisted fate: he was abused and abandoned by his so called 'father' when he was 2 years old and was taken in by this weird Bionic Lunatic (Oh boy, what Mal does NOT know is that the 'Bionic Lunatic' will be her stepfather) and made into Bionic solders. Now Spin is living in Centium City with his guardians and some of his friends.

"I'm in." Gabriella went forth. "If we wanna get this family back together, we gotta give in all we got."

"Count me in as well, I'm not sitting by and do nothing." Molly nodded.

"Some of us might not be smart, but I can provide stealth!" Coug joined them.

"Me too!" Zack joined in, followed by everyone else.

"We might not be invited, but all of us are willing to help." A few of the uninvited guests went in.

"This is amazing, I can't believe so much people are willing to help us!" Belle gasped softly as she smiled.

"See? We'll be meeting up Charles and Dewey very soon." Beast assured his wife.

"Thank you for helping." Ben bowed at everyone sincerely. "This means so much to my family."

"Ok, besides the science part, perhaps we should zing in a little magic. Magic would probably speed up a bit of the process." Freddie suggested.

"I believe we could use a bit of magic to spark up the complete Particle Collider by the time it's built." Nikki nodded at Freddie's idea.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later, the Meeting had ended…**

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to meet your little brothers!" Evie squealed a bit.

"Excuse me, but you're stepping on my scarf!" Molly frowned at Jay.

"Hey! Is it me or does Molly and Jay kinda look alike?" Lonnie asked out loud.

"What?! EW!" Molly and Jay quickly protested.

"I'll say! Jay has better hair than you Molly!" Cleo exclaimed as she laughed.

"Rude!" Molly quickly hissed.

"Yup, I think I've heard that one from Tracy." Mal nodded. "Same tanned skin, same hair color, if Jay weren't from the Isle, I'd thought Jay was related to Molly and Cleo."

The teens all kept silent as they look between the Eastman sisters and Jay.

"Uh…Jay, are you sure your dad didn't know Mrs. Eastman?" Carlos asked.

"I'm gonna call dad!" Jay quickly left the room to borrow the face gap camera from Fairy Godmother.

"You do that, and I'm gonna call our mom!" Cleo and Molly ran towards the other room as well.

"Hello? Dad, can I ask you a question?" Jay called his father from the Isle of the Lost.

"Yes, what have you stole lately?" Jafar asked.

"Mom! I have a question to ask!" Molly asked as she called her mother right opposite of Jay talking to Jafar.

"Sure, ask away sweeties." Mrs. Eastman nodded.

"Dad, do I have any siblings I do not know about? just curious." Jay asked.

"Mom! Do you used to know some villain named Jafar?" Cleo asked.

The Eastman siblings and Jay scooched aside so that Jafar and Mrs. Eastman could get a glimpse of one another.

"Well…I might have known Mrs. Eastman BEFORE she was a Mrs." Jafar laughed awkwardly. "Don't judge me, I wasn't on the Isle all the time. Jasmine was pretty hot!"

"WHAT?!" The 3 teens freaked out.

"What? we dated in college, and he promised me he would grant me wealth beyong imagination!" Mrs. Eastman pointed out.

"He lied, now didn't he?" Cleo raised her eyebrows.

"Pretty much," Mrs. Eastman nodded.

"If it helps, she _DUMPED_ me for her now-husband." Jafar added.

"My mom is _AWESOME_!" Cleo grinned and made a snide remark.

"Wait, so you're saying there was a 50-50 percent of me being related to the Eastman's?" Jay asked. "Dad! I need answers!"

"Oh look, the signal's dead. Goodbye son!" Jafar quickly ended the call.

"Mom, are you telling me that Jay could have been my brother?" Molly asked.

"What? Coming honey! Sorry your dad is arriving back." Mrs. Eastman ended the call.

"Should we all be freaked out?" Jay asked.

"You guys do that on the outside, and I'll just scream internally. Cue Molly screaming in…3, 2, 1!" Cleo started looking at her watch before as cued, Molly started screaming.

"Where's Cleo! Is she hurt?!" George ran in as he asked worriedly.

"I'm not screaming George, Molly is." Cleo gestured over.

"Oh! Well this is awkward." George laughed awkwardly. "Ok, I'm gonna just go…"

George hits his head walking into a wall, before running off.

"What's with George?" Cleo asked, pointing at George.

"He _LIKES_ you!" Molly hummed.

"What? Ew!" Cleo quickly cringed at the thought. "Molly, George has been our friend for as long as I can remember!"

"Sometimes best friends can fall in love too." Jay pointed out. "I mean, that's how Carlos acted when he first met Evie."

"Are you supposed to be what? My big brother? I already have Coug considered as one, and I do _NOT_ need another brother!" Cleo snapped at Jay, before the young scientist left the room with a 'humph' grunting out.

"Where are you heading off to?" Molly asked.

"Checking on George, that idiot better not be flirting with Audrey." Cleo snapped.

"Forgive Cleo, she's more…hard to handle!" Molly apologized, before the older sister's lips curled into a smile.

"I knew it. No matter how much Cleo and George try to deny it, they like each other!" Molly giggled to herself.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm so glad to include a bunch of my favorite characters in this chapter. The next chapter would be focusing on either Spin with the Elite Force and Junior League in Centium City(set during 'The List'); or Doy's life in New York (I will be focusing on the 2 little Princes before I get back to Auradon)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1) I'm so glad to introduce Maurice (since Maurice was an inventor, I figured why not get him involved, and I thought of a theory that Maurice was travelling around the world on his retirement years and missed Ben's coronation), and a lot of my old DCOM and Disney show characters. A lot more characters will cameo, but I'm not sure what role will they be playing.**

 **2) Since Jay hasn't mentioned anything about his mother, I had a random thought like 'What If Jafar's fooled with more women than we thought' (Or the pot of nutrient solution that grew Skylar) I had a bunch of Parallels (Example: Roman and Riker as the much evil, male versions of Molly and Cleo if gender swapped. Jay used to be evil; while Skylar was evil at one point before becoming good) Forgive me, I've always thought Jay and Skylar look similar.**

 **3) I introduced a few of the Descendants of the Enchanted Objects. Clora and Fiona are a couple, first same-gender couple I ever wrote. I estimated Belle/Beast's wedding is set 7 years after 'Beauty and the Beast' (since Beast was 21 when Belle broke his curse) so a few of the Future Enchanted Object Children OCs are estimated 18-27 years old. If you had watched 'Beauty and the Beast- Benet Academy (2008)' (It's a 2 hour long of the drama play) then Cogsworth got together with the Wardrobe in the end, so automatically shipped. I figured Ben would have his own 'surrogate Siblings' growing up (much older siblings though)**

 **4) Let's just say Roman and Jay will meet up at one point. Will they be friends; will they be enemies? No one knows. (Skylar is going to freak out if she knew she had a parallel doppelganger)**

 **5) Since 'Princess and the Frog' existed in New Orleans, I'd figure perhaps Molly and Cleo all live in present day Auradon's New Orleans. So...AU crossover cannon accepted. Plus, my friend TKDP and I made up random theories about Jafar connecting The Eastman sisters, Roman and Riker, Jay and several Calderans. What a messed up crossover family tree. The last people we need in Jafar's Possible Children list are Riley Matthews and Mike Fukanaga (Supah Ninjas, I know it's not Disney but we'll never know if Riker had a brother)**

 **Cleo: Wait, if Molly is female Riker, and Skylar is the girl version of Jay...doesn't that mean Riker is the guy version of me?!**

 **George: NO WAY! CLEO IS MUCH PRETTIER!**

 **Cleo: What?!**

 **George: Pretty cool! I meant pretty cool!**

 **Riker: Hey! In my defense, I would have made a** _ **BEAUTIFUL**_ **woman!**

 **Roman: No, Riker, just…no!**

 **Spin: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Questions of the chapter:- Did anyone liked this chapter? What did you think of the cameos? Did anyone liked the future Enchanted Objects OCs? What did you think of Jay, Molly and Cleo's chat with their parents? Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rise Of The Darkness and The Prophecies Of A Young Prince**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, so I originally I wanted to do a Spin-focused chapter before doing the mini Doy-focused chapter (but mostly villains-centered), but I had started brainstorming with ideas and badabing-badabom! So, I asked my friend TKDP if I could borrow 3 of her OCs for this story, and she agreed, so I'm so hyped up for this new twist! Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I actually planned out the chapter already so we'll be having a Doy-centric chapter before I do the Spin-centric chapter, then I'll do the Dimension Travelling chapter (back to Auradon). Answers to your questions:-

1 Well I only stated the fact that Jafar and Mrs. Eastman used to date, but I am not 100 percent sure if they are related by blood or not. (Oh boy Mr. Eastman must be very angry)

2 I'm not really sure, Rodissiuss looks like Riker, so Roman, you could be either blood related or Jay's your brother. XD I don't know, or maybe Jafar is related to Rodissiuss (remember, it's crossover the possibilities are ENDLESS!)

3 I haven't been sure who CJ or the others might look like in real life.

4 Spamie WILL happen, in a few years' time since they are just little kids.

To pinksakura271: Thank you for reviewing. Too much crossover theories, I haven't yet made Mrs. Eastman and Jafar 100 percent couple, but the fact they used to date, so there's a half-half chance of Jay's mom being Mrs. Eastman. (It's a messed up society we live in) I loved HSM as well, and I figured by now most of the former Disney DCOM or Disney show couples are probably married by now. Albert is a real human in this one (Albert/Mae for the win, I liked Jaden but I just thought he isn't really good enough for Mae) Bart/Gabby is adorable. Jay and the Eastman sisters are now scarred for life (not Cleo). I figured Ben must have had a lot of 'big brothers and sisters' growing up (including eldest 'brother' Chip) Don't worry, Jay won't be pestering Fiona's girlfriend anymore. I think Maurice might not have liked Audrey dating Ben from the start, (he probably sees them as friends only). I think Mal might be very uncomfortable with Krane being her stepdad since Krane sort of abducted Mal's future brother-in-laws (pretty weird to sum it up). So I hope that you'll like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks for the review. Well I haven't started my university foundation semester yet (starts at May 22nd) so I will be VERY BUSY by then to update because of university life, I only update my stories if I had the ideas and time. (You're a UPSR student huh? Well I think you should study first because education matters, I hope you'll get good results in your exams!) Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thank you for the review. Yup, they're gonna need all the genius they could get to crack dimension travelling (But Tracy seemed to unknowingly broke the theory). I don't know, but Minutemen was one of my favorite DCOMs growing up. Only CJ and Clora have British accents, Chip has American accent, Angelica has a French accent, while Chandler and Fiona have a semi America-French accent. I figured doing a same gender couple might be different out of the regular hetero stereotypes (sort of, although in original drafts, CJ and Chandler were supposed to be the same-gender couple but I scratch that out because CJ is like Chase, and we don't want a Jay/Chase people!/ Caitlin: BUT I DOOOOOO!) Molly and Cloe are could-be potentially related to shapeshifters/thieves/Calderan extra-toes aliens. That's just messed up XD and yeah of Jafar had been to Caldera, that man is more desperate than Jay or Roman. XD I've watched new episode, and Rodissiuss looks like Riker, Roman you better check your birth cert! That or Jafar must have dated Mrs. Rodissiuss at one point of life (Tracy: Now I know where Jay gets his player attitude!/Jamie: SHAMELESS!) Cute Gleo moment (squeal). Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender (Hama), the Disney Movies (Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney Shows (Girl Meets World, ANT Farm), or Disney XD Shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force), TKDP owns her Original Character, Isabella, I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story.**

* * *

 **In New York City…**

It's been a week since Dewey 'Doy' Friedman became friends with their former bully/classmate, Frank 'Frankie' Jameson.

Right now, Doy's best friend, Auggie Matthews had invited him to his place for a playdate, of course they invited Frankie along. Every once in a while, Auggie's girlfriend, Ava Morgenstern would invite herself into the Matthews' household and Auggie's mom, Topanga would kick the little girl out of the house and slamming the door in Ava's face. (Doy finds it odd about why Ava even likes being slammed in the face, but then again Riley's friend Maya enters he house by the bay window)

"Ok, Frankie, your ride's here!" Auggie's sister, Riley Matthews walked into the boy's room.

"Aw, why so soon?" Frankie whined, dropping the train toys the boys were all playing.

"C'mon summer's coming in less than a week, why are you people so fussed about that? It's not like you won't get to play again tomorrow." Riley's blond friend, Maya Hart, added.

"Good point. Tomorrow I'm taking over my train over to play with! Then we'll race and see which one's faster!" Frankie nodded as he grabbed his black bag and left the room. Although they're all mutual friends now, Frankie is the more competitive friend of the group. Even if Ava gets competitive, Frankie still tops the spot.

"So, Doy, what will you be doing for the holidays?" Auggie asked his friend.

"I don't know. I'll probably be staying at my grandma's place, or reading story books." Doy shrugged, before grabbing his blue bagpack with yellow zips and dashed out the doors.

"Goodbye Dewey." Topanga bid the boy farewell, before Doy started whining again.

"Topanga! How hard is it for you to call him Doy? If Doy wants to be called Doy, then let him be Doy!" Cory Matthews looked at his wife.

Topanga gave her husband an 'Are you kidding me, Cory?' look.

"It's ok, Doy, see you after the holidays!" Cory gave Doy a chocolate candy before he sent the boy off to his car.

"Hi Doy, how was playdate today?" Bethany asked, helping her son into the car.

"It was fun, mom and dad! We played toy trains today!" Doy nodded. He noticed his parents look tired and a bit worried.

"Well, actually mommy and daddy will be going to see my sick Grandpa Lewis tomorrow, I'm afraid that your grandfather is getting really sick with his sickness, so I think I might be needing someone to babysit you." Wilfred sighed a bit.

"What? Hilarious grandpa Lewis is sick? I hope he gets well soon, I miss his crazy stories about how he used to travel around the world!" Doy shook his head.

"I don't know, I'd let you stay over with Auggie's family but his family will be in Philadelphia to visit Auggie's grandpa and grandma this weekend, and its too ltae to get a babysitter by now." Bethany shook her head.

"Hhm…Maybe I'll just stay with that Spin boy we met a few months ago? His friends are all grownups so maybe they can take care of me for a while." Doy suggested, before grabbing a phone.

"Are you even sure that Spin person would have a place for you to sleep in?" Wilfred asked.

"Hello? Jamie, if you're trying to prank call me claiming you're Rue from Hunger Games? It's not working!" Spin answered the phone before accusing his friend Jamie for pranking him. Jamie knew well enough that Spin had a fictional crush on Rue from the Hunger Games series (which Jamie is jealous of and makes fun of Spin for it)

"It's not Jamie. It's me Doy, from New York!" Doy replied with a smile.

"Oh! _DOY_! How have you been? I haven't seen you since my friends and I followed our mentors to New York for a mission!" Spin nodded, happily.

Doy felt a strange close bond between Spin and himself, even Doy's family, Spin's older friends and Auggie joked that they look alike. So Doy made Spin his Bionic surrogate brother.

"Can you and your friends take care of me in the weekend? My dad and mom will be out of town!" Doy asked.

* * *

"Let me pass the phone to Chase first!" Spin nodded. "HEY CHASE! I NEED YOU ON THE PHONE!"

"You don't HAVE TO SHOUT!" Chase grumbled, before grabbing the phone.

"SHH! The babies are _sleeping!"_ Tracy kicked the door as she cradled a baby in her arms glaring at Chase. (there're Bionic toddlers and babies too, don't think every solder is a teenager/adult/kid)

* * *

 **After Doy's parents started talking on the phone with Chase for a while, they all eventually agreed to let Doy stay over with the Elite Force in Centium City. Centium City was like an one hour drive from New York City.**

"Good news, Doy, Spin said his friends can let you stay over in the holidays!" Bethany announced.

"YAY!" Doy cheered. He's met Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo Davenport-Dooley before, along with the Chimokuri duo, Spin, Bob and Jenny when the Bionic team had to rescue the Town Senator Eric Matthews from a bombing incident in Town Hall.

"So, get ready to pack up your bags, kiddo, because you're gonna spend your holidays in Centium City." Wilfred announced.

"But make sure to behave ok?" Bethany stated.

"I'll be good mommy!" Doy assured.

"Ok, go pack up your bags, we'll be leaving to Centium City hospital by tomorrow morning." Bethany nodded before Doy ran into his room and packed up all his clothes he wanted to bring to Centium City.

"Hhm…maybe I can tell Spin about Miss Mal!" Spin thought as he hugged the teddy bear in his arms Mal gave him a month back.

"Doy, time for bed!" Bethany came into her son's room.

"I'm ready for Centium City!" Doy held up a little luggage bag with some of his basic clothing, some of his drawings, his favorite 'Beauty and the Beast' story book, and his teddy bear.

"C'mon, get ready for bed." Wilfred shook his head as they tucked the boy into bed.

"Ok, night daddy, night mommy!" Doy yawned a bit as he started falling asleep.

* * *

 **As soon as Doy started falling asleep, he starts having some strange dreams…**

Doy found himself on an Island, filled with strange people. They all look mean.

" _Where am I?"_ Doy wondered.

A tall slender man with tanned skin wearing a hat passing by.

"Have you heard, Ursula?" the hat man talked to some lady with weird octopus legs.

"About what? Stop barging in, you're ruining my business, you shallow shadow man!" the octopus lady growled.

"Maleficent has returned!" The hat man pointed out.

"Strange, aren't those names of Disney bad guys?" Doy wondered. He was invisible to the crowd.

"What? How? Isn't she captured?!" an old woman dressed classily asked.

"She WAS! But some villain man set her free!" Hat man replied.

"I thought that we were the last villains to be captured?" Ursula asked suspiciously.

"Gather around folks!" Jafar shouted, as all the islanders walked to Bargain Castle.

"I'm sure you have all known, Maleficent has been set free and escaped from Auradon!" a woman wearing a crown (The Evil Queen) began, with enough authority in her voice to make people scared.

"But won't the king start hunting us next?" a man with a hook in his hand asked.

"That's exactly the point. We all know how much those royal stupid so-called heroes all hated us!" a woman with black-and-white hair asked.

"Silence!" a 19 year old man shouted. "my father will explain it all!"

"My name is Victor Krane, you may not know me, but I know all of you." Krane introduced himself. "I'm from another dimension, some may call it I'm from another world. And the world where I come from, you people are just a mere fictional character."

"What makes you think you can talk without Maleficent's permission like that?!" a man with auburn hair wearing a suit demanded. (Prince Hans from Frozen)

"It's because we can all trust him. I mean look at him, he's tall, dark and evilly gorgeous!" Maleficent exclaimed, slightly flirting with Krane.

"I have a proposal none of you would ever refuse." Krane began. "I have an idea of creating an army of evil Bionic villains. My accomplice, Dr. Gao invented liquefied Bionics, and with these you have powers that are beyond your imaginations!"

"What makes you think we can trust you?" a lady with curly black hair asked. (Mother Gothel from Tangled)

"Because I once created an army of 100 Bionic solders, I even turned 3 of my biological children into my merciless solders, all ranged from young adults to babies! I trained them to be my merciless Bionic assassins, I once even once took over the White House, which is like your version of Auradon Palace. I brainwashed the president into giving me authority! I was the person who kidnapped the 2 young princes of Auradon after birth and was planning to use the two babies as bait to destroy this place!" Krane replied, listing all the deeds he has done.

"Wow, that _IS_ pure evil!" A man dressed like a priest (Frollo) nodded.

"What's in it for us?" a skinny old lady wearing purple (Yzma, Emperor's New Groove) asked.

"Easy, _revenge_. We'll be having a Bionic dictatorship, conquering both worlds: Auradon and the Otherworld as I call it." Krane nodded.

"You mean we get to destroy all those people who kicked us in here?" A strong buff man (Gaston) asked.

"Precisely, but first, Hades, lord of the Dead, I might require your help to resurrect some villains who come from my world." Krane turned to Hades.

"Ok." Hades nodded, he was in it for the 'Worlds Domination' idea, if it means him getting revenge on the Gods of Olympus.

 **A few minutes later, a few villains emerged from the Resurrection Hall (I assume there should be one, if not now they have one XD) as they all strut out.**

One was a buff man with wires on his face. His name is Megahertz, the cyborg villain who has the power of manipulating electricity. [A/N: I assumed Megahertz is dead, if not well let's just assume he is dead.]

The second man was wearing a black leather suit with a helmet over his head. He is The Annihilator, former enemy of Skylar Storm.

A muscular man with dark skin wearing a black and green leather suit walked out. He is The Incapacitator (had to bring him in), a villain who manipulates and generates energy.

Another man who looks like the Incapacitator came out, he was wearing an ancient warrior outfit. His name is Kaita the Bat Rider (From Pair of Kings) [A/N: Interesting trivia fact: The Incapacitator and Kaita are BOTH portrayed by the same actor]

Another man who looked a bit like Voldermort but with a nose came out, he is Dr. Wrath, a villain professor at a school for villains, and a shapeshifter.

Next came out a man wearing a falcon-like eye mask with a black suit and a cape, he is The Black Falconn, one of the most dangerous villains. (At least that's what Mighty Med Wikipedia says)

A skinny woman with tanned skin and dark hair walked into the room with her arms crossed. She eyed her surroundings. This lady is Giselle Vickers, a former Hollywood zombie movies producer, and a villainess attempting to destroy human race with her bionic android army.

Then came out a teenage man with long brown hair and brown eyes, he is Troy West (felt like bringing him back to life), a Bionic Android who used to work for Giselle. (I'm sure he has forgotten the fact that he got ditched by Giselle and is no longer working for her)

A middle age woman with dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes looked around. Her name is Hama, known as Hama the Blood Bender/Puppet Master. (Sakura's great grandaunt).

Another teenage girl came out, she had blonde hair all messed up in some twisted psyched hairdo, she wore heavy eyeliner and had a scary vibe around her.

"Mal?" Maleficent's nose scrunched up.

"No, this is Helga Rooney. The forgotten, and let's just say evil version of her triplet sisters!" Krane explained.

"Helga likes Helga Wedgies!" Helga announced as Troy felt himself whining in pain after Helga had giving him a voodoo wedgie.

"Is that all of it?" Hades asked.

"Not quite, I'd like you to resurrect a very dear old friend of mine." Krane shook his head before he requested Hades to resurrect one last person.

The last person to be resurrected was a little teenage girl, barely aged 13, she had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. She wore pink tights, pink metallic skirt, hot pink, arm-length gloves, hot-pink, knee-length boots, and a pink mask.

The girl slowly opens her eyes to accustom to her new surroundings. The girl first spotted Krane.

"Victor!" the girl cried before she ran up to hug the bald villain.

"Wait, who is she?" Maleficent asked.

"Maleficent, this is my old friend Isabella Coldstone, she was like a sister to me." Krane explained, before opening up another portal as a boy with blonde hair came inside.

"Zachary!" Isabella hugged the boy.

"It's so nice to see you again, sister." Zachary Diaz ('related' to Alan Diaz, not usre if related to Harley Diaz or not) nodded.

"Wait, how old _are_ you?" Mother Gothel asked.

"113 years old, in mortal form I am nothing but a mere 13 year old." Isabella replied, she had a British accent.

"She looks like a good guy! How can we trust her?!" Ursula asked.

"That's the important part, everyone just assumed Isabella here is a harmless, little innocent kid, but what not many people knew is that she's more evil than she looks." Krane explained. "Show them, Isabella!"

Isabella nodded as her pink costume slowly starts to grow black and torn, her soft hair turns spiky as the girl open her eyes, instead of her calming blue eyes, it is now replaced with bloody red iris.

* * *

Doy quickly woke up at that point, he could feel Isabella's eyes glaring at his soul.

"That was a scary dream!" Doy panted for air, trying to get rid of the horrifying images he just 'dremt'.

"I have to tell Spin tomorrow, maybe he might believe me!" Doy told his teddy bear before he hugged the bear in his arms.

* * *

 **Present moment, back at the Isle of the Lost…**

Isabella could have sworn she had a strange feeling she spotted someone in the crowd of villains, perhaps it was an illusion…

"When I was a young boy, she used to be a kid I played with at the orphanage." Krane explained, "her aunt runs the place but killed herself off when she found out her husband was a cheater."

"Wait, you were in _THAT_ orphanage?!" Giselle blinked, recognizing Krane as an orphanage mate.

"When I was a mortal, I once hoped to prove myself worthy to become a superhero. When many were hurt, I volunteered to fight a villain on my own, but I ended up dying when the building collapsed and my skull crashed during the impact. No one ever bothered to thank me for saving their lives, all because to adults, I am just a stupid, weak and pathetic girl!" Isabella grumbled.

"Wow, Isa, you haven't aged one bit!" Zachary nodded at his sister.

Isabella smiled at her brother as the two started laughing.

Zachary is actually Isabella's biological brother from many decades before, but he died many years later during World War I along with his sister, despite the fact Zachary and Isabella Coldstone were dead, their soul reincarnated every lifetime (with same looks) with memories of their past.

* * *

The first lifetime of the two siblings was that they were born as twins in a rich aristocrat family (1850s), (Inspired by 'Daughter of Evil', 'Servant of Evil' and 'Regret Message' from Vocaloid). Isabella was given power by her parents while Zachary lived as a servant of the family with a different name. Isabella often abuses her power by hurting others to her pleasure, so when she was captured by authorities, she was to be beheaded. Unknown to most, her brother Zachary vouched to be the one beheaded and switched places with Isabella when she was about to be punished for her crimes.

The second lifetime was about the 2 siblings (Coldstone, 1900s) living with their adoptive family after their biological mother (a woman with super powers) gets murdered under false accusation of being a witch. The two siblings ended becoming complete serial killers who are out to kill the people who murdered their actual mother. The two found out that their adoptive parents were the ones who framed their mother and they got rid of their adoptive family. (You catch my drift) [Inspired by '7 Crimes and Punishments' by Vocaloid]

The third lifetime was about Isabella (the 1950s) training to be a hero when she died during the impact where her skull hits the floor. Zachary was born into the 'Julius' family, a superhero family where his sister Isabella is the only one between the 2 who had inherited powers; Zachary however was stuck as a powerless Normo. [This one's from TKDP's story, I just own Zachary's storyline]

The forth lifetime, Zachary was born into the Diaz family and is Alan's cousin. Isabella (who was a demon by then) brainwashed the Diaz family into thinking she's a biological child. [Present time]

* * *

"I can't believe you waited for me!" Zachary smiled at his sister.

"I would wait every eternity to meet you again, my brother." Isabella hugged her brother.

"Jacques!" Krane turned to his son. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, father!" Jacques nodded.

"I need you to go back to the Otherworld to help me recruit some villains for my army." Krane stated.

"Ok, might I need a list?" Jacques nodded.

"Here's the list of every supervillain I know of, and remember: I want Dr. Gao back alive." Krane handed the boy a list. "Dr. Gao is the only person who has the knowledge on how to create liquefied Bionic serum.

"Understood father." Jacques nodded as he open up a portal and left.

"I think this plan of yours might have been the evilest plan yet, Victor!" Maleficent nodded at the bald man.

"Ah, not quite, my lovely dragon, nothing is more evil than ruling with you." Krane nodded at Maleficent.

"Why, Victor, you are such a charmer!" Maleficent flirted back a bit.

"Maleficent, I know it's only been a few weeks, but would you be honored to be my co-ruler, and wife when we take over the world?" Krane quickly got down on one knee and took out a dark emerald ring with a big shiny dark purple gemstone on it.

"I do!" Maleficent nodded happily.

" _ **SHE SAID YES!"**_ Krane announced in joy.

"How romantic!" Isabella gushed.

"I don't think I will ever understand." Gaston Jr. blinked.

"I think I will _never_ understand!" Clay, son of Clayton (Tarzan) frowned.

* * *

 **At this moment, Jacques was so glad he already left!**

"Let's see what's in the list of people…" Jacques checked the list his father gave him.

 _Janet Smythe (Founder of Globo Digi Dyne, resides in Portland, Oregon),_

 _Experion (resides in Mighty Max),_

 _Rodissiuss (resides in Centium City),_

 _Mr. Terror (resides in Mighty Max)_

 _Dr. Gao (resides in jail, Mission Creek)._

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Dun, dun, dun! Oh boy, Doy's having visions of the villain's upcoming plans to overthrow Auradon! And Jacques has a list of villains to hire! Oh no!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Since Ben has visions of meeting Mal before he actually got together with Mal (vice versa with Mal) I figured perhaps Doy has the ability to look into the future/has visions of people in Auradon/elsewhere**

 **2 Spin has a fictional crush on Rue from Hunger Games, I think Jamie is jealous. [Jamie: I swear, if I find a Hunger Games AU in this story I will kill Rue for this!/Jenny: Rue is already DEAD!]**

 **3 Isabella belongs to my friend TKDP, and I gotta say Isabella is one of the scariest, mysterious OCs ever created, Isabella has so much potential (murdering potential) and a lot of mysteries of her past waiting to be unfold. Isabella's basically the Devil's Child.**

 **4 I brought back Hama from Avatar: The Last Airbender, (She is my favorite villain from that cartoon series and she gave me series goosebumps when I was a kid!) I made Hama a middle age woman as I made her Sakura's 'mom' in my Descendants AU story. I know she's not Disney but I love her. I made Helga an unofficial villain of Liv and Maddie, let's just say it Helga is the ONLY villain potential character we have in that show. [Maleficent: Good news Mal, you have a sister now! Say hello to Helga!/ Mal: NOOOOOOOO!]**

 **5 Just a standard observation though, not many DCOMs/Disney shows/Disney XD shows have villains with true villainy potential so there's only a few. (mostly in Lab Rats, Mighty Med) Audrey might be evil, but she's not in killer zone. (Has she attempted murder, no? So she's in the neutral character zone, she's just a bit of a queen bee in the story)**

 **6 Kraneficent is now officially engaged, embrace it or die (in words of Maleficent)**

 **Krane: we can kill all of Sleeping Sloth's castle and use the king's head as the wedding podium!**

 **Maleficent: good idea, love! We can use those 3 ugly fat fairies as our slaves!**

 **Helga: Helga wants Audrey and Aurora dead!**

 **Maleficent: we all do, Helga. We** _ **ALL**_ **do!**

 **Isabella: we can invite my internet friend, Chainsaw Chelsey, I've been DYING to meet her and matchmake her with my brother!**

 **Troy West: Why are Helga and all those creepy girls keep stalking me?!**

 **Helga: Helga likey~**

 **Ginny Gothel: EEEP! HE IS HOT!**

 **Evil Stepsisters: not as hot as Jay!**

 **[Jay: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!]**

 **Isabella: All but me, I ain't interested in 'little boys'!**

 **Jafar: Giselle is so hot! *drools***

 **Giselle: (punch Jafar) [A/N: Another ETP! SHIP!]**

 **Riker: remind me why we get paid doing RPs with villains again?**

 **Roman: Because if you don't you'll get the authoress' face-full of fists! Plus, I'm trying to get a date with Tracy, Jones won't let me!**

 **[A/N: Let's just say there will be a sort of love triangle with Jay vs. Roman for Tracy./ Tracy: THEY LOOK THE SAME! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB?! I'M NOT HARUHI FUJIOKA STUCK BETWEEN HIKARU AND KAORU!]**

 **Jones: YOU TRIED TO KISS MY SISTER!**

 **Riker: right! Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Roman: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone liked Doy's part? Was anyone expecting all the villain cameos/Villains who will be intoduced? What do you think of TKDP's OC, Isabella and her backstory with her brother Zachary? What do you think might happen when Doy goes to Centium City? Lastly, what did you think of Kraneficent? XD**

 **Mal: So I choose good and you replaced me with Helga, mom?!**

 **Maleficent: not after I'm done having Bionic dragon-fairies babies with Krane, then I'll disown you!**

 **Ben: oh boy, how am I going to live with this stepfather-in-law?!**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! *waves***


	13. Chapter 13

**A Boxful Of Memories**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, who would have thought I would update this soon? Well I got really inspired to update quick. (Aim: Hopefully finish this story before I go off to university, if not this story would be over 50 chapters or less). So moving on, shout outs!**

To pinksakura271: Thank you for the review. Isabella is darker than she seems, but yeah she's a mysterious girl. Kraneficent is official (I seriously think this could be cannon, I even made twin children for them: Vincent and Victoria Krane, let's just say they won't get along well with any of the Bal children/nephews and nieces). For now, everyone is safe, but Doy will warn everyone about the ambush. I'm not sure why I brought Helga in, perhaps it's cuz she has more villainy potential. Doy loves his fairytale parents and his present from Mal, so we'll have to see Spin and his brother bonding. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thank you for the review. Doy is a cutie pie (next to January, I'm not picking sides because January could be Rocy/Jacy love child) I feel like Isabella and her brother must have been good before turning Evil. Kraneficnet flirts more offset, but we all deleted the flirting scenes (most of them). Answers to your Questions:-

1 I'm not sure if Maleficent replaced Mal for Helga, but I'm just stating Maleficent is considering adopting Helga (in this universe) as foster daughter.

2 I have no idea how many people there's in the story, probably more than you can count.

3 Most of the villains are from Disney Movies, a few from DCOMs, Disney XD and Disney Shows, but most of the villains are from (Pair of Kings, Lab Rats, Elite Force, Mighty Med). Not all villains from other shows have 100 percent evil (as in Victor Krane evil) that are considered 'hired' by this authoress XD

4 Cool, I never really noticed that!

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. The story is just getting started. There is a reason why I made Doy join the Elite Force (in a way) since Doy has the ability to look into the future (in his dreams) so he can warn his family in Auradon what's heading their way. I bet Tracy will have an awkward run-in with both Jay and Roman XD. (Tracy: Whaaaattt?!/ Alan: HEY! THAT'S MY QUOTE! I DON'T LIKE IT!) In my version a few heroes survived (some are our favorite usually seen Mighty Med heroes like Blue Tornado, Solar Flare, Titanio, Tecton, Snowstorm, Gamma Girl, Grey Granite, the Crusher. Zelsey will happen! ETP! I sort of had the idea of what if those tow have memories of their pasts via reincarnation. Kraneficent wedding, coming soon XD. A black wedding, black dress, releasing vultures and crows! XD I felt like Krane was like a second younger brother to Isabella (judging by how old she might be) next to Zachary, so it was like siblings reunited. Hope you will like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter as well!

 **Purpledolpin05: Doy, would you be sweet enough to do the disclaimer?**

 **Doy: Doy! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the people from Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows, TKDP owns are her Original Characters (Isabella, Boji and Fang), and purpledolpin05 owns her Original Characters and the plot of the story, Enjoy! Doy out!**

* * *

 _ **Recap of the last chapter…**_

 _Doy's grandfather is ill, and his parents were worried of getting a babysitter this late for their son. So, Doy talked to his surrogate brother, Spin to ask for permission to stay over, which his parents and Chase approved._

 _At night, Doy 'dreamt'/had a vision about villains gathering in the Isle of the Lost, as a new villainous plot rises to destroy Auradon and the Otherworld. One amongst the villain faces was Isabella, a demon-possessed immortal innocent-looking girl with the thirst to kill. Krane and Maleficent are engaged, while Jacques was sent to gather new recruits for the Villain Amry._

* * *

 **Back to the story…**

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Wilfred exclaimed as he, his wife Bethany and their son Dewey 'Doy' looked up at the Centium City Davenport Penthouse.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Friedman," A few little kids ran out to greet the family.

"Hi! You must be Doy, I'm Jamie, the much nicer kid compared to the Bionic runt to invited you here!" Jamie glared at Spin.

"Who are you calling runt, 'girl runt'!" Spin glared at Jamie.

"Forgive those two, they're like a bickering old married couple!" An Asian girl with short black hair in a bob apologized. "My name is Jenny Yamada."

"What?! Who are you calling a couple?!" Spin and Jamie quickly protested.

"C'mon, we have guests!" A boy with hazel eyes stated, "I'm Chase, one of their guardians. You might know me as the Smartest Man In The World'."

"Hi Chase, I'm Wilfred and this is my wife Bethany." Wilfred shook hands with Chase.

"I hope it's not too troubling for you." Bethany apologized. "my father-in-law is ill and we really needed someone to babysit our son."

"Thank you for taking care of our son." Wilfred nodded. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Well, there's always money!" Bob stated with a smile, before Jenny smacked his gut. (Yeah Jenny is tall for her age)

"Here, would these be enough?" Wilfred handed Chase a few 50 dollars. "I'm afraid that Doy might be staying here until his grandfather feels better."

"Here's a list of food he likes and ones' he's allergic to." Bethany gave Chase a list.

"Behave well ok, Doy?" Wilfred ruffled his son's hair as they smiled.

"We'll see you real soon, I hope." Bethany nodded as she pecked her son's cheek.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Doy nodded, before hugging his parents.

Doy watched as his parents left in their dark grey car as the silhouette left his sight.

"Don't worry, Doy, this place might be filled with a bunch of shameless weirdos, but you'll like them." Jamie assured.

"You went to greet our little guest, and you didn't invite us?!" a boy with short hair wearing glasses glared at Chase as him and his sister came out to greet the Friedman son.

"is this guy the little boy?" A girl with messy hair and a scar on her left cheek walked over, before noticing Doy.

"Hi, I'm Doy!" Doy greeted with a cute little smile.

"OH MY GOD! SO CUTE! HE'S SO CUTE! SUPER, DUPER CUTE!" Tracy quickly lets out a squeal.

"Forgive my sister, she gets all girly mc-squealing-ton when she sees children." Jones apologized to Doy.

"Sorry, I can't stand cute things." Tracy stuck out her tongue embarrassedly.

"Yet I see her tolerating with 'cute' guys half the time." Jones joked. "Like the time you had a crush on Chase!"

Chase and Tracy quickly exchanged glances before they shared an awkward smile. The duo shared a close bond, even though they bicker sometimes. Chase wasn't really aware that his friend/student had a crush on him beware (it's either she's good at hiding it; or he's just plain stupid when it comes to the romance category), but they were on friendly terms since Tracy had realized she sees Chase like a brotherly figure.

"Wait, you had a crush on CHASE?! But he's _SHAMELESS_!" Jamie pointed out. "I once saw him wearing a rubber glove over his head like a chicken!"

"Jamie, sweetie; that was when his brain got swapped with Kaz's." Tracy corrected.

"Do NOT tell me you still like this shameless man?!" Jamie panicked.

"Now I got over that crush, he's _dead_ to me." Tracy shrugged. "no offense, Chasey."

"None taken, Trace." Chase sighed a bit. "Wouldn't be my first time being friend-zoned."

* * *

"Welcome to our penthouse kid, here we're gonna set some ground rules. Other than Kaz's little brother Kyle, you are the only outsider who came here." Chase stated.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" Doy gasped a bit.

"You're gonna like your room, you'll be bunking with Spin and Bob, I've separated the kiddie's room to Boys and Girls." Tracy winked at Doy a bit.

"Yes! _NO_ more Bob snoring again!" Jenny cheered.

"Hey, have you seen Jackie, Chloe or even January?" Jones asked as they entered the living room.

"WHEE!" A 4 year old toddler boy was swinging on top of the chandelier. There were multiple toddler girls (all aged 3, they're all the same person) were running around the balcony. Bree and Skylar scooped the toddler girls before they could fall off the balcony.

"This defies the song 'Chandelier'!" Bree joked.

"Why is _he_ up there?!" Chase panicked. "WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"Fang! Get your head out of the donut couch!" they noticed a white wolf with blue eyes barking at a brown wolf that got its head stuck in the blue donut chair.

The white wolf is Boji, a former animal superheroine and the brown wolf is Fang, her mate.

"AD, WE'RE GONNA NEED A LIFT AT GETTING FANG OUT!" Sakura hollered as Adam started to pull Fang out from the couch.

"CAREFUL WITH MY HEAD! I ONLY HAVE ONE SKULL!" Fang growled.

"When did _THEY_ get here?! We already have Sakura and her pet ferret, why do we need more animals in this place?!" Chase demanded.

"Relax now will ya?" Sakura patted Chase. "You're too uptight; sort of the reason why no wonder you still don't have a girlfriend."

"Look, since Douglas, Perry and Mr. Davenport are all absent, they've sent in Boji and Fang over here to fill in and protect this place for this week." Skylar explained.

"If anyone asked Kura will reply these are her family members. No offense right?" Leo added.

"None taken. Mr. Harushi (Sakura's dad) considers me his brother." Fang shrugged. "Just don't call us 'pets' it sounds a bit offensive!"

"Ahem!" Jones coughed, hinting there's a 6 year old outsider staring at everyone (ranging from chandelier-swinging toddlers to talking wolves to Bionic and Superheroes). The boy was pointing at everyone as he took a loud gasp before fainting.

"Oh great! Now you've done it! Chase, your morning breath must have scared the boy!" Adam stated.

"I do not have morning breath!" Chase glared at Adam.

"I'll be honest, Hazelnut, you _HAVE_ morning breath." Tracy patted Chase lightly.

"Here, take a mint." Kaz handed Chase some mints.

"Ok, maybe we should explain to Doy here why we have a bunch of super-heroic Bionics and a few wolves here?" Oliver asked.

"We should induce amnesia!" Bob took a glass bottle in his hands.

"No!" Tracy quickly took away the bottle. "Who brought apple cider? It makes Jones go drunk; and he gets itchy red rashes!"

"It's ok, he's met us before so we can trust him. Besides, let's not forget he's Spin's little brother." Adam stated.

"I just had the strangest dream; I saw 2 wolves in this place, and OH MY GOSH, THERE ARE WOLVES!" Doy quickly yelped, hiding behind the flower pot.

"Relax kid, I had worse reactions before." Fang barked.

"Don't worry; these are Boji and her boyfriend, Fang. They're nice wolves and our friends." Spin pointed out, before leading Doy over to the wolves.

Doy hesitated for a moment before reaching a hand out to touch Fang's fur.

"He's furry! Like a big fluffy pillow!" Doy smiled before he hugged the wolves.

"I think we can handle one Doy in the house." Bree giggled. "It's hard to say no to a cute boy like him."

"Wait, I never catch your name. What's your name kid?" Chase asked.

"Doy Rosario Friedman." Doy replied, he was lying on Fang's back playing with his fur.

"How do you spell that?" Skylar asked.

"D-E-W-E-Y! The W is silent." Doy replied, before Boji scooped the boy from Fang's back and placed the kid onto the floor.

"No, your name is actually _Dewey_ , not Doy." Chase corrected, before Doy started sobbing and crying loudly.

"Let him be Doy, let him be Doy!" Spin warned.

"Some people like their nicknames better than their own names!" Leo stated. "Let him be."

"But his name is Dewey, not Doy! He has to accept his name!" Chase grumbled, before the little boy started crying louder.

"I give up! He is Doy! He's Doy!" Chase gave up.

"Ok, you are Doy." Tracy gave the little boy a chocolate candy. "Don't listen to that mean, mean boy!"

"Now that you're here you can meet some of our new friends. That tall skinny bag of bones is Oliver." Spin pointed at Oliver. (indirectly stabbing Oliver)

"This guy here is Kaz, he's pretty much like Adam and Leo in a way." Bob pointed at Kaz.

"This one's Skylar Storm." Jenny introduced Skylar to Doy.

"You've met Boji and Fang. Boji's the white wolf and Fang's the brown one. And I'm Jamie." Jamie points at herself. "The much fearless, fastest, bravest prankster anyone has seen!"

"Really? I doubt so!" Spin joked.

"Aw, is Jamie your girlfriend like Boji is to Fang?" Doy asked before he received simultaneous gags from Spin and Jamie.

"I would have been blind, mad, or desperate to date someone like… _HER_!" Spin gagged.

"You haven't met us yet." Jones shook hands with Doy. "I'm Jones Chomikuri, future dictator of the world."

"Jones!" Tracy punched Jones lightly on the shoulder. "Ignore my little brother, he's like that. I'm Tracy Chimokuri, you look just like Spin when he was your age."

They all spotted a little toddler girl crawling her way to the kitchen.

"Hey January, I see you're awake." Tracy giggled, before cradling the infant in her arms.

"Doy, this is Jackie. He's 4 years old. Chloe is the little 3 year old. and right here is January, she's only 1 year old and the youngest Bionic we have…so far unless Douglas or Mr. Davenport tries to whine up a chip onto baby Dooley-Davenport." Sakura introduced the toddlers to Doy.

"Hi, I'm Doy!" Doy smiled at the kids.

"D-Doy! Doy!" January pronounced as she points at Doy smiling.

"So cute." Tracy squealed quietly.

"Now, Doy, here's a thing you should know now that you're living with her for the time being. You cannot tell anyone about everything you see here. Second, you see these 2 guys in this picture?" Bree gave Doy a look of Roman and Riker. "They are bad guys, so if you see the, make sure you'll run away, ok?"

"Ok." Doy nodded.

"Now Tracy, bring this kid to unpack. I'm gonna get the mail." Chase pointed at Tracy.

"Why me?" Tracy half whined a bit at him.

"Because I'm older and I said so." Chase nodded.

"Oh please, you're only like 1 month older! Maybe you are a century old for all we know." Tracy joked as everyone giggled. Chase glared at her for a moment before he chuckled a bit.

* * *

"Ok, your room's here. Doy gets to sleep in the bed, I don't want any fighting." Jones pointed at the boys' room. "Oh beware, Bob tends to snore."

"It's not my fault I have a Spin-sized nose on a Bob-sized body!" Bob frowned.

"I'll be honest; first time I heard you snore, I thought I walked into a cow giving birth!" Jenny stated before Bob growled at her a bit, before he pounced over to Jenny and snatched her book.

"MY BOOK!" Jenny glared. "Give it back!"

"Make me." Bob teased before he started running.

"Uh Spin, can I tell you something." Doy asked.

"Sure." Spin nodded at his little 'brother'.

"I met a really nice girl last month, she has purple hair and pretty green eyes. Her name is Mal and she gave me this teddy bear." Doy took out his teddy bear before everyone else gasped. (Except for Boji and Fang, but Bree and Skylar are explaining what happened last month when they met Mal)

"Wait, no way! We met Miss Mal last month too!" Jamie gushed. "She's so smart, and pretty, and so cool! I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

"Pft! Mal is prettier than you." Spin made a snide remark.

"Really? Jamie might become a beautiful girl when she's all grown up." Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah, ever heard of 'The Ugly Duckling'?" Bree added.

"Beautiful? More like Booger-breath!" Spin gave Jamie a disgusted look before Jamie raised a fist at Spin.

"Hug! Hug!" January tugged Doy's shirt as she raised her hands up.

"Sure!" Doy nodded as he lifted the baby off her feet and twirled her around while the toddler giggled.

"Aw, aren't they adorable _together_?" Kaz cooed.

"Kaz, he's 6 and she's 1!" Oliver stated.

"Shameless!" Jamie pointed at Kaz as she exclaimed.

"So? Adam met Kura when she was a 3 month old; that never stopped his little crush on her that grew into true love! They have a 4 year age gap!" Leo added. "Age is just a number!"

" _Whaaat_?" Sakura and Adam quickly shared an awkward blush.

"Ok, Doy, tell us how you met Mal and we'll tell you how we met Mal." Spin nodded.

* * *

They all exchanged stories. Doy hesitated whether if he should tell Spin his nightmares of the villains or not. Spin was telling Doy about how Mal helped their friends rescue the kidnapped team members.

"Then I kicked open the door like no man's business and we just _HAD_ to walk in when Roman was trying to kiss Trace here." Sakura stated, before giving Tracy a teasing wink.

Bob quickly reenacted the moment by pretending he was Roman and Jenny was Tracy.

"Pervert!" Jenny stated with a cool voice but a bit of disgust when Bob was trying to act like Roman.

"No one needs to know!" Tracy glared at Sakura, blushing heavily.

"And my sister kicked that dude's butt when we heard the kids here being captured by Riker!" Jones continued. "His face was like this!"

Jones quickly mimicked a painful howl while everyone started laughing.

"I don't understand. Why would the two brothers want to hurt other superheroes?" Doy asked.

"Because if you lost your powers; to a superhero, it's pretty much worse than dying." Boji explained.

"I actually know the other side of this story." Tracy hesitated a bit, she actually had a small talk with Roman before the rest walked in. "I'm pretty sure those two are pressured by their dad to do the evil deeds, remember how I used to hunt down Krane's enemies?!"

"Hhm, but that does _NOT_ excuse what they've done to Mighty Med!" Jamie crossed her arms. "and _WHY_ do you know so _MUCH_ about Roman and Riker?"

"Uh…" Tracy started hesitating, praying to God someone would stop this conversation.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Mr. Davenport sent in some supplies back from Mission Creek!" Chase walked inside with a box.

"Whew! Thank goodness you're here!" Tracy sighed in relief.

"Oh, does someone actually appreciate these new jeans I've been wearing?" Chase asked.

"No one actually cared, dude." Leo shook his head.

"As long as he's not in it, then yay!" Bree nodded.

"Cool! It's some of our old supplies!" Chase grinned.

"You're a bunch of Daven-Noobs!" Kaz commented.

"What's inside?" Jackie quickly opens up the box, before taking out a cloak and putting it on. "Ooh! I'm Yoda! Use the force!"

"Ah! He's invisible!" Doy shrieked a bit.

"That's the Invisibility Cloak. The one that Leo used as a mop one time when we got into trouble at school with Perry!" Sakura remembered as everyone giggled at old memories.

"Ok, here's a note." Kaz started reading it. "Dear Elite Force, I'm converting the Lab into a nursery for the baby, so keep this stuff here for me."

"You're raising a baby in a basement! That kid's gonna be messed up!" Oliver joked.

"Actually these guys here are ALL raised in the basement." Leo stated before Bree glared at Oliver a bit.

"Hey, what's this?" Fletcher took out a heavy chunk of metal cube with a button, before pressing the button.

The metal cube slowly transform into a metal suit. [Inspired by Baymax from Big Hero Six]

"Woah! So cool!" Fletcher gushed. For the past few weeks, Fletcher has been useful and helpful to the team.

"Cool! It's the Exo-Skeleton! It's sort of like a metallic protective battle armor!" Leo grinned. "Chase once reprogrammed it to ruin my first time doing 'The Call' with Big D and my Granma Rose had to visit that day!"

"How could I not forget?! I made dinner that day!" Adam nodded happily.

"What's this can of stuff?" Spin pointed.

"It's our old Power Pellets." Chase replied. "We used to eat these before we learn how to fully control our Bionics. Like one time Leo gave Adam excessive Power Pellets to win the school's Spiral Smack-down!"

"They were treated no less like animals." Sakura translated. "the way they got fed was a prime example."

"ooh! This tastes yummy!" Chloe took a bite. "Tastes like chicken!"

"No! Chloe, don't eat that! It could be expired!" Spin pointed out.

"What's this thing?" Jamie open up a box.

"That's Cyber Cloaks, the ones you didn't steal!" Chase glared at Jamie a bit.

"A Cyber Cloak can change your looks and voice," Tracy explained. "But I have Metamorphosis, I can change my own looks and anyone's looks, so I don't really need one."

"One time, Chase got stuck looking like Bree and had to go with prom with a guy named Jake!" Sakura stated.

"I went through that same phrase too! But not the Cyber Cloak, texting mishap! I'll explain later." Oliver pointed out.

"and I'll explain how I orchestrated the whole thing!" Kaz laughed.

"Aw, I remember that time; you wore a really cute dress to prom!" Adam grinned at Sakura before she blushed a bit. "You asked me to be your dance partner when I was too shy to even ask you."

"Me and Douglas got stuck on disgusting challenges when they thought Mr. D was hiring one of em to be a Vice President of the company." Leo explained. "But Janelle ended up snagging the job as Softball player for the Davenport Industry Softball team!"

"Shameless Chase and Adam!" Jamie exclaimed. "Creepy guys!"

"Creep! Creep!" January chirped.

"We gotta managed what we teach this kid." Chase groaned.

"And those are?" Jones held up some action figures.

"Our action figures!" Bree grinned. "the ones Chase didn't modify with Bionics yet!"

"And I never got one!" Leo grumbled a bit. "Even _MARCUS_ has one! Screw you Captain Eyebrows, screw you!"

"What's this thing here?" Doy took out a small pen-like substance.

"Don't touch that! That's a Neuro-Scrambler! It's a memory erasing device!" Chase explained.

"Cool! Maybe I can use it to erase all the things that happened and Bree might go out with me!" Bob grinned.

"Bob, _honey_ , that is a memory wiper, not a miracle worker." Jenny corrected before Bob pouted a bit.

"This thing can erase minutes, hours, or even years of a person's memory." Chase stated.

"How's it work?" Kaz clicked a button, before erasing 1 minute of memory. "Ooh! What's this!"

"Ok, I'm keeping this away from any of you!" Chase grabbed the pen.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" Fang looked at Fletcher who was trying on the Exo-Skeleton. [A/N: Since Fletcher is the only guy without powers on the team, I figured why not give him the Exo-Skeleton as his weapon of choice?]

"I think I'm stuck! HELP ME!" Fletcher yelped.

"This could take a while." Boji shook her head, before Oliver and Adam tried pulling Fletcher out of the machine suit.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another chapter done! I'm so glad to bring in a lot of old Davenport Technology items into the new Elite Force and Junior League.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I had planned the plot out for this Elite Force episode arc 'The List' it might or might not have an Alternate Ending. (Cough! After this episode, there will be a surprise. Cough!) It involves Doy being in Centium City for the time being, he won't see his adoptive parents for a while.**

 **2 Boji and Fang are TKDP's OCs, they're canine (wolves) and really easy to relate to Sakura's parents. (Boji is similar to Sakura's mom, Lily, both the healers and loyal to people they care for; while Harushi (Sakura's dad) and Fang are both fierce and protective of their mates.) Plus, our OCs are best friends. (Sees Fang firing up a chainsaw as Harushi pointed at the wolf to kill Adam/ Boji: FANG!)**

 **3 We have a few Bionic children OCs. Jenny (10) the Bookworm/Sonica; Jackson 'Jackie' (4) the hyperactive toddler or known as Inferno Boy; Chloe (3) the little fiery toddler with an attitude/Copy-Chloe; January (1) the Feisty baby/Gravity Girl.**

 **4 This ones' a bit towards the love category: Doy will not be shipped with anyone.** _ **Yet**_ **. But he will be nice to January (she's a baby, what do you expect?). Jenny and Bob will be match makers to make Spamie happen! Adam and Sakura have a 4 year age gap, they still work things out. (Age is just a number, but they're limits to age gap couples sometimes. My dad's 8 years older than my mom) Tracy (she has a busy love life) and Chase have a bromance friendship relationship so she acts like one of the guys with him.**

 **5 I seemed to notice everyone in the team have superpowers, only Fletcher is left out, so I gave him the Exo-Skeleton. He needs a manly boost to impress Molly! That or we squeeze in a Bionic chip for him XD (Fletcher: NOOOO!)**

 **6 It was so fun to bring back a few more Davenport inventions. In the show we only have the Bionic dolls, Cyber Cloaks, Memory Wipe (It's called the Neuro-Scrambler, has anyone forgotten that?). But here we have Bionic dolls, Cyber Cloaks, Neuro-Scrambler, Exo-Skeleton, The Invisible Cloak and Power Pellets. Lots of memories!**

 **7 Tracy can't stand children and babies and loves kids (in a sisterly way); Jones wants to train kids to rule the world someday (in a future dictator way). They are opposites in every way. (They are both based on me and my brother)**

 **Doy: (Plays with the Bionic Toddlers) Whee!**

 **January: Doy! Doy pwetty!**

 **Doy: Aw thanks, you're pretty too! (smiles)**

 **Bob: Aw, it's like Adura 2.0!**

 **Jamie: I KNEW IT! HE TAKES AFTER YOU, SHAMELESS BOY!**

 **Spin: ME?! I'm not even teaching him how to lovey-dovey! BOB IS!**

 **Bob: Love is an open door~ (sings) C'mon Bree, sing with me!**

 **Jenny: (smacks him with a book)**

 **Bree:…Thank you Jenny.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Oliver: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter with Doy meeting his new friends/surrogate family members? What did you think of Boji and Fang's cameo? Which is your favorite part? Did anyone feel nostalgic with the old inventions showing up in the house?**

 **Caitlin (Bree's friend, but I accidentally turn her into a gay/lesbian ship-crazed fangirl under influence of fandom introducing, I'd dare say she ships Jafar with Rodissuiss): No! It's ALL WRONG! IT SHOULD BE MALVIE, JAYLOS, BEN/CHAD, and CHADAM! Ooh! Chad/Adam! SHIP!**

 **Sakura: LEAVE AD ALONE WILL YOU?!**

 **Tracy: (opens portal) this one goes to Roman/Jay land. Enjoy your stay. (kicks Caitlin into portal and closing it) She'll be back to haunt us, but I think she'll be** _ **VERY**_ **useful someday.**

 **Chase: Why?! Can't you send her to a straight ship world?! Make her the Skaser's problems**

 **Tracy: She has the ability to turn even the straightest ships gay; I think it's more powerful than any Bionics or villainy magic combined!**

 **Chase:…** _ **true**_ **.**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! *waves***


	14. Chapter 14

**Information About The Remaining Survivors**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries Of Auradon's Lost Princes' and I gotta say, this has got to be one of my most interesting crossover stories I've ever written (honorable mentions: 'Leo's Twin Brother' (Pair of Kings, Lab Rats 2012, Kickin' It) and 'Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)' (features many more Disney shows, Disney XD shows, DCOM characters minus the original Disney Descendants cast) and 'Huddling Up For Elite Force' (group discussion with the Elite Force plus many characters) So moving, on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Janoy (January/Doy) might be the new Adura (Adam/Sakura) XD, that or they'll just be friends. So answer to your questions:-

1 Yeah, I've noticed! ^^

2 No Doy and Spin don't know they're related yet, they might later.

3 I'm not sure yet, but we'll have to see. I don't think Tracy will forgive Roman so easily after he tried to hurt her earlier.

4 Yeah, we will move forth to Auradon after 'The List' episode arc.

To Guest: Thanks for the review. Doy would be so happy to meet his favorite fairytale heroes are his birth family. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Hopefully none of the Junior League or Elite Force wil scar this little Doy. I feel like Fang and Chase will be rivals at most XD. All the Spamie scenes are so fun to write, oh boy Spin fall for her over time (like Corpanga!) I feel like bringing in more Davenport technologies, plus Leo's Attack Orbs (uncredited), The Lab Rats have been through a lot with Leo and Sakura. (if we start with the pilot arc episode Adam was 16 when he first met Sakura who was 12; now Sakura is 16 and Adam is 20) Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To MC: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter too.

To pinksakura271: Thank you for the review. Spamie is a mix of Bal and Corpanga (Cory and Topanga have a long time relationship before making it official) I bet Ben wouldn't have any hard feelings for his brothers, Mal is a beautiful girl (in words of Ben) after all, but just Spin wait! Jamie is gonna be a lovely girl when she's grown up, so Spin might have taken back every insult he threw at her. Age is just a number, at least there should be limits sometimes. Caitlin is somewhat a bit annoying but compared to Audrey, she is more bearable in ways XD. (Sakura hands over a Caitlin voodoo doll). Nothing is more powerful than the power of fandom XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the DCOMs (Invisible Sister, Descendants), Disney Movies, Disney Shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats, Lab Rats: The Elite Force, Mighty Med). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Isabella, Fang, Boji), all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

After settling Doy in his room with his brother Spin (None of them knew they were related by blood yet, but they treat each other like surrogate brothers), the kids all went down to Mission Command for some emergency meeting that the Elite Force were having.

"Thank you attending today's very important meeting." Chase was the MC of the meeting as he told everyone else.

"For starters, we all _live_ here." Spin pointed out.

"And we don't really have a choice." Jamie grumbled as she and Spin fist-bumped.

"Do you really have to put up posters all over the house?!" Bree placed a poster on the table.

"Technically it was Oliver and Fletcher's idea." Tracy gestured to Oliver and Fletcher.

"And judging by the attendance, it looked like the posters were a good idea!" Oliver joked.

"Whatever, I'm using those papers for artwork!" Tracy raised her hands, grabbing a bunch of paperwork from Fletcher. "Must you boys really go through my stash of art?!"

"Why was there a video on YouTube about you and C-?!" Fletcher asked.

Tracy laughed awkwardly as she kicked Fletcher's foot underneath the table, she quickly glared at Chase and warned him (she's actually growling at him to be exact). "MOVING ON!"

[A/N: In a random note, there will be a scene mentioned that happened in TKDP's story 'Love Game' which would probably explain why Chase and Tracy act weird around each other at times]

"OK MISS!" Chase gulped, even though he was the leader of the pack (in a way) but when girls get mad, he can't really fight back. [Prime example of dangerous women he's met: Sakura, Tracy, Skylar, his sister Bree, their canine friend Boji (although she's not human, but she has her mate Fang who would chomp the lungs out of Chase if he ever offends them in any way)]

"Anyway, back to the point!" Chase nodded as he began his speech. "I have an update about our plans to warn the other superheroes about them being targeted by Roman and Riker. By usin the password from Kaz's computer, we've been able to analyze, it took some time for me to do the research."

"Yeah, 1 month to be exact." Sakura mumbled, making a snide remark.

"That's my Kura!" Adam laughed, before he quickly blushed.

"Yeah it took me and my sis here to convince Chase to let us and Leo do the research, my sister can travel through dimensions! Why did you not invite her sooner?!" Jones exclaimed.

"Ok, it took a while but we've finally finished the encrypted list of the remaining superheroes and their civilian identities." Leo showed them a hologram list of names and data of the superheroes. "By this, we can inform the other heroes through the superhero network!"

"It's so secretive, no one will know from the Normo world." Oliver nodded.

"Woah!" Doy gushed a bit. "That sounds so cool!"

"We used the network to send messages to each other." Jamie stated. "That way no one will get exposed to any superheroes secrets!"

"We also use that to share recipes! Red Assassin LOVED my banana muffin recipes!" Skylar added.

"Really? I know a really cool guy named King Boz and his banana breads are off the planet!" Sakura grinned before blushing at Boz's name.

"Who's Boz?" Fang asked.

"Some guy whose king in KinKow, he lives with Leo's twin brother Hilo." Jones replied. "Newsflash, King Red and Muscle Man have crushes on Cat Girl." [An indirect mention towards 'Leo's Twin Brother' another story of mine]

"Speaking of superhero codenames, I have one too!" Kaz pointed out. "Secretly, I'm Kaz, a fire-powered superhero. But to the world I'm Matchhead, a mild-mannered regular Joe!"

"Your civilian cover has a superhero name? Sounds like a dead giveaway!" Boji frowned.

"I know like 4 Matchheads." Kaz pointed out.

"Have a seat!" Chase pointed as Kaz sat on his chair.

"my point is, now that the information is complete we can warn the others that they're being hunted by Roman and Riker, and the safest way is by using the internet." Chase stated.

"Hey look here! Blue Tornado's alive!" Spin gushed excitedly. Blue Tornado has always been his favorite superhero from Ambrose's comic books. "He's in Seaford working for a BBQ restaurant!"

"And Solar Flare is here too, who's a chef at a BBQ restaurant at Seaford!" Jamie exclaimed, squealing happily.

"A majority of the heroes who managed to evacuate are now in hiding. A few who are in coma are all in the Bionic Academy, but I managed to change their features so no one can recognize them easily." Tracy explained.

"My mom is now part of the Healers' staff with Mrs. the Crusher, and dad is busy teaching The Crusher how to put a guy's head in a deadlock!" Sakura added, with a smile.

"Hey look! Tecton and Captain Atomic are still alive and they're living as two brothers in Oregon, Portland! there's Gamma Girl who's having a mild coma. Titatio's in Wisconsin undercover as a producer for that Voltage tv show, Snowstorm is hiding in Alaska as a snowboarding instructor, along with others, all living across the states!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"What about the staff members?! Like Mr. Horace, or Alan, or Benny, or Phillip?!" Jamie asked.

"Horace and Alan are in hiding, they're living with their relatives, the Diaz's." Kaz replied, holding up a card. "Says here Alan has…7 cousins. Wow!"

"That's a LOT of kids! Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, Harley, Lewey, 'The Beast', and Daphne!" Oliver read.

"What about Benny or Phillip?" Jamie asked.

"They're at the Academy, they're helping out the other heroes as much as they can." Adam replied.

"Hey look! Crossbow is here! She was my first real friend on Earth, she taught me about what a superhero means!" Skylar grinned when she saw the name if her old friend.

"Oh you mean like Obi Wan was to Anakin Skywalker?" Jones asked.

"But I'M your first best friend, right?" Bree asked. Besides the fact Skylar and Bree would fight for Oliver's attention, other than that, they are close friends.

"Not even close." Skylar shook her head.

"Her first real friend is actually Experion, who now turned evil and resides in Mighty Max." Tracy blurted out. "What?! You guys are a TV show in one dimension!"

"She's living undercover right here in Centium City!" Skylar exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to see her, it's been years since I last saw her!"

"No, we can't take the risk of being seen!" Chase quickly turned down Skylar's idea.

"He's right, those villains could be tracking down them like they did before with us." Leo nodded.

"The best way now is to inform they're being hunted via internet. It's the safest and fastest way." Chase stated.

"Fine…" Skylar sighed. "but I still have you girls, right?"

"Nope, not even close!" Bree declined.

"AD is my best friend." Sakura pointed out, holding Adam's hand.

"Sure…BEST FRIENDS!" Chase joked.

"-With benefits." Leo added the last part.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Adam quickly yelled at his brothers.

"AD, what does 'friends with benefits' mean?" Sakura asked Adam who looked more awkward than ever before, Chase and the guys were laughing behind (minus Jones, he's asexual so love is boring to him). Although she is the touch girl of the team, she is absolutely clueless when it comes to the romance category.

* * *

 **Much later…**

Kaz was playing with the action figures.

"I'm Adam! Smash, smash, smash!" Kaz mocked a manly tone.

"I'm Bree. Woosh, woosh, woosh!" Kaz mocked another girly tone.

"I'm Chase…Smarts, smarts, smarts!" Kaz thought before he mocked Chase.

"Kaz! What are you doing?! Put those down!" Chase commaned.

"You meant these dolls?" Kaz asked.

"Action figures!" Chase defended.

"Look, I've been through that side of the argument too, let's just admit it, we all love dolls!" Kaz pointed out.

Skylar and Oliver took the younger kids to have lunch before arriving back.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Jones greeted them lazily as he continued playing video games on the couch.

"Did Crossbow got her message yet?" Skylar asked.

"Nope, but most of the other superheroes have!" Chase shook his head.

"This isn't like her! She should have gotten her message by now!" Skylar started to worry.

"No worries, I'm sure Crossbow will read your message soon!" Doy gave Skylar a small ensuring smile.

"It's all thanks to Matchhead!" Kaz patted himself.

"All you did was giving Chase your password, which you copied off mine so you won't need to remember any!" Oliver pointed out.

"And it worked1" Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, this is the safest way, there's a 98 percent chance of her getting the news on time." Chase assured.

"Which means there is another 2 percent she won't?" Skylar defended. "I have to warn her!"

"Wait!" Kaz stopped before counting for a moment. "Yeah!"

"Skylar, Chase means well, I say we stay here and wait for the news." Bree pointed out.

"She's my friend, and I won't let her suffer like that!" Skylar stated.

"Hey guys! Check this out! I reinvented and revived my attack orbs!" Leo cheered as he walked upstairs with a remote as 2 floating white orbs flew above him.

"Ooh! It looks like BB-8 from Star Wars, I love that cute little robot!" Jenny gushed.

"I'll proof it works. Kaz, get here." Leo stated as Kaz walked over before the robot orbs blasted a laser wave at Kaz.

"Cool! I'm so glad you reinvented these!" Sakura nodded.

"Hey! What if we made these invisible, with Davenport's invisibility cloak technology, that way it's like invisible robot bodyguards!" Jones suggested. "Plus, we have those 3D Copy Machines, why not we make several after we reprogram it and send them to the other superheroes as their bodyguards? That way those two villains will never see what is hitting them!"

"That's actually a good idea Jones! How about you be my assistant?!" Leo offered Jones a job.

"I want 50 percent profit!" Jones stated.

"Make that 60-40 and we have a deal!" Leo quickly shook hands with Jones.

"This could take a while." Tracy shook her head as she followed her brother and Leo down to the Mission Command.

"What about us? What can we do to help?" Spin asked.

"Nothing! Now go back to your rooms where you'll be safe there, alright?!" Chase pointed out as all the kids groaned.

"Why?! You never let us do anything!" Spin grumbled.

"What about you guys go and find Leo, help him out with his project?" Chase asked as all the kids ran towards the Mission Command.

"What about the Animal Heroes? Do you think those monsters would tackle after animal heroes?" Boji asked.

"I'm not sure though. I haven't actually thought about non-human heroes." Chase replied shaking his head.

"Whatever happens, I am not letting any one of those villains hurt my Boji." Fang assured before Boji licked his cheek.

"Seriously, AD what does Friends with benefits mean?!" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, and trust me, you don't want to know what it means either1" Adam replied.

"Ok, I'm calling my parents and ask them!" Sakura open up the door, conveniently letting in 2 adults who are her parents. Her dad, Harushi was tall (about 5'9') and muscular with messy hair and green eyes (which his daughter inherited) and her mom, Lily was a lovely woman with kind blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Hey dad, hey mom!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey sweetie, we just can't wait to see you. No worries, The Crusher is looking after our family members." Harushi assured.

"It's so nice to see you. Johan said hi." Lily nodded at her daughter, patting her head.

"Dad, what does 'Friends with benefits' mean?" Sakura asked.

"Who taught you that word?!" Harushi demanded.

"Chase said AD and I are 'friends with benefits' whatever that means." Sakura shrugged.

"CHASE! I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE! FANG, GIVE ME MY CHAINSAW!" Harushi demanded as the brown wolf handed over a chainsaw.

"Harushi! I thought we said no more Man-HUNTING!" Lily hissed.

"Is this normal here?" Doy asked, gulping a bit at the sight of Harushi trying to beat up Adam and Chase.

"Oh stick around more and you'll see how insane this place gets!" Spin shook his head.

"Wait, this reminded me, we haven't sanitize the axes yet!" Fang reminded as the two tough men went to sharpen their weapons in the weaponry room down in Mission Command.

"And I don't think I ever heard Fang using the word 'Sanitize'!" Boji exclaimed, placing a paw over her head.

Yup, this day just keeps getting stranger and stranger!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp! Another chapter finished, sorry it took so long, I've been having a bit of Writers' Block for this chapter.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I decided bringing back more superheroes rather than following the Elite Force script plotline where I'd say 80% of superheroes are all dead.**

 **2 The Elite Force universe (the TV show universe) has linked up Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Best Friends Whenever, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, and more. Did anyone catch a few of the undercover heroes' and where they now reside?**

 **3 I decided bringing in Sakura's parents along with Boji and Fang. Double trouble alert. In case you don't know Harushi is an extremely overprotective dad who would kill any guy stepping close to Sakura. Fang is his apprentice/best friend. Lily is the calmer person and somewhat relates to Boji of having a wild mate.**

 **4 Lots of love triangles going in this story. We have Bree vs Skylar (for Oliver, but this is one-sided sometimes), Joey Rooney vs Xander from Bunk'd for Emma Ross (to be introduced later), Boz from Pair of Kings vs Adam for Sakura (Sakura likes Boz but Adam loves her, so you can say Adam is having a major friendzone), etc.**

 **5 I brought in Leo's Attack Orbs, I figured they'd be very useful. I made Jones Leo's assistant, because Jones has a dark mind sometimes but overall a good guy.**

 **Fletcher: Ok! Let's test this Attack Orbs with the Exo-Skeleton!**

 **Leo: (presses button as the robots attack Fletcher)**

 **Jones: hhm…could use more lasers!**

 **Fang: SIR! ADAM IS STUCK IN THE DONUT CHAIR, I SAY WE KILL HIM NOW!**

 **Harushi: good job! (aims axe)**

 **Adam: AHHHH!**

 **Sakura: Dad, leave AD alone! He's innocent**

 **Harushi: not to me though, but FINE! I'll kick his butt when he's not expecting it!**

 **Bree: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Skylar: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone caught the places from Disney or Disney XD tv shows? What did you think of Harushi and Lily's cameo? Lastly, what do you think might happen to our heroes in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day! *waves***


	15. Chapter 15

**Sneaking Out Late At Night**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Mysteries Of Auradon's Lost Princes', so technically speaking I think there will be 1-2 more chapters before I go straight towards Auradon, I think you'll be surprised with the upcoming cameos. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thank you for the review. Hope you will like this chapter as well. Now answer to your questions:-

1 A lot of Disney shows, Disney XD shows and DCOMs will be cameoing in this story. (Well, the ones I've watched and known at most)

2 Harushi has been to jail before (with Douglas as cell mate) so I guess it's normal for him to be so violently protective of his family.

3 Yeah, the brothers will meet in about 5 more chapters time (sorry, if I had to delay the plotline, Ben would probably get to see his brothers soon)

4 Yeah in a way Chase always tries to avoid getting the younger kids involved in missions, because of what happened with Roman and Riker. Jones and Tracy are the much older kids but at most the Junior League are like their assistants.

To MC: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter too!

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. I'm adding a bit more extra scenes (more Skoliver bits/more Roman and Riker cameos/more madness we didn't see in the Elite Force episode/ cough! Some forbidden Rocy bits. Cough!) I'll be doing a bit Skoliver moments, since the episode gave me so much feels. (TRACY GO DISTRACT ROMAN FROM RUINING THE SKOLIVER MOMENT! CARLOS, LOCK JAY UP FROM RAMPAGING!) Harushi and Lily are gonna be recurring characters, can't let them miss out the Adura moments XD. Alan is having a hard time now, but at least he'll try to get along. TRY. Hope you will like this chapter. (Adam: AHHHH! KURA SAVE ME!)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Invisible Sister, Descendants), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats the Elite Force, Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med), TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late, all the kids are still awake and Doy couldn't really sleep with Jenny and Bob arguing over something. So the little boy decided to go outside for some fresh air. He saw a few people by the balcony. (he decided to avoid going pass the kitchen because Harushi and Fang were busy with stuff 'waxing the weapons' whatever that means.)

Skylar was standing by the balcony. She wasn't really alone though; Jones was watching YouTube videos while his sister was busy typing fanfiction. Doy walked over to Jamie and Spin who were stargazing.

"Oh hey Doy, can't sleep much?" Jamie asked.

"What are Jenny and Bob even arguing about?" Doy frowned.

"They were arguing about whether if a thousand year old cheese still be cheese or rotten cheese." Spin grumbled. "Sometimes I swear, Jenny and Bob argue like they're a divorced couple!"

"Yo sis, why does that weird black crow keep staring at you?" Jones asked his sister.

"Beats me, I'm eating chicken right now, I'm _cannibalizing_ their own kind, and they just _sit by and watch_ …Sadistic animals!" Tracy frowned at one crow that was looking at her.

"Shameless animals!" Jamie grunted. "Shoo! Go away!"

"Ooh, maybe we can have BBQ crows for supper?" Spin suggested before the 2 crows flew off to the top of the roof. "I know Adam's got a thing for grilling!"

Oliver walked over and saw Skylar.

"Hey Skylar! Just got back from the gym, great session!" Oliver lied, before flexing his thigh muscles. "Gotta work out my deltoids!"

"Your deltoids are up there." Skylar gestured at Oliver's arm.

"So you've noticed!" Oliver replied.

"Pft! Oliver is such an awful flirt!" Jones chuckled under his breath.

"Look, are you still worried of Crossbow?" Oliver asked.

"How could I not be? She's my friend and she could be in danger!" Skylar replied, looking worried. "We've already lost a lot of superheroes we cared about when Mighty Med was destroyed!"

"And the staff members!" Jamie exclaimed. "Everyone cares about the people who saved people, and _not_ the people who saved the people who saved people!"

"I have to warn Crossbow, if something happened to her and I knew that I could have warned her before, I'd feel guilty forever!" Skylar sighed.

"I know." Oliver nodded.

"What if she doesn't get her message on time? What if she's already been caught by Roman and Riker?" Skylar asked, sounding more worried. "I don't know what to do."

"I do!" Oliver suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Spin asked.

"I can take you to see Crossbow," Oliver offered.

"What about Chase?" Skylar asked.

"If you get there and come back on time, I think we should be able to pull off a switch-a-roo!" Jones suggested, before taking out a metal block.

"This thing here is a 3D hologram projector, with this, we place in down the hall where I'll try to stall Chase and the rest from knowing you're missing!" Jones explained via telepathy. He couldn't really risk the chance of being heard by anyone.

"If you're all fast enough, you can get back on time." Jamie added. "I wanna meet Corossbow too, she was one of my babysitters!"

"Me too!" Spin nodded. "I could use some thrill!"

"Doy! I want to help Jones!" Doy nodded.

"I know I'd probably do the same back and sneak out." Tracy assured Skylar. "I'd do anything just to meet our parents again."

"What about the others? Won't they find out we're gone?" Skylar asked.

"Not exactly, Jones and I can talk to each other. I can take you guys to see Crossbow while Jones stays here." Tracy explained. "But we have to be extra careful. So the diversion teams will be me taking Oliver, Skylar, Jamie and Spin to see your friend. Jones and Doy here will stay by and distract them."

"Thank you for helping." Skylar thanked them. "So… it'll be like our little secret!"

"Yeah! I've always thought we should have a little secret!" Oliver nodded, hiding his blush.

"Don't worry, we can keep a secret!" Doy nodded.

"Don't thank us, thank Oliver, he's the one who suggested it!" Jones snorted before Skylar hugged Oliver.

"Are you flexing?" Skylar asked.

"Maybe?" Oliver replied.

"C'mmon, let's go." Jones ushered.

"Jamie! What are you doing?" Spin asked, noticing the young girl observing the crows.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Jamie shouted as she hopped into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Tracy whispered to Jamie.

"I thought I could have sworn I felt a weird aura with those crows." Jamie muttered.

"Yeah, probably they approve cannibalism. Yeah, weird." Spin rolled his eyes.

* * *

The moment the group of teens and children left, the crows flew over the balcony and morphed into their human forms. Roman and Riker eyed the kids who had left.

"I don't care what you do, just get me that list!" Roman commanded his brother, Riker.

"What are you gonna do?" Riker asked back.

"I'm gonna cross off the first name on the list." Roman nodded.

"Really? And not because you just wanted to see your not-girlfriend?" Riker asked teasingly before Roman looked like his face was red for almost a mere second.

"Someone's coming!" Roman ushered as they transformed into crows.

* * *

"Can we eat those birds?" Harushi gestured at the birds.

"NO, no we can't!" Lily shook her head.

"Why? You break someone's legs one time and used it like footballs; and your mate never lets you hear the end of it!" Fang grumbled.

"Why would you even _WANT_ to eat crows?!" Boji frowned.

"It's not for me, it's for you and Fang's next anniversary dish! Gotta be thinking ahead!" Harushi shook his head. "Or we can serve an Adam Davenport BBQed head on a stick!"

"Harushi!" Lily growled at her husband.

"Fine! I'll change it back to roasted turkey!" Harushi raised his hands as the adults left.

"What is _WRONG_ with these people and cannibalism?!" Riker exclaimed, attempting to run off.

"Oh no you're not leaving me," Roman grabbed his brother's hoodie.

"Fine…" Riker nodded, before grumbling.

* * *

 **Back in Mission Command**

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Leo greeted the gang who attempted to sneak out.

"Oh, um…" Jones thought for a moment before he grabbed a mallet and mashed the hardware Leo was building of the Attack Orbs.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Leo and Fletcher both cried and exclaimed.

"To check if it's beat-proof, apparently it's not!" Jones shook his head.

Doy and Jones quickly lead Leo and Fletcher away as the rest checked the list to get Crossbow's address. Skylar and Oliver quickly obtained some information about Crossbow's civilian identity and where she resides.

"Hey Trace, you ok? You seemed pretty weirded out for a second?" Spin asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine, just worried of my bro, he's gonna get a blowtorch for the experiment again!" Tracy joked, lying a bit.

"IS THAT A BLOWTORCH! WE ARE NOT USING THAT!" Leo yelled from the other room.

" _Burn, baby burn!"_ Jones hummed loudly, before he set the table's tools on fire.

"I seconded that!" Tracy exclaimed before she giggled.

* * *

"But I don't think Father would approve of us, he's still mad at us for not capturing Mal and forcing her to use that torturing spell!" Riker grumbled, they were still in their crow forms.

"Whatever, we can make Father proud of us if we succeed." Roman assured his brother.

" _IF_ we succeed!" Riker exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm. "Just like how we thought we could have tortured Skylar Storm, your not-girlfriend, and that little girlfriend of that runt! Or the time _we_ (implying their dad) forgot our birthdays!" [Reference from Marcus during 'Leo Meets Evil']

"Shh!" Roman hushed his brother as they watch the 3 teens and 2 kids sneaking off. To prevent the door securities for noticing someone has left the house, Tracy quickly open up a portal that leads to the back alley of the ground floor.

"Wow! That girl can open up portals?! Now that's a keeper, Roman." Riker nodded, he seemed to know that Roman is the more serious brother who never really cracked up a smile.

"I'm following them; you stay put here and get me that list!" Roman barked at his brother before flying off (in crow form)

"Fine!" Riker grumbled a bit.

Moments later, Riker spotted Kaz sitting on the couch, listening to headphones and playing an air guitar. The windows weren't close, besides the four adults had gone to the nearby supermarket to buy some groceries. (Fang and Boji are wolves, so Lily suggested them using some Cyber Masks, Fang turned into a 21 year old man with dark hair and hazel eyes. Boji had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes) Bob and Jenny were pestering Leo, Jones, Fletcher to settle their argument. Adam and Sakura are…elsewhere (in the garden where Adam keeps his secret stash of flowers).

Riker's lips curled up a little smirk; he walked into the building and noticed Kaz playing an air guitar. Riker noticed that there was a load of storage rooms nearby, it was so stuffed, and no one would probably notice Kaz was missing.

Riker quickly knocked Kaz senseless with a whack over his head before dragging Kaz to the storage room. Unfortunate for Riker, he had a shock noticing a stash of romantic pictures of Sakura all over the closet. There was even candles lit spelling out 'Sakura Shrine'. Judging by the fact that Muscle Man is always blushing around the feline member, it's probably Adam's love shrine for the feline girl.

Without further ado, Riker quickly open up another closet, only to find a bunch of knives and guns aiming towards a picture of Adam Davenport. With tomato sauce (at least, what Riker _HOPED_ was tomato sauce) written 'ADAM MUST DIE FOR LOVING MY BABY DAUGHTER'! There was a bunch of pictures of how Harushi imagined how to beat up Adam if the ladder tries to date Sakura.

There was another closet with photoshopped pictures of Oliver with Skylar. Riker's reaction was like "What the _HECK_ is wrong with people living here?! IT'S AN ELITE FORCE, NOT A MURDERING CLUB, A HOPELESS ROMANTIC SHRINE, OR A WEDDING TO-DO PODIUM!"

Without bothering to ask anymore, Riker quickly tied Kaz up and pushed him into the last (normal and actually make more sense) closet filled with cleaning supplies.

As soon as the close is clear, Riker transformed into Kaz and walked towards the fireplace and headed down to Mission Command.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Tracy (being oldest and 18 years old) gestured as everyone walked towards the park. She was the lookout of the gang.

"How are we supposed to find Crossbow?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, this place is so HUGE!" Spin exclaimed.

"It says here Crossbow's civilian identity is Angela Connor, and she's a groundskeeper for Centium City Community Park." Skylar explained.

"Hey 'Connie Valentine', be careful with your words!" Tracy warned Skylar to be more careful about using their actual names. "We're never too careful, so I suggest you use a bunch of codenames instead of real ones in public!"

"It's true, my fake name is Max Charles!" Spin nodded.

"you mean like the guy who voices Kion of Lion Guard?" Oliver asked.

"You're not Max Charles, the _REAL_ Max Charles is better looking than you, Booger Boy!" Jamie joked.

"Oh Jamie, honey, if only you knew Max Charles is the guy who plays Spin IRL" Tracy thought before holding back a laugh. (A/N: Tracy can travel dimensions so she'll be the one breaking the forth wall)

"This place is so big, it might take a while to find her!" Tracy exclaimed, before Oliver gestured at a dark skinned girl.

"Oh there she is." Oliver pointed out.

"Crossbow!" Skylar exclaimed happily.

"Skylar?! Jamie!" the groundskeeper looked over and exclaimed happily, before noticing the 4 guests and lied. "Uh no, I'm Angela Connor!"

"Wow, she's really good. I can barely tell she's lying." Oliver stated.

"It's fine, they're with me. This is Oliver, and Tracy. This one's Jamie and her boyfriend Spin." Skylar introduced her friends to Crossbow. "They're superheroes."

"Seriously, are we just hiring anyone now?" Crossbow eyed Oliver and Tracy.

"Oh no, I ain't no hero like Olly-Pop here." Tracy joked at Oliver.

"Nonsense!" Spin quickly gagged. "She's so icky, like virus!"

"So is my brother, but I'm stuck with him like a toe fungus!" Tracy exclaimed.

"It's so good seeing you again." Crossbow hugged Skylar.

"Hey Crossbow!" Jamie turned over as she smiled at Crossbow before hugging the older teen.

"Hey Jamie, how is your mom?" Crossbow asked.

"She's doing well." Jamie replied.

"How did you two know each other?" Spin asked.

"My mom and her mom are good friends in High School, so she babysits me when I was a kid." Jamie replied.

"Huh, well has anyone told you Jamie here have stinky breath?" Spin mocked.

"GET BACK HERE, MY MOUTH SMELLS LIKE MINTS!" Jamie yelled as Spin started running off.

"Yeah! EXPIRED mints!" Spin insulted before Jamie pounced onto Spin and wrestled him.

"Is that normal with them?" Crossbow blinked, watching Spin giving Jamie a Wet Willie.

"Meh, It's how they roll." Oliver and Skylar replied at the same time before they shared a small smile.

"They are SO gonna be married in 20 years!" Tracy chuckled. "Ok, you guys have your little get together, I'm gonna check out the kiosk nearby and see if there's any chocolates."

"you and your chocoholic addiction!" Oliver commented with a joking grin.

Tracy quickly tugged Oliver by the sleeve and whispered: "Take care of Sky and the 2 munchkins will ya?"

"Ok." Oliver mouthed back as they exchanged a smile.

"I'm giving you a chance to get Skylar's attention, don't mess up my OTP." Tracy joked before Oliver punched her shoulder playfully. She quickly stuck out her tongue at Oliver before walking away to the kiosk nearby to check out some late night snack.

Oliver shook his head before jaw dropping at Jamie pinning Spin onto the floor and trying to give him a Wet Willie. (Don't ask, these kids all play rough like barbarians, so much for Spin being Prince. XD)

"Kiss the worm, Spinny!" Jamie was trying to feed Spin a worm, before sneering. "unless you want me to kiss you instead."

"HELP ME MISS CROSSBOW, SHE'S ATTEMPTING ASSULT!" Spin whined.

"Assult?! I'd be blind or desperate to ever hurt a whiny pipsqueak like you!" Jamie stated, before getting off Spin.

* * *

 **Meantime in Auradon…**

Ben couldn't really sleep well. He walked over to a cupboard as he open it up, taking out a small mirror. It belonged to his dad when he was a Beast.

"Can't sleep?" Mal asked. She was staying over at Ben's place for the night. (Nothing mushy intended, just a simple gesture of being nice to your lover)

"Yeah, I just miss my brothers." Ben replied, gazing away from the mirror. "Wow, Mal, you looked beautiful in that nightgown!"

Mal looked at her long sleeved nightgown which was violet with indigo laces.

"Thanks, E made it." Mal smiled, as they both blushed.

"What's this here?" Mal asked, walking towards Ben.

"The Enchanted Mirror, it was my dad's." Ben replied, gentling wiping the mirror with a cloth.

"You think you could see your brothers with this?" Mal asked, looking over from Ben's shoulder.

"I wish to see my younger brothers: Charles and Dewey." Ben said as the mirror morphed into an image of Doy trying to stop Jenny and Bob from arguing.

* * *

" _Doy! Tell us if you think this seaweed is albino or not?" Bob open up a box._

" _It's plastic wrap!" Doy replied._

" _Told you so!" Jenny snickered._

" _Whatever, Jenny!" Bob stuck out his tongue as Doy giggled at the 2 arguing._

* * *

"Is that Dewey?" Ben asked, hiding his eager excitement.

"Yup, but you should always call him Doy. He hates his real name for some reason when you try to correct him." Mal explained.

The image of Doy quickly formed into another image of Spin and Jamie arguing and fighting.

* * *

" _Kiss my fists, Jamie!" Spin exclaimed, before Jamie swiftly dodges Spin's punches._

" _What's the matter, Spinny Boy? Can't fight anymore?" Jamie taunted, hiding behind a tree._

" _Shut it, Toad Girl!" Spin growled._

" _Toad?! That's it, I'm gonna turn you into a toad" Jamie started chasing after Spin around the park._

* * *

"Wow, Charles is really feisty." Ben chuckled a bit.

"Yeah." Mal smiled. "Jamie knows how to calm his beasty side sometimes, she's kinda like your mom."

"Uh huh, I hope my dad and mom would like Jamie, because I think she could be my future sister-in-law!" Ben joked as he placed his mirror aside.

"Say, you said something about a few smart inventors coming over from this city in Auradon a week later, right?" Mal remembered as she asked.

"Yeah, I invited a few more inventor prodigies from _**San Fransokyo**_. **(Can anyone guess which movie the place mentioned?)"** Ben nodded. "Fiona went to school there a few years ago."

Mal noticed Ben looked a bit tired.

"Ben, you haven't been sleeping well for a while, I say you get some rest. Ok?" Mal placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Fine…but could you stay over until I'm asleep?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Mal nodded.

"Yeah, get a room!" Chandler popped his head out from the door.

"Chandler! They're 17!" Angelica scolded her boyfriend.

"So? A lot of kings and queens here are teenage parents!" Chandler scoffed. "I mean ask Queen Snow, she met her husband at 14! 14 I say!"

"You are _HOPELESS_!" CJ rolled his eyes at Chandler.

"Forgive my bro, he's a creep sometimes." Fiona peeked her head inside.

"But seriously, I want you guys pure and innocent until your wedding night!" Clora added.

"Guys! What did I tell you about snooping on Ben?!" Chip ushered his friends out. "As you were!"

"But still, I want Mal not pregnant until after marriage!" Clora shouted.

"interesting friends you have, Benny Boo." Mal chuckled as Ben blushed embarrassedly at her.

"You can sleep on my bed." Ben offered.

"No way, what about you?!" Mal rejected Ben's offer.

"I am fine sleeping on the couch." Ben insisted. "Besides, watching you sleep peacefully makes me feel more relaxed."

"Fine." Mal hesitated as she smiled.

"you guys better still be pure tomorrow!" CJ shouted from the other side of the hall.

"you're reacting too much CJ." Angelica shook her head.

"Yeah? As if you can do better, Ange!" CJ accused Angelica.

"Sure, when she first met you guys, she thought you were gay." Clora joked.

"That was 8th grade! And in my defence, our hands got glued that day!" Chandler corrected.

" _First time Angie met Chandler, she thought he was gay!"_ Clora hummed.

" _But here we are singing on this very day!"_ Fiona sang along. "And it turned out; it's their sisters who are gay!"

"Yeah, took you two this long to get together!" CJ laughed.

"Yes, and to think, I used to pretend I have a crush on you." Fiona laughed.

"Wait! So our 1 week relationship was built on lies?!" CJ demanded, he had gone out with Fiona for a while back.

"BURNT!" Chip hummed.

"Speak for yourself! You're 33 and never got a girlfriend!" Chandler chuckled at Chip.

"Oh yeah?! What about you? You used to date half the girls at school before dating Angie!" Chip accused.

"What about that time at the Atlantis Pub, huh CJ?!" Chip asked.

"What happened there?" Angelica asked.

"Well, we were at this pub, and some girl was making eyes at CJ! So he goes over there and a while later I see them kissing!" Chip began as CJ motioned Chip to keep quiet.

"now I know what you're thinking. CJ ain't the guy who just goes to bars and kisses girls. And he's not, he doesn't go to bars and kisses girls!" Chip stated.

"No way!" Angelica laughed. "CJ, YOU KISSED A GUY?!"

"In my defence, it was dark and it was a very pretty guy!" CJ yelled. "I did something once. I once kissed Fiona, she was in my room all wrapped in coats, it was an accident but it was something!"

"Uh, I never kissed you _ever_." Fiona's nose scrunches in mild disgust.

"Yeah…that _wasn't_ my sister in your room." Chandler laughed.

"No! No! NO!" Clora looked horrified.

"NO! NO! NO!" CJ exclaimed.

"YES!" Clora gulped.

"You were my midnight mystery kisser?! I thought it was someone else" Clora exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know you were under the pile of coats?!" CJ demanded back.

"You were my first kiss with Fiona?!" Clora exclaimed, sounding more upset that ever.

"You were my first kiss _EVER_?!" CJ cringed in disgust.

"Oh my god!" Chip started laughing. Angelica had to bite on her hand to stop herself from laughing, Chandler already lost it and was laughing hysterically.

"What did I marry into?!" Fiona exclaimed, jokingly.

"Are your friends always like this?" Mal peeked her head out to watch the 5 adults laughing and joking.

"More or less." Ben chuckled. "I'm so sorry you had to see this!"

"its fine, I can't tell you how many times Jay and I pranked each other to get it even!" Mal shook her head as she laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter is done! Did anyone spot any of the new character from Disney Movies references?**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I decided to expand the plotline of 'The List' more, adding in some extra scenes. Included how Riker turned into Kaz and where the heck is the Real Kaz.**

 **2 Jones is very violent; Tracy has a horrible love life and breaks the forth wall; Sakura likes hanging out with Adam. That pretty much sums up my top 3 most used OCs, but I love them all. (Tracy is 80 percent based on me, Jones is based on my IRL brother, and Sakura is the kind of her I wish I could be XD)**

 **3 I decided to mash in some Spamie and Bal moments. Spamie is the mixture of Bal and Corpanga, that sums up everything I need to know in shippings. I feel like adding in more Bal scenes. I brought in the Enchanted Mirror, so Ben has it now, I figured it'd be useful! And it is, it made Ben ship Spamie! XD**

 **4 I brought back my Enchanted Objects Next Gen. OCs. So yeah, a few of the scenes Chip was talking to his friends are based on a TV show called 'FRIENDS'. (CJ accidentally kissing his sister who thought it was Fiona kissing her; this scene is similar to Ross accidentally kissing his sister Monica when he thought it was Rachel.) CJ is like Ross, enough said! XD**

 **5 Yup! That's right people! Big Hero Six will cameo, since Riker and Hiro Hamada are both voiced and portrayed by Ryan Potter, let's just think Hiro looks like Ryan Potter. So um…good luck handling all them violent ladies (Bree, Boji, Sakura, Skylar, Tracy), Hiro! (Salute)**

 **6 I don't think Ben's the kind of guy who would rush towards the next level in a relationship/make Mal pregnant this early. (I think you get what I mean) I feel like too much young parents these days aren't really responsible at parenting. If you aren't ready to be a parent, don't be one, yet. (Sorry, just voicing my opinion, I love Bal, but I'm not really into early pregnancy) Bal moments are all the innocent first love kind. (gestures at Adam whose love for Sakura is innocent and true, SHIP ADURA!)**

 **Clora: Please favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chandler: hhm…Fiona/Clora. Flora! I ship that so much! XD now I don't need to worry Fio from falling for any guys!**

 **Riker: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! WHY IS THERE A WEAPON SHRINE OF MURDER?! (hides in corner) TRACY, HELP ME!**

 **Tracy: Since when am I your always go-to sanctuary from danger?!**

 **Fletcher: um, I sort of introduced him to your security services.**

 **Tracy: FLETCHER!**

 **Fletcher: AHHH! (Hides)**

 **Roman: poor guy, he's been through some serious crap!**

 **Lily: HARUSHI! What did you do?!**

 **Harushi: ME?! All I did was warn any men who makes a move on my daughter the day of their funerals! It's how I got RID of all those ex-boyfriends who tried to court you!**

 **Fang: it's true! We had to get rid of the evidence!**

 **Boji: FANG!**

 **Jones: the deaths are gonna triple up! I'm going their 2 Murderer Gang!**

 **Tracy: JONES!**

 **Skylar: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the couple moments (Spamie, Skoliver, Bal, mentioned Adura, one-sided non mentioned Roman/Tracy)? What did you think of the group of kids sneaking out? Which was your favourite moment? What did you think of the Enchanted Object Characters? Lastly, what did you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (waves)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Terrorism**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, so I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries Of Auradon's Lost Princes', basically this chapter is based on the episode 'The List' but they'll be some extra scenes written by me (Meaning: Some extra scenes with poor old Riker, more mini Skoliver moments, a little one-sided Roman/Tracy. I am stuck between Jay/Tracy and Roman/Tracy. Rocy is the forbidden relationship since its all 'falling for the enemy' complex, I also made Roman son of Shang Yu in my Descendants AU story and Tracy as Mulan's daughter XD) before we flash forward to Auradon again. Countdown: one month before I go to university (starts sweating nervously) Moving on, shout outs!**

To Guest: Thanks for the review. Bal ships Spamie and Spamie loves Bal. I hear jointed weddings! (Hints: Bonny with Spamie!). Tracy doesn't really have a guard business but offset she's having a protection program for all those stuck in between love triangles (Fletcher, Oliver, Leo, herself). Chase is a bit too bossy with the team sometimes. (Tracy: A LOT bossy actually./Chase: I cannot believe you sometimes!) Hiro was 14 in the 2014 release movie, so he'll be likely 16 in this story. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter too.

1 Yeah, Riker only thinks of Tracy like a future sister-in-law material. (Of course if there was no Roman, Riker might consider dating Tracy. Tracy doesn't really think Riker is any dating material either) Riker's the much softer guy of the two brothers.

2 Yeah, Riker has seen the Harushi's Murder Shrine, he probably thinks everyone in the Davenport Penthouse is insane.

3 Almost everyone has a nickname there. Adam, Bree and Chase are well-known as Bionics so they don't need codenames (minus Chase who's called Hazelnut by Tracy). Leo's codename is L-Doo. Oliver (doesn't have one yet, maybe my superhero name for him is Neptune), Skylar (Connie Valentine), Sakura (Don't have one yet, either Catgirl or Voodoo Puppeteer), Kaz (Matchhead, his own), Tracy (Ghostwriter), Jones (Lone Ranger), Bob (The Beast), Spin (Hurricane), Jamie (Troublemaker), Jenny (Sonica), Jackie (Inferno Boy), Chloe (Copy-Chloe), January (Gravity Girl), Fletcher (Illustrator, based on Evillustrator from Miraculous Ladybug)

4 Harushi's daddy senses kick in at most times but there will be lots of upcoming Adura scenes. I ship Adura so much! XD

To MC: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271:

(Chapter 14) Thanks for the review. Chase is usually the fearless leader, the only few people that he fears are Sakura (who has a voodoo army) and Tracy (who is less violent than Sakura). XD Yeah I'm sure Sakura is beating up Leo and Chase right now. (Cues both boys screaming in pain). Harushi is very protective of his family (mostly since he's been to jail and is most likely a public executor for prison).

(Chapter 15) Harushi and Fang are violent men/animals, so Doy better not learn from the wrong crowd. I like Spamie since it sums up Corpanga and Bal XD. Oliver loves Skylar and it actually reminds me of Ben's love for Mal in ways. (Technically it was Roman staring at Tracy, but he's too shy to admit that XD) Nothing is ever boring if you have madness in the house. I felt like adding in more Bal since Bal ships Spamie and vice versa. Now the only person who's single is Doy (unless he starts dating but he's like 6!) Don't worry Clora, Ben and Mal are smart enough to figure out on their own. (Krane: You better be thanking god I ain't where you are, BEN!) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tracy chuckled as she heard Crossbow and Skylar talk about the good old days. Oliver was standing guard. Spin and Jamie were chasing each other in circles. She always thought that Oliver and Skylar would make a cute couple and letting Oliver having some alone time with Skylar would probably help getting in Skylar's good side. Tracy seemed to know that Oliver gets jealous of Skylar and Chase (one of her many, many ex-crushes, she has an awful love life, don't ask) getting closer but honestly Chase only thinks of Skylar like a sister.

She took out her earphones as she plugged them into her ears and switched on her phone's MP3 and started humming some songs.

A black crow (Roman in disguise) was following the scar girl as he watches the girl entering a kiosk to get some snacks. Roman morphed back into his human self as he caught himself looking at the scar girl.

"Why the hell am I even following her?! She's the enemy, I should be _hating_ her!" Roman thought, he hated the fact that he has unusual emotions around her; or the fact that he can't even talk to the scar girl in person. "She probably still hates me after I tried to hurt her anyway!"

Tracy's hand grabbed a can of soda, she was deep in thoughts. For one, she was extremely worried of all the other superheroes being hunted down by the villains. She was caught in between her feelings. She remains loyal to her Elite Force and Junior League members; but she knows what the shapeshifter brothers are hiding, in other words why are they 'evil', and worries them. (Cough! Roman. Cough!)

Tracy walked outside the kiosk moments later; she was holding a plastic bag filled with beverages and some bread. She walked back to the park where Oliver and the others are. She didn't notice that she had walked pass Roman (hiding behind a tree)

"Huh?" She turned over and saw a crow on the tree; she shrugged her shoulders before walking back.

Tracy walked back to the park where her friend 'Connie Valentine' was talking to an old friend 'Angela Connor'.

"Hey, I thought you could use some supper Miss Connor." Tracy handed them some snacks.

"Thank you." Crossbow nodded as Tracy passed her a packet of bread and a bottle of apple juice. "But you really don't need to use my civilian cover, just call me Crossbow like anyone else does."

"Not really, we can never be careful about our identities these days." Jamie shook her head. "So now we are extra careful."

"Jamie's right, bad guys are everywhere." Spin nodded before Jamie punched his shoulder roughly.

"Wow, Jamie you've grown up so much the last time I saw you." Crossbow winked playfully at Jamie.

"Yeah, I was like 7 years old the last time you visited my house to see my mom and me!" Jamie nodded.

"Hey," Tracy tapped Oliver's shoulder before she handed over a bottle of mineral water. "Care for some water, Neptune?"

"Neptune?" Oliver asked.

"Oh right, it's a superhero alias the Junior League made up for you. For Kaz, I had Spitfire but if he wants Matchhead, so be it." Tracy shrugged. "Anyway, you should take a break; I'm looking out for you buddy!"

"You're a good friend." Oliver nodded, sitting down for a break.

"Anything for a friend. PS, make sure I'm one of your best men at your future wedding." Tracy nodded back, laughing a bit, watching Spin and Jamie having a contest of catching most disgusting bugs so they could scare Bob later.

"You _DO_ know you're not a man, right?" Oliver chuckled a bit.

"Tell that to Sakura, but she still gives Kaz a wedgie like one of the guys!" Tracy stated as they both laughed.

* * *

 **Meantime, back in the Penthouse…**

"Well, that was a great time at your garden!" Sakura walked into the building with Adam. They just finished some gardening downstairs.

"Anytime, Kura." Adam replied politely at Sakura. He liked everything about his best friend. "I'm glad you had a nice time."

"I never thought a big guy like you could grow such pretty flowers, you just keep surprising me every day!" Sakura complimented Adam before he blushed heavily.

"Yeah the flowers are pretty, but not as pretty as yo-!" Adam blurted out.

"Yo what?" Sakura blinked, blushing awkwardly.

"I mean uh…yogurt!" Adam quickly lied.

"I can tell you're lying!" Sakura frowned at him. "C'mon, AD, tell me the truth."

"I was just thinking you're prettier than those flowers!" Adam confessed.

"Oh…uh…thank you." Sakura quickly blushed. She's always feeling a bit nervous whenever Adam compliments her. True, they're best friends, who have mutual crushes on each other, but Adam is too afraid to ask her out, plus her dad says she isn't allowed to date until she's 16 (it's either in human years of cat years translated to human years which she'll be 80). But he doesn't mind, because he could wait for her as long as it takes.

"C'mon, Leo just texted us to check out his Attack Orbs downstairs." Sakura read her phone.

"Ok!" Adam nodded as they were about to head over to Mission Command.

Sakura paused, she heard something.

"Somethings' wrong!" Sakura stated, walking to the closets.

Adam gulped, hoping she won't find his love shrine for her.

Sakura heard muffling noises, she walked over to one closet and opened it. Revealing Kaz tied up in ropes with his mouth being muffled.

"Kaz!" Adam shouted, before untying Kaz.

"Who did this to you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really remember, one minute I was jamming to music, the next I ended up here!" Kaz felt dizzy.

"Someone must be imposing as you to get in!" Sakura concluded. "What? My BFF, Julie reads a lot of detective novels; I'm bound to learn a trick from her!"

"C'mon! we gotta get the imposter!" Adam stated as they ran towards Mission Command.

Riker was inside the Mission Command (disguised as Kaz). He tapped the Mission Desk to search for the List of remaining superheroes.

"What the heck? What's wrong with this thing?!" Riker grumbled.

"Kaz, what are you doing?" Bree and Chase walked in.

"Oh um…I was just checking the list again, you know, to see if we had any typos!" Riker lied.

"Typos?" Bree stifled a laugh.

"The last time you texted me, you misspelled 'LOL'!" Leo added.

"Just help me out with the typos ok?" Riker ushered.

"Alright, Mr. Grump!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"I think he's just grumpy because Bree and Chase took away his dolls!" Fletcher stated as they laughed at 'Kaz'.

"What dolls?" Riker asked.

"The ones you were playing with earlier." Leo pointed out.

"Oh yeah! _THOSE_ dolls, yeah they are important to me!" Riker lied.

"What do those dolls look like?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Jones took a closer look, before announcing.

"THAT'S NOT KAZ!" Jones shouted.

"He's an imposter! Doy, Jenny, Bob go into your rooms and get to safety! NOW!" Sakura stated, as she, Adam and the real Kaz returned.

"Who are you?!" Everyone got into a fight stance.

'Kaz' ran to the other side of the table and turned into Riker.

"RIKER!" Chase shouted.

"This is bad; I need to inform my sis!" Jones thought before he started 'calling' his sister via telepathy.

"The only question is: how much do I have to hurt you to get that list." Riker warned.

"Doy! What are you doing?! Doy, he could kill you!" Jenny shriekd as she saw Doy walking towards Riker.

"What are you gonna do you little boy? Use puppy eyes at me?" Riker mocked before Doy gave him the cute little baby puppy eyes.

"Not the puppy eyes!" Riker gulped. "I can't! That's too adorable!"

The moment Riker seemed to have softened; Doy quickly gave Riker a kick in the part where it hurts the most for a man. (Yikes) Riker fell onto the floor wincing in pain before Doy knocked the teen senseless by smacking his head with the 'Beauty and the Beast' book he was wearing earlier. Doy quickly grabbed the Neuro-Scrambler from the counter and erased 1 hour of memory from Riker. [YOU GO DOY YOU LITTLE CUTIE PIE!]

"So…the memory wiper and Beauty and Beast saved our lives, good job Doy!" Jenny applauded.

"Can we make Doy Bionic? I mean he's got skills!" Bob asked.

"No. but we need to keep him somewhere where he can't shapeshift!" Chase pointed out.

"What about somewhere cold, like the freezer room my dad installed here." Sakura suggested, as she pressed something onto the tablet as a mystery door opens, revealing a freezer room.

"I have to ask: WHY DOES YOUR DAD EVEN _NEED_ ONE?!" Chase asked.

"So that he can put in AD's head for future grilling purposes. But I think he's joking." Sakura shrugged.

"Your daddy is scary sometimes. Fun, but scary." Doy pointed out as they dragged Riker into the freezer room.

"I have to inform my sister. If Riker is here, then Roman must be out there!" Jones pointed out.

"Why must you inform your sister? Isn't she in her room, studying?" Chase asked.

"Yeah about that!" Doy chuckled nervously. "Skylar, Oliver, Cece, Spin and Jamie snuck out to see Miss Crossbow."

"Doy?" Jones gapped at the boy.

"I cannot let the bad guys find Crossbow!" Doy pointed out. As much as he is loyal to his friends, but he can't let anyone get hurt.

"I bet Roman could be tracking Oliver to get to Crossbow!" Kaz guessed.

"What are we waiting for?! We should get to them!" Bree exclaimed.

"But wait, I think we should create a diversion." Leo pointed out.

"You're saying…?" Chase asked.

"Leo, Fletcher and I just perfected the new Attack Orbs; they're not completely invisible…yet. But they should be strong enough to electrocute the enemies senseless for a good hour." Jones explained. "Someone needs to pretend to be Riker, and then…"

"Wait, what if they are doing all this to get the List of heroes?" Adam asked.

"Hhm…Wait! I have an idea! Remember that one time Douglas tried to use Chase to get the Davenport Bionics' data when he was evil? Chase, you gave him Adam's list of Incredible Edibles list, what if we give them a _FAKE_ list, if they ask for something in exchange?" Sakura asked.

"That's a good idea," Chase nodded. "Good thinking, Kura and Jones."

"Great minds think alike." Jones fist-bumped Sakura.

"Now I'm gonna prepare a fake list. You guys get to the others first!" Sakura ushered. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"What happened?!" Lily asked. "Why is there a boy in the freezer room?! Harushi, I thought we agreed no more hostages in the freezer room!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Harushi defended himself.

"Dad, mom, Fang and Boji, could you guys take care of the babies?" Sakura asked. "Riker tried imposing as Kaz, and now we think Skylar and her friend Crossbow might be in danger.

"On it." Harushi nodded. "Fang! Get my shotgun, I'm killing that Riker boy!"

"HARUSHI!" Lily growled at her husband.

"Fine! But can I break a limb?" Harushi asked.

"or bite a limb?" Fang asked.

"No. we're keeping him safe until the others managed to capture that Roman." Boji stated.

* * *

 **Back with the Sneak-Away gang with Crossbow…**

"Skylar, I was actually so worried that you didn't make it out alive of Mighty Med! But judging by you sitting here in front of me breathing, I'd say you're doing great!" Crossbow smiled at Skylar.

"Oh, and I have another good news to tell you!" Skylar smiled back at Crossbow.

"What is it?" Crossbow asked.

"I got my powers back!" Skylar replied as they both squealed happily.

"How?!" Crossbow asked, excitedly.

"Don't say it, don't say it." Tracy and Oliver both prayed and muttered under their breaths. Tracy ships Oliver with Skylar (don't ask, she's the fangirl of the gang), and if Skylar ends up with Chase, she will set someone she hates on fire. (A/N: That's what I'D do if Skase ends up together)

"From this _AMAZING_ Bionic guy named Chase!" Skylar replied, gushing happily

" _AND_ she said it!" Oliver grumbled, smacking a hand over his forehead.

"Way to ruin my third OTP!" Jamie and Spin grumbled.

Tracy sighed, somewhat disappointed. "At this rate we'll be having a fandom war outside of Skase vs Skoliver!"

"Wait, _THIRD_?" Oliver asked.

"First place is Bal, second place is Adura, third is Skoliver and the forth is Bob with Jenny, if they ever get together." Spin listed.

"Look, I think we should be going back now. If not Chase is gonna be very upset at us." Tracy checked her watch.

"Another thing you must know, the guys who destroyed Mighty Med are still out there, hunting down superheroes." Spin stated.

"What?" Crossbow's expression turned serious.

"Yup, their names are Roman and Riker. And they are both shameless as they are creepy!" Jamie handed the superheroine a picture of Roman and Riker.

"Those two are shapeshifters, they can turn into anybody, and together they can fuse into a black swarm. So if you see them try not to fight them alone." Skylar stated.

"I got it. I hope we can get together after this madness is over." Crossbow nodded as she hugged Skylar before they left.

"I'm really gonna miss you!" Jamie hugged Crossbow.

"C'mon. let's go." Spin pulled Jamie away.

"My hands are getting cold!" Jamie tried to warm up her hands. She wasn't really wearing a thick coat.

Spin hesitated for a moment before grabbing on of Jamie's hand and shoving it into his hoodie shirt's pockets.

"What are you doing, shameless boy?!" Jamie blushed red and demanded.

"Your hands are cold, what? You expect me to tell Oliver to freeze them?!" Spin gave her a cold response.

"When a 10 year old girl and an 11 year old boy has a better love life than you." Tracy thought as she giggled at Spin and Jamie hiding their blushing faces. "Damn, I feel so lonely!"

"Don't worry; you'll get a guy someday." Skylar joked at Tracy. "Hhm…what about Chase? You two have chemistry."

"Gross!" Tracy quickly gagged. "Chase is my friend. I used to like him but now I'm over it!"

"But if it helps Skylar stay away from Chase, do it." Oliver mouthed over before Tracy punched his arm.

"And thank you Oliver." Skylar took Oliver's hand. "Thanks for letting me see my friend."

"No, it's my pleasure; I meant it's the right thing to do." Oliver started blushing.

"Ship." Tracy squealed silently to herself.

"The pleasure is _all mine_!" a crow morphed into Roman as he appeared in front of them.

"IT'S THE SHAMELESS MAN!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing at Roman.

Tracy quickly panicked when she saw Roman. She hadn't really forgotten the fact that Roman almost hurt her the _LAST_ time she saw him.

" _Seriously_?! We were having a moment here!" Oliver exclaimed, stating that fact that him and Skylar were holding hands.

"Is he one of those guys you've warned me about?" Crossbow asked.

"Yes, his name is…Wait, what was your name again. Riker right?" Oliver asked before Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"His name is Roman." "It's Roman!" Tracy and Roman corrected, before they looked away awkwardly.

"So close!" Oliver sighed.

"Dude, really?! You're not even trying!" Spin grumbled at Oliver.

"Hey Tracy." Roman gave her a small nod, before the girl hid her blushing face.

"Dude, stop flirting with the enemy!" Spin stated.

"We're not flirting!" Tracy quickly defended.

"U, he kinda was. And I think you kinda liked it!" Spin replied.

"What's with those two?" Crossbow asked.

"Oh um, scar girl and Bun Boy liked each other, and he tried to…what's the better word… _assault_ her. I'll explain later." Jamie stated. "Though, there is no logical explanation WHY!"

"Have you been learning words from Aunt Tsuki?!" Spin asked.

"I learnt more than just 'shameless' from her!" Jamie nodded in triumph.

"Sis! We're in danger! Riker's here in the Mission Command disguised as Kaz!" Jones talked to his sister via telepathy.

"You think I don't know?! Roman's here with us now!" Tracy rolled her eyes as she 'replied'.

"Congratulations, you just lead me to Crossbow. And as a reward, you get to see her perish before your eyes." Roman chuckled darkly, before glancing at Tracy for a moment.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" Spin shouted. (Since Spin, Bob, Jenny, Tracy and Jones all grew up in the same facility, they're like siblings)

"Shameless!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Let me handle this." Crossbow stepped forward. "He's mine."

Crossbow quickly changed into her superhero outfit (which was under her community service uniform all along), a crossbow formed in her hands.

"You know what's the worst part being groundskeeper?! After I filled you with arrows, I'm gonna have to clean up the mess!" Crossbow stated as she fired an arrow at Roman.

"My turn!" Roman smirked. He ripped out a stop sign and electrocuting it with his electro kinesis before throwing it at Crossbow.

"Crossbow!" Skylar ran to Crossbow.

"Dude! That is NOT how you treat a woman!" Jamie exclaimed.

"She's been electrocuted! She needs serious medical attention!" Spin pointed out as Jamie looked at him in awe.

"What?! Chase gives us lessons about medical stuff!" Spin stated, hiding a blush.

"My turn!" Oliver stated as he ran towards Roman and planned to punch him before Roman kicked him away

"A for Effort?" Skylar tried to cheer up Oliver.

"Hey, why not let Tracy do the talking, they have so much chemistry!" Spin suggested.

"Geez, you're handing your sister back to her almost rapist! What are you implying Stockholm Syndrome?!" Jamie barked at Spin.

"Stay away from Crossbow!" Skylar growled as she and Roman started fighting hand-tohand combat.

"Wow! I wish I had a camera!" Spin exclaimed. "KICK HIM IN THE BUTT SKY!"

"USE THE BENCH!" Jamie added.

Moments later, Skylar too was defeated. Roman glared at Jamie and Spin. Skylar groaned in pain.

"SKYLAR!" Spin exclaimed.

"This is bad! Really, really bad!" Jamie started worrying. Crossbow's pain seemed to be growing

"I know! I can never take that Roman seriously for his bun!" Spin exclaimed, holding back his laugh.

"That's my second guess, but yep!" Jamie nodded.

"Oh boy, how desperate, you'd seriously pick on these kids?!" Tracy defended the two kids, motioning them to get help. "Don't think I won't hesitate to fight you just because you're cute! Wow, way to go Trace!"

"Oh please, I don't want to fight you at all." Roman mumbled under his breath.

"By the way, care to continue where we stopped last time after this?" Roman gave her a little smirk.

"What?!" Tracy blinked before her face went pink, before shaking it off. "C'mon Roman, you know you're better than this!"

"You don't understand me at all, okay?!" Roman growled.

"You're right! I don't know you at all. But that won't stop me from trying." Tracy stated, dodging Roman's fist.

"You don't know anything about me, so just leave me alone!" Roman yelled.

"You don't have to make your dad proud by destroying superhero humanity! Will it make you happy?! No." Tracy snapped back, before kicking his knee.

"But if it makes my dad happy, so be it! I'm actually being _nice_ to you, you could choose to either join me; or die with your friends." Roman stated. "You're not so bad, for a girl."

"You're not the really good, for a boy." Tracy sassed back.

"Give up Roman, it's 4 against one!" Jamie growled at Roman, as the 3 teens and the girl circled Roman. Spin had to stay behind and watch over Crossbow.

"Ok…what was that Bob taught me about medical…Oh right! Check for metabolic rate!" Spin remembered as he checked Crossbow's metabolic rate.

"I don't think so!" Roman leaped over to where Crossbow is, and held her captive.

"CROSSBOW!" Jamie exclaimed, growing worried.

"Let them go!" Skylar yelled.

"UNHAND HER STRANGE WOMAN!" Spin yelled. [References to Meelo in season 1 episode 1 of Legend of Korra]

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Roman snapped at the boy.

"you hair looks woman!" Jamie stated, snorting a bit.

"Nothing to do with my hair!" Roman glared at Jamie.

"Roman! Stop!" Riker ran over to him.

"What now Riker?!" Roman yelled back.

"Don't kill them, we should use her as bait! That was the heroes would surrender themselves to us!" Riker stated.

"What about the list?!" Roman asked.

"I couldn't get it on time, the security system rang and now the others know that we're coming for them!" Riker replied.

"Huh, good idea." Roman nodded.

"GET BACK HERE, SHAMELESS MAN!" Jenny shouted, throwing a shoe at Riker.

"Not how we practiced shoe tossing, Jen, but I LIKE the way you think!" Bob stated, as he panted.

"You're useless, Bob!" Jenny mumbled.

"RUDE!" Bob looked offended.

"You have nowhere to go! You're surrounded!" Chase stated as he, Bree and Jones arrived on the scene.

"They must have followed me!" Riker muttered.

"I say we take them all out right now." Riker suggested, before Roman threw Crossbow across the park ;before Riker and him grabbed each other by the arm.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A WOMAN!" Jones exclaimed.

"So? I do that to Trace all the time, I see no downside!" Bree eyed Tracy.

"No way…is that my _bro_?!" Tracy quickly started giggling.

"Nothing's happening!" Roman noticed something different.

"Maybe it's cause it's not the real Riker!" someone replied as it turned into Bree.

"Wait! If you're Bree, then who's 'Bree'?!" Oliver asked.

"KAZ, I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" 'Bree turned into Jones, while 'Jones morphed into Kaz.

"Why, Kaz? Just why?!" Oliver asked.

"I dunno, I just wanted to use the Cyber Mask!" Kaz replied with a grin.

"And you became my brother?!" Tracy frowned. "I knew I've always wanted a sister but not in this moment, Jones!"

"That's what I said before HE turned ME into a BREE!" Jones barked at Kaz.

"It was hilarious, Kaz turned into _Jordan_ at first!" Adam laughed.

"Give it up Roman!" Chase stated.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" Roman demanded.

"In a freezer room where he can't shapeshift his way out!" Sakura replied.

Roman quickly noticed Crossbow trying to crawl away before he held the superheroine hostage, along with Spin in the other arm.

"Your armpit stinks!" Spin grumbled.

"This looks like an interesting trade!" Roman smirked coldly. "How about this: The List for Crossbow and Jamie's boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Spin and Jamie yelled.

"Yet." Skylar added the last part.

"So, how about it?!" Roman asked.

"Don't do it!" Crossbow exclaimed.

"List?! Or no list?!" Roman demanded, as electricity sparks started forming by his hands.

"NO! Ok, we'll give you the list!" Skylar shouted.

"Just don't hurt Crossbow; you can hurt Spin as much as you want." Jamie added.

" _HURTFUL_!" Spin growled at Jamie.

"But that's not a fair trade!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, cause at this point he seems like _SUCH_ an honourable guy?!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Bree," Sakura eyed Bree as the brunette nodded.

"Why would you do that?!" Chase asked.

"I can't just let her die, she's my friend. If you were in my situation, you'd take the deal too!" Skylar stated.

"If they get the list, they could kill every superhero alive!" Adam pointed out.

"We'll find a way to stop them." Skylar assured.

"and what if we don't?! You're risking the life of one superhero after the others!" Chase pointed out.

"I'm down for Skylar's idea, if it was my parents in this situation, I'd rather much do whatever she's doing." Jones nodded.

Bree returned moments later with Riker in one hand and a thumb drive in the other.

"WHY THERE IS A HEAD OF SOME DEAD GUY IN THAT FREEZER?!" Riker asked.

"Whoops that would be one of my mom's ex-boyfriends." Sakura laughed. "Dad likes keeping the dead corpses where people will never find them!"

"And I thought Roman and I were evil!" Riker exclaimed.

"Give me back Spin!" Jamie warned.

"Make me!" Roman taunted before some strange lime green glow formed into Jamie's arms as she blasted at Roman.

"What did you just do?!" Spin asked.

"I don't know…it just happened." Jamie looked at her hands.

"I think that's energy transference!" Leo exclaimed.

"The list, now! Or you don't get to see Crossbow alive." Roman stated.

"Skylar! You've done all you could, now go, don't let them get to the other heroes!" Crossbow persuaded.

"same time!" Skylar replied as they switched.

"Skylar! What are you doing?!" Crossbow asked.

"I can't just let you die." Skylar pointed out.

"AT LAST! The list is here!" Roman announced, as he held the thumbdrive in his hands. "you kids are safe!"

Tracy eyed her brother and gave a "Wait, bro, did you tell them that list is fake?!" Look.

"No! Ah crap!" Jones blinked as the moment Roman passes the drive to Riker, Crossbow quickly blasted an arrow, destroying the 'list'.

"NO!" Roman shouted, before he blasted an electromagnetic wave at Crossbow.

"CROSSBOW!" Skylar shouted.

"Don't let them win." Crossbow whispered before she died.

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna end pretty." Sakura shook her head.

Skylar glared daggers at Roman and Riker. Before the brothers would form into the Black Swarm, Skylar blasted something between the brothers.

"Next time, we _REALLY_ gotta tell Skylar the plans before she goes off killing possible future brother-in-law!" Jones shook his head watching Skylar beating up the shapeshifters. That wasn't the end of it, Leo's attack orbs flew over and electrocuted the two brothers.

"That's it! I can't do this anymore! I've been through _A_ _LOT_ tonight, ranging from the love shrines to the dead bodies I found being my freezer neighbours! I'm out!" Riker announced as he turned into a bird and flew away.

"Riker! Don't leave me here like that! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Roman shouted.

Roman quickly glared at his enemies; he and Tracy shared a small glance. She quickly blushed awkwardly before looking at her shoes.

"This isn't over!" Roman announced before he turned into a bird and flew away.

"How's Crossbow?" Skylar asked.

"We can't leave her here, we gotta get her back!" Chase checked as he stated.

"Easy." Tracy opens up a portal that leads to Mission Command.

"Can't let the other people think we're weird for carrying Crossbow on the streets!" Sakura nodded.

"Sis, you coming?" Jones asked, looking over.

"Uh… _yeah_!" Tracy nodded glancing at Roman running off for one last time; before walking towards the portal and sealing it.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow! 5k chapter, who'da thought?! Originally this chapter was much shorter, but anyways, we have 1 more chapter before we focus back to Auradon.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So, Crossbow is dead (sort of half dead), you'll find out later, Superhero logic makes no sense. And Skylar needs to listen to the plans before killing anyone. XD You people are violent!**

 **2 A bit the romance category: So Tracy has a crush on Roman, and I think he likes her back; but she has a fictional crush on Jay. So I think it's gonna be Diggie/Maddie/Josh all over again. Except one of them's a killer. Maddie, you got lucky.**

 **3 I added in more scenes (like how Doy fights Riker/a bit more Spamie moments), and oh boy poor Riker, he's been through so much.**

 **4 The Spamie moments were so fun to write, my favourite Spamie scene is the part where Spin puts Jamie's hand in his pockets. (When an 11 year old boy and a 10 year old girl has better love life than you…So lonely) the Rocy is more forbidden 'falling for the enemy' relationship, but I like both Roman/Tracy and Jay/Tracy. Screw me! =P**

 **Riker: I'M A SCARRED LITTLE BOY!**

 **January: Want blankie? (gives Riker a baby blanket)**

 **Riker: thank you kid! (uses blanket and hugs it)**

 **Harushi: What?! So I used to be the prison's public executor! I get to bring back my loot!**

 **Fang: RESPECT, SIR! RESPECT!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Doy: I am a fighter now! Yay!**

 **Adam: Wow, Doy, you rock!**

 **Oliver: Questions of the chapter- Did anyone liked the couple scenes? What did you think of the extended scenes? What did you think of Doy's fight scene? Lastly, what do you think might happen the next chapter?**

 **All: that's all for today. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Bye! *waves***


	17. Chapter 17

**Prophecies and Plot Twists**

 **Purpledolpin05: First of all, a sincere apology for leaving the previous chapter in a cliffhanger (it's Monday school night for my brother so I had to switch off the computer early yesterday), but I'm back with a new chapter. Shout outs!**

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Tracy is a bit of the fangirl of the whole team. Well we don't know if Roman has mutual feelings for Tracy back yet, but only time will tell. Tracy WILL set Chase on fire if he dates Skylar. Riker doesn't have much experience with being evil (he's the softie of the brothers) I feel like Adam and Sakura can both get along great with flowers or pranks. Harushi is an interesting father to say the most. Oh yes, Doy's family/future sister in laws would have been SO proud of his attack on Riker! XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I liked the extra scenes since they didn't show us the fight scenes. Oliver might make his move soon, but he's got Bree vs Skylar for him. (then again we have Rocy vs Jacy going offset). Doy is really awesome/a-doy-ble/a-dewey-ble. XD (weird pun) Now answers to your questions:-

1 Sorry, it was a school night and my brother has school in the morning, so I had to leave it on a cliffhanger.

2 If Spamie and Bonny happen, I'd say the best man would probably go to Jackie and Dewey. The bridesmaid would probably be January and Chloe. ^^

3 I dunno though, I ship Brase (made it endgame in my next gen. OC story), Kaz would end up with one of the 3 girls of this story. (Jordan, I made Jaz endgame in my version/Maya, because I love Brabrina IRL/Cyd, because Kaz and Cyd are alike)

To guest: Very soon, after a few chapters the family will reunite.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. (I figured that review might be from you, but I can't be 100% sure). I liked all the couple scenes. (Cougb! SPAMIE! Cough!). judging by the fact Crossbow doesn't seemed to mind Skylar and Oliver holding hands, I think she probably ships them instantly. XD. I feel like Tracy might talk to Roman about redemption since she sees good in him, Skylar went crazy after Crossbow 'died'. I love Doy fighting Riker, it only took like 1 minute! How convenient is that XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter too.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Skylar snuck out with Oliver, Spin, Jamie, and Tracy to visit her old friend, Crossbow. They unknowingly lead Roman to them. Meantime, Riker was impersonating as Kaz to steal the list of superheroes before getting caught by the rest of the team members._

 _Roman ambushed the sneak-away gang before threatening to kill Spin and Crossbow in exchange of the List and his brother Riker. They handed Roma the fake list, before Crossbow destroyed the list. Out of anger, Roman killed Crossbow. Skylar (who didn't know the list was FAKE) attacked the two brothers. Riker gave up (he's been through a ton of trouble that night) before the two brothers ran away._

 _Tracy opened up a portal as the Elite Force and Junior League went back to their home, taking Crossbow with them._

* * *

 **Present Time:**

Everyone gathered around Crossbow placed on top of the Mission Desk, they were planning a small and simple funeral for the superheroine.

"How's Crossbow, mom?" Sakura asked Lily.

"Not so good, honey." Lily shook her head, "I have tried all I can to heal the minor bruises on her body, but the inner damages are unhealable. We have to prepare for the worst."

"So, how is she?!" Skylar asked Boji.

"She's in the middle of having a coma and what's worse to come." Boji shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've done all I could."

" _And no one's questioning?! We're putting an ALMOST_ _ **dead**_ _person on top of the same table we have our meetings?"_ Jones thought as he frowned.

"Skylar, don't feel bad. Things will get better." Bob tried to cheer up the Calderan. "How about a hug?"

"Bob, honey, you're just making it more awkward than it already was!" Jenny pulled Bob behind her.

"Crossbow sacrificed herself so that the other heroes will be safe, that's very selfless of her!" Bree broke the awkward silence as she walked over to Skylar to cheer her up

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't gone off looking for Crossbow, none of this would have happened!" Skylar blamed herself for Crossbow's death.

"It's not your fault, Sky, even if you hadn't gone to warn Crossbow about those shameless villains, she could have been in more trouble!" Jamie walked over and hugged Skylar.

"Nobody blames you Skylar, even if you hadn't warn her, Roman and Riker could have hunt her down anyway." Chase added.

"WE GET IT, IT'S EVERYONE'S FAULT!" Jones exclaimed loudly, irritated by the whole blame-a-thon. "There, it makes it even!"

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have taken Skylar to see Crossbow, if there's anyone to blame, it's me!" Oliver walked over to defend Skylar's guilt. "I couldn't bear to see you sad Skylar, it would make me feel so guilty if you didn't warn Crossbow in time."

"Thank you Oliver." Skylar gave Oliver a small smile. "But I started this, and now I'm gonna have to live up to it."

"Booger Boy, this is a _FUNERAL_ , Why are you sitting there not crying?!" Jamie snapped at Spin.

"Men don't cry!" Spin stated.

"Speak for yourself, you're bawling a monsoon!" Jamie snapped as they both cried together.

"If only there's a way to bring her back to life…" Tracy sighed to herself.

"Wait!" Boji stepped forward, she gave Oliver and Kaz a look. "Crossbow's gloves are powered by Horologian pearls, right?"

"Just like the self-regeneration paddles at Mighty Med!" Oliver continued.

"And since horologe pearls have the ability to heal itself, maybe we can use the energy from her gloves to repair the damage to her body!" Kaz suggested.

"So we just need to direct the energy from her gloves back to her body!" Oliver nodded.

"Get her gloves." The two teens started taking off Crossbow's gloves as they looked at each other.

"Turn them upside down!" Oliver suggested as they turned the gloves inside out and put them back onto Crossbow's hands.

"What are they doing?" Doy asked.

"Just watch, what you're about to see is a miracle." Fang replied the boy.

Moments later, something happened. The gloves started generating energy to Crossbow's body. (Imagined Frankenstein but only bringing dead back to live with Crossbow in the picture) the superheroine's body started shaking vibrantly, before there was a moment f silence.

Crossbow woke up and started breathing again.

"CROSSBOW!" Skylar exclaimed happily as they hugged.

"She's alive!" Jones exclaimed, trying to do a maniacal laugh.

"Bro! YOU'RE _CREEPING_ US OUT!" Tracy exclaimed, hiding from her brother.

"I still do not understand why you aren't villain yet!" Boji frowned.

"How did _that_ happen?!" Adam exclaimed. "Wait, I'm digging up Leo's dead goldfish, can you bring THAT back to life?! Sakura, can you help me out?"

"You'll be the one needing the back to life part." Harushi glared at Adam.

"Never mind!" Adam gulped as he retreated back.

"Wait! So they brought her back to life…by turning her gloves inside out?!" Chase thought for a moment, trying to think of a logical explanation. "Superhero logics! I GIVE UP!"

"You should have a long time ago, Hazelnut." Tracy joked, patting Chase in the back.

* * *

"Now, for the sake of your safety, Crossbow, I think you should be using this." Doy walked over and gave her a Cyber Cloak. "This changes your looks and your voice."

"And you should probably take a pepper spray wherever you go." Jenny added.

"All men are shameless! Remember that!" Jamie piped in.

"I think you should live undercover in somewhere new. You can never be sure if those two bad guys might try haunting you down again." Bob added.

"Here's what the 5 of us have so far, you can live with the students at the Bionic Academy." Spin suggested. "It's safe there, and you have protection. It's much more safe there, we already have Benny and Phillip living there as groundskeepers or you can go to Mission Creek High School undercover as students with Spark."

"Wait, did you just said _SPARK_?!" Kaz gulped a little, hiding behind a table.

"Why's he so shocked?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh Spark and Kaz used to date; didn't work out well." Oliver stated.

"Don't worry; I think my brother Hilo (from Pair of Kings) is flirting with Spark these days." Leo assured Kaz.

"Ok, thank you guys so much for the heads up." Crossbow hugged the kids.

"You're welcome!" Jamie nodded. "Anything for a friend in need!"

"Spin, I want you to take good care of my 'little sister' here, ok?" Crossbow looked at Spin sternly.

"EW! SHE'S GROSS!" Spin protested.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GROSS?!" Jamie growled as they started fighting again.

"Here's a portal that should lead you to either Mission Creek; or the Bionic Academy." Tracy explained, opening up a portal.

"Thanks, I'll never forget what you've done." Crossbow smiled at them as she left.

"Can you give this to a guy named Marcus a punch in the gut? He looks about this tall (5'9'), a bit muscular, brown hair, brown eyes, and creepy eyebrows." Sakura talked to Crossbow. "You can trust my friends: Julie and Johan, they're good people. Except Marcus whom I hate because he's dating Julie, my BFF."

"So the good news is: all the heroes got the encrypted message. The bad news: Roman and Riker are still out there, and I don't think they're giving up that easily." Chase announced.

"Well, I'm glad the heroes got the message in time!" Spin cheered.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Chase asked.

"Outside." Jones pointed.

* * *

"Trace?" Chase tapped Tracy's shoulder. She was sitting on a chair, looking at the sky.

 _ **PUNCH!**_

The girl quickly gave Chase a punch in the gut.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL _PUNCHES_ PEOPLE?!" Chase rolled over the floor.

(O_e) was the expression of everyone else watching Chase from inside the building.

"You go girl!" Sakura cheered silently.

"Sorry, I get startled easily!" Tracy apologized.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…I guess I will be." Tracy shrugged.

" _Cause I'm young; and I'm dumb. I do stupid things when it comes to love. And even if I always end up crying; well, you can't blame a girl for trying!"_ Tracy hummed. (Song: Can't Blame A Girl For Trying by Sabrina Carpenter)

"You _STILL_ like Roman, huh?" Chase frowned a bit, slightly revolted.

"I guess I still kind of do. Love kinda sucks sometimes when you're not supposed to like somebody who's the enemy. But I know why they are evil." Tracy nodded.

"And you _didn't_ tell me?! I'm Mission Leader!" Chase exclaimed.

"Because, if I had. You'd react as bad as the time you tried to _strangle_ me after that Valentine's Day dare!" Tracy glared a bit.

"I still can't believe you did the _deed_!" Chase grumbled.

"Whatever Hazelnut, I know there's other guys out there, and someday I'm gonna find someone who would like me for who I am." Tracy shrugged. "Before you guys rescued me last month. Roman actually told me why he's killing superheroes. Its cuz his dad is now powerless, and to a hero, if you're powerless it's as bad as you're dead. Apparently, Rodissiuss didn't take the news well and he's now a vengeful psychopath who wants his kids to do all the killing for him. Roman and Riker are just doing what their dad tells them to; just to make their old man proud. So in short, they're not really evil; just… _misunderstood_ sons who want their dad proud of them, just that they were making their dad proud the wrong way!"

"Wow…I never knew that." Chase blinked. "There's more than meets the eye."

"Of course; if you listen to the other side of the story, you might learn not to judge so soon." Tracy added. "Roman's more serious and oldest of the family, so he's bound to be more serious. Riker's more timid and cowardly; I guess you could tell after how _HE_ ran away."

"You're a strange chick." Chase frowned at her.

"Thank you, been called worse!" Tracy joked.

"Wow they've been talking for like 20 minutes now!" Skylar commented.

"Yeah! Don't they look adorable?" Oliver skipped the topic.

"Jones, stop growling." Kaz frowned at Jones.

"Hey January, why are you still awake?!" Adam spotted a toddler crawling out.

"C'mon, let's get you back to sleep." Doy suggested.

"Gleba!" January said.

"GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!" Sakura hollered.

"WHAT?! IS THERE A FIRE?!" Chase asked, rushing in with a fire extinguisher.

"No! January just said a new word!" Sakura giggled.

"What did she say?!" Tracy squealed.

"She said _GLEBA_!" Adam stated with a smile.

"That's not a word." Bree pointed out.

"Use it in a sentence." Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah. _January just said 'Gleba'_." Sakura replied.

"I don't think that's a word!" Kaz chuckled.

"It is! And I'm gonna proof it! Chase, search for that word!" Sakura glared at Chase.

"Ok…Gleba…gleba…gleba! Oh here it is! It means 'a mass of tissue in which spores are formed in the fruiting bodies of a certain fungi'!" Chase replied as he explained.

"Already using big words! She's smart!" Doy admitted, as he lifted the toddle into his arms. "Who's the smartest baby? You are! You are!"

"She's gonna be a _SCIENTIST_!" Adam cheered in a tone of pride as everyone giggled.

"Ok, c'mon, we should be getting some sleep!" Lily stated. "I'll tuck you in bed, January."

"Before we go to sleep, is it ok if I tell you something." Doy asked.

"Sure, kiddo, what is it you wanted to say?" Jones asked.

"Do you know anyone by chance named _Isabella_? About 13 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes that turns red, wears pink clothes that become black and tattered?" Doy asked as Skylar, Boji, Oliver, Fang and Kaz looked stiffened for a moment.

"Oh yeah." Oliver gulped a bit. "Had a run-in with her last Halloween in Mighty Med!" (Read TKDP's story 'Ghost of Hero's Past')

"Why would you dream about some demon girl who tried to kill us?" Skylar asked.

Doy started telling them about his ' _nightmares'_ about the resurrection of villains.

"Wait! You're saying that KRANE is alive and he's engaged to _MALEFICENT_?! I HAVE ALWAYS SHIPPED THEM!" Tracy exclaimed.

"NOW'S NOW THE TIME TO FANGIRL!" Chase shook Tracy's shoulders. "SNAP! OUT! OF! IT!"

"So, Krane's actually _not_ DEAD?!" Bree looked worried. "If what you said is true, what if those villains are planning to avenge everyone: Auradon and _HERE_?!"

"Every word!" Doy nodded. "So, should we worry?!"

"Very." Sakura nodded. "I think they're starting a war, and it's not a pretty one."

"What are we waiting for?! WE HAVE TO TELL MISS MAL!" Doy shouted.

"Not tonight, a few days later." Chase pointed out. "We need to pack up for the journey. Question is: How do we get there?"

"My sis." Jones offered. "She's been practicing lately,"

"But I'm still no good! Skylar creates vacuum portals that work once in a while; but I'm no good!" Tracy grumbled. "The last time I tried, I ended up being a dude in the genderbend world. And Skylar LOOKS JUST LIKE JAY FROM DESCENDANTS!"

"Ok, creepy, your fictional crush looks like the guy version of my crush!" Oliver mumbled.

" _Try_ , if we don't both worlds might be at stake of danger!" Chase insisted.

"Fine!" Tracy nodded.

"But what about the villains?! If Krane sent out Jacques to hunt down every villain in existence, we are no match for a villainy Bionic army!" Oliver asked.

"I have an idea." Sakura nodded. "Trace, Jones and I watch TV shows about you guys, and we know every single villain there is in the Disney fandom world."

"That's right, if they're raising an army, then we better start raising our own army as well." Jones nodded.

"How are we gonna warn the other 'heroes' if we don't have time to warn them?" Chase asked. Everyone started sharing uncomfortable looks.

"We can't…But we have an Academy of students! And superheroes! And the Kings of Kinkow! And the Wasabi Warriors!" Bob listed.

"Good idea, Bob! You're a genius! A big, fat, happy, brainless genius!" Jenny cheered as she hugged Bob and pecked his cheek.

"I think we better plan out our strategy." Chase nodded, walking off.

"I'm calling my old friends who work for various mafias." Harushi nodded. "We can fight fire with fire."

"WHY DOES YOUR DAD HAVE MAFIA FRIENDS?!" Adam panicked.

"Because he's been in jail, worked in jail, and has a lot of friends…who are also in jail." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"First, you _failed_ to get the list of superheroes. And now you've _failed_ to even capture one member of the so-called Elite Force…" Rodissiuss spoke to his sons in a disappointed tone.

"We'll get them!" Roman stuttered before assure their father. "We just need more time!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Rodissuiss roared at his sons. Riker gulped as he kept his face expression stiffened.

"And to think, I thought I could count on you, my eldest son, to make you dad proud. It was my mistake!" Rodissiuss eyed Roman.

"Just tell us what to do, father." Roman replied in a confident tone.

"no, you've done enough." Rodissiuss shook his head.

"I have something you might like, Mr. Rodissiuss." Someone called over as a young teen about 19 years old walked into the room.

"Who are you!? And HOW did you get in here?!" Rodissiuss roared.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jacques Krane, son of Victor Krane. My father has a proposal for you."

"Our dad's _married_ he might be widowed for a while now; but he's _straight_." Riker frowned.

"Not _THAT_ proposal!" Jacques frowned. "My dad's already tying the knot with Maleficent, and trust me, I'm _GLAD_ I wasn't there!"

"My father is recruiting some villains for his army. I assume since you're telling your sons to do the dirty work for you; I think that giving you Bionics could solve your problems. My father is offering you power to get revenge on every shady people you laughed at your downfall." Jacques contined.

"What's in it for me?" Rodissuiss asked.

"Power, revenge, getting your pride back." Jacques listed, "the choice is all yours; if you'd join me or not."

"I'm in." Rodissiuss nodded. "My sons will join you for your hunt of collecting new recruits."

"Very well," Jacques eyed his new 'companions', he open up a portal that leads to the Isle of the Lost. "You shall join my father in the Isle of the Lost first."

Jacques handed the two brothers a list.

"Here are the people we need to recruit, you in; or out?!" Jacques eyed the two brothers.

"Anything to make my father proud." Roman immediately took the offer.

"If he's in; so am I." Riker agreed, reluctantly.

"If I sense any disloyalty; any at all, you'll be suffering a fate worse than death itself!" Rodissiuss warned his sons before leaving to the Isle of the Lost.

"Wow, your old man is harsher than my dad!" Jacques commented.

"Where are we gonna go to look for the new recruits?" Roman asked.

"Oh easy, you'll be going to Mighty Max and break out half the villains on the list here." Jacques nodded. "I am going off to Oregon, Portland to hire Janet Smyth to my dad's army. Once you are done, meet me here in a week, _sharp_."

Jacques immediately Geo-Leaped out of their sight.

* * *

"Wow, what a day! One stress after another." Riker sighed a bit, tired and still freaked out after what he's seen in the Freezer Room.

"Whatever, we travel to Mighty Max tomorrow." Roman rolled his eyes. "you hungry, bro?"

"Starved! What do we have left to eat?" Riker asked eagerly, like a kid.

"Nothing's in the dfridge, how about some pizza at the pizza store opposite the street?" Roman suggested.

"You're the best, big bro!" Riker cheered, fist-bumping his brother.

"Hello? Domino's Pizza? Yeah I'd like a regular seize chicken pizza with onions and more cheese." Roman called with the family phone, before ending the call.

"Hey, you ok?" Riker noticed his brother seemed quiet.

"I'm ok." Roman shrugged. Clearly he was lying.

"You're lying, look we've been through a lot, since we were in mom's womb!" Riker stated.

Roman pretended that he wasn't listening to his brother as he reached his hand into his pockets before taking out a small piece of paper.

"What'cha got there, Roman?" Riker asked.

"None of your business!" Roman growled back.

"Let me see!" Riker snatched the paper. "Tracy Chimokuri. Oh! It's her phone number! And you didn't tell me?! When did you two switched cell numbers without even telling your brother?! (gasp) Are you _DATING_?!"

"Look, it's nothing. _Alright_? She just dropped the paper by accident, and I just happened to pick it up by accident." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Ok…Talk to her." Riker gave a Cheshire cat grin. [Based on Maya Hart to Riley Matthews in 'Girl Meets Boy']

"What?! Are you crazy?! Her friends tried to kill us less than 2 hours ago!" Roman exclaimed.

"You know what's better than her friends trying to kill us?" Riker suggested.

"What?" Roman asked, irritated.

"Talk to her!" Riker insisted. "Get to a phone booth, call her and _TALK_ to her!"

"She could have called the cops, and arrest me for attempted harassment!" Roman frowned.

"That's an _improvement_ , from NOT TALKING TO HER!" Riker replied.

"You're getting on my nerves Riker. I don't want you telling dad or anyone _ANY_ of this! I'm getting the pizza, it should have been done by now!" Roman grumbled, pointing at some medicine in a first aid kit. "The first aid kits on the table, you should use the medicine to cover up that bruise on your ankles!"

"Roman and Tracy. Rocy! I ship that!" Riker joked.

"Shut it or I'm gonna break your knees this time!" Roman warned as Riker shut up. Roman quickly left the building and slammed the door.

" _Please_!" Riker rolled his eyes before chuckling, before grabbing Roman's phone, unlocking the screen.

"I doubt he doesn't feel the same way back!" Riker looked into Roman's photo gallery and spotted a few pictures Roman has taken of Tracy in a bookshop browsing through books.

" _AND HE CALLS ME THE STALKER!"_ Riker exclaimed, before exiting the gallery and switching off his brother's phone. He started chuckling a bit. "Poor Ro, he needs _MASSIVE_ help in the love department!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! (Sorry Maddie Rooney, I had to use your line) Plot twist (sort of) now the Elite Force and Junior League know about the villain's plan. (Thanks to you Doy!)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Superhero logics, makes no sense whatsoever (it does sometimes, but it makes no sense half the time either). So in case no one knows, Oliver and Kaz are doctors in Mighty Med superhero hospital. Boji works as a healer there and Fang is the guard. (or was/were)**

 **2 Crossbow ships Spamie and Skoliver, yay! I mean, she HAS TO! (Yandere smile) If not there will be another painful death! Just kidding! A lot of new people will show up, not sure if I'll add in more characters. XD (the hardest part is getting everyone in character)**

 **3 the scene where January says 'GLEBA' is inspired from an episode from 'FRIENDS' where Ross and Rachel's baby daughter said 'Gleba'. Sorry, kinda into that show lately. XD I like January, she's based on a baby I know IRL, and Doy's just a sweetie. So… (whistles as I start thinking of putting in Doy/January for future ships list)**

 **4 Jacques, Roman and Riker are now on the hunt of recruiting new villains. (I mean REAL evil potential villains, sorry Audrey, you're just too…weak) I'm talking about crazy, evil psychopaths. Doy tells everyone about his visions, so now our heroes are gonna go to Auradon! (Yay)**

 **5 I like to think that Roman is a tsundere (cold on the outside, softie on the inside), he acts like he doesn't care but deep down he do. And Riker is the softer one, a bit flirty but cares for Roman, so I think Riker's more of the goofy fun brother. (Oh great! Now I sound like I'm referring them to Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club!) Hope Caitlin didn't hear that! (Caitlin: I JUST DID! ROMAN/RIKER IS ENDGAME!/Me: GO AWAY CAITLIN!) Tracy's still crushing on Roman; Roman (unsure yet) maybe might have slight mutual feelings back.**

 **Chase: Wow, Trace you have a MESSED UP love life! XD**

 **Tracy: Shut UP! I will kill you, Hazelnut!**

 **Chase: (backs away slowly, run off)**

 **Sakura: January just spoke in a sentence!**

 **Chase: cool! What did she say?!**

 **January: (points at Chase) Casey(Chasey)…is…shameless!**

 **Adam: Wow, that's gotta hurt!**

 **Riker: HURT?! YOU DON'T KNOW HURT! I'M A DAMAGED LITTLE BOY!**

 **Bob: Don't forget to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone expect that sudden plot twist? Which is your favorite part? What do you think of Roman and Riker's relationship? Lastly, do you guys have any ideas of what might happen? (don't be afraid, I don't mind taking some opinions)**

 **Spin: why does EVERYONE think Jamie is MY girlfriend?!**

 **Bob: Because you're meant to be! BRING IT IN, JENNY-BABY!**

 **Jenny: When it's meant to be, the stars seemed to glisten~ meant to be, to forget your own name!**

 **Jamie: But look at Spin! He's so imperfect!**

 **Jenny: PERFECTLY IMPERFECT! SING IT, BOBBY-BURGER!**

 **Bob: they're perfectly imperfect! AND I WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING~**

 **Jamie and Spin: (Chases after Jenny and Bob) oh really? WE SHIP BONNY! (BOB/JENNY)**

 **Sakura: oh boy, this could end worse than Roman and Riker getting beaten up by Skylar**

 **All: That's all for today, please review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! (waves)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Link Between Two Worlds**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, wow I can't believe I'm updating this story…again. Let's just say I have a** _ **LOT**_ **of plans for our gang in both dimensions. Moving on to shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Riker ships Rocy; Lonnie ships Jacy, nuff said XD

1 I don't really end my chapters with cliffhangers, unless nessesary.

2 Leo (he's the underdog) or Adam (he's so funny).

3 That's a hard one…the first place is Adam/Sakura. The second place would be either Jacy or Rocy; the third one is Sebastian with Fate (my OC)

4 I have some plans in mind, so keep an eye out! (Tracy: well, you just have to live with it)

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Bringing someone (almost) dead back to life certainly defines the law of everything else, but then again so is Hades resurrecting the villains back to life. Spin is a stubborn boy who doesn't admit his weakness (much). Jamie knows not all guys are shameless (Hint: future father-in-law Beast, and 2 future brother-in-law's Ben and Doy XD) Tracy and Chase have a funny friendship. Yes, Adam, sleep with an eye open! Hope you will like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter too!

To TKDP: Thank you for the review. I like it when Chase was like 'I GIVE UP' too XD. Spark might get angry if he finds out any woman making contact with her ex, Kaz; so I think the academy is safer XD. Tracy still likes Roman; but we'll have to see how it goes for all the love triangles. Yeah, Riker is the softer guy. (Tracy: Don't worry Riker, it's cute when a guy gets soft.) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you _SURE_ we don't need the inventions?! What if those people in Auradon don't have _CAPSULES_?! We could glitch there; and what if we can't defeat the enemies on time?! ANSWER ME!" Chase panicked as he shook someone by the shoulder.

"I don't know! I'm only 6 years old!" Doy yawned, waking up in the morning.

"Oh, so you're a child abuser now?" Tracy joked at Chase.

"Oh ha-ha!" Chase glared over.

"Who's singing?! Is this place haunted?!" Fletcher ran out of his room.

"Nope, that's Jackie, he sleep-sings lullabies sometime." Jones replied, taking a sip of water.

"So, how'd it go with Mr. Davenport, is he ok with us traveling across dimensions, or is he gonna complain why he can't crack dimension travel?" Bree asked them.

"He's sending in some new inventions of his own to replace the capsules." Chase shook his head. "I'm afraid we can only travel in 2 days after."

"Can't it be faster?!" Spin asked.

"Look, Spin, I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but I think you should stay out of this!" Chase snapped.

"Really?!" Tracy yanked Chase by the hair, before yelling at him via telepathy. "Spin and Doy must follow us, we're returning them to their birth family!"

"Second thoughts, you kids are following us!" Chase faked a smile, before mouthing at Tracy glaring. "Better?!"

"Much better." Tracy smirked, crossing her arms.

"So, are you done with the list of every villain they might recruit with your TV knowledge?" Jones looked at his sister and Sakura.

"Almost!" Sakura nodded, scribbling something over and handing it to Chase.

"Ok…Experion, Oliver's mom Mr. Terror, Dr. Gao, every other supervillain in Mighty Max…" Oliver checked. "Why is the name if one of the hugest technology industry's founder in here?"

"Oh, Janet Smyth dated my dad, she must die." Tracy replied.

"How you can remember every person your dad dated; but you can't remember where they live?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Weird, right?" Jones nodded.

"Who's Stacy Bloody 'other words I cannot use' Summers?!" Skylar asked.

"That's the person Sakura hates, since Stacy is _OBSESSED_ with Adam and thinks he's into her." Leo replied.

"Ok before we go, I'm gonna have to analyze all your Bionic chips." Chase pointed out as he sent the Bionics to the underground lab to do a check on them.

"Why today?! You know how scared Bob gets in front of needles! The last time it involved Bob the red-eyed vampire and us almost killed?!" Sakura pointed out.

" _Really_? you had it bad?! The rest of the students had to see Mr. Davenport _REENACT_ HIS BIRTH! Thank god I Geo-Leaped me and my sis out of the mess!" Jones exclaimed. Everyone quickly cringed in disgust.

"Alright! I'm gonna do a scan now. Those who have finished the scanning may go outside." Chase told the Bionics as they had a body scans (just the Bionic chips at most).

"Oh, Chase, Leo, you two and Tracy are gonna learn how to drive later. AD needed me to inform you guys." Sakura peeked a head over.

"Driving?!" Jones looked amused. "This will be interesting! Jamie, Spin, get ready a camera cause this will be hysterical!"

* * *

 **Switch Scenes…**

Back in Auradon Prep…

"It's been a night! Can we _PLEASE_ barge in and see they haven't made a mistake yet?" CJ asked Chip (The leader of the 6 members of the modern Enchanted Objects).

Unfortunately, CJ got too worried; he dragged Jay, Carlos and Evie over to check.

"No, if we did that Ben might get mad at us, anyone would honestly. Remember the LAST time you walked in when Fio and Clo were kissing?!" Chandler pointed out. "CJ, you flipped out and got ticked off!"

"Shh! I hear them heading to the door!" Jay leaned an ear against the door and reported.

"We're already in our 20s to 30s, but we're still acting like a bunch of teenagers!" Angelica rolled her blue eyes at them. "We're no immature than these kids!"

"They're heading this way, act natural!" Fiona whispered as the 6 adults and 3 teens stood near the door acting casual.

"Good morning, your highness and his lady Mal." CJ bowed.

"Morning CJ," Ben nodded, he and Mal were already dressed in their daily wear.

"So? What happened?! Did you do something? Are you two still clean and pure?! AM I GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!" Chandler asked.

"I thought you wanted US to be SMOOTH and CASUAL?!" Angelica glared at Chandler.

"It slipped, calm your fire, love." Chandler defended.

"Nothing happened. We're still clean, and no you're not an uncle yet Chandler!" Ben replied.

"Then why are you guys looked so tired?" Evie asked. "I swear, Ben, If you hurt Mal in any way, I will make sure you end up like all of Carlos's mom old bear skins at his home!"

"We spent the night watching some of the videos of Ben as a baby." Mal replied, gesturing to a bunch of record tapes.

"Oh! I remember _THOSE_ videos! I was the cameraman!" Chip laughed. "Mal, did I ever tell you the time I first met Ben?"

"No, Uncle Chip! No! No one needs to know!" Ben started blushing in embarrassment.

"I do!" Jay nodded as he snickered.

"Ok, when Ben was a baby, I was the first kid to carry him." Chip began. "He was so itsy-bitsy, like Dude over there."

"Ok, when I first hold him like this, the first thing this king here did was peed all over my clothes. What's worse was that it was my 7th grade school dance, I ended up getting dissed by my date." Chip told them.

"Chip…" Ben frowned at Chip.

"Sorry, but someone's bound to tell your girlfriend stuff about you," Chip raised his hands.

"Like how I took Ben out babysitting to get girls to like me." Chandler stated. "This kid here used to be an automatic chick magnet for me!"

" _Womanizer_." Angelica pointed a Chandler and commented.

"Kids! Time for breakfast, Chip, stop embarrassing Ben!" Mrs. Potts peeked her head out of the dining room.

"Burnt!" Chandler laughed.

"Chandler, go and get their Former Majesties King Beast and Queen Belle out for breakfast." Chandler and Fiona's mother, Fifi hissed at her son.

"I'm 28 years old, and I _STILL_ get grounded!" Chandler sighed in defeat. "You guys go ahead and get breakfast first!"

"No, it's fine, I'll get Ben's parents instead." Mal offered.

"Really? Thank you, Lady Mal. Make sure to be one of the bridesmaid when I get married!" Chandler cheered.

"I swear, Chandler and I have an on-and-off relationship for almost 10 years and he STILL acts like a kid!" Angelica commented.

"Oh, well. You're stuck with him for life, girl!" Clora giggled.

"Easy for you two to say, you have guys in college swooning for you!" CJ frowned at his sister. "Remember that ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"He's dead to me now!" Clora claimed. "He freaked out when he found out I was a lesbian."

" _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new~"_ Fiona sang as she grabbed Clora's hand.

* * *

"Sir? Ma'am?" Mal knocked the doors.

"Dad, mom, it's time for breakfast." Ben added.

"Do come in." Beast replied as Ben and Mal open up the door.

"What are you two watching?" Ben asked, concernedly.

"Some videos Mal brought back from the Otherworld about Dewey and Charles." Belle smiled, sniffling into a tissue.

"Hey, check this out; I thought the last video entry only ended 2 months before?" Mal checked the disc entry.

"This is odd, the recorded timing just happened to be today, and just an hour ago." Belle checked.

"What's the latest video entry?" Beast asked as they played the recent video.

* * *

 **Driving 101 (Taught by Adam)**

 **(Filmed by Spin and Jamie)**

 **(Directed by Jones Chimokuri)**

 **(Starring: The Elite Force and Junior League)**

 **PS, Hopefully no one will get hurt - Doy**

"Hey what's up peeps, I'm Jamie. And that wimp here is Spin." Jamie introduced herself.

"Why are we out here again?" Spin asked. They were sitting by an open field with an old manual car.

"Because Adam is teaching Leo, Tracy and Chase how to drive today. And let's be honest, Chase claims he's a genius, but he doesn't even have a license yet!" Jamie replied, giving the camera a playful grin.

"Ok, welcome to Driving 101." Adam began the class. "Chase, you're sitting on the baby seat!"

"I'm a grown man!" Chase growled.

"Not the way I see it, bro!" Leo joked.

"Ok, there are 3 paddles under the drivers' seat here. The one on the left is the Clutch pedal, which makes the car move. The second one in the middle's the Brake pedal, which stops the car. The last one on the right side is the Accelerator pedal; which makes the car go fast." Chase explained.

"Huh, glad you studied, prof." Tracy teased Chase.

"Let's just hope this driving 101 won't involve a 911! Get it?" Bob made a cold joke.

"You are hopeless Bob!" Jenny smacked Bob with her book as she hid a laugh.

"They are _SO_ meant for each other!" Jamie commented as Spin laughed.

"OK, we're starting how to drive now. Spin, you're in charge of the camera!" Jones waved over, gesturing Spin to film.

"And Jamie, you're in charge of Spin!" Tracy hollered from outside the car.

"NO FAIR!" Spin protested. "WHY IS SHE IN CHARGE OF ME?!"

"Because she will be your wife someday." Kaz joked.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Spin growled as he raised a fist at Kaz.

"Matchhead is OUT!" Kaz gulped as he flew to the other side of the empty field.

"Fine! Doy, you're in charge of making sure these 4 don't start Kiddie War 1!" Tracy added.

"Doy!" Doy nodded happily.

* * *

"You're Highnesses? Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Potts checked on the family members.

"Dewey is just precious and adorable." Belle gushed a bit when she saw her 2 younger sons in the same video.

"Mrs. Potts, would you move our breakfast here into this room here?" Beast asked.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." Mrs. Potts bowed a bit before telling her son and his 5 friends to set up a table in Beast and Belle's chambers.

"What'cha watching?" Carlos asked, peeking a head inside.

"Oh Carlos, this is just a video from Charles about his life in the Otherworld." Ben replied.

"Do you think that somehow this video is happening in the same time as the video's being recorded?" Evie asked.

"What makes you think of that?" CJ asked.

"Because…the timing over here is just the same as the time the video's recorded." Carlos pointed at the time on the recorded video to the time on the clock nearby.

Everyone quickly felt it was very unusual and odd. CJ (Being the coward of the 6 friends) fainted.

"Maybe it could be like a livestream? You know, like all those Elite Force videos we watch?" Evie assumed as everyone let out a sigh.

"Let's just see what will happen next." Mal sighed as she hit the 'play' button.

* * *

"Ok, right now, we're in the same old car with Adam as driving instructor; right now the first person to drive is Chase." Jamie directed the video.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chase growled. "I am the smartest man alive; I think I can get the hang of driving in just a snap!"

"Save that talk on the _REAL_ drivers' test next month!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Anything to say if you die afterwards?" Jamie gestured the cameras over to Leo.

"And second question: Can I have your room?" Spin asked.

"Jamie, stay out of my stuff! Spin, you can't! And last; I am NOT dying!" Leo snapped.

"Rude driver attitude!" Jamie quoted, "shameless!"

"This ought to be interesting!" Bree chuckled, crossing her arms.

Skylar looked over. "I've always wondered how Normos learnt how to drive!"

"Yes, it's interesting, right?" Oliver agreed with Skylar's statement.

"Good luck, AD. I know you'll be a great driving instructor." Sakura winked over at Adam, who blushed heavily. Adam quickly noticed Harushi raising a fist behind his daughter, giving the Bionic an 'I'm gonna kill you later' look.

"Adam, I am giving you a 10 second headstart!" Harushi warned before Adam ran off.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US LEARNING HOW TO DRIVE?!" The driver trio demanded from the back.

"Bree, can't you teach them?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, because I want to stay close to you!" Bree winked at Oliver in a flirty way, before her hair gets yanked by Skylar.

"Uh, dude, which direction should I go?!" Tracy asked. "north? South? East? West?"

"Hhm…One Direction?" Leo joked.

"Really funny Leo!" Chase shuddered at the cold joke. "Ok, since Adam is WAY too distracted with Kura, I think maybe I can give a demonstration."

"Sure, he's the pro, after all." Kaz nodded as the three teens switched places. Chase was sitting in the drivers' seat. Leo was sitting shotgun, while Tracy sat behind.

"Ok, so to start the car, you have to switch on the ar engine with the car keys. Then, you shift the handbrakes, like this." Chase demonstrated.

"So…then what?" Leo asked.

"Since we're still newbies, the only pedals we should start is with the Clutch and the Brake." Chase pointed out, before shifting the hand gear to Gear 1. "and we'd start with Gear 1 since it's the slowest and easier for beginner level. But before that make sure your feet's pressed down the ENTIRE Clutch peddle then shifting from free gear to Gear 1."

"Got it." Leo and Tracy nodded.

"Then, gently let go of the Clutch peddle as the car starts moving." Chase explained as the car starts to move.

"That was very educational." Tracy nodded.

"I think Adam teaches us better!" Leo yawned a bit.

After a test drive around the field with Chase (who is an expert, without even trying), the second trial was with Leo. (Oh boy)

"Oh no, so much pressure!" Leo shivered.

"Oh well, this could take a while!" Spin shrugged.

"Any words of motivation to Leo?" Jamie tuned the camera to the younger toddlers.

"Chase is a GLEBA!" January cried out.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A TYPE OF FUNGI SPORE!" Chase face palmed.

"Not the words I was hoping for." Leo chuckled. "But still funny!"

"Not!" Chase frowned.

"Just do what Chase told us earlier." Leo reminded himself as he started driving the car (with Chase in the front row and Tracy behind.)

So, in short, Leo tends to drive and hit the road obstacles, almost driving pass the slope at the wrong timing.

"Your turn now Trace, I hope you won't drive pass the slope when we were supposed to stop then drive down!" Chase looked at the scar girl.

"Just a question: do you people have a good insurance company? Because if Leo's like that, I could be doing worse!" Tracy suggested.

"this could end up funny." Jones chuckled.

"Have faith in your friends, ok?" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Skylar shrugged.

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"You WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HIT THE ACCELERATION PEDDLES!" Chase yelled at Tracy in the front seat.

"AHHHH! MOMMY, SAVE ME!" Leo cried.

"Oh boy! Oh no! oh no!" Tracy panicked when she entered a twisty road, before losing control of the steering wheel.

"Now I know how Mrs. Puff feels whenever Spongebob drives!" Leo muttered.

"Oh yeah! But one thing: WE'RE NOT CARTOONS!" Chase yelled back.

"And we don't get to resurrect from death after every episode!" Tracy added.

"TREE! TREE!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, there are three of us here," Chase rolled his eyes at Leo.

"NO! TREE UP AHEAD!" Leo pointed as he screamed.

"HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES!" Chase shouted at Tracy.

"WHICH ONE'S THE BRAKE?!" Tracy yelled back.

"The one in the middle!" Chase replied.

" _Your_ middle or _my_ middle?!" Tracy panicked.

"WE HAVE THE _SAME_ MIDDLE!" Chase hissed.

"And…BRAKE!" Leo shouted as Tracy stopped the vehicle, almost crashing into a tree.

"Doy! Doy! Doy! (parody of 'dun, dun, dun' Doy style)" Doy, Jackie, January and Chloe exclaimed.

"Wow, some driving!" Boji commented, blinking.

"On the bright side, that car is still perfectly safe!" Sakura tried to ease the tension.

"Ok, I think I am never gonna drive again!" Fletcher yelped.

"That's a take." Leo sighed in relief as he closed the car doors, the moment he did the entire car collapsed.

"Look what you did, you Leo-ed it up!" Chase blamed Leo.

"Whose car is it anyway?" Fang asked.

"Lemme see…Mr. Davenport's first car…from 20 years ago. Wow, this car's been through a lot!" Jamie checked.

"Meh, it's not like he'll need it anyways." Spin shrugged.

"Spoke too soon?" Sakura looked at the car's leftover pieces.

"And…that's the end of the Driving 101 with Chase, Leo and Tracy!" Spin shouted.

"Oh boy, how many cars have we broken?" Chase asked, gulping as someone towed away the old car. In case someone asked why there are 2 wolves here, Lily and Harushi replied that it's their 'pet dogs' 'German Shephard breeding's' and whatnot.

"Meh, I think Big D must have known the car's gonna get crashed by either one of us, so he's got like 10 more duplicates of the same car!" Leo replied.

"So, what hae you learnt today?" Kaz asked.

"That Tracy can't drive." Chase piped in before the girl kicked him in the knee.

"And the car's flammable." Leo added.

"Wow, can't wait til I learn how to drive!" Bob exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

 **Everyone took a moment to picture Bob learning how to drive at 16…**

1 _"Hey girl, wanna ride?" Bob flirts with a girl passing by on the street, before braking in the middle of the road, causing a road congestion_

2 _"Go forth, go forth, go for-Hello pretty girl!" Bob helping Spin to park in his car, before seeing a girl, the causing Spin's car to crash into the car behind._

* * *

They all quickly shuddered.

"I think you might have to wait til you're 18 to learn driving with Jenny and Jamie." Boji

"So, is that a cut?" Jamie asked as Spin nodded. The two kids were watching the replay

"Wow, nice shot, you captured the face of everyone's fear _PERFECTLY_!" Jones gave Spin and Jamie a thumbs' up.

"I am sure that this is the best driving lessons video I'll ever get!" Bob laughed. "just 5 more years til I drive that car! Then I can get girls in my sweet ride!"

"Keep dreaming Bob!" the girls all frowned at Bob.

"Ok, that's all for now." Doy grinned at the lens as he switched off the camera; ending the video.

* * *

"That was really hilarious!" Chandler was laughing his lungs off.

"I know right?!" Angelica was already giggling.

"Why are there _wolves_?! You mentioned _NOTHING_ about wolves the last time you went there!" Carlos looked at Mal.

"I didn't know, ok?!" Mal frowned at Carlos.

"Charles and Dewey have some very interesting friends." Beast commented. "And Jamie seems like a good match for Charles."

"Honey, Charles is 11 years old!" Belle pointed out.

"You are never too young to be shipped with," Evie quoted as she grinned. "I've always shipped Spin with Jamie from the TV series!"

"You and your weird fandom obsession!" Jay rolled his eyes, as he chuckled at the rewind video of Chase, Leo and Tracy driving.

"I have a question though: do you think it might be difficult when Charles and Dewey realized that their whole live has been a lie?" Chip asked. "I mean, Charles has been though child abuse before; and Dewey believed that his adoptive parents were his birth family. Do you think they'd take it well?"

"I haven't really thought about that. But Dewey and Charles are my sons; I don't think that they would really hesitate about their sudden lifestyle." Beast shook his head.

"Perhaps we should talk to Dewey's adoptive family of letting us take back our youngest son." Belle suggested. "They have done such a good job raising him."

"I know that Spin might use Leo as his foot stool by the time he knew." Mal made a sarcastic remark, knowing how Spin and Leo had a frenemy relationship.

"The sooner we find them, the better it will be." Ben assured his family, as he hugged his parents.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Felt like doing another family/romance/comedy/friendship fluff. XD Screw my head!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So…The Elite Force and Junior League will be heading off to Auradon real soon, I won't say much about the NEXT chapter. Sorry if I am trying my best to update this story almost every day, my university life begins next May 22** **nd** **, so I might be too busy to update by then; so might as well make the most of it now!**

 **2 The driving lessons are 70% based on me IRL. (I'm 18 and still learning how to drive) so might as well make it somewhat educationally funny. XD Lesson learnt: Never let Leo, Bob or Tracy drive. EVER.**

 **3 I felt like putting in some Mal and Ben's family bonding scenes. I suck when it comes to fluff, but I like comedy XD**

 **4 Fiona was supposed to be with CJ in a former draft, but I made up Clora. Clora/Fiona; or Flora, is loosely based on the song 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko. (Apparently Mikayla is cheating on King Brady or her abusive 'boyfriend' with Lexi from ANT Farm in the video XD)**

 **5 I like to think that both worlds are linked together, and maybe it might be more linked after the video incident. (Blame my weird mind!) Beast/Belle have to ship Spin/Jamie now!**

 **6 Evie is the fangirl among the Auradon gang; much like Tracy (the fangirl who breaks the forth wall) or Lou from Bunk'd. (Lou made Xemma/Zander x Emma happened, and Evie ships Bal)**

 **Please favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Questions for the readers:-**

 **1 What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 What did you think of the driving scene? XD**

 **3 Do you think Spin and Doy would take in the news well when they find out they are princes?**

 **4 What do you think might happen in the next chapter will the villains/our heroes? (Don't worry; you can leave some prompts if you want)**

 **That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll have a nice day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Danger Lurks In the Shadows**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes'. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Tracy's the worst driver, who'da thought? We'll just have to see what happens by then. Hope you will like this chapter.

1 Chase has to be perfect at everything. I wanted Chase to be the guy to panic but I figured it won't make sense. (much)

2 Yeah I think Spin would figure out his feelings to Jamie by himself if they're not together when she's 16, I say MAL USE THE LOVE POTION!)

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Uncle Chip would be the guy to embarrass Ben instead of his family XD. Spin might not take news well (but will use Leo as his foot-stool) XD the driving was scary, nuf said. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To MC: Thanks, we'll have to see by then.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing, Doy might be excited but Spin might be something else entirely. I'm sure Bob would be a great court jester, and Chase might be surprised all the times he's given Spin detention XD. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Recap on the previous chapters…**_

 _Victor Krane is plotting and raising an army of Bionic villains to take over both worlds with his now-fiancé Maleficent, so he sent his son Jacques out to recruit some villains from the Otherworld. With the help of the God of Underworld Hades, Krane has resurrected a few of the most evil villains he knew. Amongst the resurrected villains was Isabella (a demon-possessed hero with a thirst to kill) who was reunited with her brother Zachary Diaz._

 _Doy had a vision about the villains' invasion and told his friends, so now our Otherworld heroes are planning to travel to Auradon to warn the Auradonians about the war; and to reunite Spin and Doy with their birth family. Jacques had recruited Rodissiuss (a vengeful psychopath who wants revenge on everyone else with superpowers), the father had left his 2 sons to help Jacques recruit villains for Krane._

* * *

 **Present Timing…**

 **Portland, Oregon**

"Welcome to my company, niece." An elderly woman greeted her niece.

"It's so nice to see you again, Aunt Janet." A blonde girl with emerald green eyes smiled at her aunt Janet Smyth.

"Ah, nothing is better than spending some time with my niece, where's your cousin Stephanie from Philadelphia?" Janet asked.

"She's busy with school. _Shame_." Stacy shook her head, notching her aunt was busy with something. "What are you working on?"

"Good, now that you're here. I am working on a huge project. The Pelican Ballroom." Janet explained to her favourite niece.

"Sounds lame," Stacy yawned.

"No, I'm actually trying to figure out how to crack time travel. There're 2 teenage time travels I'm trying to capture." Janet handed the blonde a picture of 2 teenage girls.

"Wow, kill me with a car, their fashion senses are _SO_ last century!" Stacy scoffed.

"Those are the time travellers I've been telling you. They keep showing up in this radar I've been picking up. From the 70s to 1991, and look, the recent time travel I picked up is from 1950s!" Janet explained.

"Well if I had the power to travel in time, I would definitely try to steal Adam from that stupid Asian Rodent girl!" Stacy grumbled.

"Now what's your problem? Aunt Janet will try to help." Janet assured her niece, she might hate children but she sees Stacy as a reminder of the GDD founder herself in her teenage years.

"If you _WANT_ to help, all I want is that boyfriend-stealing rodent to die; that way Adam will be all _mine_." Stacy growled under her breath. "I met this hot guy named Adam."

"The Bionic?" Janet questioned as Stacy nodded.

"At first he was this cute guy in school; but then I found out he has a thing for some rodent animal-mutant ugly girl named Sakura! Ugh! Can you believe that she-demon?! That boy belongs to ME! I'm beautiful, I'm rich, and I am at least human! What does that Rodent have that I don't?!" Stacy ranted on and on.

"I know how you feel, one of my ex-boyfriend who's a psychologist dumped me and I found out he's married to some accountant!" Janet snarled. "The night after our breakup I founded GDD."

"What?! What sort of lowlife think they would dump you?! You're one of the richest people I know!" Stacy protested.

"By the way, who's the ex-boyfriend's name anyway?" Stacy looked at her aunt.

"His name is _Chimokuri_. Frank Chimokuri" Janet replied, before smirking. "I knew how much he loved his children, so I told my assistant to hire somebody to separate his children from him and his wife, to make it look like it was the wife's fault the kids went missing."

"That's just evil! And so wicked amazing." Stacy laughed.

"Apparently I thought he could come back for me years later; but I eventually found out he had 2 kids: a daughter and a son. A few years after, the 2 kids went missing, I thought he'd divorced his wife; but he never did." Janet shook her head at bad memories. "And now I devoted my life to track down these 'teenage time travellers' and investing my time on GDD."

"I think I have a solution for your problems, ladies." A young man with dark hair entered the room.

"Who are you?" Stacy demanded.

"Jacques Krane," Jacques replied.

"I know you; you're that juvie guy the Davenport family caught trying to overthrow them." Stacy scoffed.

"Yup, in the flesh. Now my father has an offer for you ladies. My dad is creating a new Bionic supervillain army, and I believe that you two would make perfect candidates." Jacques pointed out.

"I'm calling security!" Janet was about to grab her phone.

"No! Listen, my dad is offering power beyond your imaginations. With that power, Miss Smyth would have enough evidence to capture those time travellers; and Miss Summers can have the power to get back your man." Jacques persuaded. "All you need to do is join me. The choice is all yours; if you'd rather be a loser or strive for your goals."

"Fine, we'll join your so-called army! But you better keep your word and make sure I get my hands on those time travellers!" Janet warned.

"You have my utmost promise." Jacques nodded before he gets ready to leave. "Prepare to pack up for your journey; we'll be joining a few more recruits. I'll be back for you two in 2 days' time."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Stacy asked her aunt. "He could be insane!"

"I heard that. Don't you want that other woman out of the picture; so that you can have that boy all to yourself? Wouldn't you want powers that can help you lure and make every guy attracted to you?" Jacques asked. "I mean, I have seen Sakura; and hell, she's much prettier than you!"

"How dare you! I'm the prettiest; Adam loves me! He just doesn't know it yet! Sign me in!" Stacy growled in determination.

"I'm best on my way now. So many villains to recruit; so little time." Jacques nodded as he Geo-Leaped.

"Next stop: Mission Creek Prison to get Dr Gao. Father is going to be so proud of me!" Jacques silently cheered.

* * *

"Ok, I am done scanning your chips. There's something weird about your chips; Tracy and Jones." Chase looked at the Bionics.

"Why?" Jones asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't deactivate the Doomsday Virus?! I've almost died once! I ain't doing that again!" Tracy panicked a bit.

"Not that!" Chase rolled his eyes, annoyed a bit.

"You still mad at my sister for stealing your-?" Jones asked.

"Jones!" Chase and Tracy quickly yelled.

"According to my database scan; you two have a bit mass more abilities that don't even match the Bionics Douglas had in mind." Chase told them.

"What are you implying, dork-zilla?" Kaz asked.

"I'm saying: Jones has the ability to manipulate shadows and electricity; Tracy can travel dimensions and Metamorphosis. Right?" Chase explained. "My database states that these 2 abilities _ARE NOT_ in their Bionic chip scans."

"What?! So are we mutants now?!" Jones asked. "If so, I get dibs on being Magneto!"

"JONES!" Everyone else yelled at Jones.

"Too soon?" Jones asked.

"What are you saying Chase? You mean Jones and I was like _BORN_ with them?" Tracy asked.

"But that could be impossible if you're Normos. Unless you're born with superpowers or stuff…" Oliver pointed out. "Did your mom happen to be near radioactive chemicals before your birth? I meant that's how Spark got _HER_ powers."

"Spark?! _Where_?!" Kaz hid behind a chair.

"Wimp!" Spin laughed.

"I don't remember about any of my past; much. Dad was a psychology doctor and mom was an accountant." Jones replied.

"They met at the same workplace and fell in love." Tracy added. "I love listening to their love stories!"

"Isn't that _ROMAN_ -tic? Get it?" Chase joked, trying to make a joke.

"Chase, even my cyroblast is not as cold as your joke." Oliver stated.

"If this is supposed to make me get over _Roman_? _**NOT HELPING**_!" Tracy snapped.

"what did you say your parents name were again?" Sakura asked.

"I don't remember. But our dad's Japanese-Chinese, and mom's a Nyonya (Peranakan culture)." Jones replied. "Our dad's first name started with an 'F', and I think mom's name is Doris."

"This is just a random theory, but um, do you _THINK_ your parents might have superpowers and worked in a _SUPERHERO_ hospital or in the superhero world?!" Jamie asked.

"How many Mighty Med are around the globe anyway?!" Leo asked.

"Well, there's the Philadelphia branch (which probably covers up America) and England branch, I think there might be a few more in Europe and around the world." Skylar thought for a moment before answering.

"So, you're saying our parents might have powers and might be working in Mighty Med; or the superhero world?! Do you know what this means?!" Jones exclaimed.

"That you were almost one step close of being supervillain?" Tracy guessed.

"Aw! You get me!" Jones grinned.

"You know anyone that looks like the Chimokuri siblings?" Sakura asked Boji and Fang.

"I'm not sure though…" Fang shrugged.

"Tracy, you do look a bit like Dr. Frank, but he retired from Mighty Med and worked as a Normo sales manager." Jamie replied. "I know that because Dr. Frank used to babysit me with his wife."

" _What_?!" Jones and Tracy exclaimed.

"Ahem?! Our mission comes first!" Chase reminded them. "We have to focus on warning the Auradonians about the invasion first!"

"Fine…" the duo groaned a bit.

* * *

"Ro, are you done packing yet?!" Riker looked at his twin brother.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one packing!" Roman rolled his eyes a bit, putting in some medicine in a rucksack. Just some money, medicine, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few basic clothing (Sakura: What do you know about? You guys wear the SAME THING every day!)

"Ok, we're all set to go to Mighty Max?" Riker asked.

"Fine, I just hope it's not Open Season. Remember the last time dad made us train our shapeshifting, and we got caught in the Open Season?" Roman muttered as the duo shuddered a bit.

"It's really bad! I had like half a dozen of she-crows flirting to me!" Riker cringed in disgust. "I like all my girlfriends human!"

"C'mon. I've locked up all the doors and windows; we're travelling from the chimney so we can fly out as birds." Roman pointed at the fireplace.

"Ok, Mr. Bossy Brother!" Riker nodded as they shapeshifted into two crows and flew out of the chimney. "I feel like Santa does a better job at Chimney sliding than we do!"

* * *

"I guess meeting dad and mom would have to wait." Jones sighed a bit.

"We'll find them, ok?" Tracy nodded as they both smiled. "And if the world ends, at least we still have each other!"

"Yeah, besides! Spin and Doy's needs come first," Jones eyed the two brothers.

"I hope they're safe. I can ever forget the day we got separated from them!" Tracy nodded. "We shouldn't have followed that guy who offered us free candy!"

"Don't feel bummed," Jones patted his sister.

"How could I not be?! It's been 12 years! 12 years since we've been separated and turned into Bionics!" Tracy sighed. "Oh well, let's just hope we'll meet dad and mom someday. I sure hope they can remember us."

"They will, ok. And if not, I'm gonna be beside you and go through whatever crap life throws at us!" Jones winked playfully.

"Oh well, I better get inside. I had to do the laundry!" Tracy stood up before walking into the penthouse.

"Whatever, I gotta go play 'League of Legends'!" Jones teased, walking in first.

"Whoops! Almost forgot my cell phone." Tracy walked back to grab her cell phone from the chair, before looking up at the evening sunset. She spotted 2 crows flying by the building, and caught herself looking at one of the crows.

"That's weird, why does that crow have brown eyes that remind me of Roman's? Meh! There're like a thousand crows in this place!" Tracy thought for a moment before shrugging and walking back into the penthouse.

* * *

"Dude, where are you going?" Riker noticed his brother walking (or flying, in this case) to the wrong direction. "Mighty Max is _THAT_ way!"

"There's a shortcut, ok?" Roman barked over before the shapeshifter flying pass a balcony of the Davenport Penthouse Tower.

Roman caught a glimpse of Tracy about to walk into the penthouse with her brother. Their eyes met for merely a second before the shapeshifter brothers flew off.

"Oh I get it, you _missed_ her!" Riker teased. He could have sworn he almost saw Roman smiling a bit and hiding a blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Roman snapped.

"Oh please! You can fool anyone else, but you can't fool me!" Riker pointed out. "I can see RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

"You're getting on my nerves, Ri!" Roman glared over. "We better hurry, if we get to Philadelphia by night, we can rent a room to get some rest, you're still injured, _right_?!"

"Got it!" Riker nodded, catching up to his brother as they left to Philadelphia.

* * *

 **After Dinner..**

"Ok, what's with all the secrecy, Big D that you had to call and check on us?" Leo asked Donald from the phone.

"I got the package." Bree walked in with a package with the Davenport logo.

"Well, since you've been telling me how to reduce the capsule problems, Marcus, Julie and your brother Hilo have created a new technology." Donald explained, as each of the Bionics saw a necklace with various colours; each with a small Davenport Industry symbol.

"A _necklace_?" Bree asked, not really impressed.

"Look, I want to explain more; but Rose is here with Tasha and I hear my mother-in-law screaming outside. Gotta run!" Donald quickly ended the phone call. "but call Marcus and Hilo. They will explain everything."

"Hey guys!" Bree switched on the laptop where 3 teenagers showed up on the screen. There was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with creepy eyebrows (Marcus, their cousin and former enemy-turned friend), a boy who looks just like Leo (Hilo, who used to live in KinKow with his abusive father) and a 16 year old Muslim girl with raven black hair and brown eyes (Julie Hamzah, Sakura's best friend)

"Marcus! You better be treating my girl right!" Sakura warned. "Don't think now that Johan's in National Service; or that I'm no longer in Mission Creek. That ain't saying you get to snog my friend!"

"Relax Kura; he's not a pervert like you think he is!" Julie assured.

"Ok, that necklace is our new version, since sometimes you people move around a lot, Julie, Marcus, Sebastian and I have created and named it 'the Capsule You Can Wear Anywhere Around Your Neck'!" Hilo explained enthusiastically.

"But we renamed that to the Neck-sule." Sebastian piped in.

"Sebastian! I'm warning you: Get your filthy hands off my cousin Fate!" Chase warned.

"Ok, with the Neck-Sule, it's basically wearing a capsule around you at all times. It's lightweight, it's sophisticated and it's comfortable than standing up sleeping!" Hilo added.

"And we're SO LUCKY it doesn't have Mr. Davenport's face printed over it!" a boy scotched over and exclaimed happily.

"Daniel!" Donald frowned at his nephew.

"Never mind! Hey Spin, hey Bob, hi Jenny! Spin, who's your little girlfriend? I'm Daniel!" Daniel waved at his younger friends.

"Hey Daniel!" Bob waved over, Jenny started blushing around Daniel.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Spin and Jamie immediately protested.

"Daniel! Get back here, you still have classes!" A plump boy hollered.

"Got it George!" Daniel nodded as he followed his cousin George Davenport.

"Hey, you gotta come over and see this! Fate just taught Yoona and Misty and placed a stink bomb in Sebastian's capsule!" George hollered, gesturing to two 14 year old teenagers: one with short purple hair and one with blonde hair. There was a 16 year old blonde girl snickering at them.

"Some pranks are better when you _DON'T_ tell them!" Fate snickered.

"WHAT? WHY MY CAPSULE?!" Sebastian yelled as they ended the call. "And Fate, you're supposed to be my girlfriend!"

"Sorry bae, but I have to teach these kids how to be a boss!" Fate pointed out.

"That's it! Huddle up Taylor, Logan, Justin, Eddie, Payton and Jack! It's Prank Wars!" Sebastian whistled.

"Then I'm having Yoona, Misty, Daniel, George, Emmerich and Destiny on my team!" Fate pointed out.

"This could be ugly." Hilo shook his head.

"Next prank target: Mr. Davenport's suite!" Fate suggested the challenge.

"WHAT?! WHY MY ROOM?!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry, we'll be off now!" Julie was about to end the call.

"Wait! Jules!" Sakura stopped the Muslim from switching off the call.

"We have a problem. We might require some students to go and warn the other heroes about Roman and Riker." Chase explained. "It's hard but this email will explain everything."

"Got it," Marcus nodded.

"Anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yeah, Trace can't drive." Jones piped in before Tracy smacked him with a paper.

"And she has a crush on the bad guy called Roman." Chase added.

"TRAITOR!" Tracy glared at Chase.

"For your safety, I suggest you start running now." Adam open up the door, before Chase ran outside.

"Ok, we'll warn and check on the people you sent here." Julie assured her friends.

"Until next time." Leo nodded. "Bye bro!"

"Bye, BTW, I STILL see Janelle and Taylor fighting over you sometimes." Hilo waved.

"Is that Leo?! I wanna talk to him!" Taylor asked.

"Back off Bionic witch, I met him first!" Janelle (Leo's crush) yelled, firing an arrow at Taylor.

"I see Janelle must be a fan of Crossbow!" Skylar commented.

"See ya!" Hilo ended the call.

"I think you kids should get some rest; I mean you're gonna dimension travel later." Lily pointed out.

"Speaking of which, I gotta pack." Harushi walked to his weaponry room.

"Wait, what?!" Adam gulped.

"You heard me! No one is letting my daughter travel with _YOU_ unless I'm around!" Harushi warned.

"Uh…Chase, wait up!" Adam backed away slowly before running around the lobby.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Harushi yelled.

"Oh dad!" Sakura sighed to herself.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter done! So in the next one, our heroes will meet up the Auradonian heroes!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 If you think Audrey and Chad are desperate and evil; my OCs Stacy Summers and Jordan Charming (NO relation to Chad whatsoever) can prove you wrong. Jordan wants Sakura has chemistry with Adam, and Stacy wants Adam. But Jordan and Stacy are both evil and desperate, nuff said! I also made Stacy Janet Smyth's niece.**

 **2 Janet Smyth (in this story) is partly the indirect reason why Tracy and Jones got separated from their parents. (Dun dun dun!) The Chimokuri's parents and the duo have been separated for 12 years, that's longer than Spin and Doy. (Oh well, pray Tracy won't go Isabella mode on Janet by then)**

 **3 Apparently, Tracy and Jones are born with some of their powers (Tracy with metamorphosis and dimension travel; Jones with electricity and shadow manipulation). That means they're half Bionic and possibly half Supers. (What I call people with superheroes) [Roman still misses Tracy (AW~) but I doubt he admits it XD.]**

 **4 Eddie, Jack, Payton, Justin, Yoona and Misty belong to 'The Dreamer With A Passion' (Sorry for cameoing your OCs without your permission). Julie belongs to Waktu Rehat (Malaysian version of As The Bells Ring) along with her brother Johan. Marcus is a human in this version; Sebastian is good and dates my OC Fate. My Daven-OCs (weird pun) are Delilah (the aunt), Destiny, Emmerich, Fate and George Davenport-Evans. (Lots of OCs, screw my head!)**

 **5 Hilo is the lab assistant in my version. I just loved Tyrel Jackson Williams in that Pair of Kings episode, he was so cute! (I was like 12 years old when the show aired. I'm surprised he's older than me for a year XD) Sebastian and Fate are parallels (sort of) to my 2 OCs, Calvin and Robyn.**

 **Spin: why does EVERYONE say Jamie and I are dating?!**

 **Jamie: I hope Bal doesn't ship Spamie! (gags)**

 **Mal: Actually Ben and I sort of do, and E's planning your wedding.**

 **Spin, Jamie: (scotches away) NOOOOOOO!**

 **Jenny: BURNT!**

 **Spin: gotta do something!**

 **Jamie: Let's make Bob and Jenny marry each other. That way double the jointed painful weddings!**

 **Jenny, Bob: (looks at each other) NOOOOOOO!**

 **Jones: Whatever; make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chase: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of the new villain recruits/Do you hate Stacy and Janet? (I hate Stacy though, Jordan C. was supposed o be Sakura's former crush but I cut that off) What did you think of the Chimokuri's sudden 'powers'? Did anyone like the new Neck-Capsules? What's your favorite part? Lastly, who's excited for the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thirtieth Times the Charm**

 **Purpledolpin05: Now…the moment you've all been waiting for! The Dimension Travelling chapter! (Felt a bit bad for stalling the chapter so long). I had to update a bit late since I have a friends' reunion. Moving on, shout outs!**

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Ben and Mal will be crying in joy at the Spamie wedding! Stacy is easily worse than Audrey 10 times, since she's delusional and wants Adam all to herself, resorting to murder if it counts. Jones would have been a villain. XD. Marcus treats Julie well, if not Sakura will have to destroy the ladder. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The new powers are an interesting plot twist, right? (Sorry, I feel like Sebastian would lose to Yoona and Misty, and his GF Fate). Neck-Sules are the new capsules XD.

1 Well , my class starts by May 22 so I'm using the time I can left to update as much as I can

2 Yeah, Marcus and Sebastian are good in this version.

3 It depends on how much ideas I can cram into a chapter, usually it takes me half a day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" Spin asked.

"Yes, after 3 hours of waking up without you resting!" Jamie shook her head.

"Uh Hazelnut, did you called Doy's parents and explained where we'll be going?" Tracy looked at Chase.

"I thought we're going to see Doy's pa-I mean yes, I had! I told them it was an outdoor trip to outer space." Chase remembered as he replied.

"Dimension travelling doesn't mean Outer Space!" Skylar corrected.

"What do you know about, ET Girl, you have 14 toes!" Chase exclaimed, before Tracy knocked his head with Doy's 'Beauty and The Beast' storybook.

"Make sure you wear your Neck-Sules at all times, if we lose it; we'd glitch!" Chase reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam joked. "Don't get all fused in the morning, Chasey!"

Sakura quickly giggled at Adam's joke before they exchanged a smile.

"Ok, who else is following?" Bree asked. "Because I am glad Mr. Davenport isn't following, he has Granma Rose nagging at him 24/7!"

"I just hope we're still early to warn the Auradon people before the invasion!" Fletcher shook his head.

"No worries, Fletch, if we all get invaded by those bad guys by then, I'm using you as decoy!" Sakura joked, before Fletcher yelped a bit.

"She's joking." Spin assured Fletcher. "I think."

"I'll do a headcount of whose following." Chase started counting.

Adam, Bree, Leo, Chase himself, Tracy, Jones, Doy, Spin, Jamie, Bob, Jenny, Boji, Fang, Fletcher, Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, the 3 Bionic Toddlers (Jackie, Chloe, January) Sakura.

"Actually, I don't think that your dad and I would be joining." Lily rejected the offer.

"But why mom?!" Sakura asked.

"Well, Tasha's pregnant, and since you kids are on the list of those villains, your dad and I thought it might be better if we stay behind." Lily explained.

"Fine! If I can't go! Fang, you're in charge of biting any man caught looking at my daughter!" Harushi turned to his wolf friend.

"I won't let you down!" Fang nodded.

"Oh no…" Adam gulped.

"WHAT?!" Tracy yelped as she watched a YouTube video.

"WHAT NOW?!" Leo yelled back. "Haven't you scarred me to life when you drove that car!"

"Not that! Check out this awesome video from What's Up Moms! Your mom's in it!" Tracy exclaimed happily.

 **MOM STYLE | 10 Ways to Dress Up Sweats by WhatsUpMoms**

"Wow, your mom cameoed in one of my favorite YouTube Channel! Dang it, did she met Elle?!" Tracy hissed at Leo.

"I didn't know ok?! But my mom is rocking those shoes!" Leo added.

"As long as they haven't promoted Mr. Davenport's face yet. We are all safe!" Sakura joked as they laughed.

"C'mon, are we ready for the trip?" Chase asked.

"Ok! I'll activate the portals, but just a heads' up there're PLENTY of dimensions out there. Alternate Universes, Genderswap universes, Shipping Universes, Zootopia universes, Miraculous Ladybug Universes, Steven Universes," Tracy listed.

"Ok, now you're listing cartoons!" Chase pointed out.

"Hey be lucky! Ok?! I once travelled to Chase/Adam land! I bet Caitlin would be happy." Tracy pointed out. "You hear me! There's _shipping_ worlds."

"What?! Is there a land where Skylar and I ended up happily ever after?!" Oliver asked.

"Oh yes! Skoliver Land is the size of Atlantis!" Tracy nodded as Oliver silently cheered.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is wherever universes or dimensions we are, we better stick together. Ok?" Tracy reminded.

"By the way, I installed a Leap-Gate, wherever we travel to it leaves a new mark on the Leap-Gate." Jones pointed at a Leap Gate. "Just the fact my sister might randomly open up portals and some people might accidentally get into wrong places. Trust me; that was how her friend Chris accidentally got into Harry Potter world."

"Be careful, ok?" Lily hugged her daughter.

"I will, momma!" Sakura smiled.

"Adam, you better not lay a finger on my baby girl!" Harushi growled.

"Ready?" Skylar asked as everyone nodded.

"Here goes nothing." Tracy shrugged as she snapped her fingers as a portal open up and everyone walked in.

* * *

Spin opens up his eyes, he looked at his hands.

"Wait, why my hands are all softer than usual?!" Spin panicked.

"Jamie?!" Spin jaw dropped at Jamie (now a guy called Jimmy)

"Are we there yet?" some girl who sounded like Kaz asked.

"Why am I wearing a skirt?!" A little 6 year old girl asked, looking at her light blue skirt.

"Why am I sweating a lot?!" A guy who looks like Sakura wondered.

"GAHHH!" Everyone screamed loudly.

"Why am I a she?!" Spin (Aspin) demanded. "I look like I could use more trash on me to man up!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one with _BRAIDS_!" Chase complained, he is now Chasity. XD

Adyson, Bryan, Chasity, Lea (Leo), Skye Storm, Kat (Kaz), Olivia, Felicia (Fletcher), Jacklyn (Jackie), Clovis (Chloe), Janus (January), Joanne (Jones), Tracey, Kuro (Kura/Sakura), Boji, Farah, Aspin/Charlene (Spin/Charles), Daisy (Dewey/Doy), Jeremy, Bobbie and Jimmy all shrieked at the sight of their new forms.

"Wow, I look pretty for a girl!" Adyson (Adam) whistled (Picture female Adam as Sofia Carson)

"I look awful! Does these jeans make my butt look fat?!" Lea panicked.

"You look fine, girl!" Joanne slapped Lea's face before laughing.

"That's what I was afraid of, we got to the wrong dimensions" a boy with a scar (Tracey) sighed. "And why the heck do I wear glasses?!"

"Speak for yourself! Let's get going!" Joanne (Jones) yelled, fixing her short pixie haircut.

"AHH! I look like Boji!" Fang (Farah) shrieked.

"Why do I smell different?" Boji (no names changed) sniffed himself.

"How is it possible, I just shaved, and now the beard's back!" Bryan (Bree, is it weird to picture Ben as male Bree?) grumbled.

"I always knew you were beardy Bree!" Skye (Skylar, but picture her looking like Booboo Stewart) joked.

"Don't care, you're both still hot!" Bobbie (Bob) drooled a bit.

"Eyes, watch where your eyes are, hon!" Jeremy (Jenny) snapped.

"Wow, Trace, you were right about my crush looking like _YOUR_ crush!" Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, I say we leave, before Bryan or Skye tries to make out with you as guys." Tracey shrugged before snapping his fingers, creating a portal and scooped up a toddler boy. "C'mon, Janus, we belter get going!"

* * *

 **Second dimension:**

"Why are we animals?!" Chase demanded. "Why do I have fleas?!"

"Cool! I'm a human!" Boji cheered, she had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Fang cheered happily. He looked about 21 years old with shaggy dark hair and hazel-gold eyes, (the Tall, Dark, Handsome kind) "I have opposable thumbs!"

Boji and Fang (humans), Adam (dog), Sakura (cat), Bree (cheetah), Chase (Lion), Leo (leopard), Oliver (chimpanzee), Kaz (monkey), Skylar (flamingo), Tracy and Jones (wolves), Doy and Spin (ducklings), Fletcher (an ostrich) Jamie (hyena), Bob (penguin), Jenny/January (panda bears), Jackie and Chloe (puppies)

"Whoops, we're in that universe where humans are animals and animals are humans." Tracy laughed nervously.

"Cool, I'm a wolf!" Jones howled. "I've always seen myself as a wolf."

"Like a Wolfblood?" Tracy joked.

"I'm a penguin!" Bob cheered.

"I'm a panda." Jenny cheered along.

"Easy for you to say?! Why the heck am I a baby duck?!" Spin demanded.

"I've always thought you were good at playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose'!" Jamie laughed.

"Shut it hyena!" Spin quacked.

"Doy is a duck!" Doy piped in.

"I see no downside, I still look a bit the same." Sakura (now a black cat) replied.

"NEXT DIMENSION, PLEASE?!" Skylar (a flamingo) looked over. "I've never worn so much pink on my skin!"

"You're a pink flamingo! At least you're still light on your feet, get it?" Kaz tried to joke as Jamie started laughing.

"I gotta use that pun on Spin someday!" Jamie laughed.

"Got it." Tracy nodded as she opened up another portal before everyone left.

* * *

"Are we in Auradon?" Leo asked.

"Ah! It's Billy Unger! And Kelli Berglund! And Jake Short!" a few fangirls screamed.

"BRABRINA FOREVER!" A random fangirl screamed.

"NEXT DIMENSION!" Sakura hissed, glaring at all the other girls trying to flirt with Adam. HER Adam. Oh wait, why is she so protective, it's not like she's dating him or anything.

"Oh, we're in the universe where you guys are all fictional and portrayed by your actors IRL." Tracy replied.

* * *

"Is that Auradon?!" Skylar asked, pointing at the faraway Hogwarts.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they see a 13 year old boy shouting (Harry Potter AU)

"DEMENTORS! DEMENTORS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Oliver yelped at the sight of the dementors.

"Next!" Tracy yelped as they travelled to the next universe.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kaz asked.

"OMG! IT'S KYLO REN VS REY! GO BEN SOLO!" Jones cheered.

"Who the heck is that?" one Storm Trooper asked.

"NEXT! I AIN'T STAYING TO GET KILLED!" Chase yelped as Tracy snapped her fingers.

"Here's my resume!" Jones left a paper on the floor.

* * *

"Are we in Auradon?" Fletcher asked.

"What's this door of the music room?" Bree opened up a door.

"Welcome to Ouran's High School Host Club!" a group of boys (plus one girl dressed like a dude) welcomed them.

"Why is there music coming out of nowhere?" Chase asked.

" _Kiss, kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love~"_

"NEXT!" Oliver felt nervous by the sudden attractive anime males that might steal Skylar from him any second.

"Dang it!" Tracy sighed as she snapped her fingers, travelling to the next dimension.

"Are we in Auradon?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, we're in jail." Jones replied.

"Next dimension!" Tracy snapped her fingers as a new portal opens.

* * *

"Auradon?" Everyone asked wearily.

"Nope, _DAVEN-DON_!" Tracy pointed at a signboard. (AU where Donald rules his version of Auradon)

"Next!" Boji stated.

* * *

"Auradon?" Oliver asked.

"We are in Auradon, but not the version we were going to." Tracy replied. "Wait is this that Descendants AU story I wrote?! Where Oliver plays the role of Prince Ben, Skylar as Mal and etc.?!"

"Next dimension, please?!" Chase glared over.

"Aw! Why can't we stay?" Tracy whined a bit.

* * *

 **SEVERAL TRIES LATER…**

"You took us to that universe where we were all de-aged by 10 years! Except for the 3 toddlers, they weren't changed at all!" Chase glared over, spitting out a bib.

"I always knew you were a baby, baby!" Jamie winked at Spin before the boy glared at her.

"ok, you know what they say 'Third time's the charm'!" Tracy assured them, "I told you I am still rusty!"

"You said third times the charm 27 tries ago!" Chase grumbled. (Dimension: 29)

"Shut it or I will turn you into a baby forever!" Tracy warned as Chase shut up.

"Ooh! She got you good!" Bree and Skylar laughed.

"Wow, she does not like you at all Chase!" Oliver joked.

"Here goes nothing!" Tracy sighed as she snapped her fingers as a new portal opened up. They all disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

 **Meantime, back in Auradon…**

Ben had invited some inventor prodigies from San Fransokyo over to figure out how to invent the Particle Collider.

"Once again, why do I have to wake up this early? I need my beauty sleep" Audrey grumbled a bit.

"Yeah, and hopefully the school janitor will mistake you as a dead body and bury you alive!" Cleo made a snide remark.

"I _LIKE_ this one!" Freddie grinned at Cleo.

"Cleo, respect. Girl, respect!" Coug quickly grinned at Cleo.

"Cedric, she is my girlfriend!" Chad coughed out.

"Well, I could do better than you two!" Coug stated, before Audrey smacked his head.

"HELP ME! SHE'S HARRESSING ME! THIS IS SEXUAL HARRESSMENT!" Coug faked a cry, as everyone else started laughing.

"Cedric!" Audrey huffed in anger.

"Knock it off guys, our guests are arriving soon." Ben reminded them as everyone else stood straight as they welcomed their guests.

"Even though, Coug, that was a good one!" Mal stated as Audrey kept huffing in anger.

"Cool your temper now, Audrey, or you'd burn yourself with that anger." Clora pointed out.

"Jay, have you seen the guests' limo yet?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe if you and Evie weren't pestering me every 10 seconds, I might be able to focus more!" Jay grumbled.

"Ok…did you see the limo yet?" Evie asked.

A few seconds later…

"There it is!" Jay shouted as everyone looked over, there wasn't even a single car.

"Jay!" Everyone else glared at Jay.

"That's what you'd say if anyone of you spots it." Jay joked.

"Guys, there's the limo!" Chandler shouted; no limo.

"Did you two purposely planned to troll around?" Fiona smacked her brother's shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" Jay yelped as Molly yanked his hair.

"Wow, he's a guy and his hair is softer than mine!" Molly murmured in disbelief. "What shampoo do you use?"

"Molly! Guy Molly! _Focus_!" Cleo yanked both of their (Jay, Molly) hair.

"And just like that, Jay just gotten himself a new nickname." Lonnie claimed as she giggled.

"Stop messing around guys! There's the real limo!" Evie snapped as they spotted a limo heading their way.

"Smile everyone." Fairy Godmother ushered.

The limo stopped as several people came outside.

There was a tall and lanky man with shoulder-length light brown hair with a green beanie (Fred), a tall and athletically built guy with dark skin ad afro hair (Wasabi), a tall and skinny girl with blonde hair wearing glasses (Honey Lemon), a shorter Asian girl with short black hair with purple highlights chewing gum (Gogo), a big white thing that looks like a robot (Baymax), and a young 16 year old boy who looks like Riker (Hiro Hamada, I picture Ryan Potter portraying Hiro, so don't blame me!). 2 more teenagers came out of the limo.

"I don't get why Lola and I had to join you guys for your 'field trip'!" a young teenage girl with blonde hair snapped at her cousin, Honey Lemon.

"I thought you two were BFFs, Jennifer?" Honey Lemon replied her cousin Jennifer 'Jenni' (from Further Adventures of Babysitting)

"Relax, girlfriend. It's just a vacay invite from your college cousin!" a brunette girl assured Jenni. (Lola/Lucia from Further Adventures of Babysitting. Her name's been changed to Lola but I'm calling her Lucia) she looks just like Evie but she has a bad girl vibe around her and she' has brown hair.

"No way, E, that girl looks just like you!" Mal whispered.

"Double the Evie's? I'm in heaven!" Carlos whispered to himself.

"Hey hands off Greedy, I get dibs with the brunette one!" Doug hissed at Carlos.

"Dude, you guys need massive help!" George frowned at Carlos and Doug.

"I don't think I was born a twin. But then again, we can never be sure." Evie blinked at Lucia.

"We're not even close to girlfriends. We're not even friends to begin with!" Jenni snapped at Lucia.

"What is that other guy who ambushed you doing here?!" Evie pulled Mal aside and pointed at Hiro Hamada.

"No, that is Hiro. He just LOOKS LIKE Riker. I've seen his pictures, Ben's showed me." Mal replied.

"Ok, if that was the real 'Riker' he'll be having a talk with my fists." Jay assured his surrogate sister.

"Yeah, he's like the older big brother." Carlos nodded.

"I'm 18, duh!" Jay stated.

"Welcome to Auradon." Ben welcomed the guests. "I'm King Ben, but you can just call me Ben."

"Thank you so much for attending this conference." Belle shook hands with the guests.

"Hi, I'm Honey Lemon. This is my cousin Jenni and her classmate Lucia." Honey Lemon shook hands with Mal.

"I'm Baymax, your personal Health Care Companion." The robot introduced himself.

"He's so cute, he looks like a marshmallow!" Coug gushed as he poked Baymax.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" A tall man wearing a green beanie hat exclaimed.

"You have to excuse Fred; he's not really the smart one." A short young Asian girl with black hair and purple highlights pointed out.

"I think he should have been Cedric's brother!" Chad pointed out.

"Baymax is a robotic nurse; he was my brother's invention before he passed away." Hiro smiled a bit.

"Does your brother happen to look like Jay here, because you look like some bad guy who tried to kidnap my friend Mal?" Evie questioned.

"I'm _PRETTY_ sure I only have 1 brother." Hiro replied.

"Oh great! ANOTHER Lucia!" Jenni frowned at Evie.

"I'm Evie," Evie shook Jenni's hands smiling.

"I think I prefer your 'twin' over you Lucia!" Jenni made a snide remark at Lucia.

"Welcome to Auradon, I hope you guys will enjoy your stay here." Beast welcomed the guests.

Just as everyone was about to go back to the dorms, there was a huge flash of light. All the Auradon folks gasped in shock.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, I am evil! [Author's version of 'Evil Like Me': Don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you want to be mean; don't you wanna leave every chapter ending a cliffy~ XD] But trust me, you'd be so surprised by the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I actually came across the What's Up Moms videos (yeh, I LOVE that YouTube channel and tips of being a mom, I ain't a mom or have kids yet (but I have a lot of little kid cousins and toddler kids, but I love kids and life hacks) and the latest video on top there cameoed the actress who played Tasha Dooley-Davenport. Pretty ironic that Tasha is pregnant at the end of 'The Vanishing', maybe she's getting mom tips from that channel too? XD**

 **2 Yeah, there's a lot of dimensions out there (Anime, TV/Movies, Fanfiction, Genderbend, Reality, Miraculous Ladybug, Animals as Humans AUs), including SHIPPING dimensions. (There might be a Bal Dimension for all we know, make it Genderbend Bal/Future AU/Yaoi or Yuri (M/M,F/F) Bal, you named it!) On a random side note: There** _ **WAS**_ **(Keyword: WAS) a Baudrey (Ben/Audrey) land but let's just say Jamie and Spin blew up the dimension(how romantic~), along with Tracy (and Oliver) blowing up Skase Utopia (Jones started laughing like a maniac). I'm leaving Fang and Boji's pups to blow up Skaz Land. (Doug, also a Skazzer: NOOOOOOO!)**

 **3 I added in Big Hero 6 and Further Adventures of Babysitting. So Hiro looks like his voice actor Ryan Potter. Jenni (Jenny, but we already have 2, so I'm calling her Jenni) and Lucia (her name is now Lola but I call her Lucia) are in the story. TKDP and I ship Carlos with Evie, and Lucia with Doug (it's Devie reversed, Evie's more of a good girl and Lucia looks like a rebel; I think Doug with balance her off nice, with them screaming Skaz ships all night. The Geek/Bad Girl, I LOVE that combo. XD)**

 **4 Coug/Cedric doesn't really like Audrey, and likes to pull her leg just to get on her nerves. Cleo makes snide remarks about Audrey, and I think Mal might borrow Cleo the Voodoo Audrey Doll. The scene where Jay and Chandler were pranking about the limo was based on Toph BeiFong from 'The Library' season 2 episode 10 of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jay, Molly and Cleo act like they're brothers and sisters.**

 **5 Lots of new couples coming up: Lucia/Doug, Fletcher/Molly, Jenni/Gabe (Good Luck Charlie, it's Brabrina 2.0), Daniel Davenport/Harley Diaz, Kaz/? (I'm stuck with Jordan from Mighty Med/Maya Hart from Girl Meets World/Cyd Ripley from Best Friends Whenever). A HUGE FIGHT waiting to break out along with a long time family reunion.**

 **Chad (Skaser): I cannot believe you blew up Skase Utopia! Audrey and I wanted to go there on our honeymoon!**

 **Coug: SCREW YOU SKASER, IT'S TEAM SKOLIVER!**

 **Doug (Skazzer): SKAZ!**

 **Lou: SHUT UP! Except you Coug, you're ok. (cracks knuckles) [A/N: Lou's in the Fangirl League, so she and Evie can shat about OTPs all day]**

 **Tracy: huh, how ironic is that Chad hugged Doug during the Maleficent time freezing coronation scene. Thank goodness Caitlin's not here.**

 **Coug: Chaddie, it's OK to be gay. (sings) Boys like boys like girls do, nothing new.**

 **Chad: Have you been spending WAY too much time with Fiona and Clora?**

 **Chase: Anyway, make sure to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Tracy: (pushes Chase aside) my turn! Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter and the dimension travelling? Which Dimension would be your favorite (if you can go to any of the AUs above)? Did anyone like the new Auradonian guests? Lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **Doug (the Anti-Shipper, ships the exact alternate ships, at least TKDP once made a vide and claimed Evie's a Skoliver Lover and Doug a Skazzer): AHA! Evidence to Chase/Tracy!**

 **Tracy: EWWW!**

 **Chase: GROSS! SHE'S JUST LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!**

 **Jones: STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SISTER! PICK ON YOUR OWN SISTERS, SISTER!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. (waves)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Memorable First Impression**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because the first impression always counts XD. What's up fellow readers, I am SO SORRY I left the previous chapter on a cliffhanger, because if I had continued, it wouldn't be as funny as you are about to read it.**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Who knows if Wolfbloods might exist in the TV shows universe? (shrugs, but for the record: I SO SHIP TJ/SELINA) Lucia and Jenni are gonna have serious competition, XD. Sorry for the cliffy, but hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well I picture the rest of Big Hero 6 guests to look like their cartoon forms, except Hiro who sounds like Riker, so might as well make him look like Riker. (sorry Hiro)

1 Well Chase and Tracy think of each other as good friends, although they're pretty close.

2 Jones only jokes he wants to be a villain, whether it'll be true or not; we'll never know.

3 Well I ship Brase, so maybe it'll have Brase later. (shrug)

To MC:

(chapter 19) It's ok, my mom's part Nyonya and I love their culture.

(chapter 20) Well, we'll never be too sure, but hope you'll like the chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Since there's an infinity sum of dimensions, it's like opening every door in a huge house just to find the one that leads to your room. It was supposed to be more than 30 times in the former draft to get to Auradon. No worries, Coug only likes teasing Audrey when she's awake; and I am NOT a Jaudrey shipper since Jay's paired with someone else in this story. Yes, there WAS a Baudrey land but it's destroyed. I think Bal land would be the ideal place for Bal fans! XD (Tracy: *opens a portal* Here you go, Bal Land, enjoy your stay XD) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To Guest: Sorry for the cliffy, but hopefully this chapter might make it up to you.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Disney Movies (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Big Hero Six, etc.), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World) or Disney XD shows (Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella). All I own are my Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as everyone was about to go back to the dorms, there was a huge flash of light as several teenagers, kids, toddlers and 2 wolves appeared.

"Fair warning about where we land NEXT TIME?!" Fletcher glared at Tracy.

"Oh geez, blame the Dimension Traveler, I'm just a guide, not a travel agent!" Tracy glared back. "Want me to send you back to Fletcher slash ships world?!"

"Uh guys, we're making a scene here." Chase piped in.

"Sorry." Fletcher and Tracy apologized.

"Are we in Auradon?" Boji asked.

"AHH! THAT WOLF TALKS! THE WOLF TALKS!" Audrey shrieked.

"And your mom has forest buddies! WE GET IT!" Cleo hissed over.

"I thought we'd be seeing the enemies here, y'know like Roman…and Riker…OH MY GOD, IT'S THEM! GET THEM! HOLY CACTUS JUICE, THEY'VE STARTED THE INVASION!" Sakura blinked as she glanced over at Jay and Hiro Hamada.

"THIS ONE'S FOR KIDNAPPING JAMIE!" Spin yelled, pouncing onto Hiro, mistaking him as 'Riker'.

"AND THIS ONE'S FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A WEAK DAMSEL!" Jamie pounced onto Hiro.

"THIS ONE'S FOR RUINING SKYLAR AND MY MOMENT!" Oliver shouted, punching Jay with his super strength.

"Ok, boys, time to let us girl's sick 'em. BTW, Trace? Roman's _ALL YOURS_." Bree stated, before winking playfully at Tracy.

"Pft… _what_?!" Tracy blushed a bit. "Oliver, step aside, lemme show you how a REAL girl punch."

"GO SIS!" Jones whooped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fletcher asked. "We have _KIDS_ here."

"These kids need to learn how to deal with jerks someday. I don't need Lucky Charm to kick your butt!" Tracy barked as she started beating up Jay (her biggest fictional crush XD)

"I don't even know you!" Jay stated.

"Oh! I bet you say that to EVERY GIRL you dated!" Tracy growled.

I think it's pretty clear that she's still angry at Roman. XD

"Would someone just hand me a flamethrower?" Sakura gestured out a hand before Adam casually takes out a flamethrower from a bag filled with weapons (katana, gun, bazooka, swords from Mikayla Makoola, chainsaw, etc.)

"That's my Kura!" Adam cheered, before quickly regretting his words. "I mean, like a buddy-way. (Laughs awkwardly) Right…Right?!"

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged, smiled a bit as she fired up the blowtorch.

"Mal, do you know those people?" Belle asked, concerned about their guests' savage behavior, mostly around Hiro and Jay.

"They're my friends from the Otherworld." Mal replied.

"Then _WHY_ are they beating up Jay and Mr. Hamada?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Long story. But in short, Hiro and Jay look like a pair of twins who are villains who kidnapped Skylar, Trace, and Jamie." Mal replied.

"I'm getting the paramedics!" Ben stated, raising a hand.

"Hey CJ, you _STUDIED_ the paramedic!" Clora frowned at her brother.

"MISS MAL!" Doy cried happily as he ran over to hug Mal.

"Wait a second…If that's Mal, which means we're actually in the actual Auradon." Chase muttered.

"Doy!" Mal smiled.

"Wait, you mean we're in the real Auradon?!" Skylar gulped, dropping Hiro onto the floor.

"KURA! STOP TRYING TO BURN HIS BUTT!" Kaz yelled over.

"NO ONE TELLS SAKURA WHAT TO DO BUT HERSELF!" Adam punched Kaz in the gut to defend his crush.

"And you're saying no invasions yet?" Bree asked as Chase nodded. Sakura started dropping the weapons onto the floor.

"Should someone tell my sis she's NOT beating up Roman?" Jones asked, exclaiming it a bit too loud.

"Wait…Are you serious?" Tracy asked slowly.

"We're in Auradon, the non-destroyed one." Chase replied, hiding his laugh.

"Wait, so you're telling me this isn't Roman?!" Tracy started blinking awkwardly.

"Yup." Jones nodded.

"That's what your friends were trying to tell you for the past 10 minutes!" Carlos pointed out.

"So if he's not Roman, then is he…?! And you didn't tell me I was beating up?!" Tracy asked as Jones nodded in reply. The scar girl panicked before dropping Jay onto the floor.

"HOLY SMOKES! Just bury me alive!" Tracy quickly blushed red in embarrassment. "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry!"

"I think you just broke my ribcage!" Jay coughed out.

"WHY ARE THESE KIDS ATTACKING ME?!" Audrey started running away from the Bionic Toddlers.

"Long story, but let's just say today's Assassination Tuesday." Jenny replied.

"Is that a laser whip?! From Giselle's lab?!" Chase panicked. "Kids! We are NOT using that!"

"Why not? It's fun!" Jackie whined.

"And shiny!" Chloe added.

"Chase, honey, that's just a rope whip with shiny neon paint." Tracy replied.

"And the award of Most Memorable First Impression When You Meet Your Biggest Fictional Crush Without Knowing goes to…Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuto!" Chase announced under his breath with a tone of sarcasm before Tracy clasped a hand over Chase's mouth.

"(laughs awkwardly) YOU SHUSH!" Tracy glared at Chase.

"EW! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?" Tracy quickly scotched away from Chase.

"Had to do what it takes to be away…FROM YOU!" Chase wiped his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually made it to Auradon!" Mal greeted her friends.

"I can't believe it's actually possible to watch a Molly Double beating up Guy Molly!" Cleo giggled.

"Hi, I'm Doy Friedman!" Doy smiled at his birth parents.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Belle had to stop herself from crying in joy.

"This is my wife Belle, I'm Former King Adams, but many may know as Beast." Beast kneeled over.

"(Gasps excitedly) Like from my favourite story book?!" Doy grabbed his story book from his bag and showed the royal parents.

"Yup, the one and only living Beauty and the Beast in the flesh." Mal nodded.

"You're both my favourite story. I love, love, love, _LOVE_ your story!" Doy started squealing.

"Well, they're my parents." Ben kneeled over to Doy. "Nice to meet you Doy."

"You're King Ben right? Mal's nice and kind boyfriend!" Doy pointed at Ben before the king could introduce himself.

"The one and only." Ben ruffled Doy's hair, as the 6 year old smiled.

"Hey! You're King Ben from 'Descendants'! I watch _LOVE_ your movie!" Spin started to fanboy around his fictional idol/brother.

"And you claim I WAS THE FANGIRL!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What's your name, kid?" Chip asked Spin.

"Spin Charles. At least I think Charles is my last name. That's the only name I can remember from my past." Spin shrugged as he replied.

"Wow, Trace, I can't believe you kicked that guy's butt!" Leo laughed.

"I can't believe Sakura tried to burn off another guy's butt!" Fletcher exclaimed, nervously.

"That's my girl-BUDDY! Girl-Buddy!" Adam yelped as he started blushing around Sakura.

"What brings you guys here?!" Mal asked them.

"Long story, but let's just say it's not a pretty one." Skylar replied, with a serious expression.

"Ok, we'll have a private conference later to talk about it." Mal whispered back as they both nodded.

"Do they know about Ben and his parents?" Leo gestured at Spin and Doy.

"Not yet, but we're gonna break the news to them later." Ben replied.

"Wait! Is that Molly and Cleo Eastman?! From Invisible Sister?! The one movie Fletcher here watches endlessly in the night, and has a portrait of Molly in his art gala?!" Boji asked.

"That's not true!" Fletcher defended, blushing red.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna try and matchmake one of my Crossover OTPs." Boji winked at Fang as he nodded.

"Fine, go and say hello to Molly!" Fang shoved Fletcher over to the eldest Eastman sister.

"Hello." Molly smiled politely at the fidgeting, nervous teen in front of her.

"Say something!" Tracy hissed at Fletcher.

"Uh…hi! Your eyes are pretty!" Fletcher blurted out, before quickly taking back what he said and jumped behind a flower pot in shyness.

Molly giggled a bit at Fletcher's awkwardness around girls. She finds Fletcher sort of... _cute_.

"Forgive Fletcher, he's shy." Jenny pointed out.

"Oh great! More people." Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm.

"How could I not noticed before, all DCOMs are linked together! Wow, what a discovery for the fandom!" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"But this is impossible!" Chase exclaimed.

"anything is possible, Hazelnut." Tracy patted Chase by the shoulder.

"Yeah, like how you and Chase-?!" Kaz continued with a grin.

"KAZ!" Tracy and Chase quickly yelled.

"I think we'll need an ice packet for Jay and Hiro." Evie claimed.

"Forget the ice packet; I think they'd be needing concussion!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Here's one." CJ walked over and offered an ice packet to Jones.

"You're doing it." Jones passed the ice packet to Tracy.

"What?! Why me?!" Tracy protested, glancing at Jay before she blushed.

"Because you almost killed the guy who looks like the guy you had a crush on." Chase replied.

"Just be glad I got over my crush on you, or you'd be a dead man." Tracy snapped at Chase.

"Ha! Got enough ice for the burn, Chase?" Oliver teased.

"Ok, so brief introduction. These are my friends who've helped me in the Otherworld." Mal did a brief introduction of her Auradonian friends and her Otherworld friends. "They know about s since we're movie characters where they're from."

"Wait, so we were all stalked?!" Evie asked.

"If you're a fandom obsessed fangirl like me, we call it 'lovingly lurking in the shadows without you knowing'." Tracy shrugged.

"Ok, I'll start first. I'm Adam. I lift heavy stuff, and I like beating up my brother Chase. Like so." Adam introduced himself before punching Chase in the arm.

"Ow?" Chase glared over.

"You have to excuse my bozo brothers. I'm Bree." Bree excused Chase and Adam.

"I'm Leo Danger Dooley!" Leo introduced himself, flexing his arms.

"Dude, you already _have_ Janelle _AND_ Taylor, don't be greedy." Kaz pulled Leo aside.

"I thought your middle name is FRANCIS?" Chase asked.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED DANGER!" Leo defended.

"Huh? Chaddie's middle name is Cynthiana." Coug claimed.

"Chadwick CYNTHIANA Charming II? Now _THAT'S_ desperation!" Jamie laughed.

"I'm Sakura Snowflower. And yes, I am half cat." Sakura nodded.

"This is Kaz, he's my best friend. That's Fletcher Quimby, my art prodigy cousin. And Skylar Storm, also my best friend, which CHASE should leave alone from." Oliver glared a bit at Chase.

"We get it, jealous much?" Jones exclaimed, before nodded. "I'm Jones Chimokuri, BTW any villainy internships available? BTW, That brutally violent scar girl with the mass temper of a tiger would be my older sister Tracy."

" _JONES_!" Tracy hissed. "That is so not true! You're the guy who punched my eye when I was 9 years old!"

"You DESSERVED that black eye!" Jones claimed.

"I'm Boji and this is my mate, Fang." Boji shook hands (or paws in her matter) with Belle, before turning over to Fang. "Fang! We said no more hunting down Skazzers!"

"How'd you know Doug's a Skazzer?" Fletcher asked.

"He has a blog and a fanfiction site with Skaz stories that looks like an emotional girl wrote them." Fang nodded. "I know a Skazzer when I smell one!"

"I'm Spin, this one's Bob, and our friend Jenny. And this is Jamie, the grosses one of the team." Spin bragged.

"How dare you! You're the one who eats boogers!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't times 10!"

"Did too."

That was when Jamie started pouncing onto Spin and started a mini rampage.

"Yeah! You go girl! Show your boyfriend who the boss is!" Freddie whooped.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Tell that to the _kissing_ tape Kaz posted online on the 'Spin the Bottle' Game!" Jenny snickered.

"IT WAS A DARE!" The duo blushed red.

"Call it whatever you want, it's still your first kisses!" Bob joked.

"What?! This guy's like 11, and he already had a girl kissing him?! Now I feel just too lonely!" Carlos muttered.

"I'll say! Mal didn't even come close to kissing Ben until 2 months after!" Evie added.

"I'm Doy. This is Jackie and his sister Chloe. And this little cute baby is January," Doy introduced the younger kids to the Auradonians.

"I never though Coug is Chad's _BROTHER_?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Now I feel bad for their momma's womb!" Bob added.

"I feel bad for the genetics! I mean, look at his face! I've seen better facial expressions on Bob!" Jenny claimed.

"Hey, I'm Molly." Molly went over and introduced herself to Fletcher.

"I know! I watch your movie, you look prettier up close! What am I saying?! Uh…your eyes are prettier than glitter!" Fletcher stuttered as he blamed himself for geeking out.

"Smooth, Fletch!" Tracy teased.

"Please! I bet you'd stutter if someone you had feelings for talked to you!" Fletcher replied.

"Hey, girl who tried to kill me!" Jay walked over to the scar girl.

"Say something, your biggest fictional crush is talking to you." Chase motioned.

"YOU SHUSH!" Tracy hissed at Chase. "At least I didn't have to use a Marie Curie cardboard cut-out as a flirting buddy!"

"Marie Curie was an excellent talking buddy!" Chase stated.

"Hey back, guy who looks like the guy who tore my heart out!" Tracy waved back, in a very nonchalant tone.

"What?" Jay blinked.

"Nothing!" Tracy faked a smile.

"Now you're quoting from BOZ!" Sakura claimed.

"Well, they all have sob stories about ex-crushes every month." Jones pointed out. "Bree, Boz, Tracy, Mikayla ranting about her pirate ex."

"You've got a rough grip, for a girl. The name's Jay." Jay introduced himself, trying to flirt with the scar girl.

"Yeah, I know. Bob sings your lines in every Rotten to the Core song." Tracy nodded. "I'm Tracy, but I think you already know that. (Laughs awkwardly) Stop geeking out!"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jenny asked.

"Yup, I'm seeing double Skylar's and I like it!" Bob nodded.

"Not that, I think Trace _CAN_ get over her crush on Roman!" Jenny giggled.

"Really? I thought we were debating about guys with girly hair!" Spin joked.

"I heard that!" Jay snapped.

"Sorry, Doll Hair, but those kids are right." Tracy snickered.

Yeah, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…if we weren't in the midst of almost war right now.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the late update, I've been struggling to finish this chapter for a while. Plus, I have driving lessons tomorrow.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Hiro and Jay get beaten up by girls. I had that one planned out from the start. (Technically Hiro wasn't added until the later drafts). I think the one who suffered most from the outcome is Jay. (Sorry Jay!)**

 **2 Spin and Doy will learn about their true identities soon, just not sure if they'd take it well. And the kingdoms will find out about the upcoming war soon. Doy ships Spamie and Bal, I mean he has to!**

 **3 What do you do when you meet the biggest fictional crush you liked and mistaken him as your ex-crush who tried to hurt you? Beat the life out of him! XD That's how Tracy does it, big time awkwardness! Jay's a year older than Mal, Evie and Carlos, so by right he'd be Tracy's age but he's born in January. Jay/Tracy, or Jacy as I call it, will develop later on. Fletcher has a fictional crush on Molly, so...THE SHIP HAS SAILED!**

 **4 Chad's middle name is Cynthiana (in this version); Cinderella must have** _ **REALLY**_ **wanted a girl. XD Coug's middle name is Austin (based on his name of the actor IRL)**

 **5 We might be switching POVs from Auradon to the Otherworld to see our heroes; or villains later on. But I can tell you this: Mal's NOT gonna be too happy about her new stepdaddy Krane!**

 **Leo: Wow, Chadwick CYNTHIANA Charming! Triple Cs! XD**

 **Coug: Ooh! Did you know Audrey's middle name is Steve? XD**

 **Audrey: CEDRIC!**

 **Coug: Hey! It's not my fault your parents wanted a boy!**

 **Chad: So our parents deceided to call me Cynthiana?!**

 **Ben: actually, your doctor said that your parents COULD HAVE been expecting twins: one guy and one girl. YOU were the girl.**

 **Chad: MOM! DAD! WE NEED TO TALK!**

 **Sakura: I'm gonna say Chad's a hermaphrodite. This is much better than the I Hate Marcus Club gossip about Marcus being secretly female! XD**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of the first impression of the Otherworld heroes with the Auradonians? What did you think of the mini family reunion of Ben and his brothers? Did anyone feel bad for Hiro and Jay for being mistaken as Riker and Roman? Which is your favorite part? Lastly, any predictions of the upcoming chapters?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. (waves)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Information of the Villains' Invasion**

 **Purpledolpin05: (checks emails about reviews for this story) Holy Folly! 97 reviews?! Thank you so much people! (Side note: this is the 5** **th** **most popular reviewed story I ever wrote) So moving on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah, the gang made a memorable entrance, that probably tops up the Auradon kids meeting the Core Four for the first time, Mal might not take things well…Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Answers to your questions:-

1 You could say that.

2 Well I ship Jacy, and Jay's definitely impressed by Tracy being different than most girls.

3 I might do a villains-centric chapter soon. Keep an eye out!

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Tracy's a bit awful at directions. Girls rock XD, sorry boys. Technically Boji and Fang are canine superheroes from another planet, so I think Audrey might panic more if she knows. Mal isn't gonna like her new family much.. Poor Chad and Audrey (not really that much, mostly around Audrey) with their middle names. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Oh poor Jay and Hiro… Tracy's still mad at Roman for breaking her heart. There will be more Folly soon so keep an eye out! Cinderella and King Charming must have really wanted a girl. XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To MC/The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter. PS, Congrats on getting your own Fanfiction account! Welcome to the fandom XD.

To Decembra1998: (Thanks so much for the reviews)

(Chapter 1) I actually used Spin (Since his actor name is Max Charles, I used Charles as the name for his character) and Dewey in another story of mine 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger' as Ben's brothers. There isn't much stories with Ben having brothers and the actors (especially Cooper J Friedman with Mitchell Hope look scarily alike XD)

(Chapter 2) Doy is the cutest sweetheart, so he likes Mal and vice versa.

(Chapter 3) I think Coug and Chad look alike, so I made them twin brothers. Chad's more stubborn (at least from the duo) and Coug's the goofball who embarrasses and Cougie Pie (Cookie Pie) likes making his Chaddie Bear (childhood nicknames for each other). Sorry my brain loves AUs and lots of twists (forgive my brain)

(Chapter 4) Thanks, this story has more adventures coming ahead. Marie Curie's an inspiring person. Time travel is possible for the story (has Best Friends Whenever)

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, who's doing the disclaimer…How about Jay (looks at Jay getting his ribs back to health) Never mind…Oliver!**

 **Oliver: Fine…Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies (make it CGI, Pixar, or Disney Animated), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister, etc.), Disney Shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), or Disney XD (Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang and Isabella) while purpledolpin05 only owns her Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Doy had informed the Elite Force and Junior League about his visions of the villain's upcoming invasion of Auradon and the Otherworld. The gang had to travel to Auradon via dimension travel. So after 30 tries, they managed to get to Auradon. Which didn't really end well when the girls mistaken Jay and Hiro Hamada as Roman and Riker. On the side note: Ben's finally reunited with his brothers Charles (Spin) and Dewey (Doy) along with his parents._

 _Meantime back on the Isle of the Lost, Krane had freed Maleficent from the prison in Beast's old Castle. Krane is planning to raise a Bionic Villain army and had Hades resurrect some of the most evil villains he knew from the Otherworld, one which included Isabella, a blood-thirsty demon-possessed heroine with the thirst to kill, with her brother Zachary Diaz. Krane needed new villains for his army, so he sends his son Jacques to recruit villains from the Otherworld. Jacques had recruited Rodissiuss (former hero who lost his powers and wants revenge on people who have powers) and his twin sons Roman and Riker, Janet Smyth with her niece Stacy Summers. Side note: Krane and Maleficent are now engaged. (Yay)_

* * *

 **Back to the story:**

"You know, I feel like EVERY TIME we go to a new place, kingdoms at most, it always started with us almost being house-arrested!" Chase commented.

"This is my first, so what about yours?" Jones asked.

"Well, the first time we went to KinKow to find my long lost brother Hilo, it was fine with Bog D's jet at first…until Kura started the steering and we landed by KinKow seashore before almost being arrested by the guards. Luckily the 3 kings were friendly and know that we're telling the truth, so they threw us a feast." Leo explained.

"And I beat the living daylights out of characters I grew up watching movies of!" Tracy shook her head.

"Wow, I never knew how fancy this palace is!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I mean, have you SEEN the library?!" Tracy added, grinning a bit.

"Adam, Sakura! Where have you two been?!" Chase asked his brother and the feline girl.

"Probably they went to make out!" Kaz joked.

"Shameless!" Jamie pointed at Kaz and exclaimed.

"Ok, Kaz, that is a lie, AD and I just raided the expired food stash, so newsflash, we have new expired milk to use for pranks!" Sakura nudged Adam as they giggled.

"Oh boy! I have a bad feeling of getting stuck in their pranks!" Bree frowned.

"Hey! Mind if I enter?" someone knocked the door.

"Sure." Tracy nodded as she open up the door.

It was Ben, Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos.

"Hey." Jay smiled a bit flirty-like at the scar girl.

"AHHH!" Tracy panicked when she saw Jay before slamming the door in his face.

"Why did you do that for?!" Chase asked.

"Oh, Leo told me that he once slammed the door in front of Janelle when she came over, so I'm reenacting the scene." Tracy joked.

"I bet it's cause you have the hugest crush on Jay." Jenny teased.

"I'll do it!" Spin offered as he open up the door.

"Hey your highness." Spin bowed at Ben.

"HI, I'm Evie. You must be Bree, did I tell you that you're my favorite Bionic?" Evie started fangirling around Bree.

"Oh, thanks! BTW, I love your boots, where did you get them?" Bree nodded as they started a girl chat.

"I'm Carlos De Ville." Carlos waved.

"Cool! One of the first people Krane made us kill is _ALSO_ called Carlos." Tracy nodded, before everyone took one step back from the girl.

"Hey! His name is Carlos CLEMENTE, And 2; Krane set his body on fire!" Tracy exclaimed. "I'm just the watchdog for the team, I just track down the enemies not killing them!"

"My sister is a former Bionic Ninja Girl or girl Assassin if you call it." Jones replied.

"Ninja girl, time to love in a ninja way~(Song: A Female Ninja In Love, cover by JubyPhonic and rachie from Youtube) If he dumps you, kill him, bury him and move on!" Tracy joked.

"You're a disturbing kid." Leo commented. "Thank god you're not dating Chase!"

"Me? You're the guy who wears Tecton Tec-tastic boxers!" Tracy claimed.

"Where's your doggie?" Bob asked.

"In the vet, Fairy Godmother is walking Dude." Carlos replied.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Ben asked.

"Yup, this place is so neat!" Jamie nodded.

"Anything you wanna ask?" Chase asked.

"Well, yes. I am inviting you guys to attend the conference. Mal told me that you guys have something to tell us." Ben nodded, motioning his parents to enter the room.

"Spin, Doy, are you two enjoying your stay here?" Beast asked.

"Yup! I LOVE this place, it's like I'm living inside my favorite story book!" Doy gushed happily.

"I'm glad." Belle smiled at her youngest son.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us that are so urgent?" Beast asked as they shut the doors.

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Well…you guys might not like it…at all." Chase started chuckling nervously.

"The truth of why we're here is about some information about an upcoming war." Jones explained.

"What do you mean by 'War'?" Beast frowned.

"The truth is our former master us Bionic solders used to work for; Victor Krane is starting a Bionic villain army." Spin told them. "Krane was the second closest thing I had to a father. I mean compared to my adoptive father who's a drug addict, Krane's a second."

"That's impossible! I thought he's dead! I mean Chase launched a missile at Krane's rocket in season 4's episode 'Space Colony', and he's most likely dead!" Carlos exclaimed, before the Lab Rats gave him an odd look.

"What? you don't know you guys are in a TV show here?" Carlos asked.

"No! should we be disturbed?!" Chase looked horrified.

"Anyway, back to the point!" Jones snapped. "The point is Krane must have Geo-Leaped, it's teleporting, back to earth. Back when we assumed Krane was dead the first time, his oldest son Jacques found out that Krane was 'killed' by the Bionic Trio, along with Taylor whom we thought 'died' after Leo blasted her 10 feet above the air, got angry and vowed revenge. Jacques gathered his 2 friends Lexi and Tank to train for a secret rebellion. Didn't work out and he got in jail. He tried to recruit his younger brother Sebastian to join but Sebby declined the offer."

"Lexi and Tank managed to reform, Jacques got out of reformation prison and I think he was faking it, he must have found and helped Krane." Tracy continued after her brother. "Krane must have given Jacques Bionics…again. But you'd need a chip or injected liquid that his partner Gao invented. Point is, they're now here."

"What do you mean by they're here?" Mal asked.

"Oh boy, you see Doy here has the ability to see fragments of the future. And he told us that Krane is now on the Isle of the Lost." Jones nodded.

"What?!" The Auradonians exclaimed.

"There's more." Spin nodded. "Doy also told us he's sending Jacques to recruit villains from our world for his army. He's also resurrected some villains from the Otherworld. Dr. Terror, The Incapacitor, Kaita the Bat Rider, and Isabella."

"Isabella's a blood-thirsty vengeful she-demon. She has the look of an innocent little girl but she's a hidden Gremlin." Jamie added.

"WHAT?!" the Auradonians exclaimed, again.

"Mal, you're not gonna like the last part, AT ALL." Jenny nodded.

"What is that I might dislike?" Mal asked.

"Oh um…in Doy's dreams, he saw Krane with um…your mom. I think that Krane and Jacques must have broken out your mom from prison, then Geo-Leaped to the Isle of the Lost." Tracy explained, chuckling nervously.

"That's impossible! Maleficent is still in the prison." Beast roared.

"That's what we thought too, but I think they must have made a switch-a-roo," Skylar added.

"Ben, I pray for ya." Bob saluted at Ben.

"What for?" Ben asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Krane's engaged to Maleficent now." Jenny nodded.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed; the one who didn't take the news best at most is Mal (and Ben who now has Krane as his future stepdad-in-law).

"M? M? M! You've been lost in thoughts for a minute!" Evie nudged Mal.

"I'm screaming endlessly in my head." Mal replied.

"This is awful!" Belle shook her head.

"We should go straight to the Isle and confront them!" Beast was about to storm off.

"No! they're already planning the ambush. Now that we know and have the leverage of the whole information, I say we should start our own army." Jones walked over.

"Why? Are you willing to risk my kingdom for the sake of more destruction?" Beast asked.

"No, because if we just storm in irrationally, they'll KNOW we're coming! I say, let everyone else know." Fang barked in.

"Fang's right. With all due respect, your highnesses. I say we fight fire with fire. If they're raising an army of villains, we should create an army of heroes." Boji nodded at Fang's suggestion.

"We're risking the whole kingdom at stake of danger if they knew that the villains are heading their way!" Beast poited out.

"And if we don't tell them, the villains will be attacking us at any day! Remember, those villains are stripped off their morals and are ruthless! They will destroy anyone that stands in their way." Chase defended.

"I think I might have an idea, if we create our OWN army of both worlds, we get a huge armada. My dad knows a guy, who knows a guy, who owns the black mafia!" Sakura nodded.

"And I know about all the TV shows and Disney movies made by Disney. We should recruit some heroes from the Otherworld." Tracy nodded. "We have the power of time travelers, Cyd and Shelby. The power of video gamers (Gamers Guide), and I know some kid geniuses, including this kid named Parker Rooney. The more people we have on our side, the better!"

Everyone gave her a strange look.

"So I watched all Disney films and movies, and TV shows! It's call being a fan!" Tracy exclaimed.

"And you should all know; these villains are planning to destroy Auradon and the Otherworld. The choice of whether you'd stand up and fight; or sit and wait to be defeated. It's all up to you sir." Chase pointed out.

"Nice speech, Hazelnut!" Tracy nudged Chase on the elbow.

"Thanks." Chase nodded.

"Very well, I will plan a conference with the kings and queens around Auradon." Ben spoke out moments later. "You'll have my utmost support at the army."

"Thanks, your highness." Jones bowed. "BTW, if the world DOES end, I can still apply for dictatorship intern, right?"

"BRO!" Tracy hissed.

"Not a word about this to anyone until further notice." Ben nodded, as he open up the door.

"Speaking of which, it's almost time for dinner. I'm STARVING!" Adam cheered.

"You are such a burden sometimes." Sakura rolled her eyes a bit.

"A-Are you saying you think I'm annoying?" Adam quickly looked sad.

"No, I meant if you were a burden, you'd be the one I'd hold on to forever!" Sakura assured Adam. "I mean you're my best buddy, right?"

"R-right...buddy." Adam looked a bit disappointed but he smiled quickly.

"Oh, newsflash, Kitty Cat and Muscle Man are mutual crushes, they're not really dating yet but in the line between best friends and lovers." Bree pointed out. "My big brother here's been in love with Sakura since they first met."

"Oh you mean like as teens?" Belle asked.

"Nope, when she was a 3 month old baby, he was 4. Kiddie love at first sight." Chase pointed out.

"That's so romantic." Evie sighed dreamily. "I wish I could get a boy like that!"

"Maybe you could, you're a nice and smart girl." Carlos complimented.

"She better have pups with Carlos!" Boji whispered at Fang as they snickered softly.

* * *

"Question to you, Bobby Burger." Jenny tugged Bob aside.

"Ask away, Jenny Jelly!" Bob nodded.

"Friends or future lovers?" Jenny gestured at Jamie and Spin.

"Lovers!" Bob snickered. "I got one for ya!"

"Ask away." Jenny gestured,

"Friends or future husband?" Bob pointed at Carlos and Evie.

"Oh…DEFINITELY future husband." Jenny nodded as the duo giggled. [References to TKDP's 2 OCs, Agnes and Bertha in 'Broken Crown']

"Dinner's ready!" Chandler shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Don't have to shout, Chand!" CJ hissed.

"It's not _THAT_ bad, remember the first time CJ got drunk? He got so drunk he danced with the lady that cleaned our college dorm!" Chip laughed.

"Hey Uncle Chip!" Ben waved.

"Hey Benjie! Hello munchkins! Hey girl munchkins." Chip greeted.

"You look just like my friend Auggie's uncle Shawn Hunter!" Doy pointed out.

"I TOLD YOU I LOOK JUST LIKE RIDER STRONG! But no…you all said otherwise." Chip exclaimed in triumph.

"We get, tone it down, Chip." Belle chuckled.

"We sincerely hope you'll enjoy the dinner we've prepared for you." Chandler bowed at the guests

"RAH! I'M LUKE SKYWALER! USE THE FORCE!" Jackie ran down the hallway with a knight helmet over his head.

"Jackie! No! No! Drop that down!" Chase panicked.

"I'm Han Solo!" Chloe followed her brother behind holding a sword she pretends as a lightsaber.

"CHLOE! IS THAT A KNIFE?!" Chase panicked more.

"I'm SO sorry about those kids." Tracy apologized.

"I'm not, I'm raising an army!" Jones joked.

"I like this guy's humor!" Mal pointed at Jones as she laughed.

"Nah, it's ok." Chip shrugged. "I went through the crazy kids I had to babysit phrase too. Now let's get to the Dining Hall and eat your dinner!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter done. This one was intense since we have the Core Four and Ben's family knowing about the invasion.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 References to my other story Leo's Twin Brother (on hiatus, oh boy I might have angry fans) but the only thing is that there's no Bree/Chase (they're not related in this version). Maybe later Brase. References to Leo slamming the door in front of Janelle in 'Can I Borrow A Helicopter?' seen with Tracy when she saw Jay.**

 **2 Mal knows about Kraneficent! Ben's having some dad-in-law troubles now. How ironic Krane kidnapped Spin and Doy and tried to raise them as his own (solders). There's gonna be an intense reaction if other people knew about the upcoming invasion. Also side note: Jay finds Tracy unlike other girls and might try to flirt with her…a lot.**

 **3 Tracy was a Bionic Ninja girl, Jones is a dictator-in-training, Sakura has mafia uncles. Nuff said. There's also references to TKDP's OCs Agnes and Bertha on 'friend or future husband' from her story 'Broken Crown; if you like Skoliver or Folly then go for it!**

 **4 Adam met Sakura when he was 4 year old toddler and Sakura was a baby. It was love at first sight (or at least for Adam) (noted: Adam asked 'Can I marry this baby' to her father, and his dad replied 'You and I are gonna have problems when you're older') So now we know why Harushi hates Adam so much. ADURA ARE LITERALLY ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP GOALS!**

 **Chip: Did Jackie just set the table on fire?!**

 **Chloe: THIS TABLE'S ON FIRE~~ (sings)**

 **Jackie: INFERNO BOY! (sets chair on fire)**

 **Beast: (O.O) What did that Krane man taught you kids?!**

 **Jones: how to be ruthless, I think his parenting worked.**

 **Tracy: at least Doy and January aren't that crazy. (cuddles baby January) So cute~**

 **Jay: What about me? I'm considered 'Pretty boy' by cheerleaders!**

 **Tracy: Yeah a pretty annoying boy! (She plays hard to get XD)**

 **Jenny: Friends or future lovers? (points at Sakura and Adam)**

 **Bob: Definitely soulmates!**

 **Jenny: I thought so too!**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chandler: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of the mini conference for the Auradonians and the Otherworld gang? Did anyone feel for Mal and Ben's reaction to Kraneficent? Lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **Side note: Who, oh who would be my 100th reviewer? (starts countdown, wow I'm actually surprised how many people are reading this story, thanks for all the support!)**

 **All: That's all for now. Thanks for reading, please review down below, and have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**An Evil Discovery**

 **Purpledolpin05: (starts Microsoft Word, opens a new tab to check on story reviews) WOAH! (falls off seat) 121 REVIEWS?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU (story) ALL I EVER DID WAS GO TO SLEEP! (True story: it's nighttime where I live, Malaysia. That's right, Malaysian and proud!) So I decided to make the villains-centric chapter and see what's going on with our Mistress of Evil and the Bionic Madman's engagement party. Shout out time!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Mal is mentally shocked and is still screaming in her head (Tracy reads minds so she told me that) I think I might make a chapter where Auradon people go to the Otherworld, maybe have Belle/Beast talk to Winfred/Bethany about sharing Doy as their sons? I feel like Bethany and Winfred will have a hard time letting go of their adoptive son they've grown attached to. I'll be featuring Dude soon. Yeah, they'll do a briefing about what they're up against to the army of heroes. It's fine to ask questions, I am always happy to answer them. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To power214: Thanks for the review. Well, we'll have to see how Bethany and Winfred react to their adaptive son's birth origins.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, the war might start soon (not quite since we have extra chapters about the gangs interacting). Bal isn't liking Kraneficent much.

1 Yeah, part of this story is inspired by 'Land of Stories' series (I LOVE that book series)

2 Maybe Carvie might happen later.

3 So far I only have the scale of fear towards Krane: 10/10 XD

To Decembra1998: Thanks for all the reviews.

(Chapter 5) Yup, kidnapped and book-napped.

(Chapter 6) There's more trouble coming soon.

(Chapter 7) Thanks, I thought Belle/Beast might like looking at Spin's life. And thanks.

(Chapter 8) Technically this is a TV version of Obama, but in other ways, Krane is scary. Obey Krane/Maleficent XD

(Chapter 9) Thanks, hope you'll enjoy the messed up fandoms XD. Spin/Jamie are the new Bal/Corpanga combined.

(Chapter 10) Maurice wasn't mentioned in books or the movie, maybe he could have been dead; or forgotten. Maurice is one of the reasons Belle/Beast and Bal happened XD

(Chapter 11) I brought back lots of characters from my childhood memories. The Children of Enchanted Objects (or CEO as I call it) are so fun to write. XD

(Chapter 12) Isabella is a uniquely evil character.

(Chapter 13) Spin and Doy had met (in a Lab Rats/Girl Meets World) AU before so they know each other.

(Chapter 14) Yeah, Adam and Sakura have mutual respect and won't do anything weird.

(Chapter 15) I like FRIENDS and I made references to the gang.

(Chapter 16) Doy is a mixture of cuteness and awesomeness. XD

(Chapter 17) Thanks, I am glad you liked this story.

(Chapter 18) Shameless is Jamie's usual catchphrase, since her mom was left pregnant with her. and yeah, we have some awful newbie drivers in training. XD (Hope the chapter gave you a bit insight of driving, now I know how hard my parents drive everyday)

(Chapter 19) Thank you, Spamie is the cutest kiddie ship

(Chapter 20) Yeah, Miraculous Ladybug is so awesome. (I really like Alix/Kim though…)

(Chapter 21) Chaos times ten for Auradon now (hope these people have better insurance)

(Chapter 22) Yeah, but Spin and Doy doesn't know they're the missing princes yet (Doy might figure it out sooner). Mal isn't fond of the idea of Krane marrying her mom. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Bob and Jenny like match making people like Agnes and Bertha (who knows if Bob and Jenny have met Agnes and Bertha?) Get ready for more Kraneficent, ETP for LIFE! Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok! Let's see…Helga, do the disclaimer!**

 **Helga: Alright! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies (make it CGI, Pixar, or Disney Animated), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister, etc.), Disney Shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), or Disney XD (Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang and Isabella) while purpledolpin05 only owns her Original Characters and the plot of the story.**

* * *

Roman and Riker had let's just said…taken out the security guards and took form of their disguises. They broke into Mighty Max (the prison for supervillains) and persuaded the villains to join the Villain Army. Lucky for them, most of the villains are willing to join to get revenge.

Meantime Jacques had broken into Mission Creek Prison and freed Dr. Gao, and now he's on the way to find Janet Smyth and her niece Stacy Summers at Portland, Oregon. Heck, he even rounded up this mermaid chick from KinKow who wants revenge on the kings. (Aerosol) and he had to warn Ursala not to kill the mermaid or he'll turn them into sushi.

* * *

"Are we ready to leave to the Isle of the Lost?" Jacques asked.

"Not just yet. Which dress looked better? The black gown that matches my eye shallow; or the red dress that makes me look hot?" Stacy held up two gowns.

"We don't have time for this, take both and let's just go!" Jacques rolled his eyes.

"I think the black gown looks better." Janet nodded, giving her niece some fashion advice.

"I know right?!" Stacy grinned.

"Just get in the portal, women!" Jacques open up the portal that leads to the Isle of the Lost

After the 2 women left he went back to the subway at 128th street in Centium City, where Roman and Riker were waiting along with all the villains from Mighty Max.

"Wow, this place hasn't been so crowded since…ever!" Riker exclaimed at the crowded room of villains.

"This place is _filth_! How is this supposed to be safe for my baby Oliver if he wants to be a villain someday?!" a blonde woman with shoulder length hair complaint.

"Wait, as in Oliver of the Elite Force?" Roman asked.

"That's my _son_ you tried to kill!" Bridgette/Mr. Terror glared at everyone else. "if any of you try to step a single foot near my baby boy, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them to your throat! Understood you people?!"

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am!" Everyone gulped at Bridgette's strictness. She's basically the reason why Mighty Max is now serving organic healthy food and no junk food, so you can say she's got enough authority.

Jacques appeared moments later, before he blinked at the nuber of new recruits Roman and Riker had recruited.

"Wow, you guys did good! Holy sh-" Jacques exclaimed.

" _LANGUAGE_!" Bridgette glared.

"Shotgun!" Jacques corrected.

"Anyways, I am Jacqeus, thank you for all joining the army my father is creating, now off we go to the Isle of the Lost. My father is now… (gags) engaged, so be friendly to the lovely couple." Jacques open up a portal.

"Can I go later? I still have something else to do." Roman asked.

"Sure…meet me here in half an hour." Jacques glanced at the bun-haired boy as he reluctantly nodded. Roman quickly left the subway.

"I gotta go too, my stomach's not feeling well. I never should have eaten the Mac-n'-Cheese from that restaurant down the street, because it was more of a moldy blue cheese!" Riker lied as everyone step back a few steps and away from the boy.

"Go and have your candy in the washroom, Riker!" Experion (one of the villains) gestured.

"What?" Riker looked confused.

"Oh right, Candy means Diarrhea where I came from and vice versa." Experion explained.

"Oh come on! IT'S NOT REAL" Riker exclaimed in his head before Jacques gestured him to leave before Riker went to follow his brother.

* * *

"Roman? Where is he going?" Riker followed Roman. He hid behind a wall before he glanced at his older brother.

Roman looked around, checking that the coast was clear; he turned into a black crow and flew over to the Davenport Tower Penthouse.

"What is Roman doing?" Riker wondered before he disguised himself as a pigeon and followed.

"That's strange, this place is empty…" Roman noticed that the penthouse was mainly empty, the doors and windows are all locked. Except something he saw, a little purple flower inside a small glass container.

 _"She still kept this?"_ Roman thought as he blushed a bit, noticing a note on the table.

* * *

 _ **'To Roman, I should have known the crow that gave me this flower was you, I know that I should hate you, but I forgive you after every mistake you made. -Tracy'**_

* * *

"Roman! There you are!" Riker panted as he followed.

"Riker, get out of here." Roman warned.

"No, why are you even here?" Riker asked.

"Uh…to check if the Elite Force are here." Roman replied, hesitating a bit.

"Yeah right…I bet it's because you missed your _girlfriend_!" Riker teased as Roman's face flushed red a little.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend; she's not even my 'friend' to begin with." Roman rolled his eyes a bit.

"I can tell you like her. I think she likes you, too." Riker assured.

"C'mon, we better get back. _NOW_!" Roman ushered as they went back to find Jacques.

"What took you guys so long? Did Riker have his head stuck in the toilet bowl?" Jacques asked.

"Nope, c'mon let's go!" Roman ushered as the 3 boys went to the Isle of the lost.

* * *

"Holy Smokes!" Riker exclaimed at the new surroundings. They were on an island, it was covered in trash, and all the islanders look unusually evil, plenty of trash seen around. Clearly a living, breathing junkyard of villains, that was what Riker concluded with.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to take pictures of me when there's hardly any signal?!" Riker noticed a blonde girl grumbling. She had long wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was pretty but she's rather shallow and vain.

Roman and Riker walked around the town, they kept each other close at all times. Well, they're twins, and Riker's always been clingy around Roman; while Roman would defend his brother if anyone tries to hurt them.

"OMG, Is that Jay?!" one of the evil step-granddaughters spotted Roman and exclaimed.

"I thought he's evil now? oh well, I bet he came back for me!" another step-granddaughter , Angerona, argued back.

"I beg the differ, Darla!" the cousins/sisters start arguing.

"Who the heck is this 'Jay' person?" Roman wondered.

"I think he's someone who looks like you." Riker guessed as Roman nodded.

The two brothers followed the new recruits to Bargain Castle where Jacques is. Of course Krane made Jacques open up another portal as a blonde girl who looked like a zombie carrying a chainsaw came out.

"Isabella, it's delighted to finally meet you. I have heard of such terrible things you did!" the chainsaw girl, or known as Chainsaw Chelsey greeted Isabella. (the blonde in pink)

"It's delighted to see you too Chelsey. Zachary, this is Chelsey my friend from the Internet. Chelsey, this is my younger brother Zachary." Isabella was trying to match make her best friend with her brother (Hey we need more villainy purebloods)

Evil Queen was trying to flirt with the Annihilator, Cruella is literally chasing after MegaHertz. (it's open season for love, these people need romance)

"Welcome villains and evilly folks, we are gathered here today for this very important announcement!" Krane walked out as he made an announcement.

"First of, my friend Dr. Gao is working on the inventions of the new and advanced Liquefied Bionics, with just one injection, you'd have powers beyond your imagination." Krane gestured to Dr. Gao.

"What's the second announcement?" Gaston the Third asked.

"The second announcement is that Maleficent and I are now engaged, therefore we'll be holding an banquet to celebrate this occasion for 3 unique reasons." Krane pointed out.

"Three?" Experion wondered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Victor, my dear, perhaps I should do the announcing." Maleficent asked as Krane gestured over.

"Sure thing, my lovely dragon-let." Krane nodded.

"First, we celebrate the new recruits for the army. Second reason is that well, you ALL know that Victor and I are engaged." Maleficent pointed out.

"And the last reason would be…?" Krane questioned.

"The last reason why we are celebrating, which I think you should be happy and it's the most important event you'd remember for your lives…" Maleficent eyed everyone else, before declaring. "The last news is that _**I'M PREGNANT**_!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed, before they jump on their feet cheering (it's either fear or of generosity)

"Are you serious? I'm gonna be a father…again?" Krane asked as Maleficent nodded.

"I'm 2 months pregnant already." Maleficent pointed oout.

"Oh please tell me this isn't a dream?" Krane asked before he electrocuted Hans of the Southern Isle. "He's half dead, so that means it IS REAL!"

Krane lifted Maleficent as he spun her around in joy. (evil joy)

"There's better." Maleficent smirked. "You'll be having twins. A boy and girl"

"Oh I'm double delighted!" Krane cackled. "How'd you know?"

"They kick my womb twice per minute, and it's something compared to my daughter Mal!" Maleficent nodded in pride.

"Congratulations, Victor!" Isabella shook hands with the couple.

"Thank you, and you're gonna be the godmother to my future daughter, Isabella!" Krane told the girl.

"It would be my greatest joy to be godparent for your daughter." Isabella cackled a bit.

"Well, this place is a wreck, might I suggest using some safety procured places for the children to move around?!" Bridgette complaint, before destroying some antique from a witch broom shop. "You'll need someone to help organize!"

"I suggest using Sleeping Beauty's skull as the teething toys!" Chainsaw Chelsey suggested

"Excellent idea, Chainsaw Chelsey. You get me!" Maleficent seemed to like the idea.

Roman was about to go and find his dad when Jafar pulled him aside.

"Jay! Have you decided to join the dark side? Oh, I'm so proud of you, my boy! What have you stolen lately?" Jafar had mistaken Roman as his son.

"Who the hell are you, old man?!" Roman frowned.

"You've gone ruder…I'm very proud of you." Jafar nodded.

"Excuse me, why are you tormenting my son?" Rodissiuss demanded.

" _YOUR_ son?! But I was talking to Jay!" Jafar pointed out.

"I'm Roman." Roman piped in.

"But he looks just like my boy Jay! Well, this just got awkward! Unless…say Roman, what does your mom look like, I need to check if I've dated her; or if I had triplets by accident. PLEASE tell me your last names aren't Eastman? I already have 2 more kids who look like they're related to me!" Jafar asked.

"How many women have you _dated_?!" Riker asked.

" _Several_ , what?! I wasn't on the Isle of the Lost _ALL THE TIME_?!" Jafar defended.

"Bridgette!"

"Maleficent!" The 2 evil mothers were having a meet-and-greet.

"Wait, you all know each other?" Jacques asked, pointing at them.

"VPN, Villains Private Network, duh." Bridgette pointed out. "Just because we're evil doesn't mean we should be old-fashioned."

"Bridgette, you'll be the wedding organizer." Maleficent pointed at the woman.

"Sure thing, there's SO MUCH I have to complain to you about!" Bridgette nodded. "I should know, I can relate you. We're both evil, we're both single divorcees, engaged I was engaged but that's another story, and we have children who…bleh! Choose to join the good side!" Bridgette listed.

"I know right? We all have terrible disobeying _daughters_!" Evil Queen nodded.

"Technically Oliver's a _boy_." Bridgette corrected. "Believe me; I _wanted_ an Olivia not an Oliver. You can imagine my disappointment the moment he was born. His middle name was 'Emma' but I had to change that to 'Emmett'."

"I already planned out your wedding. I say go black. Black gowns, black roses, releasing a thousand vultures and crows into the sky and letting them leave a 'present' to the guests." Helga walked over as she suggested.

"I wanted to break open the barrier and serve Skylar, Kaz and Oliver's heads in the buffet, but oh well…" Chelsey shook her head a bit.

Isabelle stood there silently as she looked at all the islanders, she felt a strange aura around the islanders, her blue eyes widen in shock. She knows something, before she gave her brother a look.

"Zachary, may I have a word with you?" Isabella asked.

"What's the matter, Izzie?" Zachary asked as he excused himself.

"I just observed all the islanders: new and old. And I found out something very interesting. Have you ever heard of or remember The Evil Utopia?" Isabella asked.

"I don't really remember." Zachary shook his head.

"It's a discovery I found out many years ago in one of our past lives, one of my foster family raised me and my brother as their own when they abducted us from our birth mother, thus creating the Original Sin. When we burnt our mother to death, I noticed that the Sin was split into 7. Thus creating the 7 Deadly Sins. It's just my assumption, but I believe that if you combine all the 7 sins, it could create the ultimate Evil Utopia, something far powerful than any destruction created." Isabella explained.

"What are the 7 sins you speak of?" Zachary asked, interested.

"The Sin of Wrath, the Sin of Sloth, the Sin of Greed, The Sin of Pride, the Sin of Envy, The Sin of Lust and the Sin of Gluttony. The ironic fact is that managed to foresee the aura of 7 sins on some of the islanders." Isabella listed. "But there are 2 candidates for the sin of Lust in the Otherworld Sin."

"That sounds interesting! Who are these candidates of the 7 sins?" Zachary asked.

"I'm still _assuming_ , but from what I had observed, here's who I have in my mind." Isabella started writing onto a blank paper. "There are 2 categories: The Isle Sins and the Otherworld Sins."

* * *

 **The 7 Deadly Isle Sins (people in the Isle of the Lost) [Inspired by the Enchantress' 7 Deadly Sins from The Land of Stories]**

The Sin of Wrath- Shan Yu

The Sin of Sloth- Maleficent (I don't know why! Sloth is the most difficult sin for me to understand!)

The Sin of Greed- Cruella De Ville (Greedy for Dalmatian fur)

The Sin of Envy- Evil Queen (Envy of Snow White being fairer than her)

The Sin of Pride- Frollo (Evidence: He thinks he's always right, prejudiced the gypsies, and tried to burn Esmeralda in public)

The Sin of Lust- Jafar (for power)

The Sin of Gluttony- Mother Gothel (Gluttony also means selfishness, this can be seen with Gothel hoarding Rapunzel and uses her hair for the villainess' personal uses)

* * *

 **The Otherworld Sins**

 **The Sin of Wrath- Rodissiuss**

(Evidence: He got his powers taken away, and to a hero being powerless is worse than dead. Rodissiuss became vengeful and wanted to take revenge on anyone with powers, even if it means using his sons as his weapons. This indicated his wrath for revenge)

 **The Sin of Sloth- Giselle Vickers**

(Evidence: She created her android army and believes that andirons are superior and above humans. She uses her androids to obey her every bidding, thus indicating her sloth)

 **The Sin of Greed- Bridgette/Mr. Terror**

(Evidence: Bridgette cared for her son Oliver over anyone else, for her son's safety after being threatened by her former boss Argento that he would kill Oliver if Bridgette tries to frame him. She got rid of her boss and continued the position as new villain superior. She is willing to protect her son from all danger at all cost, even if it means her yearning to have the Arcturion an alien rock that grants powers. This satisfies her Greed for Power)

 **The Sin of Pride- Janet Smyth**

Evidence- Janet values her pride, and would rather do all her dirty work in secrecy. Being rich and famous, she believes whatever she is doing is correct and right. She is willing to do anything to get her hands on Shelby and Cyd the time travelers; this concludes her sin of Pride.

 **The Sin of Envy- Stacy Summers**

Evidence-She is easily envious of any girl interested in Adam, even if it means killing Sakura to get her object of affections

 **The Sin of Lust (could mean lust for power/money, or other desires)- The Annihilator and Aerosol (the evil orange mermaid from Pair of Kings/The Sea Hag by King Boomer)**

Evidence(s):-

The Annilator- He yearns for power and uses his powers to extract powers from superheroes, he keeps their powers (in colorful fluid form) in his old lair as trophies. This satisfies his lust for power.

Aerosol- She wants to be a human (only way to do it is by the kings of Kinkow to carry her over the castle doors) didn't end well with Boomer and Brady (plus Mikayla) throwing her and her fish friends out. She can charm any men to her own desire and force them to do things against their wills, thus satisfying her lust for her personal desires.

 **The Sin of Gluttony- Helga Rooney**

Evidence- I'm not really sure but I think Gluttony suits Helga, seeing her chomping down a fish within seconds in the Helga-A-Rooney episode

* * *

"Should we tell Maleficent or Victor?" Zachary asked.

"I'm finding a time to tell them, we will inform them about this new strategy, if we use the Evil Utopia on those 'heroes' they'll never know what hit them." Isabella smirked as the siblings cackled softly.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Dun, dun, dun! New dramatic evil plot twist! Wow, who'd have thought about the new twist? (Curse my brainful of ideas and new twists for the story!)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I particularly enjoy the little Roman and Riker scene. They're already my favorite villains in Elite Force (sorry Rodissuiss, I'm reporting you on child cruelty/making your kids do the assassination). Riker cares for Roman, and vice versa. Plus, mini Rocy (indirect) scene (I love Roman or Jay with Tracy, and I cannot choose which I like better!) (Tracy's side note: You better not be planning anything authoress, I am NOT marrying them BOTH!)**

 **2 Bridgette and Maleficent (offset and onset) are evil mommy Besties (both evil, blonde IRL, evil moms, want their kids to be evil, engaged at one point). I enjoy their friendship. Yes even villains have private social network too. (All hail VPN)**

 **3 Krane and Maleficnet had known each other for like 3 months in this story now so Maleficent is pregnant! I actually already made up the Kraneficent future babies (Vincent and Victoria, aged 23) in my 2045 Next Generation OC story (still working). Bal twins (Drake and Melinda) are NOT gonna like their uncle and aunt! [Side note: Vincent looks like Matei from Wolfblood, and Victoria looks like Jade (season 1) of Victorious. Matei is so dark and handsome…(swoons)] Maleficent had pointed out 'Obey The Future Evil Babies Or Die'**

 **4 I got inspired by the song '7 Crimes and Punishments' (English cover by rachiedian) on YouTube and the 7 Sins inspired me to create the Isle Sins and the Otherworld Sins, the sin of pride was most difficult for me (I had Isabella in the former draft, but I cancel it off and replaced with Janet). The song is about a pair of evil twins (Hansel and Gretel, Vocaloid twisted Evil AU) burning their foster mom from separating them form the birth mother (inspired by Adam and Eve, again, not a Christian). The Original Sin is split into 7 Deadly Sins which would create some sort of Armageddon. So what's not to like about evilness? Evil twins-Zachary and Isabella, 7 Sins are inspired by other villains. (Listen to that song: IT'S SO AWESOME!)**

 **Krane: I'm gonna be a daddy! (calls Taylor) TAYLOR, YOU'RE NOW DISOWNED!**

 **Taylor (his daughter): WHAT?!**

 **Krane: I am starting over with my new children; you're all dead to me!**

 **Maleficent: I'm converting Mal's old room to the nursery for the twins!**

 **Mal: WHAT?!**

 **Ben: WHAT?! This is what I am gona marry into?!**

 **Spin: Are all adults this creepy?**

 **Jamie: all are shameless, Spiny, all are creeps!**

 **Taylor: …Sebby? Any remarks?**

 **Sebastian: fine by me, now I am a free man!**

 **Krane: you're the ring boy for my wedding, you're disowned after that!**

 **Jafar: now are you sure your wife knows me? I know I dated lots of women.**

 **Rodissuiss: my wife is DEAD!**

 **Jafar: oh great, maybe we must have shared the same girlfriend at some point.**

 **Jay, Roman, Riker: (O.O) Ahhhh!**

 **Riker: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Roman: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think if this chapter with the villains? Is anyone shocked by the new plot twist? Do you think the Seven Sins (Isle and Otherworld) candidates suit the description? Lastly, which is your favorite part? (Mine is either the Roman spies on Elite Force Tower/Jafar mistaken Roman as Jay)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Be Our Guest**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I'm back with a new chapter, so this one will be focusing back with our heroes in Auradon. So moving on, shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Mal isn't ready to be a big sister after being the only kid for like 17 years. XD We never knew who is Roman/Riker's mom or who Jay's mom is, we might have a clue now. I view Jafar as a womanizer/power-crazy creep. Bridgette loves her son Oliver and I think that is the only part that's 'good' about her. I think that Krane electrocuted Hans instead of pinching his face as a part of comedic (evil) way. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. Yup, that's right, Bionic dragon-fairy babies, Mal's gonna faint (not as much as Ben or their future kids). Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. My brain keeps brainstorming with new ideas XD.

1 Well I really, really LOVE the Land of Stories series, so I'd rate it 20/10 XD

2 I'm still surprised by the reaction of readers I got after posting the story, sometimes some stories become popular after a long time. (First story I ever posted took me 3 months before my first review XD) compared to story number 1 to story number 39, there's a big difference now) There's plenty of other stories better than mine.

3 I dare not say: Mrs. Eastman, maybe Mrs. Rodissiuss(?), Jasmine (fling), maybe the pods of nutrient solution that grew Skylar? Let's say Jafar had a busy love life XD

To pinksakura271: (chapter 22) Thanks for the review. Yes the Auradonians finally know about the invasion. We'd have to see how things work out, Ben already supported the army, anything to keep his brothers and girlfriend, and Jamie as future Spin's wife, safe. Adam and Sakura are a bunch of loving pranksters. Adam liked Sakura at a very young age, that explains his fondness towards the kitty girl. Isabella as a gremlin is what I can conclude of. Jackie's the kiddie version of the Human Torch. Hope you will like the new chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, things are gonna get more interesting.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies (make it CGI, Pixar, or Disney Animated), DCOMs (Descendants, Invisible Sister, etc.), Disney Shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), or Disney XD (Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang and Isabella) while I only own my Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben, I think it's really sweet you and your friends are pulling a performance to your brothers and their friends." Belle whispered to her son Ben as she eyed her 2 sons. No thanks to Clora and Fiona, the gang now know that the dinner was…formal.

"I just want to make a good impression to my brothers." Ben assured.

"Now Ben, you better remember how I taught you how to strut and rock 'Be Our Guest', you'll sing my dad's lines!" Chandler patted Ben's head.

"Fiona, you look so stunning!" Clora blushed a bit as she gazed at Fiona wearing a butler costume.

"Thanks Clo, but nothing is as beautiful as your gown." Fiona kissed Clora's hand (she was dressed as a maid).

So now everyone is dressed in formal clothes. The boys were wearing tuxes, and the girls wore pretty dresses. The most difficult to dressed girls are: Jamie (baby blue dress), Tracy (midnight blue hoodie dress with white shirt and shorts inside), and Sakura (wearing her mom's kimono which is white with pink cherry blossom prints with a cyan green obi/Japanese sash). Just ask their dress-up 'buddies'.

"I cannot believe Sakura gave ME a punch in the gut!" Audrey grumbled a bit.

"You had it easy! Tracy gave me a WEDGIE! GIRLS DON'T DO THAT!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"Actually this is what Calderan women treat each other; that mean Tracy likes you." Kaz piped in.

"That's what you get if you put me or Kura in a dress." Tracy cracked her knuckles, managing her messy front bangs covering her right eye, even though Mal offered to do her hair, Tracy told her to just leave her hair alone. (BAD things happen if you try to doll up Sakura or Tracy)

"Wow!" Adam blushed heavily when he saw Sakura.

"Hey AD, how do I look?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Wait, you're missing something!" Adam claimed before grabbing Sakura's cyan green cap with a violet heart symbol as he placed it onto Sakura's jet black hair. "Better!"

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled. "You get me!"

Adam quickly covered his mouth, hiding his blushing red face.

"Hey, Clora, how's my baby girl?" Tracy asked as Clora handed over January dressed in a little midnight blue dress.

"She's not REALLY your daughter, right?" Clora asked.

"Nope, she's a kid I look after, OMG our clothes match, little cutie!" Tracy squealed a bit as she cuddled the baby in her arms.

"Hey Chad-What happened to you?!" Audrey greeted her boyfriend before Chad was trying to stand.

"This is what you get when you make Jones put on a dapper suit! A lot of people say we look alike!" Tracy chuckled. "What did you do bro?"

"Kick him at the place where it hurts most." Jones replied, messing up his hair.

"NICE JOB BRO!" Tracy grinned, before noticing Jackie and Chloe (wearing matching royal blue dapper suit and gown)

Bree was wearing a red strapped knee-length dress with matching heels, Skylar was wearing a pink dress that resembles her former superhero suit a bit, Jenny wore a baby pink dress, Mal was wearing the dress she wore In 'Set It Off' basically all the Auradon gang were wearing what they wore in 'Set It Off'.

"Hey Jenny!" Jamie greeted her friends.

"Shh!" Jenny shushed Jamie, before looking over at Bob and Spin. "Look at them! What do you think of Spin?"

Jamie glanced over and saw Spin's dark royal blue suit with a yellow rose in one of the pockets (think Ben's suit but mini size for Doy and Spin). Despite of that, Spin looks rather…handsome for this occasion.

"Woah!" Jamie mumbled, hiding a blush. "That suit makes you look less gross than before!"

"What?! You're one to speak!" Spin turned over and blushed a bit at the sight of Jamie's new look. "You look _sooooooooooooo_ …"

"What, Boogie Boy?" Jamie frowned.

" _CUTE_!" Spin accidentally blurted out, before they blushed a bit.

"Aw, mini Spamie!" Bob cheered. "Wow, Jenny Jelly, you look adorable in that dress!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, Bobby Burger!" Jenny teased a bit as they giggled.

"Shh! I think it's time for dinner!" Leo gestured as everyone went to grab a seat.

* * *

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Children…Other species, I think?" CJ wondered how to or what to call the wolves and Sakura. "King Ben will be entertaining you all with his friends tonight."

Ben walked out, followed by the Core Four, the Charming twins (Chad is still struggling to stand when Jones had given him a punch), Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug.

"Ma chere, Monsieur's and Mademoiselles, it's with greatest pride and deepest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now we welcome you to relax. Now let's pull out a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!" Ben did the introduction.

 _[All:]_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _[CJ]_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _[Chandler]_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _[Angelica]_

 _It's delicious!_

 _[Ben:]_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _[Mal:]_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _[Ben,Mal:]_

 _After all, kids, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _[Fiona, Clora]_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 _[All teens and adults]_

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

 _[Evie]_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _[Jay:]_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _[Chandler:]_

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _[All]_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be out guest_

 _[Ben:]_

 _If you're stressed_

 _[Mal:]_

 _\- It's fine dining we suggest_

 _[All:]_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _[Chandler:]_

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _[Fiona:]_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

 _[Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Evie, Mal:]_

 _It's a guest! It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _[Carlos, Jay, Doug]_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _[Chip (pouring cups of tea for guests):]_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

 _[Ben:]_

 _We've got a lot to do!_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _[Mal:]_

 _For you, our guest!_

 _They're our guest!_

 _[Clora, Fiona:]_

 _She's our guest!_

 _[All:]_

 _They're our guest!_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, We'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _[Ben:]_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _[All:]_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_

Everyone clapped, halfway through the song, Jay had pickpocketed from CJ again… so half the song was about CJ running after Jay for stealing.

"This is just like from my dream!" Doy clapped his hands excitedly.

"That was awesome!" Spin cheered.

"It's like we're in the storybook!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it is!" Doy nodded happily before bumping into someone, it was an old man with gray-white hair with a thick mustache

"Sorry, young lad." The old man apologized.

"No worries." Doy nodded, helping himself up, before recognizing the old man. "Are you Ben's grandpa?!"

"Yes, but you can call me Grandpa Maurice. Nice to meet you." Maurice smiled at the little boy.

"I'm Doy." Doy smiled back as he nodded politely at Maurice.

"have a seat, people." Beast tapped the glass as everyone sat around the long table.

"Can Tracy and I switch seats?" Jones raised a hand, pointing out that he's almost kick-boxing his sister.

"Me plus Jones on the same seat equals kick-boxing, toe wrestling, and world war 3!" Tracy concluded.

"Fine, Tracy, you'll next to Chase. Jones, you'll sit next to Carlos!" Ben suggested.

"Thanks, I'm better with Chase anyway!" Tracy joked before Chase rolled his eyes a bit.

"True, I've seen it happen!" Bree claimed, Oliver was sitting between Bree and Skylar.

Belle and Beast purposely arranged Spin and Doy to sit near to them along with Ben with Mal.

"Why must I sit next to you?!" Jamie grumbled, sitting next to Spin.

"I'm asking the same thing!" Spin grumbled.

"Let's eat everybody!" Ben announced, before everyone started eating. A lot of them aren't accustomed to fancy dining style (Example: Adam chomping down on the food along with Sakura, Boji and Fang, all wolfing down on the food.

* * *

 **Later…**

Skylar and Bree were fighting over Oliver's attention. Kaz and Leo were helping themselves with the roasted beef sandwich and talking about the time Chase and Kaz switched brain intelligence to cure Chase. Jones and Carlos were bonding over their love for video gaming. Fletcher was trying to talk to Molly about asking if he could paint her a portrait. The kids were mostly running around the halls. Boji and Fang were feasting on the meat available. Despite the fact that CJ think 'rodents' shouldn't be allowed in the dining room but quickly regretted when Sakura told the adult that anyone who offends the wolves will be in their next anniversary dinner meal.

"Hello ladies!" Jay was trying to flirt with the girls.

"Hey back off, I saw Skylar first!" Oliver tried to defend Skylar (indirectly plus Bree) from being flirted by Jay.

"Ok." Jay backed off slowly. There wasn't much variety of girls he could hit on anyway; it was clear that Oliver likes Skylar (Bree seems to like Oliver too, wow Oliver's one lucky guy); Adam is so in love with Sakura. Except…well maybe that scar girl who tried to kill him earlier. He couldn't really put it but she's different than all the girls he's met. She seemed stand-offish and eccentric.

"Hey." Jay walked over to try and flirt with Tracy (who was talking to Chase).

"And then your car door suddenly opened during our 3rd trial driving, remember that?!" Chase joked before Tracy laughed.

"That car hates me!" Tracy claimed, giggling a bit. "Remember that one time when you got pants by Jones in April Fools'?"

"That wasn't funny!" Chase blushed embarrassedly.

"Really? Not as funny as the time Tracy-." Kaz piped in.

"KAZ!" Chase and Tracy quickly growled at Kaz.

"What a huge place!" Tracy pointed out.

"I think Mr. Davenport would have been into this Royal Feng-Shui if we brought him here," Chase added before Tracy giggled.

"Well, I think you look pretty cool in that suit. It looked better than the time you were Bree!" Tracy joked before Chase pouted angrily at her.

"I'm offended, but thank you I guess." Chase shrugged before noticing Jay walking over. "Trace, boy alert 101!"

"Chasey, hon, I know I think of you as a brother and sister both, you don't have to speak girl!" Tracy raised her eyebrow, before Chase turned her by the shoulders motioning at Jay.

"Oh no!" Tracy panicked nervously. "He's coming over! I bet he's mad at me for kicking his ribs! Hazelnut, help me!"

"C'mon, I don't think it's THAT bad. You're always complaining to me how awful you are around guys, I'm your wingman!" Chase exclaimed, before faking a smile at Jay. "Hello Jay."

"Easy for you to say, you're a _guy_!" Tracy hissed under her breath.

"Hey Chase. Hi Tracy." Jay blinked a little bit as he greeted them. He was a bit suspicious about how close Chase and Tracy were.

"Uh…h-hey!" Tracy stuttered a little as she started blushing around Jay, before hiding behind Chase. "I can't do this! Please don't leave me here alone?"

"Yes you can! You need more confidence!" Chase hissed over, before Jay gave them a confused look.

"Can I have a moment?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Chase gestured.

"I meant _alone_." Jay pointed out.

"Ok, Tracy, go away. I'm settling your battle for you." Chase assured.

"I meant with _her_ alone." Jay corrected.

"What?" Tracy mouthed behind Jay at Chase.

"Sure, but you better not hurt her!" Chase warned, giving Tracy a cheeky grin.

"I HATE YOU HAZELNUT!" Tracy yelled at Chase via telepathy.

"Ow! Don't have to be so _LOUD_?!" Chase rubbed his forehead, hissing at Tracy who raised a fist at him.

"Excuse Chase; that is how we roll." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"So, how do you like Auradon?" Jay tried to start a conversation.

"It's awesome, but I kinda miss the Academy I studied at" Tracy mumbled under her breath as she giggled.

"So is Chase your boyfriend or something?" Jay asked, glancing at Chase.

"What?! Heck no! He's my friend and he's like the brother/sister I never had!" Tracy pointed out.

"Does that mean you're single?" Jay teased a little.

"So what if I am?" Tracy defended. "But don't get any funny ideas; I don't really fall for someone so easily (not since Roman's incident)"

"Feisty, I like that in a girl." Jay laughed as he commented. Tracy quickly looked surprised by how much similarity she saw of Roman in Jay.

"Whatever, Girl Hair." Tracy rolled her eyes, sassing back, hiding a blush.

"I'm not a girl." Jay frowned.

"Your hair looks like a girl." Tracy teased.

An awkward silence (maybe it's because Jay looks like Roman, or the fact she's around her hugest fictional crush)

"So…are you Chinese or something? You look like one." Jay asked.

"Meh, around there. My dad is half Japanese-Chinese, and my mom is a Peranakan descendant." Tracy shrugged.

"Cool, I'm Arabian." Jay seemed impressed.

"Really? Huh, I wonder if Agrabah took place before the Islamic timeline…Jahiliah (There was a time Arabians are known to be really different before Islam came along) Arabians are known to bury newborn girl babies alive because they believe girls bring the family shame." Tracy exclaimed, before she quickly corrected. "Sorry, that's from the world history Chase taught me back at the Academy. Ugh, I'm such a dork!"

"No, don't be. I think that's refreshing." Jay chuckled a bit, amused by her dorky antics. "That's a nice dress you got. It suits you."

"Really? Uh…thanks?" Tracy blinked, laughing awkwardly.

"Ahem?" Jones raised a fist at Chase. "Why did you leave my sister with the guy who looks like the guy who tried to hurt my sister?!"

"Hey, I'm being her wingman to get guys!" Chase defended.

"Hey has anyone seen Sakura or Adam?" Kaz asked.

"Maybe they're taking a look at the garden, you know how much they love flowers." Bree shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Bob, I haven't seen him since he ran off in the middle of the practice waltz Madam Belle was teaching us kids!" Jenny walked over and asked.

"TRASHBAG SKYDIVING!" Adam cheered as everyone looked outside the windows and saw Adam, Sakura and Bob jumping down from the top of the castle roof using trash bags as parachutes and landed on the rose bushes.

"Ow! At least these rose thorns broke my fall!" Bob grumbled.

"Happy late night snack, love." Fang barked happily as he pushed over a loaf of deer meat at Boji with his snout.

"Deer meat? Excellent choice." Boji blushed a bit as she licked her mate by the side of his muzzle.

"Oh heck no! Jackie! That IS NOT THE TOILET!" Chase panicked as he ran to the drinks bar. "TRACY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Oh boy, gotta go." Tracy went over to check on the toddlers.

"So…can I see you again tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"You're asking me? You _LIVE_ here!" Tracy exclaimed, pulling Chase from getting his head stuck in a vase. (DON'T ASK HOW IT'S EVEN POSSIBLE BUT BIONICS PLUS BABIES EQUALS MAYHEM!)

Jones glared at Jay a bit.

"What?" Jay shrugged.

"Look, I don't know what your game is: but if you hurt my sister in any way, I'm gonna rip your head out and use your hair as a mop!" Jones warned. "She got hurt by Roman before, so I got my eye on you!"

And that's how their first night at Auradon went.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, I'm so glad to have this chapter done. It was fun picturing the Elite Force and Junior League in Auradon. XD**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Lesson learnt if you try dressing up Sakura, Jones and Tracy: DON'T. You get either a bruised arm, a wedgie or a kick in the butt. (Sorry Audrey, Lonnie and Chad, actually sorry to Lonnie at most)**

 **2 I feel like Ben would arrange a musical number of 'Be Our Guest' to entertain his brothers. Fiona likes dressing up as a butler with her girlfriend Clora dressed like a maid. As long as no guys try to hit on either one of them, they are safe.**

 **3 It was so fun writing the gang interacting. So basically we have Boji and Fang hunting any meat for supper; Ben/Mal and Beast/Belle teaching Jamie/Spin and Jenny/Bob how to waltz; Adam and Sakura trying crazy stunts with Bob dragged in the mess; Chase and Tracy being each other's wingmen; Jay flirting with Tracy; Folly flirting; Jackie, Chloe and January making a mess; and lots of chaos in the same room. XD**

 **4 Random fact about religions around the story characters: So since Aladdin is taking place in Agrabah, I assumed it's an Arabian country in Middle East, so Jay's Arabian (sort of) and before Islamic religion came along there was an actual time when Arabians are not really decent. Example: Burying girl infants since girls bring shame. (I learnt that from history 2 years ago, so maybe Jay is lucky Jafar didn't bury him alive if he was a girl.) that part always make we wonder: where did the other kids come from if you killed half the girls?! (Also: thank god Jasmine lived through the 'girls bring shame into the family name' phrase) It's pretty strange how Carlos and Mal (plus Audrey)'s stories take place in England but they speak in an American accent. (Ironically in the 1001 Nights version of Aladdin took place in China)**

 **Chase: My head hurts! Why did you have to get my head stuck in the vase?!**

 **Jackie: Jones told us to do it!**

 **Chase: Jones?!**

 **Jones: anything to keep my sister away from Roman!**

 **Jay: I'M JAY, WHO IS ROMAN?!**

 **Tracy: (awkward) uh…well…**

 **Kaz: it's a long story. You like the guy who tried to hurt her, I'll explain later. XD**

 **Audrey: has anyone seen my pet deer?! It's about brown color with white dots and it was wearing a pink and blue bow.**

 **Fang: (burps out the bow)**

 **Audrey: Oh no…(faints) YOU ATE MY PET FAWN?!**

 **Boji: if it helps, she was delicious!**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of the dinner this chapter? Anyone enjoyed the couple scenes? Which is your favorite part? Lastly, any predictions for future chapters? (Best Friend Whenever might cameo soon; I will include Cyd's pet Diesel)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kiddie Rap Battles (Bob/Jenny vs Spin/Jamie)**

 **Purpledolpin05: -and hopefully Chase or Tracy wouldn't ruin fairytales for ya. What up readers, sorry for updating a few days late I got Writers' Block and I'm gonna go for my driver license test this Friday morning in Malaysia (or Thursday night in some countries) so let's move on to shout outs! So this chapter would be about the Auradon and Otherworld gang ice-breaking and getting to know each other better.**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah I might bring in Dude in this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah the couple scenes were so fun to write. So replies to your questions:-

1 you can say that, Harushi hates any guy close to Sakura (except for guys who don't have crushes on her, or just her BFF Johan to say short) and wants Adam dead at all times.

2 I'm not sure my foundation year in college starts in less than 2 weeks so I might be busy to update then.

3 Jones can be a mix of a prankster and a protective brother, plus Jones doesn't really have a good impression on Roman so Jones might hate Jay.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. Yeah Lonnie had it rough, not as bad as Chad though…if Tracy went harsh on Roman in chapter 6, Jones' kick is tenfold the pain. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the deer eaten part XD

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Ben seemed like he's leave a good impression on his guests, (Tracy: *opens up a door* HIDE IN MY ROOM, BUT DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!) Oh RIP random eaten pet of Audrey's…(Sakura: ooh, can I have some deer meat? AD and I are BBQing animals) Yes Spin, you will grow to LOVE JAMIE! XD Anyways, hope you will like this chapter.

To MissFanfiction: Thanks for the review, yeah Spamie is a cute couple that fights a lot but cares for each other while Bonny is a slowly growing ship (Bob and Jenny have other crushes but might fall in love later in life with each other). Yeah, I might add in some Carvie moments soon. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Just a heads' up, Chase will be asking/complaining about somethings he doubts of fairytales and Tracy (Tracy: I know too much…my brain HURTS!) might indirectly scar our Auradon folks for life. (In words of Caitlin: Fandom is like an invisible CCTV where fans know what you're doing at all times. The Fandom follows you EVERYWHERE! It's called 'lovingly lurking in the shadows')**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney Movies (Big Hero Six, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella), DCOMs (Invisible Sister, Descendants), Disney shows (ANT Farm, Girl Meets World), Disney XD shows (Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med). TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella) and I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Early in the morning in the gang's room, everyone was still asleep. Jones woke up after Sakura and Adam had gone out for a morning stroll. Basically the room they all had was half a hall huge with a line of beds right and left. Girls sleep on the left; guys on the right.

"Hhm…maybe I should wake up my sister!" Jones snickered a bit; placing some earphones into his hears and blasted 'Wake Up' from The Vamps at his sister.

"Jones!" Tracy hissed as she woke up. "I think it's odd why you'd even let me listen to a song that gives me the impression you're a stalker who scares people?!"

"Whatever," Jones smirked. "Adam and Sakura went out for a morning stroll!"

"Morning stroll my foot, I bet they're looking at flowers." Tracy gushed a bit, before walking to get dressed and brush her teeth.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!

Someone was outside knocking the door.

"SIS! GET THE DOOR!" Jones shouted, as his sister kicked the door open.

"you're sleeping right _NEXT_ to the door!" Tracy grumbled, dragging herself to open up the door. Well, she open the door knob, the rest of the process involved kicking the door open.

"Good morning." Ben greeted.

"Oh morning Ben." Tracy yawned. "If you're looking for your brothers, they're still asleep. Plus, Jamie and Spin had a pillow fight last night and slept late."

"How'd you know?" Ben asked, shocked at why the scar girl knew what he was going to ask.

"I read minds; it's a blessing and a curse." Tracy shrugged. "like right now, Chase is thinking of winning the Nobel Awards and taking over as president of America."

"IT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Chase yelled.

"It's not my fault; remember the time Jones caught footage of you kissing the wall of your capsule?" Tracy smirked as Chase blushed a bit.

"Anyway, I'd like to invite you all to meet some of my friends here, so everyone can get to know each other better." Ben suggested.

"Sure, we'll be there." Chase assured.

"His word, not mine." Jones claimed.

"Hey, where are Boji and Fang?" Chase asked.

"Something about morning breakfast, maybe they're having chicken?" Tracy shrugged.

* * *

 **In the Charming Stables…**

"Good morning, Claire, I got your favorite, carrots salad!" Coug walked into the stables and fed a light brown mare.

"It's strange how Claire listens to only you…" Chad grumbled a bit.

"I have a way with female animals; an dyou had awful luck with human females." Coug smiled. "Ooh, where's the new stag dad you got from the last hunt trip you went with dad, Chaddie Bear?"

"I know we're 18 now but can you _PLEASE_ stop calling me Chaddie Bear?!" Chad grumbled a little. "Hey, where's the stag?!"

* * *

Other side of Chad's castle, we see Fang was roasting the stag over a fire before serving the roasted Stag with rosemary gravy to Boji as they both started chomping the roasted stag down.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Wow, you have a _LOT_ of friends, Ben." Adam exclaimed as they saw a group of teenagers.

There was Chad and Audrey wondering where their missing pets were, Boji and Fang were staying far away from the duo. Carlos and Evie were playing fetch with Dude. Doug was a blushing mess when Lucia (the Evie lookalike) started flirting with him. Then we have Coug craving meatballs with while Freddie was gobbling down the cream puffs. Jenni was talking to some blonde girl (Teddy Duncan) who needed Jenni's help to babysit her younger brother Gabe Duncan (same age as Jenni).

Mal walked over to greet Ben.

"Hey Mal." Ben smiled at his girlfriend.

"Morning Ben. Hey guys." Mal winked at Ben before smiling at the rest of the Otherworld gang.

"I'm gonna play a game 'Does It Melt?'!" Jackie suggested as he smiled.

"No we are _NOT_ playing that!" Bree shook her head. "the last time you played that on your birthday, you almost set the infirmary on the Academy on fire!"

"Hey kids, why don't we just go and eat some dessert?" Doy suggested happily as the toddlers nodded.

"You have a way with kids, kid." Jones nodded. "If you're jobless when you're older, you can consider joining my army as my lieutenant."

"Jones!" Tracy hissed.

"So these are my friends Lonnie, Jane Fairy Godmother's daughter, Chad and his twin brother Coug, Doug, Audrey, Freddie." Ben gestured at the group of Auradonians.

"I think we know everyone here, we watch your movies back in the Otherworld." Spin pointed out.

"Yeah, and the 4 of us kids _LOVED_ Rotten to the Core!" Jamie gushed a bit.

"Really? My favorite song is 'Did I Mention'!" Bob laughed.

"I like 'If Only', it's SO Roman-Tic!" Jenny gushed a bit.

"Ok, any words with Roman's name in it; don't use it!" Tracy frowned at the kids.

"Really? I like 'Evil Like Me' It's Dictatorship 101!" Jones claimed.

"Wait, you're saying we're in a movie?!" Audrey squealed a little bit.

"Are we being stalked?! Should we be worried?!" Jane worried a bit.

"Nah, get used to it." Sakura shrugged, "besides the Authoress and Readers are looking right at us." (Gestures to screen)

"I can't see them." Coug shrugged.

"that's because only Trace, Jones and I know." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, Jamie is so obsessed with your movie; she even took it here with her." Spin pointed out as Jamie flushed embarrassedly.

"Zip it, you cried just as much as I did during the cookie making scene!" Jamie accused Spin.

"Ugh! When will you two stop arguing like a married couple?!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!" Bob whooped as he and Jenny laughed.

"EW!" Jamie and Spin quickly looked revolted.

"I'd rather take a goat over her!" Spin protested.

"I pity the goat, which might be 50 percent Alan Diaz." Jamie sassed back.

"(Sighs) Bob, wanna do a duet we wrote?" Jenny asked as Bob nodded.

"I LOVE what you got Jenny Jelly!" Bob nodded before cueing Sakura and Adam to start a music vibe.

"OK, Bob and I have a special shout out for you guys. But first, I need you guys to cooperate so Jamie and Spin won't kill us brutally." Jenny announced.

"Gimme an S!"

"Gimme a P!"

"Gimme an A!"

"Gimme an M!"

"Gimme an I!"

"Gimme an E!"

"What does that spell?!" Bob asked.

"Spamie!"

"Say it louder, Jenny and I can't hear you!" Bob gestured.

"SPAMIE!" Mal seemed to like where the two kids were going.

"Jenny and I ship Spin with Jamie, did we ever mention that?" Bob announced before he pointed at Fang. "GIMME A BEAT!"

"Fang! HE SAID BEAT NOT MEAT!" Boji rolled her eyes at Fang who gave the two kids a pair of chicken drumsticks which they used as mics.

"5,6,8,10!" Bob cued.

" _Did I mention: that Bob and I ship you!"_ Jenny sang, mocking Ben singing Did I Mention.

" _And did I mention: you are my OTP too~"_ Bob added.

" _And did we happen to say: we ship you both everyday~ so let us shout it out loud: Just Kiss okay! Just kiss, ok?"_ Jenny hummed.

" _We got this ship that rocked both worlds like it's never been rocked, and now we're living just to ship them and we won't ever stop!"_ Bob rapped.

" _I never thought that it could happen to a fangirl like me, but now look at what you got? You got me down on my knees!"_ Jenny hummed.

" _Because our OTP is ridiculous, I never knew that it could be like this! Our OTP is ridiculous. Our ship is RIDICULOUS! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_ Bob sang along as they both rapped their version of 'Did I Mention'.

" _And I would trade my Bionics just to see you kiss!"_ Jenny squealed before smiling a little. "On the LIPS!"

" _But did I mention: that we all ship you. And did I mention: there's nothing fandom can't do! And did we happen to say: we ship you both every day, so let us shout it out loud, JUST KISS OK?!"_ Bob hummed.

"You wanna bring it? Then bring it!" Spin rolled his eyes, grabbing a spoon from the dessert table.

" _I gotta know which ship that ends, c'mon gimme a sign: you've got to show me that you're gonna be OTPs of mine!"_ Spin pointed at Bob and Jenny.

" _Don't wanna go another minute even without you two squabbling over details I wouldn't really go into…"_ Jamie smirked at Bob and Jenny who both exchanged surprised looks.

" _Because our OTP is ridiculous, who'd ever thought that it could be like this? Our OTP is ridiculous! Our ship is RIDICULOUS. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_ Spin sang.

" _and I would trade my powers just to see you kiss!"_ Jamie mocked before Bob and Jenny winced a bit.

" _Because our OTP is ridiculous, who'd ever thought that it could be like this? Our OTP is ridiculous! Our ship is RIDICULOUS. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_ The two pair of kids started rapping.

"Wow, that rap was awesome!" Jenny hi-5ed Bob.

"IT'S ANYTHING BUT OK!" Spin protested. "Half the song was about Me and JAMIE!"

"And the second half was me and Bob! You had it coming Spinny." Jenny teased as Spin grumbled.

"Wow Bob and Spin got dates before me!" Chase grumbled.

"Chase, technically Jamie isn't considered a 'woman' yet until she's legally 18." Evie stated, "But ship them anyway!"

"Don't feel bad Chase, you'll get a girl someday, and as your wingman, I got your back." Tracy assured Chase.

"Ooh, I forgot to mention: JAMIE ONCE KISSED SPIN ON VALENTINES' DAY!" Bob shouted.

"IT WAS A DARE!" Spin yelled.

"Yeah, and a game call Spin The Bottle!" Oliver added, earning surprised looks from everyone else.

"I AM NOT A BOTTLE!" Spin shouted angrily.

"JENNY! BOB!" Jamie started growling at them.

"Gotta run, carry me away Bob!" Jenny shrieked as she hopped into Bob's arms before Bob levitated them a foot off the floor. (in bridal style)

"Can't you fly any faster?!" Jenny grumbled.

"I could but I'm dead scared of heights!" Bob chuckled nervously.

"Wow, way to be my Superman." Jenny exclaimed in sarcasm.

"If I ended up with that Booger Boy, you're gonna have to marry Bob on the same day Spin and I get married!" Jamie dared.

"Yeah and our kids are gonna marry each other so that we can become grandmas together, but I call dibs on marrying Daniel! He is so…dreamy…" Jenny replied in a dreamy voice.

"Did you guys not hear me? I said you and Bob are gonna marry if Jamie and I marry!" Spin pointed out.

"WHAT?! EW!" Bob and Jenny quickly fell onto the floor (and landed on the buffet table).

"She's like a sister to me!" Bob protested.

"and he's BOB! _**BOB**_!" Jenny looked disgusted.

"if I ever married _HER_ , our kids would look like horses!" Spin pointed at Jamie.

"How dare you! I bet you'd be the shameless man to name our future daughter after Rue from Hunger Games!" Jamie argued.

"DON'T INSULT RUE!" Spin snapped a bit.

"Haha, sounds classic, what names have _YOU_ thought about? Boogerina or Chew-becca?!" Spin snapped.

"I had Aspin." Jamie crossed her arms.

"is this normal here?!" Carlos asked.

"Meh, I've seen worse." Doy shrugged.

"if you have been into Sakura's dad's freezer room, you've seen it all!" Boji claimed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR DAD?!" Audrey asked.

"he went to jail, worked in jail, goes to jail to work as public executor and has a bunch of mafia friends, all my 'uncles' who are raising me to be the new heir to the Black Mafia Empire!" Sakura raised a hand. "I already got my future alias ready 'the Tiger Tyrant', and my dad says Jones get to use the mafia access for dictatorship!"

"YES!" Jones cheered.

"See what I'm gonna marry into someday?" Adam looked at Ben. "and right now I;m selling flowers to raise enough money to buy us a house."

"Buy who a house?" Sakura asked.

"For his future wife!" Mal snickered.

" _W-wife_?" Sakura blushed a bit.

"Uh…WHOEVER SHE MAY BE…" Adam lied, blushing heavily.

"Oh um…ok, anyone but Stacy Bloody Summers is fine by me." Sakura nodded, indirectly friend-zoning Adam. (yikes)

"I think we have a ship that wins the bet." Jamie gestured at Sakura and Adam.

" _Did I mention: that us kids ship you, and did we mention: there's nothing that can be proofed! And did I happened to say; we ship you both every day, so let us shout it out loud: JUST KISS OKAY?!"_ Bob and Jenny hummed.

"Kids, stop pairing me and AD together!" Sakura defended.

"But you guys have kissed, PLENTY TIMES!" Jenny squealed.

"Yeah like a friend-kind of way!" Adam blushed heavily.

"Not true, when she was 14 and Adam was 18, we once all snuck away and got Triton-Apped by Mal's new stepdaddy (Krane), and we were controlled as their solders, our uncle/dad Douglas was evil, long story. So while I talked Chase out of the Triton App, Kura kissed him to get him out of the Triton App!" Leo pointed out.

"Or the time when Dr. Gao controlled Leo and Kura with the Triton App injection, before Adam went to sacrifice himself to rescue earth from being turned into an evil Bionic human acolyte, he kissed her ON THE LIPS to bust her out of the Triton App." Bree added.

"Or how about the time Adam, Bree and I had to fight against Krane and the Bionic solders (Rise of the Secret Solders). Before you guys evacuated Leo or Mr. Davenport, Adam pecked her lips." Chase smirked.

"I remember, I kicked your butt that time." Jones smiled, remembering how he first met Chase (under the Triton App and kicking Chase in the gut).

"or the time Sakura kissed his cheek on Valentines' Day?!" Tracy added.

"WE GET IT!" Sakura blushed heavily as she yelled.

"Actually that wasn't his first kiss when Sakura kissed Adam on Krane's triton App." Bree suddenly stated.

"What?! Who is the first girl that you kissed?! Is it Stacy?! I will murder her and use her eyeballs as Christmas ornaments!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you!" Adam gulped a bit.

"I knew it! You lied when you told me I was the first girl to…JERK!" Sakura quickly glared at Adam.

"Kura, don't kill him. He has his perfect reason." Bree stated.

"The very first time was when we met her as kids," Chase pointed out. "When her parents were about to leave and were talking to Mr. Davenport I saw Adam walking over to her crib and gently kissing her forehead,"

"and he was like _'I'm gonna remember this little kiss I give for you in my heart and keep it a secret forever and ever'_!" Bree mocked Adam's baby voice as a toddler. "And he's got a little kid crush on her since he was 4 years old!"

"AW!" The girls all cooed at Adam and Sakura.

"SHAMELESS LITTLE GIRL LOVER!" Jamie was the only one who seemed revolted. "SHE WAS JUST A BABY WHEN YOU KISSED HER! I'M GETTING UNCLE PHILLIP AND REPORT YOU FOR BEING SHAMELESS!"

"It's not considered creepy when they're young adults, I think it's cute." Evie corrected.

"Can someone just please move on from this topic?!" Sakura flushed red before reminding them they had wanted to watch the movie version of themselves.

"Are you mad at me?" Adam mouthed over.

"a little bit, but I'm sort of glad I was your first kiss!" Sakura replied as they both shared a small smile.

"I ship them so badly, it's just sad they're not dating yet!" Carlos shook his head.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I've been having massive Writers' Block for the chapter lately…and my driver's test is TOMORROW/Tonight where you live in America or other country. Wish me luck, I'm needing a lot. Where's the Lucky Charm from Ladybug when I need one?!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So yeah, Chad and Audrey's lost a fawn and a stag as Boji and Fang's supper/breakfast. But whatever. It's not like you'd need a deer to ride the anyway…**

 **2 Chad and Coug have baby-like nicknames. Chad (Chaddie Bear because he likes to hug his teddy bear as a kid), and Coug (Cookie Pie, because he loves eating cookie pie as a kid and pronounced it as 'Coug' for Cookie and he's been using that nickname since). Plus, Chad and Coug's relationship are a bit close to Roman and Riker. (CAITLIN, DON'T HAVE ANY GAY SHIP IDEAS!)**

 **3 The Descendants now know they have a movie (and maybe the fandom later?) but my Lab Rats and Mighty Med gang already know about the fandom's existence so I can say the Auradon kids are scared of the news.**

 **4 I made a parody of 'Did I Mention' (Shippers' Version) I don't know why, but the lyrics just flowed in me. Bob and Jenny ship Jamie and Spin and vice versa. Double jointed weddings!**

 **5 Sakura insisted that her relationship with Adam is just friends (SURE… *sarcastic tone*) but you can't tell me you kiss a guy to break him out of an evil spell is a friend gesture? (looks at Brady and Mikayla as an example). I LOVE writing Adam's relationship with Sakura, it's just too cute. Adam's crush on her in innocent and sweet, it's hard to say no to him XD**

 **Tracy: Now I feel like writing a Descendants fic by using Jamie as Mal, Spin as Ben, Doy as Carlos, Jenny as Evie and Bob as Jay!**

 **Chase: you are one messed up fangirl!**

 **Tracy: you'd rather take me; OR CAITLIN?!**

 **Chase: ANYONE BUT CAITLIN!**

 **Spin, Jamie: BOB/JENNY!**

 **Jenny, Bob: SPIN/JAMIE!**

 **Doy: …Go team Bal! (I like to see Doy as a bit of a baby Cupid)**

 **Sakura: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, I am gonna beat the doll out of the Stacy voodoo doll! (growls)**

 **Jones: Ok, so I'll be asking the questions:-**

 **1 Did anyone like the 'Did I Mention' parody? XD**

 **2 Which is your favorite scene?**

 **3 Whose shipping Bonny/Spamie/Adura? I mean it's too cute not to. (Bob and Jenny are crushing on other people, one of those 'fall in love with your best friend in a few years' situation. Bob was supposed to end up living on Spin's couch on Spamie honeymoon)**

 **4 Could you guys wish me luck for my driver license test tomorrow morning (Malaysia time)/tonight (Thursday in overseas)?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Ice-Breaking and Fourth Wall Breaking Session**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter. So…apparently I didn't pass the indoor driving test but I did pass the outdoor open road test, oh well…can't blame a girl for trying. Moving on, shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Sakura just jokes she's possible heiress to a mafia empire, (maybe?) she has a lot of family history. Yeah, Writers' Block sucks…Hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks, Chaddie Bear (by Coug) was a cute nickname XD Spamie will be endgame, someday… I felt like us fans need our own version of 'Did I Mention' XD. It's ok to wave at the screen, at least they all know we readers exist. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, I didn't pass the driving test so I'd need a retake next Friday, hopefully I will pass this time.

1 I think Jones is more likely to be the one without a girlfriend, and he's happy about that.

2 I'm not sure, I'm sure I'd end it with Spamie, Bonny, Doy I'm not sure, I might ship older January with Older Doy XD (it's Adura 2.0)

3 Sakura is confused by how she feels sometimes, she likes Adam but they're a bit scared if what might happen if they started dating and that might ruin their friendship. Most of the time, she's the clueless kind of girl when it comes to love, but she obviously liked Adam.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you will like this chapter.

To guest: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter too.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Chase, do the disclaimer!**

 **Chase: I got it! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows and Disney XD shows. TKDP owns Boji, Fang and Isabella while the authoress here owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, I cannot believe that movie is accurate." Lonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe if we zoom in the camera closely, we can all see Audrey's nose hairs are like a jungle up there." Cleo Eastman made a snide remark before Audrey covered her nose, looking offended.

"I don't know who this 'Cleo' girl is, BUT I LIKE HER!" Jamie grinned. "I mean her spunk is so awesome!"

"Should we be worried?!" Jane seemed to be panicking more than pleased.

"Nah, the fandom people have boundaries, at least those with mentally good judgement do, there are some creeps that write lots of inappropriate fictions are mostly people with lots of…contacts with our friend Caitlin, who currently is on summer camp in Kikiwaka." Bree shrugged.

"Caitlin? What's so creepy about this girl?" Doug wondered.

"She ships everyone with everyone; she's shipping guys with guys and girls with girls. She's the fandom obsessed immortal cockroach that loves Yaoi (Boy Love) and Yuri (Girl Love) couples, the gross, messed up kinds." Sakura exclaimed. "Like how she ships Adam with Chase; or Chase with any guy."

"WHAT?!" Chase yelped.

"No worries, Chestnut, you're straight and I know that! I mean you like Sabrina." Tracy assured her buddy.

"It's always so fun to watch Descendants, but not as fun as watching the movie with the movie cast!" Jamie cheered a bit.

"You were grabbing my hand and squealed loudly every time the Ben and Mal date scene was on!" Spin accused.

"You're one to blame?! I saw Jenny and Bob squealing in joy whenever the 'Did I Mention' scene was on." Jamie pointed at Jenny and Bob.

"Chaddie, how could you make Evie do all your homework?!" Coug accused his brother.

"I was a difficult man before, let it go!" Chad exclaimed as he replied.

"if they're already freaked out about they had a movie of themselves, wait till they find out about the fanfiction!" Jones mumbled in sarcasm as Kaz snickered.

"Or the shipping universe." Sakura added. "RIP Baudrey Land."

"AU, Genderswap, Yaoi or Yuri ship universes." Tracy listed.

"Wow, Audrey, girl, you move on from one boy to another very quick! Not even Adam's internet friend Horhay passes gas faster than you switch guys!" Bree added.

"Says the girl who has a lot of ex-boyfriends!" Sakura rolled her cyan green eyes at Bree. "Kavan Lawrence, Ethan Anderson, Owen Johnson, that baseball guy Andre Ethier we met in the Space Gladiators convention, Jake Chambers, Sebastian Krane (although he has a girlfriend now), the phone app Liam, the dude that looks like Johan's friend Jack Brewer called Troy West, Oliver (current crush), Bob if you add in his one-sided crush on you; not to mention a little flirting attempt with Roman and Riker! Subtotal: 12 guys"

"Meh, compared to all the guys I had crushes on, Bree's list is only half the number!" Tracy raised a hand as she claimed. "Figures among 11 guys interested in Bree, I only had crushes on two! I have a list of 29, wait, 30 ex-crushes."

"and I'd say half of them are FICTIONAL!" Chase added before the scar girl punched him in the arm.

"You're lucky my sister moved on from her crush on you!" Jones warned.

"WHAT?!" Jay exclaimed in shock, looking between the scar girl and the Bionic leader.

"You have a sad love life!" Carlos concluded.

"You should meet her New York pen pal Jessie Prescott, or listen to her friend Lou's sad love stories." Jones rolled his eyes. "I'm asexual, love is so gross to me!"

"I love the little kid (Horhay); he's like Ravi's brother, Luke, who ironically looks like Carlos." Bob pointed out.

"Or the fact Mal looks like my favourite singer Liv Rooney?!" Jenny squealed. "Her song 'What A Girl Is' is so inspiring!"

"Or the fact Jay looks like the shameless guy, Roman who tried to assault our Bionic surrogate sister!" Jamie pointed at Jay.

"WE GET IT!" Tracy snapped, blushing furiously. "He didn't really hurt me. And two, 'assault' is a bit too strong for a word!"

"Right…I'll use a better word… _'Violated'_!" Jamie thought for a moment before exclaiming.

"I'm gonna confiscate your dictionary!" Chase concluded.

"If we had been late then Roman would be one dead man!" Jones rolled his eyes.

"Who is this Roman anyway?" Hiro asked.

"He's like the evil duplicate version of Jay, he used to be good but he's now a bad guy." Bob replied. "Our sister here had a crush on him, I'll explain later."

"OK! Skip the topic!" Tracy snapped.

Doy gestured. "Look, there's a lot gonna happen, and one of them is a huge war that the bad guys are planning on us."

"There's also a wedding between the maniac who raised us as his solders and Mal's mom." Spin added.

"Send every picture with a tag Kraneficent Forever!" Jamie snickered.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that Doy can look into the future, and warned us." Spin pointed at Doy.

"You mean the villains are seriously planning to attack us?!" Jane started worrying.

"No worries, we got a plan." Chase assured them.

"Is it joining other side? Because I'm way ahead of ya!" Jones claimed

"JONES!" Tracy smacked her brother by the arm.

"Well, we've alerted out friends from the Otherworld and ask them to alert all the remaining superheroes." Kaz pointed out.

"And a few other heroes I know because I watch all the Disney and Disney XD shows." Sakura pointed out. "We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"Ok, can we skip the subject all these upcoming battles are making me shiver?" Molly asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, if it makes you comfortable then ok." Fletcher nodded, before thinking of an idea. "Hey! Maybe you should check out some of my drawings I got!"

"I've always wondered if the cast of Descendants have bionics or superpowers, what would it be?" Jenny asked her 4 friends (if you added in Doy) as they all looked at their Auradon friends.

"What do you mean by superpowers or Bionics?" Cleo asked.

"It's what we have back where we came from, well some are gifted some gotta strive with what we got!" Skylar replied.

"Says the girl who's born from a nutrient solution broth!" Chase looked at Skylar with mild disgust. "She might have alien AIDs for all I know!"

"Chase, what are you talking about? Calderans don't have AIDs!" Oliver defended Skylar.

"Yeah but she's ET! I don't know what she's got!" Chase exclaimed. "I'd take Tracy over ET!"

"What?" Jones glared over.

"I mean if we were stuck on an island, I'd rather be stuck with Miss Former Killer with her dust allergies over Miss ET!" Chase pointed out.

"Well back to the point, Dork…Mal is definitely born with superpowers! She'd most likely have fire-based powers!" Jamie pointed at Mal. "purple and green fire of course!"

"I think Ben would more likely be Bionic, but he'd have a Commando App which brings out his inner beast!" Spin gestured at Ben. "I think Ben would have super strength too!"

"What about Carlos?" Evie gestured at Carlos.

"He's Bionic, definitely! He'd probably have the ability to talk to dogs, run fast and super smart!" Doy suggested smiling.

"You're a smart kid, Doy, maybe we should give him Bionics?" Kaz suggested.

"No way! We ain't gonna stick another chip into his neck like Krane did to Spin!" Jones barked at Kaz.

"If Carlos can turn into animals, hopefully he won't get caught fighting street dogs. Remember the time those thugs tried to hurt my Boji?" Fang barked.

"how could I not remember? Bree and Skylar got shrunken! And the police thought Fang was 'far too gruesome'!" Boji stated.

"I can see Evie having superpowers though, she's intelligent, more likely having Beauty for an ability, and I can see her running a super speed clothes making enterprise!" Jenny grinned at Evie.

"What about me? What powers do you think I should have?" Jay asked.

"Super strength that's for sure, then super speed knowing you like to steal things on the run, and more likelihood shapeshifting!" Jones replied, before pausing. "Wait, now I'm describing Roman!"

"What about Molly? What powers do you think she'd have?" Fletcher asked.

"The power of super speed, invisibility and the ability to bring happiness to almost everyone she knows!" Jenny replied happily.

"Cleo would have super smarts, invisibility, and super sassy!" Jamie crossed her arms. "I mean, her sarcasm is awesome! _RESPECT_!"

"I think Molly is the power of the light and Cleo's the power of darkness so they'd match each other to create some strong cosmic energy!" George suggested.

"You're describing Molly and Cleo similar to Roman and Riker's power!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Ok, I always thought Jay resembles Skylar in ways but now you are giving me nightmares, Oli!" Tracy snapped.

"What do you like to do?" Freddie asked Nikki in a bored tone.

"Well other than lacrosse, I can read crystal balls. My Grandmamma taught me when I was a kid!" Nikki replied. "Watch this!"

"Hey Audrey, would you like me to read your palms?" Nikki asked as Audrey nodded.

Nikki read Audrey's hand for a moment.

"So, what does my future say?" Audrey asked.

"It says…you are going…to die." Nikki faked a stern expression; that was when Cleo started laughing.

"WHAT?!" Audrey shrieked.

"Please, don't tell me you're immortal?" Freddie laughed. "Because my dad's got friends from the other side!"

"Does my future death say anything else?" Audrey asked nervously.

"Yes…painfully." Nikki said in a stern tone before Freddie fell over the seat bursting in laughter.

"You know what Odie, I finally like you!" Freddie laughed.

"Ok, I was just pranking you. My granny does that to unsuspecting strangers on April Fools!" Nikki explained before Audrey sighed in relief.

"Has anyone seen Bree or Skylar?" Oliver wondered.

"They're probably trying to see which one gets you by seeing who has the most limbs left after a swordfight." Fletcher joked.

"Actually, they said something about trying out super speed test track with Gogo." Honey Lemon gestured at the windows as the 3 teenagers were racing one another down the Tourney track.

"And where is Kaz?!" Chase demanded.

"Having a fire throwing contest with Fred." Leo replied.

"I hope no one has burnt off anything yet!" Chase grumbled a bit.

"AHH! MY BROCCOLIS!" Some vegetable merchant shouted from outside.

"Called it!" Leo shouted, raising a hand.

* * *

 **In Beast and Belle's room…**

"When do you think we should tell Dewey and Charles that they are our sons?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried that those two won't take it in so easily. Besides, Dewey seems happy with his adoptive parents." Beast shook his head. "According to Mal, Charles doesn't seem to have a good history with his adoptive fathers. Charles has a temper."

"Like father like son." Belle chuckled a bit. "I see a bit of myself in Dewey, and Charles is like you; while Ben is a mixture of us."

"Maybe we should pay a visit to his adoptive parents, and explain to them." Beast suggested, grabbing his wife's hand.

"We should thank them for taking good care of Dewey. He's such a sweet boy, he reminds me of Ben when he was Dewey's age." Belle nodded.

"But how are we going to get to the Otherworld?" Beast suddenly thought.

"I already have someone on my mind." Belle thought for a moment as she smiled.

* * *

 **Back In The Otherworld**

The Bionic Academy…

"Ok, great job team, we managed to save the forest fire." Marcus Davenport nodded at his team members: consisting Daniel and Marcus Davenport along with their cousin Fate and George, Taylor and her brother Sebastian

"Take 5!" a boy who looks like Leo, Hilo (twin brother) shouted as everyone took a break.

"Hey Marcus, how was the mission?" a Muslim girl with tanned skin, raven black hair tied in a ponytail and dark eyes (Juliana 'Julie' Hamzah) walked over as she placed a mug of apple juice on the table.

"H-hey Julie!" Marcus blushed at the sight of his crush. "it was great, we saved the forest fire."

"although it could have be done sooner if you weren't flirting with Sebastian too much!" Taylor looked at a blonde girl named Fate.

"What? Bashie's cute!" Fate defended.

"Aw, thanks Fate!" Sebastian smiled.

"While you guys are flirting, I'm gonna check

"Hey check out this new email I got from the Junior League!" Julie exclaimed as she checked the laptop's email.

"Huh? A new mission, and it's labelled Top Secret!" Julie checked the email as she read it. Her expression stiffens a few minutes later.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Johan, Julie's big brother asked.

"It's a mission, they want us to recruit some heroes from around the globe for something important, Chase didn't tell me why it's so classified but it's important." Julie replies.

"Who are the people for the mission?" Janelle Brown, Leo's crush/on-and-off girlfriend asked.

"Well, we have 4 teens from Portland. Barry, Cyd, Shelby and Naldo. The Wasabi Warriors from Seaford, a bunch of the superheroes in hiding, I mean we already have Crossbow living here; and Spark living in Mission Creek as the foreign exchange student from Canada." Hilo read the mail.

"Wait, why would they even need the Makoolas and the Royal Triplets?" Marcus snatched the computer as he asked out loud.

"Ooh, wait, here's another email from Chase that explains everything, but he also labelled it as 'Keep It Under Low Profile'!" Marcus replied.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" an Indian man Benny ran into the room panicking, dragging Crossbow and Phillip along.

"What Benny?! WHAT?!" Hilo asked, panicking along.

"I just got some terrible news!" Benny exclaimed.

"Are we out of chips?!" Daniel asked.

"Is it Granma Rose with another Island Inspection?!" Marcus groaned.

"Is it Kendra (Daniel's birthmother, Douglas' old flame/crush) having another paintball war with me? In my defence, I didn't know she was changing in our last year of college; which, in my defence, she looks like a guy in some ways! Long story!" Douglas claimed.

"Is Janelle finally gonna break up with Leo and I can have him?" Taylor asked.

"Not that, I got news from Mighty Max!" Phillip (some dude with a giant head) exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed, in shock.

"According to the head of security, they were all ambushed by two strangers and knocked senseless, by the time the guards are awake, all the prisoners have escaped!" Crossbow replied.

"Do you think you might know who did this?" Hilo asked.

"I believe all signs point to the shapeshifters, Roman and Riker. They've destroyed Mighty Med, I think they are capable of anything." Crossbow stated.

"Oh wait Tracy sent me a text, she says: Don't accuse that dreamy-I mean Roman. He's got his reasons." Sebastian read.

"Wow, we really gotta get her a boyfriend! She can't even choose _sides_!" Hilo exclaimed.

"Well, I'm gonna alert Mr. Horace Diaz who's currently living in hiding with their relatives the Diaz's." Phillip pointed out. "I hope he wouldn't laugh at my embarrassingly small head!"

5 minutes later, Phillip cried out that Horace's phone is dead.

"I need someone to go all the way to where Horace is and inform him about the news. Ok, Douglas, Marcus, Julie, Daniel and his mom are on the duty." Benny pointed at Hilo, Daniel and Spark (who just got back from Mission Creek High School for the summer break)

"do I have to?!" Marcus groaned a bit. "Julie and I were going to watch a movie."

"Hey, I heard Kerry's coming over." Sebastian joked. Kerry is Perry's niece who is obsessed with Marcus.

"I'm going on the trip with you dad!" Marcus quickly changed his mind.

"YES! Road trip!" Daniel cheered.

"I'll drive!" Marcus offered.

"I'm the adult." Douglas pointed out.

"You'll drive!" Marcus groaned, passing his dad the car keys.

"Your mom's not gonna be too happy about this road trip, the last time we went for a road trip we ended up trapped in the Grand Canyon for a week!" Douglas sighed a bit, calling Kendra.

* * *

"Hey Crossbow, we need an extra hand in the infirmary!" Benny shouted. "The Janitor's leaking…from his face."

"Why did we even invite him here?" Crossbow asked, grabbing a mop.

"He has to, he's a relative." Benny replied as they both groaned.

"Say, are you gonna be busy this evening?" Benny suddenly asked.

"Not quite, why?" Crossbow stopped as she looked over.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park to walk around." Benny rubbed his neck as he asked.

"Sure, I'll get my bag." Crossbow nodded.

"Aw! Benny, you just asked out your biggest high school crush!" Phillip cheered for Benny.

"What? She's a superhero, and I'm just the nurse in the hospital, well, FORMER hospital! We're colleges now!" Benny defended, blushing a bit. "I was the school's geek, not to mention; my Star Trek boxers are still hanging on the flagpole!"

"Whatever, you can get a girl if you want, as long as you do NOT dump her, remember what Kaz did to Spark?!" Phillip pointed at Spark.

"DIE KAZ! DIE!" Spark kept punching the boxing sack until it turned into a pillow.

* * *

"I've met this girl Kaz liked named Jordan, and trust me, compared to Spark, Jordan is worse." Benny replied lowly.

"Ok! Are we ready for the mission?" Kendra asked, driving an RV into the lawn.

"Sweet ride!" Douglas whistled, walking in. "Is that a limited edition gourmet set from Germany?!"

"Daniel, honey, has your father been treating you right?" Kendra looked at her son.

"Yeah, mom." Daniel smiled, embarrassed a bit by the way his parents are acting.

"Not the way he did when he left me with a chip on your neck after you were born!" Kendra snapped at Douglas.

"I was a complicated man, let it go!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Julie broke the silence as she and Johan walked in.

"I got my eye on you!" Johan warned Marcus who gulped. Johan is a tough jock with a heart of gold but mostly scary when guys talk to his sister.

"Where's the place the Diaz's live?" Daniel asked his dad.

"Marshport, Massachusetts" Douglas read the text as he replied, he was about to drive before Kendra stopped him.

"My RV, I'm driving!" Kendra snapped, before looking at Marcus. "Marcus, hon, you can get some snacks from the fridge if you're hungry. Delilah's told me that Julie and Johan are on a pork-free diet so I only have chicken and beef."

"I can make dinner." Douglas offered, to make his former soon-to-be wife dinner.

"Yeah, just don't set my kitchen on fire!" Kendra joked as they started driving.

"Do you think dad and mom might fall in love again?" Daniel asked his older brother.

"I'm sure they will, if we push them a bit." Marcus chuckled. "I once locked Adam and Sakura in a closet, and her dad tried to kill Adam."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, I am so glad to finally finish this chapter! So the Otherworld cast know about the secret mission to recruit heroes (or some of them)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 The Descendants cast know that they are in a movie, along with some reactions from the gang. Wait til they know they have fanfictions? XD**

 **2 I always wondered what if the Descendants cast or DCOM universe people have powers/Bionics. I see Ben with a Commando App though, I don't know why XD. Jay is basically gonna have similar powers to Roman (yikes, Tracy XD) but in my Descendants AU fic, Roman and Riker are sons of Shang Yu/Rodissiuss.**

 **3 Belle and Beast might go and see Bethany and Winfred in the Otherworld, so I think they'll be conflict with the parents'. Random fact: Doy's character is a bit based on Belle; and a bit of Hermione from Harry Potter (known: Hermione's parents are dentists)**

 **4 I skipped a bit towards the Otherworld with the Bionics/Superhero gang. So Hilo (Pair of Kings) is Leo's little brother in this version and would more likely be Ambrose's successor (or Fletcher). Spark is a student in Mission Creek; Crossbow's the groundskeeper on the Bionic Academy; Alan (and his parents and grandpa) and his uncle Horace are living with their relatives the Diaz's (Stuck in the Middle)**

 **5 Pairings of the chapter: I don't know why but I am shipping Benny the male nurse with Crossbow the superheroine. The 'Geeky Paramedic' and the 'Popular Sportswoman' (at least how I view Crossbow if she were in high school) seemed like a good fit. So SHIP! I brought back Janitor Leaky from Mighty Med! Kendra (OC) and Douglas used to date, ironically Kendra is Krane's adoptive little sister, so um…you're realted to Daniel and Marcus now, Mal. (A MESSED UP CROSSOVER FAMILY TREE) Daniel will be shipped with Harley Diaz (IDK why but I love that ship) Daniel has a biological crazy Bionic family and Harley has to deal with her crazy non-Bionic (maybe she might have superpowers?) family. A little bit of Folly, a little bit of Spamie and Bonny, a one-sided former Chase/Tracy (now on the semi friendship/romance category), and possibly Roman/Tracy/Jay… (I'm a sucker at love stories, and Tracy sucks at love life)**

 **6 the part where Boji and Fang mentioned about run-in wiyh street dogs were based on TKDP's story 'Sisters In Centium City' chapter 4**

 **Tracy: (reads the love interest list) (blushes) WHAT?! You're seriously ok with these love triangles?! Now I know how Oliver feels every time Skylar and Bree fight over him.**

 **Oliver: Thank you, someone who gets me!**

 **Chase: at least you have people who like you!**

 **Tracy: Chestnut, hon, I liked you before but uh…you didn't even noticed.**

 **Jones: It's true; she wrote your name on a toilet paper and flushed it to move on. XD**

 **Chase: (blush) WHAT?! In my defence, I would have been a GREAT boyfriend!**

 **Jay, Roman: (growls) GET CHASE!**

 **Sakura: (looks at screen) offset or doing A/N notes, these two doppelgangers are into Trace, so uh…Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru effect on them, maybe? XD also Jay's easily insanely jealous if Chase and Tracy chat.**

 **Authoress: huh, funny, I used to have an idea for a Lab Rats version of Ouran parody except the twins are Spike and Chase, and mostly Caitlin as Renge!**

 **Daniel: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Marcus: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the possible Bionic/Superpower potentials for the Auradon gang? What did you think of the Otherworld cameos? What do you think might happen next? (PLEASE SUGGEST SOME IDEAS; I'M AFRAID WRITERS' BLOCK MIGHT HAPPEN TO ME SOON, and my Foundation starts within a week so I'll be super busy)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Villains' Banquet**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, I'm temporary struggling with some new ideas, stuck in minor Writers' Block and my college orientation week is almost starting. So now we're moving back to the Isle of the Lost and have a brief look at what our villains are doing, plus more Roman and Riker brotherly bonding/KRANEFICENT. Moving on, shout outs to my reviewers.**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Descendants or DCOM characters will lose it when they know about the fandom base, their lives had been a lie. Coug is more likely the good influence around Chad so Coug might be upset if Chad mistreats a lady; plus we have Sakura who will…'fix' Chad (she's the brutal violent; if you had Caitlin she'd ruin your soul and confidence) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Bengela (Benny with Angela Connors) is still a new random ship I might like. I'm sure they'd freak out no less than the Lab Rats did…I've read the few newest Elite Force fics, and apparently one of them involved Skylar getting hurt (I'm not sure if it's mentally or physical) by Roman (Tracy: SHAME ON YOU ROMAN, YOU HURT YOUR SISTER! GET AWAY FROM ME CREEP!) I don't really see Roman as a bad guy, he's no less like Marcus in Season 1. I like to think the 'What if they have Bionics/Superpowers AU' and Ben just seems like he'd have Commando App. That sounds cool, for the Disney High fic! My ship name for Daniel with Harley is Darley, but Haniel sounds good! Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Maybe I might use those ideas, thanks! Answer to your questions:-

1 maybe I might work on my discontinued/hiatus stories, also my classes are starting so I'd be busy to update daily.

2 I'd dare say maybe that might happen, but you can't help Roman and Jay being so protective/possessive of their girl, Tracy XD (JONES! YOU'RE THE INSTRUCTOR!)

3 I think the least violent would be Riker, he seems like he's soft.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. I feel like Nikki might impress Freddie by pranking Audrey (sorry Audrey) maybe it might go well or not well for the parents' conference. Ok, thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for reviewing, yeah guys can be jerks or oblivious when we like them, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Riker, do the disclaimer!**

 **Riker: Sure, purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns Boji, Fang and Isabella; while the authoress here only owns her Original Characters and the plot of the story.**

* * *

 **On the Isle of the Lost…**

The goblins were busy cooking and preparing the engagement banquet of Victor Krane and Maleficent. Helga (new apprentice of Maleficent) and Jacques were paired up as managers for the occasion. Helga was in charge of food (Jacques was glad he stuck with music, since Helga is known to gobble up mass amount of food within seconds)

"Here's an idea, I think Helga should date a cook, I mean you eat a lot and you'd get hungry!" Jacques suddenly suggested to Helga in a tone of sarcasm.

Since they were still some last minute guests to invite, Krane had sent Roman and Riker to the Otherworld to collect some classified information. And by collect, I mean steal from the enemies. Krane didn't really say much about this SD card they were to steal, only that it had something to do with Dr. Gao who used to work for some company before quitting (before Gao met Krane)

A portal opens as two crows flew inside, before morphing into humans.

"Well?" Krane asked coldly.

"We accomplished the mission, as told." Roman nodded as Riker held an SD card in his hand.

"Did anyone found out?" Krane asked, suspicious if the twons were followed.

"Negative. Gao gave us info on what the SD card looked like and gave us a decoy, we just switched the SD cards." Roman answered.

"Those fools will never know that we switched the SD cards." Riker nodded.

"Excellent job, this SD card holds private information that might be useful for us." Krane nodded a bit, before telling Rodissiuss. "You should be proud of your sons, they are very helpful."

Dr. Gao walked out of the lab with Dr. Wrath.

"So, how did the experiment go?" Jacques asked.

"Excellent news, Mr. Krane, I have reinvented the Bionic serum, but this time I had help from Dr. Wrath, the evil genius supervillain, and we've combined a bit of the superhero DNA. So now the new Bionic Villains will have more powers than imagined." Gao explained.

"But, I'm trying out to reactivate Rodissuiss' powers, since I got Intel that powers that are lost can be reactivated if you give the test subject a minimum amount of his solid weakness." Dr. Wrath added.

"Good, that is great news." Krane nodded

"Is the banquet set up yet?" Riker asked Jacques.

"never should have asked Cruella or EQ to help me; now Bridgette's having a catfight with them for decorations." Jacques frowned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Riker asked.

"That!" Jacques pointed at the group of ladies.

"Wrong! It should be white with black spots! SPOTS! NOT DOTS!" Cruella yelled.

"Use Royal Blue for table cloth, it brings out the beauty of my eyes!" Evil Queen suggested.

"How is this place safe?! The table is shaky, the chairs are broken; and the goblins don't even wash their hands!" Bridgette (the perfectionist) complained before automatically took charge of the party decorating.

"And just like that Bridgette just took charge." Troy West mumbled in sarcasm.

"Hey Troy, how's it going?" Jacques asked.

"(sighs) WOULD THOSE EVIL STEP-GRANDDAUGHTERS NOT TRY TO KISS ME?!" Troy yelled as he pushed away some of the girls throwing themselves at him.

"You're lucky, ok? At least you've got girls hurling at ya!" Jacques pointed out.

"I think that mermaid girl has hots for ya, Troy!" Experion pointed at Aerosol blowing kisses to Troy. "All the girls keep throwing themselves at ya!"

"But she's ages older than me for all I know. And I like my ladies closer to my age!" Troy stated.

"Dude, you got drown by your LAST fake girlfriend(Bree)!" Jacques frowned.

"And it was tap water she drowns you with!" Experion added, already laughing.

"Hey, I'm an aqua-phobic actor!" Troy defended. "I'm so glad I now no longer have my former robotic body, I can't tell you how hard it is when Giselle becomes angry and abuses me!"

"So she's like your mom?" Experion raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, she's more like a rich but sometimes cranky manager who raised me." Troy pointed out.

"I better warn you, I think Helga has a bit of a crush on you. She's planning on making you her boyfriend," Jacques pointed out as the 3 guys glanced over at Helga talking to Chainsaw Chelsey and Isabella about bridesmaid dresses.

Troy quickly shuddered in horror.

"You can take Helga." Troy turned to Experion.

"Heck no! I'm not interested on any maniacs!" Experion claimed.

"Easy for you to say, at least you have a date!" Jacques pointed at a number of girls looking at Troy West.

"Fine, then who are you going to the party?" Troy asked.

"I think I might wanna ask out that Russian chick Jolie!" Jacques looked over at a slender girl with strawberry blonde hair. (Jolie from KC undercover)

* * *

 **Later… (Evening)**

All the Islanders were at the Engagement Banquet. It was a wild party, if you wanted it short.

Gaston and MegaHertz were challenging each other by arm wrestling; The Annihilator was running away from Evil Queen who is planning to get them betrothed. Krane, Jafar and Rodissiuss were having Evil Daddy talks (yes, villains need parenting guidance too) about raising kids. Maleficent, Cruella, Evil Queen (because the Annihilator went hiding) and Bridgette were having Evil Mommy Talks (with Mother Gothel added in the mix, I mean she raised Rapunzel for 18 years; Bridgette wanted what's best for her son Oliver; Maleficnet is starting over with her future babies while picking out names). Jafar also tempted to flirt with Giselle before being electrocuted by the female.

Now for the teens/young adults, the Gaston twins were wrestling each other. Ginny Gothel, Yzla (daughter of Yzma from the Emperor's New Groove) the evil step-granddaughters and a few other girls were flirting with the boys.

The Otherworld villains didn't really dress up much for this occasion, Experion wore his usual suit, Jacques just put on a suit to please his father; Troy didn't need to doll up much, he looked fine the way he is.

For Chelsey, she was going for a collared white dress with blood stains of her previous victim and black combat boots. (Talk about classy but screams out you're a killer) Isabella was deciding on wearing a pink dress (her signature color) or a black ripped gown with blood red satin, but eventually settled with some pink dress with black and blood red ripped patterns. Helga was mostly wearing black and purple.

* * *

Isabella excused herself to talk to her little brother Zachary (if it's exact, they're considered as twins). The blonde boy fidgeted nervously as he hid behind the pillar whenever he plucks up the courage and wanted to ask Chelsey out.

"Izzie, what are you doing here?" Zachary looked over as his sister walked over.

"I came to check on my brother." Isabella replied as Zachary smiled.

"No one's asked you to dance with them yet?" Zachary asked as his sister shook her head.

"Is it still because of your heartbreak?" Zachary thought for a moment before asking.

"you know me, I had pretty much given up on romance after my unfortunate love lives." Isabella nodded in reply, remembering the number of boys she had liked but she'd always be the one to be neglected or forgotten. She quickly skipped the topic.

"Zachary, aren't you going to ask out Chelsey to dance?" Isabella ushered her little brother.

"What if she kills me when I ask her to dance?! Remember when she told you she killed off her last ex-boyfriend who was a selfish jerk?!" Zachary panicked a bit.

"Trust me, you'll do fine! I have the utmost confidence in you!" Isabelle assured her brother as she fixed his tie around his suit. "Chelsey is the perfect girl for you; she's pretty, smart, brave, and a tough-as-nails girl!"

"Wish me luck." Zachary took a deep breath, before smiling at his sister. "Thanks sister."

Isabella mouthed over 'Good luck, brother' as she made her way to the snacks table to grab some snacks.

"Uh…uh…" Zachary started gulping before taking a breath. "Hey Chelsey!"

"What's up Zachary?" Chelsey asked.

"W-would you like to dance with me?" Zachary offered a hand.

"Whatever. The girls here all wanted to talk about beauty, which sucks." Chelsey shrugged as Zachary mentally cheered, he turned his head over to his sister as he mouthed 'Thanks Isabella!'

Isabella nodded in reply as she giggled at the sight of her brother dancing with his crush.

* * *

 **Meantime** …

Riker was busy flirting with some of the girls at the party, but where was his brother Roman? He spotted Roman leaving the party.

"Excuse me for a moment ladies." Riker excused himself as he followed his brother. The duo were practically jointed by the hip since young.

"Roman! Where are you going?" Riker thought as he followed his brother to a near end of the Isle which gave a good view of Auradon from the peak.

Roman checked if he was being followed, before morphing into a crow as he flew out of Isle and over to Auradon.

Riker morphed into a pigeon and followed his brother. Riker spotted Auradon Prep, one of his favorite movies in the flesh. He would scream in fanboy delight if he weren't evil or working for his dad, but now he's forced to devote his loyalty to Krane. He spotted Roman sitting by a bench flirting with a girl with a scar before the girl punched his gut at a flirty remark.

" _Wow, he's really flirting with some girl-wait, that's his crush! Wait…that's not Roman, he's over there!"_ Riker thought, looking at a crow sitting behind the bleachers. He flew closer to listen to the conversation.

"Why are you so upset about this Roman dude anyway?" Jay asked. "I mean I am definitely better looking than him!"

"It's…complicated. I knew Roman before I found out he's evil. It's sort of weird saying this but uh…he sort of tried to um…" Tracy stuttered a bit, blushing.

"He tried 'violating' you?" Jay guessed with a suggestive look before the girl punched his arm.

"Stop using that word, he didn't really hurt me! He just sort of tried to…ok he may have implied he was about to kiss me…I was scared back then." Tracy replied in a sad tone.

'Wait, what?!' Riker thought, looking surprised.

"So Feisty, are you rooting for me at Tourney match tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"Of course, I mean you're one of the most talented Tourney player ever!" Tracy assured before flushing red.

"So you admit you admire me?" Jay smirked a bit before she blushed heavily.

"Pft! You WISH!" Tracy giggled awkwardly before punching his gut. "oh wait, it's almost time to babysit January, gotta run!"

Tracy quickly got on her feet and ran off.

"Ugh! Why am I such a dork?! I can't act normal around Jay; I can't speak like a human around Roman?! I need serious help from Bree about romance boundaries!" Tracy smacked her forehead as she walked off.

"Wow, she's really something alright!" Jay groaned in pain for a moment before looking over at Tracy walking off, he smiled a bit.

If Riker was right, he could see the heartbreak expression in Roman's eyes. He loves his brother and he could tell that Roman was upset about Jay flirting with Tracy. it's so clear Roman cares for Tracy, even if he isn't supposed to.

Roman quickly flew back to the Isle of the Lost in anger. Riker wanted to follow but overheard Tracy.

"What should I do? What should I do… I like Jay but I still like Roman…Is it even possible to like two guys who look so much alike?! Ugh! Why is love so hard and complicated?" Tracy grumbled, cursing under her breath.

"Wait! She still likes my brother; he doesn't know!" Riker's eyes widen in shock as he chased after his brother. "I HAVE TO TELL ROMAN!"

* * *

"Roman! Roman! Wait!" Riker shouted as he followed his brother back in the Isle.

"Riker?! Did you follow me…again?!" Roman growled a bit.

"I saw you just now. I saw the way you looked at her!" Riker pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Roman lied a bit, blushing slightly.

"I saw you in the Tourney Field, I saw you looking at Tracy with Jay! Look, you're my brother and all, but you're still into her!" Riker stated.

"She hates me! I know that! I tried to hurt her; screw that, I hurt her feelings! She definitely hates me!" Roman grumbled as he knocked down a tree with his strength in frustration.

"No she doesn't. I've never seen you looking at a girl the way you looked at her." Riker shook his head. "You…like her, right?"

"But she might not forgive me." Roman sat on the floor.

"What actually happened between you two in the ticket counter that night?" Riker asked, careful not to provoke his brother.

"Well…" Roman thought for a moment.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Are you gonna tell me where the other heroes are or not?!" Roman demanded._

" _No! and you can't make me!" Tracy yelled back._

" _You don't understand, if Riker and I don't kill the superheroes; he's going to kill me!" Roman blurted out in frustration._

" _Who?" Tracy asked, not that angry anymore._

" _My dad." Roman muttered, crap! Why did he just told a girl about his family?!_

" _Your dad is behind all this?! But he's like my favorite superhero!" Tracy looked surprised, mostly a bit shocked her former favorite superhero is now a villain._

" _When Riker and I were kids, our mom died from breast cancer. Dad used to be a happy man but he's changed after mom died. He became more devoted into his job and would train me and Riker. I admired my dad's job, and wanted to be like him when I grow up." Roman explained, looking a bit happy at old memories._

" _But after our dad lost his powers, he's lost it. he lost the only thing that made him special-his powers! He became vengeful after that and made me and my brother train hard to devise a plan to take out Mighty Med and the other heroes! Look, I'm oldest and my dad can be very strict around me and my brother. If we disappoint him, he'd be so furious and would leash his anger on us." Roman unfolds his jacket sleeve and showed her a bruised arm._

" _T-that's awful." Tracy looked sad now, sympathy, maybe he could use that to get the information of the superheroes._

" _Now can you tell me where the other heroes are…babe?" Roman asked again, in a somewhat polite and romantic tone before she blushed red._

" _I-I'm sorry, but I can't." Tracy shook her head, this angered Roman. One event lead to another, but it sort of ended with the Elite Force, Mal and the Junior League rescuing her with Mal's book._

* * *

"Wow, you told her about our family?!" Riker looked surprised.

"Don't let dad know, he might try to kill her if he did!" Roman scowled a bit.

"Did you really try to hurt her?" Riker hesitated as he asked.

"I was only kidding about that at first; but I sort of lost control of myself and almost forced myself on her." Roman replied, burying his face under his hands and hides his blushing face. "I just wanted to kiss her, I was this close, okay?!"

"Huh? I don't remember you kissing a girl before; unless mom counts!" Riker thought, before exclaimed. "BRO! THAT WAS YOUR ALMOST FIRST KISS?!"

"SHHH!" Roman growled as Riker silenced himself. "Don't tell anyone, okay?!"

"Fine, only under one question!" Riker nodded. "Do you really like her?"

"I don't like her," Roman replied.

"Wait?! You player!" Riker quickly acused.

"I meant I do not 'like' her, I like her…a lot." Roman hissed as he explained..

"Did you ever try calling her?" Riker asked.

"Actually, remember the time I went out to buy pizza for you two weeks before?" Roman asked as Riker nodded.

* * *

"Ok, hit call. Just call her!" Roman hesitated before calling Tracy from a public phone. He wanted to talk to her, even if it was just glancing at her for a mere second from a distance; it was already enough for him.

" _ **Beep…Beep…Beep…"**_

"Hello? Tracy speaking!" Tracy answered the phone. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Roman quickly gulped; he wanted to talk to her. Honestly, but he couldn't even speak a word. He ended the call as his change fell from the change counter of the phone booth.

" _Sis, who was it?"_

" _I dunno, probably the wrong number."_

* * *

"Roman, you really like her!" Riker looked like he was about to cry, and he's not really an emotional guy.

"Yeah, but DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Roman warned. "No one can know about this, got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah! But it's just so sad!" Riker bawled a little. "You like her so much; yet you can only watch her from afar!"

"Man up, don't let dad see you cry!" Roman looked away, handing his brother a handkerchief. "Besides, did you REALLY had to poop on the boy we saw at the dump earlier this noon when we got the SD card?!"

"Hey! Blame food poisoning! It's either plan A or plan B!" Riker defended as they both laughed a bit.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay! Another chapter finished! Personally it was nice to have some sibling bonding scenes (Zachary with Isabella; Roman with Riker)**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 First off, a thank you shout out to my friend TKDP For suggesting the crow taking the SD card scene from the KC Undercover to be used as reference to the story. So in a side note: Dr. Gao worked for the Organization from KC Undercover. I figured maybe it's private information so now KC has the FAKE SD card.**

 **2 I can see Dr. Gao being evil villain genius besties with Dr. Wrath; Krane having evil parent talks with the Villain Parents. On a random side note: Bridgette has improved the hygiene system of Isle of the Lost. Also, Krane and Maleficent had selected names for their kids: Vincent and Victoria.**

 **3 Isabella's been heartbroken before so she devotes her life to assassination and her brother's happiness. So I personally like their sibling bonding.**

 **4 Roman still likes Tracy (Dun dun dun) and he cares for her from afar. Riker wants what's best for Roman. (Another cute sibling bonding) But now Roman likes Tracy; she likes both Jay and Roman; and Jay likes the scar girl. (Tracy: now I know how it feels like to be Oliver!)**

 **Jones: (shoots arrow at Roman and Jay) LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!**

 **Oliver: wow, he is so violent!**

 **Jacques: Meh, I've seen worse!**

 **Experion: Hi Sky!**

 **Oliver: GET OUT! (Kicks Experion outside)**

 **Experion (flies out window) Gulliver wanted me to tell you he said hi!**

 **Skylar: that was odd…**

 **Helga: Make sure to favorite, follow, review or PM ideas.**

 **Troy West: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter's villain focused scenes? Did anyone liked the evil parents bonding or sibling bonding? What's your favourite scene? Lastly, what do you think might happen next with our Otherworld (Daniel meets Harley/superheroes scene/Best Friends Whenever) heroes or the Auradon gang?**

 **All: That's all for now. please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bionic-Superhuman Tourney**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers around the world, I'm back with a new chapter, (sweats nervously) less than a week before I'm off to college so I might be on slight hiatus or slow updates by then. So anyways, shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah the siblings are quite close despite being evil, yeah there's gonna be a Tourney-centric chapter. Hope you will like this one.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. No Kraneficent flirting (maybe they were behind the scenes) Maybe I'll do the superhero/Best Friends Whenever chapter for the next update. Now replies to your questions:

1 Maybe Jones would teach Jay and Roman a lesson about leaving Tracy alone…

2 Tracy: (blush) Whaaaaat? Jones, stop trying to kill them! Because I'm doing it myself!

3 Harushi approves, although if no one is interested in Sakura, they are safe.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Roman and Riker aren't really 100% evil, who knows if it might happen since they are based on the TV versions of Roman and Riker. I have a Roman/Tracy/Jay love triangle so I'm not sure which I liked better. XD

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Sakura, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Sakura: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the cahracters from the DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows and Disney XD shows. TKDP owns her Original Characters (Boji, Fang, Isabella), while the authoress here owns her Original Characters and the plotline of the story. Whatever, I'm out! PEACE!**

* * *

Ben had invited the new guests to take a look at their sports game here: Tourney.

"THIS PLACE IS SO HUGE!" Doy squealed loudly.

"Just like the size of Stacy's pimples!" Sakura added in sarcasm as she giggled.

"So, anyone would like to try and see us play Tourney?" Ben asked.

"Ben's head captain of the Tourney Team." Mal explained.

"And this is also the place where Ben publically dumped Audrey via live." Jamie added.

"Should have seen that coming, because now Audrey's with my brother." Coug stated, wearing the knights mascot costume.

"Is Tourney dangerous?" Bob asked.

"Technically in the medieval ages, it's where 2 knights race on horses in a straight curreng holding sharp spears and tries to knock the other person down." Chase explained. "So in process, you'd more likely either die from pain of the sharp spear in your gut."

"Or die in public humiliation. Or both?" Tracy piped in as they both laughed.

"And to think: I thought Chase sucked at sports humour?!" Leo stated.

"Since you people don't have much knowledge about Tourney, I should explain to you guys some rules." Ben was about to explain.

"I think I get it, its American Football mashed with Dodgeball, soccer and lacrosse." Sakura stated, raising a hand.

"The shooters shot the balls in the kill zone; the one who gets hit is out." Ben added.

"Like Sakura's dad whenever he gives Adam dodgeball lessons; in other words the kill zone is wherever Adam is seen with Sakura." Bree stated.

"OW!" Adam whined in pain as Fang shot a ball at Adam.

"Sorry, Harushi left me in charge of that." Fang stated, aiming the shooter at Adam.

"You're secretly enjoying it aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much, gotta be a great father when I have pups later." Fang nodded, barking happily.

"So team members pass the ball to one another to pass it over to the opponent's goal. Winner who scores most points wins." Ben explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Sakura nodded happily.

"Sorry, I'm not a sports kind of girl; if it was fanfictions then I'd be so into it…" Tracy shrugged as she sighed to herself.

"Geek!" Jones pointed at his sister.

"Well, maybe you should give Tourney a chance?" Jay suggested.

"Ok…" Tracy blinked as she hid a blush.

"If you want to be alive by evening, stay away from my sister 20 feet at all times." Jones warned.

"Hey, I was thinking: What if we have some sort of Bionic-Superhuman Tourney League?!" Jones exclaimed as he suggested. "It's just like regular tourney but with more kick-butt action!"

"I like the way you think Jones!" Kaz nodded.

"That sounds awesome! I'm having Blue Tornado on my team!" Spin claimed.

"No fair!" Jamie hissed. "Then I call dibs on Solar Flare!"

"Would you guys like to try and play Tourney?" Ben asked.

"I'm in!" Adam cheered.

"Me too!" Kaz nodded.

"I'm so in!" Sakura walked forward.

"Ahem, sorry but no girls are allowed to join." Chad pointed out.

"Oh, you saying girls can't be better in Tourney than boys do?!" Sakura demanded. "Do you have any complains? You can send them to my FISTS!"

Chad gulped a little.

"Don't mess with my Kura! She's the man!" Adam cheered from aside.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed a bit.

"Technically it's never stated girls _CAN'T_ join," Coach Jenkins nodded.

"Here's an interesting thought: how about we split half the teams of Normos and mash in some of the Bionic and Supers? That should be fair since there would be equal status of both Normos with supers and Bionics." Tracy suggested.

"Chase can be team captain." Jones vouched. "I was gonna vote for myself but I don't think you'd want a painful electrifying death!"

"I thought you don't like sports?" Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"Just because I'm not into sports does not mean I don't pay attention to them! Plus, if it means my brother in it, I'm in." Tracy replied as she smiled a little.

"I'm filling in as half player half cheerleader!" Adam stated as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Don't ask why or how they've played American Football against Trent and his cronies and Perry." Leo pointed out.

"Talk about multi-tasking!" Bree chuckled a bit.

"Ah, remember how we first met Spike?" Sakura nodded as the Bionics laughed.

"Ok, get changed. We'll start playing in an hour!" Coach Jenkins nodded.

To make it seem fair they divide up the numbers of team members in half and draw votes on who gets who on their teams.

* * *

 _ **So we have 2 teams:-**_

 _Team Auradon (Lead by Ben): Ben (obviously), Carlos, Chad, Kaz, Carter, Leo, Jamie, Hiro Hamada_

 _Team Otherworld (Lead by Chase): Chase, Adam, Sakura, Jay, Jones, Oliver, Spin, Fletcher (poor guy)_

* * *

So it took a while to teach the Otherworld newbies the game (Heck, Jones brought in all the girls to play, Jamie and Sakura did it volunteering just for fun)

"I'm warning you! If you hurt my girl, I will rip your lungs and use them as pillows!" Jenny started yelling at Jamie's new teammates.

"I don't think it's fair! How come Chase gets the MVP?!" Chad demanded.

"Because it was a vote and Chase got his name instead of yours." Leo replied.

"What does MVP stand for?" Bob asked. "Is it some kind of cartoon with ponies?"

"Bob, that's MLP." Jenny replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so now we will test your running skills. And in case it won't work, I've sent out Jackie and Chloe out on you!" Jones whistled as Tracy started running for her dear life.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM SUGAR?!" Tracy yelled, running quick. "YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE SUPER SPEED!"

"AHHH! WHY ARE THEY CHASING AFTER ME?! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" Jay yelled as he ran away from the two toddlers, with Jackie trying to set Jay on fire with his pyrokinesis.

"That's just for fun." Jones smirked a little.

"You've got guts I'd give you that!" Carlos nodded.

"Thanks C-Dog!" Jones nodded back.

Sakura was practicing to run over to the other side of the field with the ball when Chad blocked her way.

"you're not getting pass me easily!" Chad stated with an overconfident look on his face.

"Back off Common Filth!" Sakura barked as she ran towards the goal.

" _ **COMMON FILTH**_?!" Chad looked most offended.

"THAT'S MY GIRL-BUDDY!" Adam cheered from the side happily.

Fang was in charge of being the shooter, don't ask how he got the job but let's just say Coach Jenkins stated that Fang was 'more gruesome than any shooter they ever hired' and the wolf got hired just like that!

* * *

"I can't understand how you work this out every day!" Mal commented as she gave Ben a bottle of water.

"I'm gonna try out cheerleading! Anything is better than this!" Bree stepped out.

"Me too, never ever have Sakura on the team since she gets too crazed for the fun!" Skylar panted for breath. "my arm feels so numb it might be broken and fall out!"

"AHH! YOUR ARM JUST FELL OFF!" Audrey shrieked as she saw Skylar's arm falling out of her shoulders.

"No worries, Calderans can regrow their limbs. It'll be back in half an hour!" Evie nodded with her Mighty Med fangirl knowledge.

"it's equally fascinating yet disturbing!" George pointed out.

"I wonder if Molly can do that!" Cleo nodded, eying Molly.

"Not happening Cleo! I turned invisible once, I am not gonna break a head to try and regrow another!" Molly defended.

"I wish dad was here, he'd be so happy to watch me play!" Sakura sighed to herself.

"Don't worry, maybe I can open up a portal and drag your parents here!" Tracy assured. "Plus, I bet Douglas is getting his life miserable with Daniel's mom."

"Ah Madam Kendra is his ex-girlfriend right?" Bree nodded. "I like her; she's fun and down to earth!"

"Daniel just texted me: he says that he is gonna meet Alan and his 7 cousins." Sakura read aloud.

"Wow, 7 cousins?!" Lucia blinked. "That's more than regular. I mean Doug has a bunch of cousins but still: wow!"

"So we'll be having a Tourney Match here tomorrow at 3pm. It's gonna be a great match." Spin dared as everyone nodded.

With Ben being team captain, it's all about going out there and have fun; but with Chase as team captain, it's kinda like you're in the navy.

"I'm gonna kick your butt so hard you won't stand up tomorrow night!" Jamie started trash-talk at Spin.

"Well, I'm gonna win; and if I do, you'll have to do my laundry!" Spin dared.

"I'm reporting you for women cruelty!" Jamie claimed.

"Chickening out?" Spin taunted.

"Game on!" Jamie nodded, as they both spit on their hands and shook it. Revolting the other teens at most.

"How is _THIS_ hygienic?!" Doug asked, looking a bit revolted.

"It's how we show we mean it!" Spin stated with a stern expression as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's how much we'd take our dares!" Bob agreed.

"You people act like ruffians!" Audrey frowned.

"When you have a bunch of uncles working for the mafia, you'd learn more than you should!" Sakura snorted before she started spitting into a helmet.

"MY HELMET!" Kaz shrieked a bit, before shrugging. "Oh well, I can wash it off!"

"You are disturbing for a girl!" Jane concluded. "Aren't you gonna wash off the dirt?"

"You call it dirt; I call it a healthy coat of earth!" Sakura pointed out.

"That's my Kura!" Adam cheered a bit.

"Yeah whatever." Sakura looked away, blushing slightly.

"OW!" Chase winced in pain as Fang hit Chase with a ball.

"That's for stepping on my tail." Fang barked.

"It's not my fault you got some furry thing growing out of your butt!" Chase defended.

"HEY! RUDE!" Sakura hissed.

"Right, forgot you're half animal." Chase backed off slowly.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Chase demanded as Jones smacked his gut with a ball.

"I think you know why," Jones pointed at his sister before launching the ball at Chase.

"Oh come on! It was a dare!" Chase grumbled before he started running off.

"Run Chase, run as much as your tiny legs can carry you!" Leo shouted.

"ZIP IT LEO!" Chase growled.

* * *

 **After practice…**

"So what do you think Tourney, boys?" Mal asked Spin and Doy.

"It was so fun, especially when I beat up Leo at the ball passing!" Spin grinned.

"I had a Charlie Horse!" Leo defended.

"I like Tourney, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Doy nodded as he sipped a bit of his juice box.

"Maybe you'd like to be in the Tourney team someday?" Ben offered. "I can teach you how to play Kiddie Tourney, my dad taught me when I was about your age and I have been playing it since!"

"Cool! Is there anything you can't do?!" Doy gushed.

"Hey, it's my boyfriend we're talking about. There is absolutely nothing he can't do." Mal stated as Ben blushed at Mal's compliment.

"Can we get some chocolate chip cookies?!" Jenny asked Tracy.

"Sure, Chase and I will take you to the canteen to get those cookies." Tracy assured.

"YAY!" Bob cheered.

"Once again I am stuck as chaperone!" Chase grumbled a bit.

"Oh don't get cranky; you're like the dad and mom of the team. I mean you're bossy and mean sometimes, and you are a nag sometimes." Bree listed.

"Thanks a lot!" Chase exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Don't worry; at least January doesn't call you 'nana' yet." Jones joked.

"Mama! Mama!" The 1 year old toddler pointed at Tracy.

"Baby's first few words, and it isn't 'shameless'!" Jamie nodded a bit.

"She's got your face, are you sure you're not married?" Jay teased a bit.

"Don't get any funny ideas, I'm gonna be very happy raising January like my baby sister!" Tracy hissed.

"So cute…" Evie squealed a little, before looking between January and the scar girl.

"Hey how come you two look alike?" Carlos asked. "Don't get me wrong: you're like 18 and look like you could be her mom."

"Oh no, she's just a kid I look after who happens to look like me. Ain't that right, Me Junior?" Tracy cooed the baby.

"Ok, January has your face and sassy attitude; but she's got tanned skin and slightly wavy hair." Skylar pointed out. "She kinda looks like Jay in a way."

"Or Roman." Bree added.

"Yeah but if you tie up her front bangs, it reminded me of Riker." Sakura pointed out.

"Stop talking, now I'm getting creeped out if January's a future love child sent from other shipping universes?! And why did you bring up Riker?" Tracy frowned.

"Because Uncle Riker would know his brother got married." Kaz joked before Jones punched his gut.

"I'm 18! That meant I would have been pregnant at 16!" Tracy exclaimed.

"SHAMELESS MEN!" Jamie pointed at Kaz.

"Ok, I'll take these kids to the canteen! We're getting cookie pies!" Coug announced as the kids all followed him.

* * *

"Hey Adam, right? You were so awesome just now!" some cheerleader walked over to flirt with Jay. "I'm Neveah, daughter of Tiana and Naveen!"

"Wow, you're so strong, do you work out?" another blonde girl asked.

"Those shameless girls are practically throwing themselves at AD!" Sakura thought as she growled a little.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another cheerleader asked.

Adam glanced over and noticed Sakura getting angry.

"Sorry girls, but unfortunately for you; I already have someone I love!" Adam claimed as he excused himself from the girls and walked to Sakura.

"He likes that rodent?!" Some girls made snide remarks.

"Hey Kura, calm down, you lost your temper." Adam tried to calm down the feline girl.

"It's their fault! They called me a rodent!" Sakura snapped.

"Ok, you're not a rodent; you're just a semi cat with a good sense of humor!" Adam assured.

"Y-you think so?" Sakura looked at her feet.

"Yup." Adam nodded before tickling the back of Sakura's cat ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AD stop that!" Sakura blushed a bit before giggling and purring like a cat.

* * *

"Are all couples like that now?" Spin asked Jamie, Bob and Jenny.

"Beats me, it's reminding me of some Miraculous Ladybug comic dub I saw once!" Jenny shrugged.

"This is why I am not looking forward to puberty!" Jamie shook her head.

"Dude! C'mon, let's go and get you a bath!" Carlos carried Dude in his arms. "Hey Evie, could you come by my room later? I'm giving Dude a bath and I need you to groom his fur."

"Sure," Evie nodded.

"And how is it possible for them not to date?!" Jenny pointed at Carlos and Evie.

"You said it, Jenny Jelly!" Bob nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna prepare dinner for me and Boji." Fang barked as he wagged his tail a bit.

"It better not be stable horses!" Oliver frowned a bit.

"Hey Feisty, can I talk to you in private?" Jay tapped Tracy's shoulder.

"W-what? I mean sure…" Tracy blinked before nodded.

"I got my eye on you!" Jones mouthed at Jay, raising a fist.

"Wow, what a day huh?" Jay asked, the girl wasn't talking much. She just fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Yeah. I mean now you know how strict Chase can get." Tracy joked a little.

"The guy looks like he's mentally older than he looks!" Jay stated as she started giggling.

"Don't talk bad about Hazelnut. He's just a bit of the leader of the pack." Tracy rolled her eyes, defending her friend.

A crow flew by them and stopped by the bleachers. A pigeon flew nearby and started stopping by a tree.

"Why are you so upset about this Roman dude anyway?" Jay asked. "I mean I am definitely better looking than him!"

"It's…complicated. I knew Roman before I found out he's evil. It's sort of weird saying this but uh…he sort of tried to um…" Tracy stuttered a bit, blushing.

"He tried 'violating' you?" Jay guessed with a suggestive look before the girl punched his arm.

"Stop using that word, he didn't really hurt me! He just sort of tried to…ok he may have implied he was about to kiss me…I was scared back then." Tracy replied in a sad tone, shivering a bit.

"Look, at least you're safe now, right?" Jay asked as the girl nodded.

 **…**

"So Feisty, are you rooting for me at Tourney match tomorrow?" Jay asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course, I mean you're one of the most talented Tourney players ever!" Tracy assured before flushing red at her compliment.

"So you admit you admire me?" Jay smirked a bit as he teased her before she blushed heavily.

"Pft! You WISH!" Tracy giggled awkwardly before punching his gut. "oh wait, it's almost time to babysit January, gotta run!"

Tracy quickly got on her feet and ran off.

"Ugh! Why am I such a dork?! I can't act normal around Jay; I can't speak like a human around Roman?! I need serious help from Bree about romance boundaries!" Tracy smacked her forehead as she walked off.

"Wow, she's really something alright!" Jay groaned in pain for a moment before looking over at Tracy walking off, he smiled a bit. There was something about the scar girl that stands out from all the girls he's met (with exception of Sakura who is Adam's crush), she's awkward, quirky, sarcastic and very…feisty.

He noticed a crow flying out from the bleachers. Meh, it's just a bird anyways.

"What should I do? What should I do…? I like Jay but I still like Roman…Is it even possible to like two guys who look so much alike?! Ugh! Why is love so hard and complicated?" Tracy grumbled, cursing under her breath.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I'm glad to finish this chapter! I have another retake of my drivers license tomorrow morning (it's Thursday night 10:45pm here) wish me luck.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I figured out Tourney is a mash of American football, soccer, dodgeball and a bit of lacrosse. Since it reminded me so much of those games (I'm a sports idiot) screw me!**

 **2 Bionic-Superhero Tourney needs to be a thing! I mean it sounds so awesome! Maybe it might be real in the future?! I can see Spin and Jamie bond over the love of pranks and tourney. (smiles)**

 **3 in my Descendants AU crossover fic [Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)] Sakura once called the guy playing the role of Chad, Ethan (Lab Rats) 'common filth' so I figured why not make it for real? (I don't really hate Chad, he's more of a neutral character but we just pick on him for fun sometimes)**

 **4 Neveah (How To Build A Better Boy) is a character cameo as Tiana and Naveen's daughter (yikes, poor them) so she's much like another Chad and Audrey 2.0? Sakura also gets jealous if girls flirt with her Adam XD**

 **5 A random side note: January is based on a baby I know in real life (so are Jackie and Chloe, whose IRL counterpart names will not be named) and the funny thing is that my aunt tied up her front bangs the other day and for some reason she reminded me of Riker's hairdo. (Riker: I AM NOT MARRYING TRACY!/Tracy: I DON'T WANNA MARRY YOU!) But who knows? If Jay and Roman don't work out, there are still Chase, Milton, Kavan and others (Tracy: HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU EVEN SHIP ME WITH?!)**

 **6 Calderans can regrow their limbs, but Molly apparently can't XD felt like bringing in the fact Skylar's an alien.**

 **Evie: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Leo: AHH! IT'S TAYLOR! (Hides behind Kaz, mistaking Neveah as Taylor)**

 **Coach Jenkins: actually we DO have a Taylor in this team and he's Neveah's brother.**

 **Janelle: LEAVE MY MAN ALONE! (Blasts bullets from the Otherworld at Neveah)**

 **Adam: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter's Tourney lessons? Did anyone enjoy the gang all playing Tourney? Which is yur favorite part? Lastly, what do you think might happen with our Otherworld heroes in the next chapter? (Also, wish me luck for my retake drivers license exams XD)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Time To Travel To Another Dimension**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, sorry for updating so late; my university foundation orientation week just started and I won't be using the PC until further notice. (I'm mostly gonna type via phone so bear with my mistakes) Judging by the title above, I think you might have guessed who will be focused on this chapter. So moving on from the many crossover cameos shenanigans, shout out time!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. The match will be a real blast. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998:

(Chapter 27) Tracy has conflicted feelings around Jay and Roman, so I'm not sure who she likes best. So that's gotta be an interesting love triangle. (Meh she's liked a lot of guys before)

(chapter 28) January is a cutie (I love the kid, because she's based on a baby I looked after IRL) I still failed my driver's test but can't blame a girl for trying. Plus the test instructors are strict at everything. Hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271:

(Chapter 23) Twins mean double trouble (ironic how Maleficent has twins while Mal will have future twins, all one boy and one girl) I have a Future Generations story I won't be posting so soon since it might combine a lot of crossover children. The VPN is more worrying than just villains spells. They are planning a lot of world evil domination so we'd have to see how things go. Stacy is a real pain in the neck. (Don't worry Sakura knows how to get revenge the very vengeful way)

(Chapter 24) Thank you for reviewing. Yeah Ben was being sweet to his brothers, Tracy is violent so sorry Lonnie...but no comments to Audrey whatsoever. Clora and Fiona are cute together. Jones is just a violent man (like how he kicked Chad's butt, or how he would desperate Jay from his sister) No worries Jay if he hurts Tracy, Jones would skin Jay alive. XD

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. January is based on a baby who looks a bit similar to me when I was a baby so she's more fun to write since her personality grows as she grows older.

1 Soon, I am not sure when but definitely before chapter 30. So poor Adam, better start running

2 The War might take a while longer, it's only been almost chapter 30 but I am still working on the further plot. (This story might be up to over 50 chapters, but 100 chapters is what I aim for at most)

3 Probably action since I am horrible at describing action, it's hard or describing clothes. I do not think it's really 100 percent necessary as long as you are wearing something it counts XD

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. I like wolves too! Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Cyd, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Cyd; Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns her OCs while the authoress here just owns the plot of the story and her OCs. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: This chapter takes place after 'Fight the Future Part 1' since I have an idea for the plotline and I haven't really watched part 2 yet. It also took place somewhere before Choose-A-Rooney (during Johnny and Gemma's engagement and before the whole Miggie/Mosh thing)**

* * *

 **Back in the Otherworld**

"Oh Liv, Josh! Good to see you!" Gemma greeted her co-workers.

"Hi Gemma, why did you ask us here to the studio this early?" Liv Rooney asked.

"Well, I'd like you to meet one of the new producers for Voltage, Mr. Henry Tidwell and his associate Neil Cortex." Jemma gestured to grown men.

"Hi, I'm Henry Tidwell. You can just call me Henry." Henry shook hands with Josh. "I am a HUGE fan of Voltage, I read every comic book; though nothing can ever beat Ambrose's comics."

"A fan I see?" Liv smiled politely. "Hi, I'm-."

"Olivia Rooney, famous actress of Sing It Loud, Space Werewolves and Voltage. You have a twin sister named Madison Rooney and 2 brothers: Joseph and Parker." Neil stated as he shook Liv's hand.

"Could you read minds or something?" Liv asked.

"He's a fan." Henry stated, helping out Neil.

"That's awesome!" Josh gushed a bit.

Suddenly, Neil and Henry recieved an email from the Elite Force.

"Excuse us for a moment!" Henry stated as the two men stood aside.

"Its from the Elite Force." Neil stated using telepathy to talk to Henry.

"It is not good news, we better warn Tecton and Captain Atomic!" Henry replied as they sent an urgent mail to their superhero friends.

* * *

 **Time Skip to Massachusetts**

"So this is where Alan lives huh? What a huge house! Kinda reminds me of the house Marcus and I lived before Adam destroyed it!" Douglas exclaimed a bit.

"Wait, what?" Daniel looked confused.

"I told you your dad was in juvie!" Kendra rolled her eyes.

"It says here we can find Alan in some fishing equipment shop his cousins owned." Marcus read a paper as they headed off to the Diaz family shop.

Marcus spotted a girl close to Julie's age.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you know a boy about 17 with dark curly hair, a bit plump and wears sweater vest?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, I don't know who you weirdos are, but you are ruining my selfie moment!" The 16 year old rolled her eyes.

"Forgive my sister Rachel. Hi, I am Ethan. And who might this lovely lady be?" Ethan smiled over at Julie.

"My sister." Johan growled as he warned Ethan not to hit on his sister.

"We are looking for Mr Horace Diaz and Alan Diaz. Do you know them?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, my uncle and cousin! Yeah I know them! But dad is away with Uncle Horace and Alan's dad Uncle Nelson." Ethan nodded.

"Sorry!" Georgie shouted as a basketball hit Johan in the face.

"Meh it is ok!" Johan nodded as he caught the ball. "Nice shot kid!"

"Uh can you take us to your cousin Alan? We are acquintances of his!" Kendra asked.

"Sure, follow me." Ethan nodded.

"We can take my RV." Douglas offered.

"Ahem?!" Kendra hissed.

"Correction: my son's mother's RV!" Douglas corrected.

"Sweet ride!" Ethan nodded.

"I know right?" Daniel nodded. "I am Daniel Davenport, this is my older (half, sort of) brother Marcus, his girlfriend Julie and her brother Johan. And my parents; Douglas Davenport and Kendra Penndragon-Krane (former last name-adoptive last name)"

"I am Ethan Diaz and I am 14. You look close to my sister, Harley's age!" Ethan fist bumped Daniel.

Meanwhile...

Harley rolled her eyes a little bit, although her mom Susie was busy talking to their long distant relatives, Uncle Horace (with her dad on a fishing trip) and their cousin Alan. (Who apparently complains a lot and loves sweater vests, he is also a bit revolted by fishing.) Along with their uncle and aunt (Alan's parents and grandpa). Like right now, Alan was complaining about his job of babysitting the twins, Lewy and Beast.

"This is so boring!" Harley grumbled a bit.

At that moment, her brother, Ethan, along with Daniel and his brother Marcus, his parents and 2 Muslims walked inside.

"Harley, cute boy. Your age. Walking over." Susie hinted as she walked off preparing another slushie for another customer.

"Wow, he is cute!" Harley caught herself staring at Daniel, he had messy dirty blonde-light brownish hait and a charming smile.

"Hey, Harley, these people are here to see Uncle Horace and our cousin Alan." Ethan slammed a hand at the counter as he stated.

"Ok." Harley snapped out of staring at Daniel.

"This is my sister Harley." Ethan stated.

"Woah! Awesome store! I am Daniel." Daniel gestured out a hand ti shake Harley's hand.

"Hi, I am Susie, Ethan told me that you people are looking for Horace and Alan, rite?" Susie walked over.

"Yup, this is Daniel and his parents, his brother, and the Muslim siblings." Ethan replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Daniel's parents." Harley nodded.

"We might be his birth parents but trust me, I am not married to Douglas." Kendra corrected.

"Long story!" Marcus claimed.

"Those two little kids just ripped ny sweater vest!" Alan growled as he walked out but recognized Marcus.

"Hey Marcus! What brings you here?" Alan greeted.

"Hey Al, these are my family and the Hamzah siblings. Look, we got a message from Oliver and Kaz not so long ago." Marcus started looking stern.

"We should talk somewhere later in private." Johan stated.

"I got my dad and Uncle Horace via face gap!" Alan started to switch on a laptop.

"Hey Alan!" Nelson smiled.

"Dad, uncle Horace, this isn't good news." Alan pointed out.

Julie started explaining to them about Mighty Max crimals escaped, and how the Elite Force are now in another dimension, and how Krane is starting a war to destroy both worlds.

"This is terrible! Have you kids alerted the other heroes yet?" Horace shook his head.

"Well the Elite Force had sent us a list of other non-superhero people who could help us." Johan stated. "I have a bunch of friends who are willing to help."

"That is good news, but we are gonna need all the help we can get!" Nelson added.

"Stop pushing me!" Ethan hissed.

"We want to listen what they are saying!" Lewey stated before the 7 Diazes all fell onto the floor pushing the door open. Ironically Alan was using telekinesis to get a glass of water for himself.

"What. Is. Happening?!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Uh oh..." Johan gulped.

"That would be a lot of explaning to do!" Horace siged. "We should get back now!"

* * *

 **Back at Seaford...**

A guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail walked into a snack shack with a bunch of his friends. His blonde girlfriend (Kim), his best friends Milton and Jerry, along with their sensei Rudy Gilespie and his adoptive son Sam.

"Hey Violet!" Milton greeted tge bbq chef, Violet Flame II, and her scollege Richard Kennedy.

"What would you like to eat?" Violet asked.

"Some Blue Tornado milkshake, one bowl of Tectkn Wanton noodles," Jack stated.

"I want the Solar Flare piping hot roasted turkey!" Jerry Martinsz stated.

"I will just take the Spark special lemonade. (Because Spark gets jealous easily)" Kim smiled.

"I'll take a Neocortex salad meal." Milton stated. "And a Snowstorm snowcone!"

"Ooh, I want some Captain Atomic kiddie set with a glass of Blue Tornado milkshake!" Sam grinned.

"I will have what Sam is having!" Rudy nodded.

"And I want some Tecton Wanton noodles!" Eddie smiled.

"Got it!" Richard nodded silently as he took orders. He is a strong silent man with few words but can be soft deep down. While Violet is the chef, she is more friendly and talkative, often seen gossiping with the ladies.

It was rare but this new food store open with superhero themed, there were decorated in a superhero theme. They even made some special tributes mural art like Rodissiuss rosemary stew or Crossbow's smoked chicken on a stick. It was quite a hit around comic geeks. The shop name is 'Domain Lomian' named after Clyde and Wallace under permission.

"So, here you go!" Violet gave the Tecton Wanton noodles to Jack.

"How is life here so far?" Milton asked. Since the Wasabi Warriors were friends with the Bionics, they were asked to take care of Violet and Richard.

"It is ok so far, who knew that I would make a great chef!" Violet nodded.

"Good to hear that, because you have to see this mail Leo sent us." Jack showed them a mail from the Elite Force. Checking that the coast is clear, Jack let them read the letter."or should I say, Blue Tornado and Solar Flare!"

Richard and Violet looked surprised, how would these people know about them.

* * *

 **At the Bionic Academy...**

"Benny!'" Phillip shouted. "We got another patient ill."

Benny walked over to the infirmary to check on the new patient.

It was another injured superhero, named Gamma Girl. She had a light concussion, but otherwise fine.

"I am impressed, Benny, you are getting better at this!" Crossbow applauded a bit as Bennh flushed red a bit.

"Benny and Angela sitting in a tree, KISSING!" A student names Yoona with blonde hair and brown eyes sang with her sister Misty

"Kids, shh!" Benny hissed.

"Its ok, we put away your diary!" A student named Justin added as Benny panicked when the students had access to his diary. Then again before these Bionic students were students ghey woukd have been solders or hackers or assassins.

"Ok, new assignment. Justin, Eddie, Yoona, Misty, you four along wigh Jack and Payton are in charge of recruiting the new heroes from Kinkow Island. And Hilo would be your tour guide." Taylor whistled as everyone kept silent.

"Kinkow? Sounds interesting!" Payton nodded.

"It is, its my hometown!" Hilo nodded as they followed Hilo to the leapgate which takes them to Kinkow Castle.

"Spark, you're in charge of helping out Hilo." Taylor looked over at Spark.

"Sure thing!" Spark nodded, agreeing to help out.

* * *

 **At Philadelphia...**

Jordan grumbled a bit to herself. Since Oliver, Kaz and 'Connie' left to join some Davenport internship in Centium City; or that Alan is now living with his relatives in Marshport, it is only left Her and Gus. Gus I tell you! Gus has been driving her insane, without Oliver or Kaz, she is left with that weird kid.

"Jordan, Ocean! Have a nice day at school!" Her mom shouted.

Ocean (from Liv and Maddie) was her sister. Ocean was preppy, happy and always smiling. While Jordan was more...well, opposite. Ever since Ocean got back from their granny's family sunflower barn in Wisconsin, she has been bugging Jordan. It was very annoying! She already had Gus being the pain of her existance but now with Ocean back in the house and going to the same school as her, this just corrects her statement. Jordan does not really get along well with her preppy older sister (by 2 years) or one of her other cousin Hazel who has a thing for ocean animals but she is busy with ner boyfriend Sawyer or stuff. (Ok she hates Hazel a bit less due to their love for animals)

"Stupid Kaz!" Jordan glared at Kaz's lockers as she passed by. Honestly, she missed playing video games with the gang, particularly tricking Kaz into doinh something stupid. Kaz's lockers wreaked from his old gym shoes he had forgotten to take to Centium City.

"Ths school just isn't the same withoit Kaz, Oliver or Connie!" Gus sighed. His birth name is Augustus Minkus but they call him Gus. His parents live around in Philadelphia or New York.

"As much as I have to admit it, but you are right..." Jordan nodded a bit. "Like how Alan caught the mascot pig from our rival school, or how cute the monster kid was at Oliver's lousy play!"

"Maybe we can visit them in Centium City, my dad has a villa there. And my brother Farkle is coming over for summer frkm New York!" Gus stated.

"Damn these stupid rich people!" Jordan grumbled a bit, but it was better than talking to her sister Ocean about being a 'proper lady' with their mom.

* * *

 **Back in Mission Creek...**

Tasha is pregnant for almost 5 months and the baby hump was starting to show. Donald has been busy taking care of his wife and would take routines of checking the Elite Force once in a while.

"Hello?" Harushi answered his phone.

"SAKURA, MY BABY GIRL!" Harushi cheered.

"Hey dad, look we need help for the army, for safety sake, Trace will be opening a portal to send people over to guide you in Auradon!" Sakura explained.

"She said something about 2 guests want to meet Doy's parents." Sakura stated.

"Did she say who she is sending over?" Tasha asked.

A bright light flashed in the middle of the room, before everyone stared in shock as a man and a woman both came out of the leapgate.

* * *

 **Meantime in Portland...**

Cyd Ripley and her best friend Shelby Marcus were nervous. After their run in with the evil dystopian Smythe-verse, and encountering their friend Barry as th mystery hazmat suit saying they asked him to remove their powers.

"I don't get it, why would we want to give up our powers?" Shelby asked.

"More importantly, how do we stop Barry and Naldo being frozen in blocks by Janet!" Cyd added, both looking worried.

"If only there is a way to stop Janet from getting the power to time travel!" Shelby added.

They heard doors knocking outside. It was a girl about 18 with messy hair and a scar on her lef

"May I help you?" Shelby asked.

"Greetings Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus." the girl greeted them.

"How do you know our names?" Shelby asked suspiciously.

"No worries, my sis will explain everything. But first, can you get your friends, Naldo Montoya and Barry Einsenberg here with us?" The girl stated.

"Who are you? Do you work for Janet Smythe?!" Cyd demanded, thanking God Shelby's brothers and parents weren't home right now.

"Please! I hate that hog as much as you'd do. She's basically the reason why my brother and I can't find our parents!" The girl snorted a bit, crossing her arms.

"What's your name?" Shelby asked.

"Chimokuri. Tracy Chimokuri, now before you leash Cyd out on me, allow me to explain." Tracy raised a hand of hers before Cyd could pounced onto her.

"How do you know that?" Cyd asked, after she had indirectly given Tracy a black eye in another alternate fast forward future.

"I just know, I got back from the OTHER future where you tried mashing me." Tracy stated.

"Shelbs, what if she's an enemy?" Cyd closed the door as she asked Shelby.

"I'm an ally, you can trust me. and I have Bionic hearing, I can hear everything!" Tracy shouted from the other side of the door.

"Wow, she is good!" Shelby whispered back in surprise.

"Look, my brother and my other friends are back in Auradon now preparing for their Tourney Game, so I snuck out and came back to recruit you girls sinc eyour lives, including Barry and Naldo who will be frozen in a block of ice in the alternate Evil Janet Dystopian universe." Tracy explained.

"Diesel! No! We do not try to scratch our guests!" Cyd pulled Diesel back.

"How do you know about us?" Naldo asked.

"Easy, I have Bionics and I can travel through dimensions. Now before Barry comes correcting me about that theory, you already indirectly turned Cyd and Shelby time travellers!" Tracy explained from her mind as she talked to her guests.

"How did you do that?" Cyd asked.

"I can read minds, it's a blessing and a curse," Tracy shuddered. "Anyways, I am here to take you girls back to where I live. along with Diesel, Barry and Naldo, and Marci if you wanted her involved."

"But how are we supposed to get pass this place? Shelby's parents are here!" Cyd stated.

"Yeah, and if Bret and Chet knows something, it's only a matter of time before my parents know it!" Shelby added.

"Well, I can tell them you kids got selected as special interns of Mr. Donald Davenport's technology industry trip." Tracy stated, taking out a letter. "And it's partly true, since I know that she-monster will visit you girls later for dinner and she has a way to know where you jump-jack to."

"How?"

"No time to explain, now pack your bags, and your two brothers, and Marci, you kids are going out of state!" Tracy stated as she ushered the teens and the twins to pack up. "Your brothers are just tagging along so I can bribe them to stay quiet!"

"On it." Cyd and Shelby hugged each other as they were all gathered in the room with Naldo, Barry, Marci and the twins with all their bags packed (about a few hours later with their parents).

"Well, take care of my kids, ok?" Astrid told Tracy who had pulled off being a Davenport internship college student.

"Why, thank you!" Norm nodded as the couple drove off to the airport for a trip to Hawaii.

"Got it, I will take great care of your children, now go and have some honeymoon time for yourselves." Tracy assured as she winked over at Cyd and Shelby

"Now stay clear!" Tracy commanded as she snapped her fingers as a dark purple portal opens up.

"What is that?" Cyd asked, carrying Diesel in her arms.

"It's our ticket to escape! now let's go!" Tracy shouted as they all entered the portal before it closed.

"Boy I hope we aren't late for the Tourney Match! If I am late, I'd miss the fun!" Tracy murmured as she smiled lightly and giggled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffie, sort of. I feel evil for leaving every character cameo moments a cliffie...Oh well, screw me! XD Anyways, my classes officially start tomorrow noon. Welcome to college life, peeps!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 For Mighty Med fans, I think we've figured out who's WHO (the superheroes alter ego). Henry Tidwell is Titanio; Neil Cortex-NeoCortex, Violet Flame II (Solar Flare), Richard Kennedy (Blue Tornado), Angela Connors (Crossbow). Since Titanio is rich in his alter ego, might as well make him a CEO or producer of his own. Violet and Richard (Blue Fire) are my side superhero OTP, I can see them working in a snack shack. It is so fun to cameo the superheroes and giving them some lines. WHY DID WE NOT GET MORE BLUE TORNADO/SOLAR FLARE SCENES?! THEY ARE PERFECT! (I am even considering making a one-shot about them)**

 **2 I had fun writing the Darley scenes (Daniel/Harley). Since Harley is a prodigy at technology, I think she might have superpowers, and her last name is DIAZ! (Horace is also a random name used in Stuck in the Slushie-nator) THE IRONY! Daniel is in the middle of Ethan and Harley's age. So I ship those two so much! While I like Barry/Marci and sometimes Shelby/Barry, I find myself shipping Gus/Marci or Logan(Played by Emery Kelly, Lab Rats)/Shelby. IT CAN HAPPEN!**

 **3 The return of Domain Lomain (by Gus) I think it would be SO COOL if there was a half superhero themed restaurant with comic books inside. and it's based on The Land of Stories where Iris (Land of Stories version of Lady Tremaine) names her restaurant food after fairy tales characters. They even named a rosemary stew after Rodissiuss (HE SHOULD FEEL BAD!)**

 **4 There are so much cameos: Stuck in the Middle, Liv and Maddie (indirectly), Best Friends Whenever, Mighty Med (RETURN OF JORDAN AND GUS!), Lab Rats. I had fun writing down Jordan. So it had indirectly mentioned her sister Ocean and her cousin Hazel (from Dolphins Tale, this one's for you TeamTLKandBaltoCrew. Even though I haven't watched Dolphins Tales much) and maybe a one-sided Jaz? I also made Gus and Farkle brothers, since Stuart Minkus is from Philadelphia and where did Mighty Med take place? Philadelphia! Maybe Kaz knows Mr Feeney? Also, the return of OCs of The Dreamer With A Passion (Eddie, Justin, Payton, Jack, Yoona and Misty)**

 **5 Tracy had sent 2 guests over to the Otherworld? (Who could it be?) She's also sent the Best Friends Whenever cast to Auradon. (Does anyone know that the dog who plays Dude is actually a girl named Paisley?) Sorry for leaving everything in this chapter a cliffie! My classes start tomorrow while some of you people have their vacation. There will be lots of couples coming up soon. (Gus/Marci, Folly, Darley, more)**

 **6 Part of the romance category: There might be ship wars happening. (Maybe Maya/Jordan/Cyd fighting for Kaz?) or Cyd/Jones (they are almost the same in ways but only as bros). Indirect Sawyer/Hazel mentioned. Maybe Scott Gabriel (I Didn't Do It) might like Ocean? (JAZ 2.0!) Too much ships flooding in my head! Plus I ship Brabrina IRL so it ships Maya/Kaz, and Jaris (Jake Short/Paris Berelc) TEHRE IS A PICTURE OF THE ACTORS KISSING IRL!**

 **7 I might update slower later on, depending on how much ideas I can cram into a chapter. I am now officially a college/university student. Goal: to become the first Malaysian scriptwriter for Disney shows in the future! I know it's a long run but who knows if it might be real?**

 **Shelby: Wow, there's a LOT of Disney stuff going on!**

 **Barry: why are there so much people in this place?**

 **Leo: I WANT TO BE AT THAT SUPERHERO RESTAURANT!**

 **Daniel: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Harley: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the crossover cameos? Which is your favourite moment? Who did Tracy sent over from Auradon? Lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! *waves***


	30. Chapter 30

**Onwards to Another World**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wohoo! I am so glad I am back on Fanfiction typing, first week of university just started, but stress comes in during the second week. So anyways, shout out to my reviewers.**

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review, yeah this fanfiction combines an infinite number of Disney Shows (at least, ones that I have watched) so there is a LOT of cameos and doppelgangers running around every now and then. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah lots and lots of crossover cameos, your OCs will be minor side characters for this story (I feel like letting them be involved) Well, we'll see who Tracy sent over to the Otherworld soon.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing, its fine, we are all getting busy as we grow up. Boy Meets World takes place in Philadelphia so I figured what if everything was linked together? (Gus is from there; while Farkle lives in New York, maybe they don't see each other in face often?) Also GMW will be involved in the story, just now sure which ship would win, may the best ship win! (Kaya/Kyd/Jaz) Hope you will like this chapter

To The Malaysian Dream: I'm so sorry for updating so late, my college now begins and I will be busy with school now, but I will try to update once a week.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Core Four will eventually meet their good and Evil doubles (Roman for Evil Jay; Liv and Maddie are good parallels of Mal while Helga is Evil; Luke and Connor are more like good parallels of Carlos; while Lucia/Lola is more of a neutral rebel version of Evie). Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, let's see…Belle, would you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Belle: Sure, purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows, TKDP owns her OCs, while the authoress here owns her own OCs and the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was an early morning in Beast' castle.**

"Good morning, your highnesses, why did you ask me to come here?" Tracy knocked the dor lightly as she walked in, wearing her regular purple hoodie jacket, some denim trousers and some purple sneakers.

"Hello Tracy, we have a favor to ask you." Belle nodded, placing down her book.

"Sure, but if it has something to do with my previous record of assassination for Krane, I swear, I hid the bodies well!" Tracy apologized.

"Wait; is that something we should be worried about?" Beast paused for a moment.

"Anyways, moving on to the topic, what are we talking about?" Tracy asked.

"Well, we've been thinking…" Belle placed a hand onto Beast's as they shared a look.

"We want you to take us to the Otherworld." Beast stated.

"Wait, what?!" Tracy exclaimed before accidentally falling off her chair and landed on her butt. "Ouch, sorry for being a klutz."

"Why did you ask me to take you guys to the Otherworld? I mean can't you ask Chase, he's the smart one!" Tracy exclaimed.

"But he can't travel among dimensions like you do." Belle stated, assuring the girl.

"I don't know, it took me 30 tries to get here; kinda like my long list of ex-crushes before getting the right guy." Tracy muttered under her breath. "Sorry, it's just no offense but you don't really dress right to blend in the Otherworld."

"What do you mean? This is our daily wear." Beast looked at his formal ball-suit and Belle was wearing a gown that resembles her former blue-and-white dress in her teenage years.

"I'll help you guys out." Tracy nodded as she grabbed a few oversized T-shirts and some trousers (from Mr. Davenport) of Adam's for King Beast. She picked out a white blouse with rose patterns; a blue long skirt and some matching heels.

Moments later, King Beast was wearing his glasses, along with a collared white shirt with dark blue trousers. Belle wore her hair up in a short ponytail with a yellow hairclip, a white blouse with floral patterns, a skirt and heels. Like regular people in the Otherworld.

"One more thing, please don't wear your crowns, I know you people are royalty here but if you claim that your kid is kidnapped after birth, that part I am willing to buy, but don't blurt out that you're from another universe and you're people they read of fairytales growing up." Tracy added.

"Thank you so much for helping us, how can we ever thank you?" Belle asked, smiling a bit.

"No need, I do this for voluntary. Plus, if possible, can I borrow a couple of your books, and get an autograph?" Tracy took out a paper and a pen. "Just don't really want to be a fangirl but you two are one of my favorite fairytale people. Plus, Emma Watson is gonna be Queen Belle for the live premier of Beauty and the Beast next year."

"Who's Emma Watson?" Belle asked as she autographed the paper.

"Right, I will explain later. But right now, I have a mission to go solo on." Tracy nodded.

"You could let me take over the world?" Jones joked.

"Jones, get out!" Tracy growled.

"Will I see you at the games later?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there, just gonna pick up some new books!" Tracy replied as she slammed the doors shut

"Your brother has issues." Beast commented.

"It happens." Tracy sighed, "Anyways, I have informed Mr. Davenport that you will be visiting, and I have explained who you are; all you need are escorts to take you to find Doy's family. Also, if possible, offer help to Doy's adoptive grandpa, he's really sick."

"Very well," Beast nodded as Tracy snapped her fingers before a portal open up.

"Now once you enter the portal you'd come out from the Leap gate in Mission Creek Davenport mansion, also be very careful, the real Otherworld is a mix of good and evil people." Tracy warned. "If you see people who look like people you know here, they are doppelgangers like Maddie and Liv Rooney who look like blonde versions of Mal; kinda like how cute I find Roman and Jay. (What is WRONG with me?!)"

"We can never thank you enough for helping us." Beast nodded as they walked into the portal.

"No biggie, it's all I could do to help." Tracy nodded as shut the portal before she open up another portal and walked into the Otherworld, Portland.

"Now, time to go for that solo mission myself!" Tracy snickered a bit as she closed the portal. To avoid being caught by her friends, she came up with an excuse that she would be hiding in the bookstore for hours until the big tourney game starts. Lucky for her, Sakura was willing to help cover up with her story by informing her parents and the adults back in Mission Creek

* * *

 **Time skip…**

It took some time but Tracy managed to convince a few guests to follow her to Auradon for the sake of their safety. She's also managed to convince Shelby's parents, Norm and Astrid to take a vacation and took the kids with her back to Auradon

"Where are we?" An Asian girl with glasses named Marci asked in awe as they arrived in Auradon.

"Kids, welcome to Auradon. The one from that movie Descendants only this dimension is real." Tracy explained.

"Cool! Diesel, where are you going?" Cyd Ripley spotted her pet dog Diesel jumping out from her arms as it ran off to explore the surroundings.

"Meh, we'll find him." Shelby Marcus assured Cyd.

"This is impossible, if all the fairytale people we grew up reading about are real; then I don't even know what is what anymore!" Barry Einsenberg shook his head.

"Let's go explore his place Chet!" Bret looked at his twin brother.

"Good idea Bret!" Chet nodded as they both ran about.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Tracy gulped as she checked her watch. It was 10 more minutes until the Tourney games begin, and she had promised Jones that she would be there.

"For what?" Cyd asked.

"A huge game. My brother's playing in along with a couple of my friends, you should join me!" Tracy offered.

The Portland kids all shared a look as they all nodded and followed.

* * *

"Dude? Dude? Dude!" Carlos De Ville was calling out for his pet dog Dude.

"Diesel! Where are you, you little cute gremlin?" Cyd shouted, looking for her pet dog.

"Hey Carlos, is Dude missing?" Jay asked.

"Duh? I saw him running off a few minutes before game starts!" Carlos worried.

"Hey guys, have you seen Diesel? Messed up looking dog, black fur, kinda like a gremlin?" Tracy asked.

"Nope, haven't seen this dog you said. Dude is missing!" Carlos stated.

"Found em!" Chase pointed over behind the bushes.

"Ok doggie, sit! Here you go!" they spotted Adam and Sakura playing fetch with the two missing dogs.

"Who knew this black dog likes expired meat like I do?" Adam laughed as he patted Diesel's head.

"Aw, Diesel wasn't missing; he just met a new friend!" Shelby smiled a bit.

"Diesel! Come to mama!" Cyd hugged her pet dog.

"Wait, aren't those people from Best Friends Whenever?" Evie recognized the Portland kids.

"You kids are sort of a tv show here." Jones translated.

"Yeah, I sort of went on a solo mission and came back with the bunch of kids." Tracy chuckled awkwardly as she replied.

"Great! More kids to feed!" CJ exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm Bob!" Bob greeted the twins. Albert (How To Build A Better Boy) had agreed to look after Bob and Jenny.

"Uh Shelbs, are you sure your mom didn't have another triplet Bret and Chet did not know of?" Cyd asked.

"I'm Bret!"

"And I'm Chet!"

"How can I tell you both apart?" Jenny frowned.

"Bret has more freckles; Chet is the ladies' man." Shelby stated.

"'Sup." Chet winked over at Jenny.

"Ok, ew! You remind me of Bob!" Jenny quickly scooched away.

"Maybe you'd end up together someday?" Evie teased. "I mean Albert looks like a teenage version of Bob!"

"IT'S BOB WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! B-O-B!" Jenny gagged.

"Great! New crossover sibling's theories." Tracy exclaimed. "Albert kinda looks like a teenage muscular version of Bob and Bret and Chet are just Bob with red hair!"

"I'm very sure I only have 2 brothers. My dad already freaked when he found out there was a Bret _and_ Chet!" Shelby stated.

"I'm Jones, awesome leather jacket!" Jones shook hands with Cyd.

"Thanks, I wear this to beat up whoever I don't like!" Cyd nodded back.

"That sounds awesome! And violent!" Kaz laughed.

"C'mon guys! The Tourney game is about to start!" Coug whooped from the stadium.

"Whatever, let's get going!" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! How's about a deal! Loser has to run around in the field wearing high heels! I'm looking at you boys!" Sakura suggested holding up 10 inch heels.

"What?!" Chad demanded. "This is not what we were promised!"

"C'mon, it's just having fun out there." Ben assured as the teens all went to the field.

"Good luck, Hazelnut." Tracy patted Chase lightly on the shoulder. "Don't faint when you catch a ball, ok?"

"Why do you always treat me like I'm the injured victim?" Chase frowned.

"Because you are." Bree stated as everyone laughed a bit.

"So…Are you cheering me on?" Jay asked Tracy.

"That's a hard question." Tracy acted clueless.

"C'mon! it's not the time to fool around." Jay frowned.

"Ok, I was kidding. I am totally cheering you on. Gotta run. See ya!" Tracy punched his arm playfully before rushing to the bleachers.

 _"Geesh! I like Jay but I still like Roman! What is WRONG with me?!"_ Tracy thought as she smacked her head with a hand.

"C'mon Jamie! MAKE THEM EAT DIRT!" Jenny cheered.

"GO SPIN! SHOW THEM WHO THE BOSS IS!" Bob cheered.

"Jenny, my jelly, you are so wrong. Spin would win!" Bob argued a bit.

"Nuh-uh! Burger-head! Jamie is so fast and witty!" Jenny snapped.

"Shh! Enjoy the game!" Doy stood between the duos as they sat around the bleachers.

* * *

"Hey Gabby, game starts in a few minutes, what are you doing here?" Mae asked her best friend who was using her laptop. Gabby was still in her room.

"Just doing my random research." Gabby fixed her glasses.

"Games are gonna start soon. Bart's helping Coug out with the mascot duty." Mae gestured over.

"Fine." Gabby smiled as she left her laptop in her room as the two girls walked to the Tourney arena.

Unknown to the girls, the laptop screen started blinking as the radiation detected some vortex opening for a small, just a very tiny, gap around several places around Auradon Prep.

* * *

 **Meantime back in the Otherworld…**

Ever since Sakura and Tracy informed the adults in Mission Creek that they had guests coming over. They saw a man and woman coming out.

"So this is the Otherworld?" Beast asked as Belle shrugged a bit, but they were both astounded by their new surroundings.

"Hi, welcome to Mission Creek, you're looking at one of the very successful inventors/worlds' renounced scientist, the handsome and brilliant Donald Davenport." Donald shook hands with them.

"Donald, stop being delusional." Granma Rose nagged as she smacked Donald with her purse.

"Welcome." Tasha greeted them. "I'm Tasha, you two must be Mr and Mrs. Adam and Belle Adams, right? Spin's birthparents?"

"Technically we're royalty." Beast stated, using his alias Adam Adams. (The Disney wiki stated that Beast's name is Adam but we already have an Adam Davenport)

"That's what my first boyfriend said. He thought I was sweet; I thought he was rich, we were both wrong!" Rose piped in.

"Yes, we've come a long way to look for our sons. They were both kidnapped after birth." Belle nodded.

"That's just awful, I know how separation is. My former husband Nikolo was abusive and separated Hilo and Leo after birth. We were reunited 2 years ago." Tasha smiled sadly as she placed a hand on Belle's.

"Can you tell us where can we find Dewey's adoptive family? I heard their names are Winfred and Bethany Friedman." Beast stated.

"Here's their addresses. They live in New York but are in Centium City taking care of Bethany's sick father Peter. They work as child dentists and have their own dental clinic. It says here they adopted Dewey a few years ago as an abandoned kid." Harushi, a tall muscular man with black hair and cyan green eyes, handed them some paperwork.

"How do you know so much?" Beast asked.

"My husband knows a lot of people." Lily stated. "I'm Lillian but everyone calls me Lily, I am Sakura's mother."

"Thank you so much for willing to help us." Beast nodded as he smiled.

"Sure thing, Spin is a nice kid. Feisty, but always striving to prove himself worthy, he reminds me of Leo as a child," Tasha nodded.

"That's my son after all." Belle chuckled a little, at the fondness of remembering Spin.

"Sakura said you people needed some escorts to take you guys to Centium City. I would love to help out; but I've got my hands tied up with my wife." Donald apologized.

"I'm gonna go for it, because I cannot wait to see my daughter again." Harushi offered. "My friend the Crusher and his wife are in charge to taking care of our animal sanctuary for now."

"I'm volunteering to help as well; I might require some tranquilizers in case Harushi goes berserk at Adam again…" Lily sighed to herself as she went packing up.

"Let me help." Belle offered as the two mothers went chatting about parenting. While Belle taught her sons (mostly Ben) to be noble and nice; Lily's methods of parenting are more unique, the Snowflowers just let Sakura do whatever her passion as pleased.

"Spin used to have a caretaker named Madam Tsuki, she's lived in Centium City since youth so she would guide us about. you could say Madam Tsuki is like a godmother to your son Spin, along with a few of the Bionic teens of the gang." Donald piped in, offering to gesture a bit of help.

"I can't wait to meet the people who raised Dewey." Beast locked arms with his wife as they both smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it would be so wonderful if they were willing to give us back our son." Belle nodded.

"You gotta remember though, although Dewey would more likely buy your story, Spin might not. He's been through child abuse and he's more stubborn than anyone else." Tasha added, shaking her head.

"She has a point, but how are we going to tell them?" Belle looked at Beast.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later." Beast assured. "Right now we have to focus on finding the Friedman family and telling them about us being Dewey's birthparents."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter (sort of short to me) my classes start tomorrow, which now included Tutorial and Lecture classes, so updates until next week; or whenever I have the time to update, my laptop I regularly used for fanfiction is now only usable on weekends.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Diesel is involved in this story, we need some animals too. So I can see Dude, Diesel being canine besties with Boji and Fang. Maybe it might involve Stan the talking Dog from Dog with a Blog; or Otis the Bionic dog; or Amicus the animal superhero? Diesel was a time traveler; Otis has Bionics; Stan talks; Amicus is a hero; while Boji and Fang are canine aliens…and Dude just is the normal canine of them. Yikes.**

 **2 While I added in Marci from Best Friends Whenever, she will NOT be dating Barry in this version since I will pair her up with Gus Minkus. (Yes Farkle has a brother in this version). I am not certain if Shelby would end up with either Barry or Logan from Lab Rats. Cyd I have no idea who to ship her with, I have Naldo or Kaz, or Jones. I ship Jones with Annie (based on one of my friends growing up who liked my brother but the girl I based Annie on has another guy she has a crush on now, so I might have to scratch Jonnie out) but Cyd is only gonna be best friends with Jones.**

 **3 Kaz, Kaz, Kaz…I have no idea who to ship you with. While I LOVE Brabrina in real life, so I liked Kaz/Maya (Or Gabe Duncan with Jenni/Jenny Parker of Adventures of Babysitting). But Cyd is also like Kaz in ways, but Jordan/Kaz are my Mighty Med OTP. In some ways, Cyd, Maya and Jordan have dark thinking sometimes so they are all perfect for Kaz. (Tracy: wow Kaz, and I thought my love life is messed up XD)**

 **4 Beast and Belle are now in the Otherworld! Yay! They are gonna meet up with Doy's family soon. But I am not sure how Bethany and Winfred would react though… Also, plots twist moment: VORTEXES ARE OPENING IN AURADON! Meaning: people will randomly pop out into Auradon.**

 **5 I might be having slow updates later on, school life is gonna get busy soon. Just informing you guys beforehand.**

 **6 Is anyone excited for the live action of Beauty and the Beast next year? I AM! I mean, I an a fan of Emma Watson from Harry Potter, I can't think of anyone else better to play Belle than Emma Watson herself?! Maybe the Auradon kids should watch the live premier next year? XD**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: yeah, while you're at that, Cyd and I are gonna explode some stuff, like bombs!**

 **Shelby: Jones!**

 **Cyd: this guy gets me! (laughs)**

 **Tracy: wow, Jones. You are a sad, sad, boy!**

 **Jay: Questions of the chapter:- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone like the new characters in Auradon/Otherworld? Which is your favorite part? Who is excited for the upcoming Bionic/Superhuman/Normos tri-Tourney tournament? (Wow a new word!)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day! (waves)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Let The Tourney Games Begin!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I am glad to back writing stories again, so I am sure everyone is hyped up for the Tourney Games chapter, heck, I don't even know who I should side with anymore XD So move on to shout outs to all my readers.**

To alexc1902: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah it is always fun to update my stories. Hope you will like this chapter

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah I am still struggling with a love interest for Kaz. But hope you will like this chapter.

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks for the review. YES, BELLE AND BEAST ARE IN AURADON, let us hope they can be safe there on their own. In a former draft, Ben was supposed to be the one to travel within dimensions to meet his brothers but I switched it to Mal. The suspense and anticipation of who the winner of the Tourney game is exciting. Yes, I am adding in the animals in for fun. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing, yeah maybe Beast and Belle are like Lela and Tanner but more mature. XD Thanks, my brain is always brainstorming with ideas. Yep Kaz likes bad girls and Tracy is attracted to nerds/funny guys/bad boys. I ship Zac Chase with Hazel though, poor girl needs a break from her obsession with Xander. I hope you will like this chapter

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait, hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. The previous chapter was so fun to type. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Jay, do the disclaimer.**

 **Jay: Fine...but can I get Tracy's number? (Authoress nods) Purpledolpin05 here does not own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns her OCs, while the authoress here owns her OCs and the plot of the story. Now time to text Feisty, (walks off before popping his head in) oh and uh enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Everyone gathered in Auradon Prep's Tourney Arena.**

"...and we are back with this season's one of a kind Tourney match which combines Normo Auradonians, Superhuman, and Bionic Human." Bob was the MC of the sporting event. "I am Bob! And here beside me is my co-worker, Jenny Yamada."

"What Bobby Burger just said. I am Jenny and Bob and I shall be your hosts for today!" Jenny snatched the mic from Bob and announced.

"Hey, isn't Chip supposed to be hosting?" CJ asked.

"I am letting them do it this time, having a bunch of kids is a good idea." Chip assured, sitting beside his adult friends.

"and here come our team members from Auradon! The team leader, King Ben! Followed by Carlos De Ville, Chad Charming, Albert Banks, Chad Charming, Kaz Steven, Carter Roberts, Leo Dooley, Hiro Hamada who ironically looks like Riker, and last but not least the toughest, bravest, wittiest, sassiest girl I am besties with...Jamie Kingsley!" Jenny briefed her intro as the Auradon team players walked out from one side of the Tourney field.

"Look there, it's our Otherworld team players! Lead by Chase Davenport, followed by Oliver Quimby and his cousin Fletcher, my Bionic bro Jones Chimokuri, Adam Davenport and his bestie, Sakura Snowflower, that guy who looks like the guy who tried making out with Jones' sister Tracy, Jay last name to be confirmed, and my best bro, the one the only, the feisty little Hurricane Boy...Spin!" Bob gestured as the other team walked into the field.

Tracy casually strut over and covered Bob in the mouth, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Bob, shh!" Tracy hissed.

"But it is true!" Bob stated.

"Some things are better when you keep them to yourself!" Tracy patted Bob's head.

"Alright, first off, the team captains shake hands, before we proceed to our games shortly." Jenny stated as Chase and Ben shook hands as a gesture of welcome of both teams.

"Alright, I want a fair, clean fight from all of you. No spitting, fighting, electrocuting or superpower slash Bionics fighting, stealing, or inappropriate gestures necessary. I am looking at you boys!" CJ clarified as he took out a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"heads." Ben replied.

"Tails." Chase answered.

CJ flipped the coin as he announced.

"Tails win, the Otherworld team gets honours to play first. "

All the Tourney players got into position, all holding their Tourney sticks (I do not know what that is called) while Carter and Fletcher were stuck as goalkeepers. (I pray for Fletcher, he is not really the athletic person to begin with. The only reason he agreed to play, was because Chase dragged him into the mess. Plus, he wanted to impress Molly Eastman.)

CJ raised a flag as a ball was shoot out.

"the ball is released, and the game begins!" Bob cheered as the games began.

Chase caught the ball as he quickly passed it to Oliver when Kaz caught it instead.

"ooh, and Kaz catches the ball. Pity!" Jenny sighed.

Kaz, just wanting to spice things up, threw the ball up the mid-air before using his fire elemental powers to toss the ball to his teammate Chad in a small fire-ball.

"and Kaz used the Spitfire Inferno Arm Toss! And Chad Cynthiana Charming catches the ball!" Jenny announced. "ooh, Inferno Arm Toss sounds catchy!"

"Hey, give it to me, I am open!" Leo shouted before Chad passed the ball to the Bionic teen before Spin caught the ball.

"Take that Dooley!" Spin smirked in triumph as he used his Rapid Gyration to pass the ball in super speed to his teammate.

"Jones catches the ball! Nice save by the Lone Ranger. He is running towards and passing the ball to someone else." Bob was on the edge of his seat, as Jones used his electrokinesis to give the ball an electrifying spark and tossed the ball to the next teammate. Jay caught the ball before running into the Kill Zone.

Fang, who works as the Shooter, shot a couple of the balls roughly when Jay entered the Danger Zone. Jay dodges the attacks swiftly (Let's just be honest, Jay could have almost barely made it out alive) before he ran across the field and towards the Auradon Goalkeepers' Zone. And since Jones is still quite mad at Jay trying to flirt with his sister (Tracy: I am not weak you know! I HAVE HELPED KRANE KILL PEOPLE BEFORE!), Jones had requested Fang to give the players who entered the Danger Zone, mainly Jay, a brutal attack. And by brutal, I mean in the twisted, wild animals kinda way

"Jay passes the ball to Adam as he throws it into mid-air and prepares to shoot for the winning goal. AND HE SCORES! ONE POINT FOR TEAM OTHERWORLD!" Bob cheered happily as he levitated a foot above the floor. Moments later, the blonde boy shrieked a bit in fear, remembering that he has a fear of heights.

"I FORGOT I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Bob shrieked, before the adults have to pull him back to the floor.'

"Nice shot AD!" Sakura winked at Adam who blushed red.

"I just got lucky." Adam smiled goofily at his crush.

* * *

So half an hour passed by the scores are 2:2. Needless to say, both teams are equally great. It wasn't much of a surprise when Chase had Jay the MVP in their team. Besides, who knew Fletcher would be a decent goalkeeper? That or it was the fact Lady Luck was on his side to help him impress Molly.

It was the halftime break, all the team members went to rest for a while before the game continues.

"Great work, team. All of you were awesome." Ben smiled at his team members as they walked to the bleachers for a break.

It was time for the cheerleaders to perform. Heck, somehow Bree actually dragged Skylar into the mix although Skylar would rather play in the band, since she was a member of the marching band in her former school, Logan High School with her friend Gus who reminded her of her old pet back at Caldera. Heck, Bree even dragged in Adam who decided to play cheerleader as well. Well, he wanted to join in.

Kaz was tempting to flirt with the Auradon cheerleaders, before Jamie pulled his ears and pulled him away.

"You go Jamie!" Spin whooped a bit. "That was a good game. You're not so bad…for a girl."

"Thanks, and you're not that good for a boy, Booger Brain!" Jamie battled her eyelashes innocently as she made a snide remark.

"Go AD!" Sakura whooped a bit as she grinned.

"Time for the re-enactment of the Cheer Mob! This brings back so MUCH Season 1 throwback feels!" Tracy noticed the Otherworld cheerleaders getting into position. Skylar, Bree, and Adam getting into their stances.

"F-I-G-H-T! What does that spell? Fight, fight, fight!" Audrey, leader of the cheerleaders cheered, followed by Neveah the second in command cheerleader, Mal, Evie and a few other girls. Mal finds it a bit annoying how Neveah and Audrey like to be in the lead instead of giving the others a chance to cheer as well.

"Alright, kids, ready to show these suckers how we cheer the Bionic-Superhuman style?" Adam asked as Bree and Skylar nodded.

"Why, that's weird, how come the other cheerleader team only had 3 people? And one of them is a guy." Audrey wondered."

"It's called gender equality!" Coug corrected. "Who says guys can't be cheerleaders?"

Bree crossed her arms before she and Skylar made their grand entrance as they super speed into the centre of the field, surprising the cheerleaders. But not for Evie or Mal though, the duo already know what Skylar and Bree were capable of.

"Time for a little switch, shall we?" Bree announced as she, Skylar and Adam all nodded.

"Ooh what's that? What do I see?" Bree cheered.

"Skylar cheers better than Audrey!" Skylar continued.

"Better get your mom! It's a Cheer Mob!" Adam shouted.

Basically, if you can still remember how Bree and Adam cheered from Season 1, you will see the uncanny resemblance except now we have Skylar in the mix.

It ended when Adam accidentally blasted his Plasma Grenades into the sky and blasted a crow. Or the fact Skylar accidentally set an old tree _on_ fire.

"That tree was there when my grandfather planted it on my 5th birthday, I used to play swings on it, I think it was my favourite tree, and you set it on fire." Ben commented, all of them looking at the burning tree. Before Oliver and Sakura went to extinguish the fire.

"Bionic/Superhuman people problems." Spin shrugged.

"That's right, Special effects, bet you can't pull it off, right Neveah?" Bree stated as Neveah glared at her.

Baymax was checking the Tourney team members if they had any injuries, Oliver was very impressed by the mass amount of medical knowledge Baymax had. No doubt, Oliver's father is a brain surgeon so he is bound to learn a trick or two about medical knowledge.

"That part where you saved the ball from being scored into the goal was wonderful." Molly complimented Fletcher as she gave him a bottle of water.

"Thanks, you're wonderful. I mean your hair looks wonderful. Uh…I mean…Oh look at that!" Fletcher laughed awkwardly before he ran off before banging his head on the bleachers, Baymax had to give him an ice pack. Molly giggled, amused by how cute she finds Fletcher.

"Poor Fletcher, he's drowning so badly." Tracy snickered a bit, amused by how awkward Fletcher got around Molly.

"Hey Feisty." Jay walked over to her.

"What up." Tracy hid her blushing face before greeting him with a cool nonchalant nod. But for her sake, it only lasts for 10 minutes before she becomes a dork.

"Smooth, Trace." Chase teased her from the side before the girl smacked his arm.

"Chase, you shush!" Tracy warned him a bit as he nodded and backed off slowly.

"What did you think of the game so far? Pretty cool right?" Jay asked her.

"You bet, since my brother is in the team." Tracy nodded a bit, trying to act like a normal person than some lovesick bimbo.

"Jones is really good at this game. I mean he is as fast as Carlos is." Jay commented.

"Yeah, he's really flexible at strategies." Tracy chuckled a bit, watching her brother and Carlos talk about video games. For a kid like Jones he sure has a dark mind and has a thing for movies where the main character dies. (Yes, he is really…unique)

"Which team are you rooting for?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea, honestly. Since both teams have my favourite little munchkins, Spin and Jamie." Tracy chuckled a bit.

 _'_ _Really? There's half the team filled with hot guys (minus Sakura who was more of a wild kid) and the only thing she cares about are the two little lovebirds?_ ' Jay frowned a bit.

"I can hear you, you know? I can read minds too!" Tracy snapped at Jay.

"Oh really?" Jay was a bit surprised.

"Sure the team members are filled with guys, but I am rooting for the little chumps. Don't ask how it is possible how I could read minds: it's a blessing and a curse. Oh my god! Chad, stop singing 'All The Single Ladies' in your head!" Tracy suddenly groaned a bit.

"IT CALMS ME!" Chad claimed.

"I need an off switch for this, now I know how Charles Xavier feels!" Tracy grumbled a bit.

"That was awesome!" Doy gushed at Ben.

"What do you think of Tourney now, little guy?" Ben asked, smiling at his brother.

"It was so fun, when I grow up, I want to be just like you Mister Ben!" Doy gushed happily, his doe brown eyes glistened in admiration. "You are smart, nice to people, good at helping people! You're like, my hero!"

Ben's heart melted a bit, his youngest brother admires and idolizes him, how could he not be happy?

* * *

"ALRIGHT, PEEPS BREAK TIMES OVER! BACK TO THE GAME!" Coach Jenkins blew his whistle as everyone went back into gaming position.

"This is a nail-biter, folks! With both teams having the same score, it would take a miracle to see who shall win the ultimate Tourney match!" Bob announced as everyone started gaming. Sakura had caught the ball which Jay had passed her over.

"Sakura then passes the ball to her future boyfriend, Adam! Who runs into the Kill Zone, and hoping he has a good insurance medical policy, Fang starts firing up the balls at the ladder." Jenny announced before Adam gets hit by the ball Fang fired in the crouch.

"Ooh…That has gotta hurt!" Jamie looked a bit grossed out.

"OUCHHHH! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IT BURNS!" Adam started rolling over the floor wincing in pain.

"And Adam is out! With only 5 minutes remaining til game ends, who shall be the ultimate winner? Will it be the Auradon's Fighting Knights; or will it be the Otherworld Deviant Heroes?!" Bob announced in excitement.

"Deviant Heroes? I like the way it sounds!" Jenny commented smiling.

"Since Adam is out, Sakura is now enraged with fury and just kicked Carlos in the knee before shoving the ball to her teammates. But Ben catches the ball and heads for the other teams 'goal! Let's pray Fletcher can help us now, folks!" Jenny announced as Ben made his way to the Otherworld's goalie.

"They are gonna win!" Jones shouted over to Chase.

"Should we surrender?" Fletcher whimpered a bit.

"No way, we have come this far!" Chase shook his head. "I know you guys are tired; but let's give this our go. So I have a strategy, now remember if you're playing imagine Spike behind you!"

Everyone quickly gulped as they nodded.

Ben was about to shoot the ball over to Fletcher, the ball was thrown forward.

"C'mon arms and legs, don't fail me now…" Fletcher whispered to himself, before he guped at the impact of the ball heading his way. He jumped forward to save the ball.

Fletcher open his eyes, noticing the ball was in his hands.

"AND HE CATCHES THE BALL! Fletcher throws the ball back to Oliver as he makes his way past Hiro and Albert!" Bob cheered.

"Chase! Catch!" Oliver shouted as he passed the ball to Chase.

"We just need one win to settle the score!" Jones stated, as they all nodded. Chase started running to the other side of the field before being blocked by Chad and Kaz.

"Who else is open…" Chase looked around.

"Chase! I am open!" Spin waved.

Without a choice, Chase passed the ball to Spin who quickly headed to the goal before throwing the ball towards the goal, he outran Jamie and Carlos. Carter prepares himself as the bal is thrown forward.

"And…THEY SCORE! THE OTHERWORLD HEROES WIN!" Jenny cheered as she kissed Bob on the cheek before they both gagged.

"Nice job! That was a fair game!" Ben shook hands, as he admitted defeat, who knew Spin would be such a talented Tourney player?

"We won? We won!" Adam cheered before limping over to raise Sakura into mid-air and spun her around before almost kissing her, but noticing Fang with the shooter device he just resorts to hugging the girl.

"That was the most exciting game I have ever seen!" Doy cheered, hugging Spin.

"That was awesome, I am so proud of you, bro!" Tracy grinned, before hugging Chase. "Nice plan, captain!"

"Thanks, I had the good friend after all." Chase smiled as they both chucked awkwardly.

"Relax, they are JUST FRIENDS!" Skylar assured Jay who looked a bit fumed at the sight of Tracy with Chase acting close.

"Yeah, are you jealous?" Carlos teased.

"Me? Jealous? No way!" Jay flushed red a bit before lying, before going off flirting with the cheerleaders.

* * *

"You were amazing Fletcher!" Molly hugged Fletcher who flushed red.

"I was just lucky." Fletcher blushed.

They heard someone falling over the floor a second later, Molly walked over and saw 2 blonde girls who look a bit similar to Mal, along with some teenagers.

"Liv are you ok?" the glasses girl asked.

"how did we get here? Weren't we at the Voltage casting area just now?!" the girl named Liv, wearing a suit asked.

"This is scary and really cool!" a boy with glasses exclaimed.

* * *

"That was so cool! We gotta try out this game someday!" Cyd exclaimed.

"I dunno it seems kinda violent to me!" Shelby shook her head.

They heard a thump behind the trees.

"Xander where are we?"a blonde girl asked.

"Beats me, weren't e just jogging in the hillside?" the boy, Xander wondered.

"I bet Xander forgot the map…AGAIN!" Zuri exclaimed as Tiffany nodded.

"I have to pee, so badly!" Horhay winced.

"We should have gone to the bathroom just now, Horhay!" Lou sighed.

"Anywhere is better than the camp!" a girl named Caitlin grumbled.

"Anywhere with Xandy is fine with me!" Hazel purred.

"Wait…is that…CAITLIN?!" Bree quickly panicked at the sight of her old friend.

* * *

Ben was walking Mal and his brother Spin plus Jamie back to the castle when they head people tumbling on the floor.

"What was that?!" Ben asked.

"Where are we Maya?" a girl who looks like Cleo asked.

"How should I know? I thought we were with Farkle, Huckleberry, and Farkle's brother and friend, your parents and Auggie with Ava and Frankie, at the penthouse a sec ago!" a blonde girl grumbled, getting up.

"Where are we?!" Jordan demanded.

"Are we in Canada?" Gus asked.

"No way…is that…GUS?! JORDAN!" Skylar noticed before running over to her friends.

* * *

"Hey what happened to this little guy?" Jenny heard some cawing as she ran under the bleachers and saw an injured crow.

"It was hurt really bad; I think Adam must have killed it!" Bob exclaimed.

"It isn't dead-dead yet but it's really injured alright, what about this guy here?" Tracy kneeled over and checked.

"I think these birdies must be a family, because the other bird here won't leave behind the injured birdie!" Doy assumed.

"Aw, poor thing! Can we keep it until it gets better?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, as long as Sakura or Adam don't cook it." Jones shrugged.

The crows started cawing.

"operation: Infiltration Step 1 is complete!" Crow number 1/the injured crow cawed as the second crow nodded.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Who was expecting that ending?! Bam what?!**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 More action of Tourney, I let Jenny and Bob be hosts since they are so cute and adorable together, plus they are more exciting than Johnny Nimbus. Plus, Bonny is cute, like Spamie!**

 **2 So much action, I am not good at describing action but this is all I can do. Oh well… I brought back Bree and Adam's cheer mob since it brings back so much memories from season 1! Doy and Spin are into Tourney alright!**

 **3 Yeah I brought in some X-Men references, since I like watching X-Men (Tracy has a thing for Warpath who is also portrayed by Booboo Stewart XD). There are just so much resemblances I see in characters here and there XD Quicksilver might be faster than Bree, take that Bree XD.**

 **4 The crossover cameos are now popping out here and there in Auradon! DUN DUN DUN! Also, who are the crows? (I think we all know the answer, but who was the crow that is injured?!) Now we'll have the characters for the army XD Find out in the next chapter folks! Oh boy, CAITLIN IS HERE, NOOOOO!**

 **5 I have a retake exam for my SPM this Wednesday, wish me luck! I'm gonna need it! XD So I will update later on weekends, hope I have time. Assignments are gonna be stressful later on.**

 **6 A loophole I discovered, Auradon, the front letters 'AU-radon' as in Alternate Universe, is Disney giving us hints? Oh so much theories and conspiracy**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Sakura: NO ONE HURTS MY ADAM! (kicks Hiro) GO AWAY RIKER!**

 **Hiro: I'M HIRO, NOT RIKER! OW! MY SPINE!**

 **Baymax: I shall get the ice pack!**

 **Tracy: Questions of the chapter: - What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone enjoy the game? Who was expecting the plot twist in the end?! Pray for Kaz who now has Maya, Cyd and Jordan to deal with XD. Which was our favourite part, and lastly, what do you think could happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! *waves***


	32. Chapter 32

**Down the Wormhole**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter, so this one takes place what happens after all the cliffies I left hanging in the Otherworld chapter, so stay in your seats people! Moving to shout outs, shall we?**

To alexc1209: Yup, more crossover characters coming your way!

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the cliffie, but this chapter would probably make it up to you.

To pinksakura27:

(Chapter 25) I still failed my driver's test but meh can't blame me for trying. Jones is a unique OC to say it short, the shipper need their version of Did I Mention too XD.

(Chapter 26): I feel like the Descendants gang won't react well if their lives they had been stalked. XD Mal would so have fire powers and Ben's Commando App would release his inner beast. The three brothers are a mix of their own parents.

(Chapter 27) Helga is Maleficent's new apprentice and never let the woemmn decorate it results in death. Isabella's dress is bold but beautiful, and yeah she so ships Zelsey. Well, we'd have to see how Tracy decides on who she likes better, and now we know that Roman still has feelings for Tracy. (gets popcorn) Let's see how the two feel about Tracy.

(Chapter 28) the Tourney chapter was fun to write, well now since Jamie and Sakura are the first female members of the Tourney team we might have girl teams later? Sakura doesn't have Cataclysm but she probably can voodoo those cheerleaders for hitting on her Adam. Sakura is partly based on Toph and a bit of Katara.

(Chapter 29) Yes we're now taking a look at the otherworld folks, don't worry Liv and Maddie won't ever flirt with Ben since Liv has Holden while Maddie has the Diggy or Josh problem. Neil is actually a mind reading hero so he knows a lot of the people around him. Cyd would still be herself. XD

(Chapter 30) Tracy is a fangirl of the team so she can get all fangirl crazy occasionally. Sakura's parents are not your average family members. I'm not sure if I should pair up Cyd with Jones, since Jones is asexual and finds love a bit nuisance, but I can put Jyd on the ships list. Barry will get used to Auradon over time.

(Chapter 31) The Tourney tournament was exciting, right? Jenny and Bob make the perfect team. XD Yeah we will have more characters in Auradon now so keep an eye out!

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Sorry for the cliffie, but it was an exciting chapter, wasn't it? Jenny and Bob are better than Nimbus any day XD. I think Spin and Doy would LOVE tourney with Ben. Folly moments are everywhere. Now let's see what Jordan feels about Kaz now? We have Maya and Spark, and probably Cyd in the mix XD. Caitlin could be the wild card of the army? Her ships are terrifying than Maleficent or Krane. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, well we'd have to see which bird is the injured one. Poor Kaz indeed. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The Otherworld team won, and that Bonny kiss was unexpected XD. We'll have to see which one is the injured bird.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, sorry to make you wait, school life is getting hard so I would update once a week only.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Douglas, do the disclaimer!**

 **Douglas: Fine…purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from the DCOMs, Disney movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. The Dreamer with A Passion and TKDP owns their OCs while the authoress only owns her OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Back to the Otherworld…**

 **Marshport…**

"Dad, Mom, is there something we should know about our 'Uncle Horace' or our Cousin Alan?" Harley asked, crossing her arms at her new relatives.

"I believe it's time you guys find out." Horace Diaz sighed as he massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"Find out about what?" Lewy asked.

"You see, your family, the Diaz's are a well-known family in the superhero world with their name and their powers, but when my aunt, your grandmother, was born of 2 superhero parents but inherited no powers, when she's older, she fell in love and married your grandfather, and eventually settled down." Horace explained. "Ever since she got married and had kids, the superpowers have been locked inside your genes. Your father knew about the family secret but he's never really inherited the powers."

"So what? You're saying superheroes are real? Like the Crusher? Or Incognito?! Or ym favorite superheroine Remix?" Ethan asked a bit eager.

"Everything is real, your mom had agreed to keep the secret until if any of you kids have unlocked your abilities, it is highly possible that some of the superhero genes were inherited inside you." Horace nodded.

"But that's impossible! We Diaz's are nothing but a loud, messy family!" Harley doubted a little.

"I see the powers of you, Harley, you've always been really good at inventing, like my friend Brain Matter, which by the way, if you ever want to try serums that give you powers, Don't!" Horace shook his head a bit. "Each of you have a special ability that not average people could see,"

"So you're saying we all have superpowers?" Lewy and Beast asked.

"Anything is possible." Marcus assured.

"COOL!" The twins cheered.

"But you have to keep this a secret, if others know they'd send you to the asylum or stuff." Daniel nodded. "I mean my mom has a bunch of equipment she'd use to punch dad with ever since they broke up."

"For the last time Kendra, I didn't know you were a girl back at college!" Douglas winced a bit as Kendra punched his arm. "It's not _my_ fault you had a flat chest! OW! SORRY!"

"So about this war you were talking about, do you think you're up to help?" Alan asked.

"I dunno, all our lives we've been nothing but screw-ups!" Georgie hesitated.

"You can be anything you want to be if you have confidence in yourself!" Julie nodded.

"Alright, we're in." Ethan smiled.

* * *

 **Camp Kikiwaka**

"Come on Ravi, get going!" Xander ushered Ravi Ross, the poor Indian boy was still far from the rest of his friends plus Hazel and her new CIT, Caitlin Peters. Now, Caitlin is alright Emma would consider, but Caitlin has this weird passion for writing fanfictions about male/male or female/female the adult rated kind.

"Alright, now where are we going again?" Zuri asked, crossing her arms.

"we are going to unwind by hiking the hills!" Lou replied as she smiled.

"better than Mess Hall, the apple juice served there is just rusty tap water!" Emma stated.

"you write one story about Harry Potter with Snape and then your mom sends you to camp!" Caitlin grumbled. Hazel was trying to hit on Xander while Lou was holding Hazel back.

Out of the blue a vortex open as it dragged the teens down.

* * *

 **KinKow Island…**

"And here we are, welcome to Kinkow, this is where I spent the last 16 years of my life before moving in with my mom and Big D at Mission Creek!" Hilo smiled as his guests all entered the KinKow Island.

"This place is SICK!" Kinsey (formerly known as Misty) whooped a bit.

"Sandy beaches, nice ocean breeze, it kinda takes your mind off things!" Spark smiled a bit.

"This reminds me of the Academy, again, just when I thought we were out of an island!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah and I think that I'm gonna be seasick!" Payton covered his mouth, after 10 hours of travelling by air, the seasickness really gets to ya.

"Oh man up!" Yoona chuckled, patting her friends' back.

"Hilo, it's so good to see you again! How's your family?" 19-year-old Mikayla Makoola went over to greet Hilo, the former King for A Day after a poll.

"It's great, my mom's pregnant with a girl. Guys, this is Mikayla, she's daughter of the head guard Mason," Hilo introduced them.

"Dude, is that Hilo?! Hilo! Good to see you!" Brady and Boomer, along with their brother Boz all went over to greet Hilo.

"Hilo! Long time no see!" King Boz hugged Hilo a bit, before looking around.

"You're Highnesses!" Hilo fanboyed for a second, he idolizes the three kings of Kinkow ever since he was a kid.

"Uh say Hilo, is Sakura with you?" Boz asked, blushing a bit. Hilo chuckled a bit, he knew that Adam and Boz have a crush on the feline girl, but at least they are both gentleman and would let her decide who she likes best.

"She's in Auradon, with Adam and our new friends. It's a long story." Jack stated.

"Shame…" Boz sighed a bit as he climbed up a tree sulking a bit.

"Is he like one of Sakura's admirers?" Yoona asked as Hilo nodded.

"You can say Boz and Adam have a thing for Sakura," Hilo replies.

"Now what is so urgent that you requested a meeting?" Mason asked.

"It's not that easy." Yoona looked uneasy for a bit before Justin patted her shoulder giving the blonde Korean an assuring look.

"It's not a good story, especially since it's regarding two worlds at stake." Spark started to explain to the guards and the kings about the invasion plan that the resurrected villains are planning on attacking the Otherworld and Auradon.

"You are telling me that Kaita the Bat Rider was resurrected?! This is awful! Really bad! If Kaita gets his hands on the Bat Medallion, bad things could happen!" Mason exclaimed, looking stern and hiding that he was worried.

"This is why Leo sent us a message, he thinks we could help defeat the villains if we go over to Auradon and help them with the army." Hilo stated.

"Fine, when do we go to this Auradon? By hot air balloon?" Boomer asked.

"Technically it's a whole new world there." Kinsey chuckled a bit.

"Well, we better hope the Tarantula people don't find out about this info before we do, you know how much they wanted the Bat Medallion!" Mikayla warned.

"Mikayla, if the world does end, how about we die together?" Brady tried flirting with her before Mason raised his machete behind Mikayla as the king backed off slowly.

* * *

 **Wisconsin…**

The set of Voltage were about to shoot a new episode, so the Rooney family decided to come and watch Liv perform. Diggy wasn't really happy that Maddie is dating Josh, one of Liv's co-workers, and Maddie was conflicted at how she feels around her ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend.

"Ok, so in this scene, Tess and Garrison will try to locate the electrical generator from the ice cavern." Gemma told Liv and Josh as they nodded.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Joey fanboyed from the side.

"Munch, you are making a fool out of yourself," Parker rolled his eyes.

After an hour the whole crew and cast went for lunch.

"that was a nice shooting, Liv!" Joey exclaimed in fanboy joy. Maddie was holding hands with Josh and avoiding Diggie who was Joey's plus one guest for the shooting.

The Rooney siblings were about to head off to the pizza place when a portal open up as jt sucked them before any of them had the chance to panic.

* * *

 **Centium City**

Jordan grumbled a bit. She had agreed to follow Gus to Centium City to visit Kaz, Oliver and Connie. Thank god her sister Ocean was busy with her new vet intern job; her new boss is some guy who looks just like Kaz called Scott Gabriel. Heck, Jordan wasn't surprised if that doctor guy is related to Kaz.

"Welcome to mi casa!" Gus gestured as he opens up the door, revealing a sophisticated living room.

"Gus!" Stuart Minkus smiled at his son. Gus was not as bright as his brother Farkle but he has interesting thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Gus's mom, is this your girlfriend?" Mrs. Jennifer Basset-Minkus asked.

"EWW!" Gus and Jordan cringed in disgust.

"Sorry, mom but this is just my friend. She's too…weird for me!" Gus looked at Jordan and acted like he was out of her league.

"What?!" Jordan was about to pounce onto Gus when Farkle covered her mouth.

"It's for the best." Farkle stated. He's met Jordan a few times when he goes to visit Gus, it was nice to know that his older brother has his group of friends.

"Hey, I'm Riley. This is my brother Auggie and his girlfriend Ava." Riley smiled at Jordan. Jordan didn't really like Riley since she reminds the beanie blonde of her older preppy sister Ocean.

"And you are?" Jordan eyed Maya.

"Maya Hart," Maya nodded. "Cool ring you got!"

"Thanks, my mood ring is always black because…it gets me." Jordan nodded a bit back at Maya. Something tells her that she and Maya are gonna get along.

"I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas tried to be polite before Jordan scowled at the Texas teen as he backed away slowly.

"Hello? No I don't care if you want to ask her out!" Gus grabbed his phone as he got a call. "Well, try asking her nicely instead of screeching!"

"Aw, was that your friend?" Riley asked.

"Not really, it's that _dolphin_ again." Gus rolled his eyes as Jordan looked unamused, how did she even met Gus in the first place?!

"Ok, kids, you guys mingle around while your mom and I are gonna catch up with Shawn and Maya's mom." Cory Matthews stated as the adults went out. Ava and Auggie had decided to raid the Minkus family's snacks jar, mainly cheese which Ava loves.

"Hey Shawn, no hard feelings since my wife used to date you?" Stuart asked patting Shawn.

"Ah no hard feelings! It just creeps me out a bit sometimes, that's all." Shawn shook his head.

"Farkle, how's my brother?" Gus gave Farkle a bro hug.

"I don't get it, how is he related to Gus?" Lucas wondered. "They look nothing alike!"

"Well that's what happens when Gus inherit the unusual genes." Jordan made a snide remark.

"Thanks Jordan!" Gus nodded, while Jordan rolled her eyes at him.

This is gonna a very long vacation trip! Jordan grumbled.

"Could things get any worse?" Jordan asked, muttering to herself.

As if cued, a vortex opens up beneath them and swallowed the room filled with teens and 2 children.

"What is happening?!" Lucas panicked a bit as they all sank into the vortex.

"I DON'T KNOW! _I WAS JUST BEING SARCASTIC_!" Jordan hissed.

"Are we finally getting the sinkhole pool I ordered from Amazon?! If so, this is my best day ever!" Gus cheered.

"GUS YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!" Jordan yelled, before changing her mind. "You know what, if they are sharks under this thing, I am vouching you to be eaten first! Then I use your skull as a shield!"

"Relax Peaches, we'll be alright!" Maya assured Riley.

"MAYAAA!" Riley hugged Maya tightly as they all sank into the vortex.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Thanks to Harushi and Lily Snowflower, they had escorted Belle and Beast to Centium City. The Royal Couple were astounded by the Otherworld's sophisticated building structures.

"Great, where does Madam Tsuki live again?" Harushi scratched his neck.

"See, this is why we need to ask directions, Haru!" Lily chuckled a bit, before noticing a couple.

A man and a woman, the husband was a bit shorter than Harushi while his wife is medium height.

"Excuse me, ma'am, and mister, do you know how can I get to Richardstein road?" Beast asked.

"It's just down the road, just head straight til you see a bakery then turn left, second road pass the traffic lights." The wife of the Asian man stated.

"Thank you, not everyone we've met are that helpful." Belle thanked them.

"What brings you here to Centium City?" Harushi asked.

"I'm here to look for our missing children."' The lady shook her head, sighing a bit.

"Oh my, you have my sympathy, our sons were kidnapped after birth as well." Belle shook her head a bit.

"How long have you lost your kids?" Beast asked.

"12 years, my wife and I had a daughter and a son." The man sighed a bit before he smiled a bit.

"No biggie," the man nodded. "C'mon, let's get going, honey."

"Wait, I never catch your name, I'm Adam Adams, this is my wife Belle, and our acquaintances Harushi and Lily." Beast shook hands with the man.

"I am Frank, and this is my lovely wife Doris." The man smiled as he nodded before he drove away with his wife. "We best be get going now, we need to meet up with an important client."

"It was lovely meeting you." Doris smiled as she nodded.

"What was your last name again?" Lily asked.

"Here is my name card," the man gave them a card as he drove off.

The adults looked at the name.

 _ **Frank Chimokuri**_

 **Sales Manager**

* * *

Back to the Isle of the Lost…

Roman was staring over at Auradon mainland from the cliff, it had become his favorite hideouts. For starters, he has a habit of running off to Auradon to take a glance at Tracy, not that the 21 year old shapeshifter would ever admit but he has a bit of a crush on the scar girl.

"Roman, you ok, bro?" Riker asked.

"I-I'm fine." Roman replied.

"Dude, I've been thinking lately, and…do you really think helping dad destroy the world would make us happy?" Riker asked.

"If it makes dad proud of us, then yeah." Roman shrugged.

"I'm not talking about dad; I'm talking about you!" Riker snapped. "Look, ever since mom died, we've all been through a lot, I never see you smile anymore."

"Riker, what do you really want?" Roman spat.

"I mean, you want to be well, not killing heroes for dad, remember all those days' mom would make us dance to 'All the Single Ladies', and dad would laugh at all the jokes she tells us." Riker stated as Roman smiled a bit at the memory of their mother Rina. Unfortunately their mom died of breast cancer many years ago.

"What are you implying?" Roman asked.

"Well yesterday we heard from that crush of yours that she's going for a game, and why don't you go and see her? I mean you can turn into anyone you want, why not turn into someone else and ask her out!" Riker smirked.

"You kidding me?! Her friend Skylar tried to KILL us after we killed Crossbow." Roman exclaimed.

"Technically she tried killing US after YOU killed Crossbow." Riker stated. "C'mon, go for it, ask her out!"

"And what if she rejects me? If she tries to kill me, I am vouching you for kill target!" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." Riker chuckled, sitting beside Roman. He wants what is best for Roman, they are twins after all. But Jolie had overheard their conversation.

Rodissiuss had heard from Jolie about Roman and Riker's conversation. Of course he didn't know about Roman's crush so he just thought that his sons could be useful at infiltrating Auradon. So he commanded and assigned them a mission to infiltrate Auradon.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. But I think this chapter explains a lot for the last chapter. Doy, Doy, Doy! (Doy version of dun dun dun) so the next chapter we will see what happens when (most of) everyone meets their Otherworld counterparts.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So now we know how the Otherworld heroes are along with how they arrived at Auradon. So, Beast, Belle and the Snowflowers met a couple, who could the couple be? (TRACY AND JONES' PARENTS!)**

 **2 I came up with a theory that the Diaz family have hidden superpowers since they all seemed like they would have powers. Gus and Farkle are brothers, Ocean is dating Scott Gabriel (Bradley Perry's counterpart in I Didn't Do It'. Ellie Peters (Harley's friend and neighbor) is Caitlin's cousin. So much feels!**

 **3 Roman and Riker are now in Auradon infiltrating, oh boy... lots of new drama heading your way. Including new love triangles, or love pentagon if it is every girl I shipped Kaz with. So there will be RoJacy (how I call Roman/Tracy/Jay, kinda like Rucaya but at least Lucas is having it easy. No, Maya will be shipped with Kaz in a way in this story.**

 **4 I am not really sure if Jones would get a love interest, he is ASEXUAL, he does not really feel love at the romance category. While I think Cyd and Jones would seem like a good couple but I am sure Tracy would warn any girl near her brother or Jones would just reject the poor girl on the spot. He is actually one of the most original OCs I ever invented since he could be either asexual or will fall in love later in life.**

 **5 Roman and Rikee had a mom named Rina. See the coincidence: ROdissiuss, RIna, ROman, RIker. Well I have a one shot of the dup, or I can make a Story of Evil version of them, sorry but that Story of Evil from Vocaloid really hit my feels! I picture Rina looking like Connie of What's Up Moms, while Ford from What's Up Moms and Isaac from Bubzvlogs would look like baby Roman and baby Riker.**

 **Lou: Well if Jenni will be with Gabe then Zac Chase can take Hazel!**

 **Evie: ship cannon accepted.**

 **Zac: What?!**

 **Hazel: hell yeah!**

 **Doug: #PrayForZac.**

 **Tracy: anything for my OTP! I do not care about you but Brabrina is endgame!**

 **Leo: make sure to favorite, follow, review, or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Questions for the chapter:-**

 **1 What did you think of this chapter, eventful right?**

 **2 Which is your favorite part?**

 **3 Who else got shocked when Beast, Belle, Harushi, and Lily met the Chimokuri parents?**

 **4 any ideas that I can use for the next chapter? Like how the rest would react of the Otherworld guests?**

 **All: that is all for now, make sure to leave us a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Icebreaking With New Guests**

 **Purpledolpin05: What is up fellow readers, sorry for not updating lately. Been busy with homework, exams, etc. So anyway, I am back with a new chapter, hopefully this would make it up to you guys. Anyways, shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah the fun never stops for our gang! Maybeeeeeee…. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review, no one was expecting that right?! Doy and Spin might not really know their true families yet until much later. It's fine to not make any decisions, I haven't even decided if I should go for Roman/Tracy or Jay/Tracy. XD

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Otherworld gang are up for a whole new adventure. Hope you will like this chapter.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Diaz's siblings with powers mean mayhem. XD Roman and Riker are more loyal to their dad so they would take a while to get used to being 'good', oh well I bet Roman would claw Jay's eyes out for stealing Tracy. XD.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, just HAD to bring in KinKow, god I loved Brakayla so much! Well, we might find out more about the Chimokuri family soon, so keep an eye out.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, January, Doy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Doy: Got it! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters above, TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew own their OCs. Purpledolpin05 only owns her OCs and the plot of the story. Go on, January!**

 **January: (babbles) Enjoy!**

 **Doy: SO CUTE!**

* * *

 **Previously,**

Portals started opening in between the Otherworld and Auradon, so some of the Otherworld folks started appearing in Auradon.

* * *

 **Now let's see what happens next!**

"Jordan! Gus! What are you doing here?!" Skylar squealed as she ran to see her friends.

"Don't hug me, I still don't like you acting so 'friendly'." Jordan warned as Skylar backed off.

"Oh are these people your friends?" Ben asked.

"Gus and Jordan are our friends back at home, before we moved to Centium City." Oliver replied. "Gus is really weird and Jordan doesn't like anyone. I assume the other people beside Gus are his friends"

"Where are we? And if you don't answer me I will jack you up, son!" Maya demanded at Kaz.

"You're in Auradon, like the one from that DCOM but this one is real." Kaz gulped.

"Ooh! Am I finally in Wonderland?!" Gus asked happily.

"Not yet, but there is one here in Auradon." Kaz replied.

"Bandit! Where's Bandit?!" Jordan looked around, searching for her pet.

"Who's Bandit?" Kaz asked.

"My pet!" Jordan rolled her eyes as she growled at Kaz, checking behind the bushes before noticing her pet dog.

"Bandit! There you are." Jordan smiled as she knelt over to a female German Shephard-Rottweiler. The pet barked happily at the sight of her owner.

"Jordan, I never knew you had a pet dog!" Kaz tried to soothe her mood.

"Yeah, it's weird how I hate all humans but love animals." Jordan snapped at him, turning her cold tone into a warm and kind smile at her pet. "C'mon Bandit, you should probably ignore this _idiot_."

Kaz stiffened his smile, clearly after 6 months, Jordan still doesn't like him much.

"Why are you so cold towards me?" Kaz frowned.

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe it's because none of you were at my Sixteenth birthday!" Jordan exclaimed.

"You've planned a _SOUR 16_! None of us were invited anyway!" Kaz corrected Jordan before the girl glared at him.

"Jerk." Jordan silently spat at Kaz, before turning her gaze to Bandit. "C'mon Bandit, let's get you something to eat, would you like Kaz-On-A-Stick?"

"Why is that woman so hard to please?!" Kaz grumbled a bit.

"We better get these people to shelter." Ben suggested as he sent some of the castle servants to help out the Otherworld guests.

* * *

"Maddie, where are we?" Liv Rooney worried at their new surroundings.

"I don't know; why don't we ask the locals?" Maddie assured her sister. A few teens joined in later. "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

"Oh, you're in Auradon. I'm Molly Eastman, this is Fletcher!" Molly gestured at Fletcher.

"It's Liv Rooney! Liv Rooney, do you remember us?" Shelby squealed. It took the girls a while to convince the Kikiwaka campers to follow them to find Ben.

"You know these two?" Maddie asked.

"Oh I remember you two, you two were the girls who helped me delete that picture the paparazzi took at New York!" Liv remembered.

"Liv Rooney remembers us Cyd!" Shelby squealed.

"I know; I am squealing on the inside." Cyd smirked a bit.

Moments later the gang were joined by Ben, Mal, Jamie, Spin, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver who had found the Girl Meets World kids, Jordan and her pet dog Bandit (plus Gus).

"Mal, why do these girls look just like you?" Ben asked.

"That's because you're all parallel doubles, or triples." Spin answered Ben's question. "Like how Skylar looks like Molly, you may _look_ alike but you're not 100 percent alike personality wise."

"Ok, so to prevent any confusion, TRACY!" Jamie hollered.

"I'm coming! What's the emergency this time?" Tracy shouted back as she rushed over.

"Did you whip out portals all over this place?" Spin asked.

"Oh so, you open up portals and every time you see a crossover character, it's _MY_ fault? Blame the authoress, she's the one who's in charge of the plot!" Tracy grumbled a bit, noticing the new people.

[Authoress, also Narrator (invisible to the eye of other characters at most): Tracy, we do not speak of this. No breaking the forth wall!]

"Fine, boss!" Tracy muttered to (the invisible authoress)/ herself (how others view).

* * *

"My sis can travel within dimensions, but she has nothing to do with this hoax." Jones stated, after dragging every Otherworld Doppelgangers into school than letting their guests humiliate themselves in public (mainly Joey).

"So you're telling me we've been dragged in by some weird dimension portal? And now there's this madman who's married to Mal's mom and wants to start a war?!" Liv stated slowly.

"Pretty much it." Evie shrugged.

"I think we should help them out," Lou offered.

"Why?" Hazel grumbled.

"Because if they kill Auradon, they would target our world next and they'd kill us as well." Chase replied.

"Chase is right." Tracy backed Chase up. "We need all the help we could get to stop them."

"Thanks Trace." Chase smiled back at her as they both smiled.

"Ok, since none of us have properly introduced ourselves yet. I'll start." Jones offered, before smiling cheerfully. "I'm Jones Chimokuri, Tracy's my sis. I like to play video games, teach kids how to fight so I can take over the world someday!"

"That sounds awesome!" Cyd cheered.

"That sounds like anything but awesome!" Shelby shook her head.

"I'm very sure Jones is like that sadistic guy from Nijiiro Days but only asexual." Sakura commented.

"I'll go next! I'm Adam, that's Bree, my brother Leo and puny Chase. And this fearless tomboy is Sakura!" Adam introduced himself but paused at Sakura, he wanted to call her cute but Fang still has the tranquilizer dart.

Everyone took turns introducing themselves, before being interrupted halfway through by the servants.

"Hey Benjie-Boy, thought you kids could use some hot tea!" Chip entered the room.

"Uncle Shawn, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Shawn? No, I'm Chip Potts. I TOLD YOU I LOOKED LIKE RIDER STRONG, YOU OWED ME 100 BUCKS CJ!" Chip bragged at CJ who handed over 100 bucks.

"So you're our doppelganger?" Maddie looked at Mal.

"I love your hair color, it's so cute!" Liv gushed a bit.

"I could almost have thought you guys were sisters." Ben chuckled.

"This is Ben, my boyfriend." Mal chuckled as she blushed a bit.

"Nice to meet you all." Ben smiled as he nodded at them.

"He's handsome, even I have to admit." Liv admitted. "But he's all yours Mal, I still like Holden."

"I have Josh!" Maddie claimed.

"And Diggie!" Liv coughed out.

Meantime, Zuri Ross and Parker Rooney had meet up again and decided to go big on their business partnership, Parker would try Parker Tunnels that travel to Camp Kikiwaka to sneak desserts in and Zuri would tempt to sell them. Emma and her Hawaii Holiday ex-boyfriend Joey met up again. It was really awkward considering the fact Joey still has a bit of a crush on Emma while Xander doesn't really like the fact his girlfriend just met an old flame. Carlos was told by Ravi that he looked like his brother Luke (who was in summer school)

"Here you go Lady Marmalade, come and mix with some new friends!" A little boy placed their family dog into the group of canines.

"C'mon here girl!" Jordan reached out her hands to play fetch with Bandit.

"Your dog looks messed up." CJ looked at Diesel.

"Your face looks messed up!" Cyd barked over.

"Here, come and eat up." Bobby Anderson placed some dog food into some bowls and gave the dogs.

"Your dog is so cute Carlos!" Katy Cooper cooed at Dude.

"Thanks, he's the best dog." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah…that 'dude' isn't a Dude, dude!" Sakura chuckled a bit as Adam laughed along. [ANT Farm reference]

"What?" Carlos looked confused.

"Just joking!" Sakura and Adam laughed,

"If it helps, I didn't know my pet Mrs. Kipling was a girl until she was pregnant." Ravi piped in.

* * *

"MY NAME ISN'T GIRLY!" Spin glared over.

"YES IT IS!" Jamie yelled back.

"CAN WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"NO!" Spin and Jamie yelled.

"Just go with the flow," Bob sighed as he patted Jenny's hair.

"Bob, sweetie, did you washed your hands after we helped Cece and Jay with the injured birds just now?" Jenny asked.

"Wait, you're supposed to do that?" Bob asked as Jenny freaked out.

"Bob! You have mud stuck all over my hair! Ew!" Jenny exclaimed as she started whining.

* * *

"How cute!" Chandler looked over at Jenny and Bob squabbling, along with Spin and Jamie arguing.

"These children are practically young savages!" CJ exclaimed, finding it hard to believe at how rough and aggressive Spin is actually their missing prince.

"Not that, look how those 2 pair of couple are." Chandler pointed out.

"All they do is fight all day!" CJ frowned.

"So are my parents, but they still work things out." Fiona replied as she giggled.

"Oh no, Chandler! I know that face, you're gonna try to interrupt their love lives! Just like what you did to my older sister Charlotte and her husband Harvey!" Chip frowned.

"What can I say? Matchmaker is my middle name!" Chandler winked playfully.

"Your middle name is Marco!" Angelica corrected.

"It's pronounced Matchmaker!" Chandler claimed.

"Bob and Jenny, along with his little highness and milady Jamie do make a pair of adorable couple!" Clora admitted.

"There might be something that there wasn't there before!" Chip chimed in. "Give them a few years, they'll all come around."

* * *

"Hello cute lady in glasses, would you like to see my umbilical cord? I keep it in my wallet!" Gus tried to flirt with Marci, taking out his wallet.

"That's a very exceptional looking umbilical cord! Would you like my handmade trousers made of watermelon skin?" Marci nodded as they started a friendly chat about weird hobbies.

"Wow, even Gus can find a girl!" Oliver was impressed that their odd friend finally found his soulmate.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna be the first among you guys to get a girlfriend!" Kaz stated.

"Kaz, you _DID_ date a girl, but she was aggressive and controlling, you had to fake a funeral to end off the tides with her!" Oliver explained.

* * *

Doy sat by a chair as he watched the other teens and kids mingle around, while he was happy to meet up with his best friends Auggie and Ava, but the two needed their alone time and he didn't want to be the third-wheel.

"Hey January!" Doy greeted the walking toddler. The girl was alone by herself, since Tracy was busy dodging every flirty remark Jay keeps throwing at her.

"Hungee!" January struggled with her limited baby vocabulary. She rubbed her belly pouting a bit.

"Oh you're hungry! Ok, I have some biscuits we can share!" Doy noticed as he grabbed some food to share with the toddler. The girl looked at Doy as she smiled, revealing adorable baby dimples.

"Say ah, little baby!" Doy made some airplane whoosh sound as he feeds the toddler. Even though everyone else was busy, playing with the baby here could be fun.

"Wow Ben, your little brother is great at handling children!" Mal commented as she and Ben looked over at Doy playing with January.

"Yeah, he really likes playing with the younger kids!" Ben nodded.

"Say Feisty," Jay was trying to make a friendly conversation with Tracy. (it was hard since Tracy seems to be less interested in his flirting techniques) "What do you like to do for fun?"

"writing Fanfiction! It's my life," Tracy smiled as she laughed. "I'm working on this story lately about Skylar, the Davenport trio and Sakura as VKs in my version of your DCOMs,"

"You're an odd girl." Jay frowned.

"Been told worse! I bet you'd think I am a freak." Tracy shrugged, before looking over trying to get away from Jay before she started blushing too much.

"Not really, I think it's pretty cute." Jay chuckled as Tracy flushed red.

"Oh gross!" Tracy faked a gag.

"Hey look, I think January is trying to say something, Tracy!" Doy hollered as Tracy rushed over to see the toddler.

"D-do…Doyiee!" January pronounced Doy's name (sounds like Dewey and Doy at the same time)

"Aw, JANUARY!" Doy squealed as he hugged the toddler girl. "Stop being so cute all the time!"

"Doyiee cute!" January smiled as she chirped.

"You're so cute, stop being so cute! It's like her superhero ability!" Doy giggled.

"Oh so when my mom calls his name she gets a tantrum but when January does that she gets a hug?" Auggie wondered.

"Only January can call me Doyiee!" Doy claimed, as he lifted the toddler off the ground. "You're my baby best friend, Janoy!"

"Janoy?" Mal chuckled a bit.

"It's my nickname for January!" Doy grinned.

"Ok, can I hold her for a sec?" Jay offered as he snatched the baby into his arms, before finding troubles holding her.

"You smell that folks? I think we've got a baby case of the crushies!" Liv squealed a bit. "It's so cute!"

"It's like Adam and Sakura all over again. So… _Roman-tic_ , get it?" Chase joked.

"Chase, if you're trying to help me at my love life, _NOT HELPING_!" Tracy smacked Chase's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Chase grumbled. "You're too rough for a girl."

"And Jay, put down the baby!" Jones hissed.

"Says who?" Jay smirked.

"Says the baby's godmother." Tracy crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm her future godfather, so what I say goes!" Jay claimed as Tracy flushed red.

"She just stole your wallet!" Spin stated.

"What?" Jay looked at the baby girl holding his wallet.

"Aw, baby's first robbery, she's gonna do fine in NYC!" Maya claimed.

"We've raised her well, Feisty." Jay joked

"W-we?!" Tracy blushed harder.

"So kiddo, I'm Jay," Jay told the girl.

"Joy!" January chirped.

"That's gotta sting!" Chase commented.

"Call me papa, kiddo!" Jay told the baby.

"Mama!" January chirped.

"She learns so much from me!" Doy looked proud.

"She called me Troy." Tracy claimed. "But I sound better than you, Mama Joy!"

"Oh god, this is epic!" Carlos laughed as Freddie started recording.

"This is gonna go viral on my webshow!" Jordan Genie chuckled, taking out her phone.

"JAY! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND GODNIECE!" Jones warned, as black sparks of volts came out from his hand. He shot a small ball of volt at Jay, just a simple warning.

"Mess with my sister, mess with me!" Jones smirked.

"Where have you been my whole life?!" Cyd exclaimed, amused by Jones' personality.

"Black is the color of my soul!" Jones claimed.

"You're a twisted guy with dark thoughts! I LIKE THIS GUY!" Cyd laughed.

"What?! Even Jones can get a girl interested in him, and he's asexual!" Kaz thought it was unfair. Jones liked Cyd no doubt but he only viewed her like a best friend.

"If it helps Kaz, having 2 girls into you isn't as fun as it sounds!" Oliver stated, pointing out that Bree and Skylar were fighting for his attention.

"Having a girl you're in love with as friends isn't that nice too, especially when she doesn't get the hints." Adam sulked a bit, as he smiled lightly. "But I can wait for her, as long as it takes."

"Poor you people." Chase exclaimed in sarcasm. "You all have girl issues and I never got a girl in my life!"

"That's not true, remember that one time Trac-?!" Leo stated.

"LEO SHH!" Chase and Tracy quickly bolted over to shut Leo's mouth. The duo shared a glance as they looked away awkwardly.

Oh yeah, things are gonna take an interesting twist for our gang. Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

 **Rocy fan: CAN WE HAVE SOME REAL ROCY ACTION?!**

 **Jacy fan: NO! I WANT JAY/TRACY!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Go away crazy fans! The real matter isn't the ships but the plot! It's the show that counts not the ships! (RoJacy forever!)**

 **(Cues Lucaya fan hurling Rucas fan halfway across the room)**

 **Purpledolpin05: personally I don't bother if it's Rucas or Lucaya. I'm neutral on Rocaya.**

 **(Skase fan screams 'SKYLAR AND CHASE FOREVER')**

 **Purpledolpin05: That's it you're going down Skaser! Sakura, Boji, Fang, Bandit, attack!**

 **Boji and Bandit started to maul the Skase fan. Fang starts biting off limbs. Sakura gets a flame torch.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So I have been having trouble with Writers Block for this chapter lately, I am so sorry for this! Plus, I have mid-terms soon so I'm afraid there would be lesser updates but I'll try to update per week. Bandit (Jordan's dog) is the OC of my friend, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew.**

 **2 SHIPPING SESSION TIME! So there is a higher chance the girl for Kaz might be with Jordan but I really want Kaz and Maya to be together as well (or Cyd and Kaz, or Spark and Kaz). But I'd probably ship Spark with Hilo, so that leaves 3 aggressive girls for poor old Kazzy. I liked the Jaz moment, even if she got mad at Kaz. A little bit of the odd shipping out GARCI! (Gus/Marci) their odd personalities are too adorable to ship, or maybe just to me. A little bit of Adura, some Spamie and Bonny, a little kiddie love of Augva and my new baby ship: Janoy (January/Doy) it's basically like Adam and Sakura all over again. (She is 1 and Dewey's 6, hey my parents are 8 years apart they still work!) and of course, some Jacy squabbling scenes (you're acting no lesser than Jamie and Spin!)**

 **3 This might be weird but I actually considered making Dude a girl in this story, it's pretty weird at how Dude was played by a girl, and Mrs. Kipling was assumed a male in season 1. I ship Diesel and Girl! Dude, along with Lizard Man with Mrs. Kipling. But for now I will ship just Reptile Shipping.**

 **4 I like Cyd and Jones but Jones is ASEXUAL so that's a good diversity compared to the always hetero couples. (or same gender couples like Clora and Fiona) Cyd and Jones will be just best friends, on one hand I actually started shipping Tracy and Chase's friendship pairing after TKDP's 'Love Game'. (Warning: when the 'incident' Tracy and Chase always try to avoid talking about is finally revealed, Jay and Roman will NOT be happy)**

 **5 LOVE TRIANGLES! We have Xander/Emma/Joey (sort of), Maya(probably)/Kaz/Jordan, Roman/Tracy/Jay, Taylor/Leo/Janelle, and of course Bree/Oliver/Skylar. Skoliver is endgame but I like Broliver as well. I might wanna let you readers decide which ship you'd prefer later on. (Kaya, Jaz, Rocy, Jacy) mainly.**

 **6 Since I've mentioned that January looks like a mix of Tracy with Jay/Roman (and possibly Riker as their uncle) I thought it would be funny if Jay acts like a daddy figure to January to get on Tracy's good side. (Roman would as well) Good luck Mama Joy and Granma Roy (what Janaury and Doy calls them)**

 **Sakura: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM some ideas (leave in review is also possible) the authoress here is requesting for some ideas since she's got some writers block lately.**

 **Adam: Hey maybe some suggestions will do. (Reads one) I think Adam and Sakura should ki-(blush)**

 **Sakura: Ki what?**

 **Adam: uh…Kick Chase's butt!**

 **Sakura: OK!**

 **Evie: they need help! Lou you're helping me making Adura come true!**

 **Lou: on it! DOY, GET HERE WE NEED SHIPPING HELP!**

 **Evie: Carlos get your camera!**

 **Carlos: on it!**

 **[References to TKDP's 'Broken Crown' where Lou, Evie, Carlos ad Doy (plus Tara from Evermoor) run the newspaper]**

 **Jones: questions of the chapter: -**

 **1 What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 Did anyone like the shippings? (Jaz/Kaya/Jacy/Rocy) which one are you in?**

 **3 What do you think of the little new January/Doy scene? Anyone feeling bad for Jay being called 'Mama Joy'? XD**

 **4 Any new ideas for shippings or for the plot?**

 **All: That's all for today, please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cuddles and Complications**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up readers, I am back! I'm so sorry for not updating as frequent as usual now. I have mid-terms and upcoming assignments, really sorry for that! Anyways, I shall carry on to the shout outs without further ado!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah soulmates factors were implied in the last chapter, since love is in the air (sort of)

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. The shippings will always be cute to do, but we'd have to see which ship is endgame. (it's a hard decision)

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks for reviewing, Writers Block sucks the most tho. Bandit gets more attention than Kaz XD Poor Kaz…YES! THE JANOY! Janoy is my new KTP (Kiddies Top Pairing) I am sure Doy would do anything to keep his baby girl safe (even if Doy is like 5-6 years older than January), if he can get pass Roman or Jay XD Meh I like both Rocy and Jacy since one is like the forbidden love story while Jacy is more like old bickering couple. We will get to see more of 'Mama Joy' in action soon. GARCI! Even the strangest and oddest can find love at such times. XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. Gus and Marci is a couple I never thought was possible. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, yeah there might be more Jacy moments soon, Doy and January are just a little fluffy pairing I added to make readers squeal. XD I actually have a Jay/Tracy themed story called 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger', you could check it out since it focuses more of Tracy and Jay's growing relationship. (although it sort of antagonizes Chad but I also have a snotty princess OC who is similar to my OC Stacy Summers) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To pinksakura271; Thanks for the review. Kaz actually has a bit of a crush on Jordan in this story but she's still angry at him leaving her for 6 months. Jyd would probably be friendship because Jones is asexual and is barely attracted to any gender, but I think we'd have to see how Jones/Cyd goes. Chase has odd puns sometimes but Tracy would tolerate his odd puns every now and then. Zuri and Parker would be shipped as a couple since I really like them together in that Liv and Maddie/Jessie crossover special. Doy and January will be having an a-doy-ble relationship as time goes by. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Riker, do the disclaimer!**

 **Riker: Do I get a cookie? (Authoress nods) No problemo, this girl here doesn't own any of the characters from the Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP owns Boji, Fang and Isabella. The Dreamer With A Passion owns her Ocs, and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns her OC Bandit. Purpledolpin05 just owns the plot of the story and her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't really easy getting the Otherworld guests to be accustomed to Auradon's culture but we can conclude that the guests all love the pampered treatment. Mostly Bree who loves the Royal Treatment. Jenny would scroll through Queen Belle's library with her Bionic sister Tracy (but they would have to ask for permission to enter though)

Ever since Jenny and Bob found an injured crow along with its brother after the Tourney games, the crows were always kept near the Bionic Hero's rooms. One of the crows seemed to be very fond of Tracy and January for some reason. From what Jay could tell, that crow is always trying to peck his hand when he tries to feed the crows with Tracy.

It wasn't easy but Ben managed to invite his brothers: Spin and Doy out for a tea time snack. Of course inviting Spin would means inviting Jamie (plus Bob and Jenny). And Doy insists on bringing along his friends, Auggie and Ava; and his baby best friend January, (whom Liv and Evie think Doy TOTALLY has a thing for).

"Now are you SURE you can handle these Bionic delinquents? I mean I will be in the next room feeding and nursing the animals." Tracy frowned at Ben. Looking after 3 Bionics and 1 Shapeshifter is not as easy as it sounds. Not even if you add in a Bionic baby.

"It's _my_ boyfriend we're talking about, he can handle it." Mal assured as she winked at Ben.

"Fine, but if anything happens to my baby girl January, I will not let you hear the end of it!" Tracy grumbled as she gave January a small kiss on her forehead. "Jones is teaching the two toddler Duncan's (Charlie and Toby), Jackie and Chloe karate, so you could just ignore his world domination schemes"

* * *

"Alright, time to kick some butts." Cyd hollered as she walked over to Jones.

"Now for today's self-defense lessons; we'll be teaching you how to stab someone in the kidneys with a samurai sword, my assistants Jordan and her pet Bandit, along with Cyd would be glad to show you all." Jones announced.

"Wait, that is _NOT_ what I had in mind!" Teddy Duncan panicked when she saw Jones casually gesturing to Jordan slicing off a portrait of Kaz with an axe.

"Kaz are you jealous?" Chase noticed Kaz was not fond of the idea of Jordan being around someone half as aggressive as her

"N-NO!" Kaz lied as he blushed red a bit.

"Hey Oliver," Jordan walked over, ignoring Kaz.

"Hi Jordan how are you enjoying the er…self-defense lessons with the future dictator, I mean Jones?" Oliver tried to use a better word to describe Jones.

"Oh yeah, that Jones kid really gets me. If he wasn't asexual, he is so my type!" Jordan nodded, glancing at Kaz who was practically jealous that steam came out of his ears.

"I need to separate those two from each other, it's like they are siblings born from different moms!" Shelby claimed.

"I think Jones is so cool!" Jane gushed a little bit.

"Oh hell no! Not Jones _too_!" Skylar gulped as she looked at Jane in horror.

"Wow, Jones ain't interested in any gender but he gets girls more than any of us guys!" Leo exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Life is unfair as it is," Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where is Adam or Sakura?" Bree asked, looking around.

* * *

In the Royal Garden, Adam was spending some alone time with his feline crush. It was nice to finally spend some quality time with her.

Sakura was busy playing with her pet fire ferret Furball, she laughed in joy when the ferret ran to her after playing fetch. Adam smiled as he gazed at Sakura with loving eyes.

"She's so pretty and perfect in every way!" Adam thought as he looked at the flower crown he was making out of cherry blossoms.

"AD, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura noticed Adam looking at her as she hid a blush.

"Uh…I like your bedhead!" Adam blurted out, covering his mouth. The feline girl's signature cap was in the laundry shop today so she didn't really notice her bedhead was messy. Plus, she was wearing a hooded white dress with some pale pink cherry blossom prints (a gift from a friend back at home) with a slim cyan waistband.

"Thanks," Sakura used a hand to flatten down her messy hair as she winked at Adam, before he blushed harder, hiding his flower crown behind him. "What is that?"

"It's a flower crown made of cherry blossoms, I thought you might like it…" Adam blushed as he took out the flower crown, it was just about the right size with a cyan green silky string (which he managed to borrow from Lonnie) with a bunch of cherry blossoms circling the string.

"It's so pretty, I don't like it, I loved it!" Sakura smiled.

"Could you help me put this on?" Sakura asked shyly as Adam nodded, placing the flower crown on top of her head.

"Tadah!" Adam smiled as he blushed a bit at how cute his crush looked.

"You'll always keep surprising me." Sakura commented as she grinned.

"Just like how I keep falling in love with you more and more every day." Adam accidentally blurted out before they both blushed red. He needs a better way out of this mess before this gets awkward.

"Uh…I mean…Ooh, look a squirrel." Adam pointed at a squirrel by his feet before the creature crawled into his shirt to bite him. "AHHH! IT'S EVIL! KURA SAVE ME!"

"I'll save ya," Sakura yelped as she grabbed some fruits to lure the squirrel out. The two teens looked at each other before they turned away blushing awkwardly.

"Oh for the love of God, I do not understand why they are still in the friend zone?" Liv exclaimed.

"So romantic!" Bree gushed, sighing romantically.

"They need a push," Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Time to take matters into my own hands." Liv announced in glee.

"Carlos, are you getting this on cam?" Evie asked as Carlos nodded, holding up a camera. He blushed a bit when Evie complimented his photography skills.

* * *

Ben thought looking after Spin, Jamie, Ava, Auggie, Bob, Jenny, Doy plus January was an easy task, but it turns out childcare was far complicated than he had in mind.

Like right now, Jenny and Bob were arguing over something small. Bob was discussing if a butterfly is made up of butter or flies. Jamie and Spin were competing each other if which of them had the more powerful abilities. The Spamie argument was the only thing that can stop Bob and Jenny from starting a fight.

"I am more powerful than you!" Jamie bragged.

"Oh please, you got stuck as a plastic bag once!" Spin rolled his eyes.

"Ballerina Boy!" Jamie hissed.

"Junk Girl!" Spin snapped at Jamie.

"I am still faster than you anyway." Spin crossed his arms.

"You want a battle? You are on, Spinny!" Jamie cracked her knuckles.

"Race you to the end of the castle, last one there is as lame as Chase!" Spin dared.

"You. Are. So. On!" Jamie nodded, as she put on her skating helmet and grabbed her lime green skateboard.

"Let's shake on it," Spin stated as he spits onto his hand.

"Consider it done, Booger Breath!" Jamie spits onto her hand as well before they shook hands.

"This is gonna be ugly!" Auggie face palmed.

"I am just surprised they aren't together yet!" Ava frowned.

"Sorry guys, now if you will all excuse me, Spin and I have to, I don't know, race to the end of the castle." Jamie stated as Spin puts on a pair of Blue Tornado skating boots.

"Sorry kids, but Bobby Burger and I will follow those two so that they won't, I don't know, destroy the castle!" Jenny raised a hand as she grabbed Bob by the hand.

"Hop into my arms, Jenny Jelly, we are following them by aerial survey!" Bob grinned.

"Didn't the LAST TIME we tried that caused us to fall into the pudding?" Jenny frowned before the duo just trailed after Spin and Jamie.

"Do you think they would do fine?" Mal turned to Ben.

"Spin is my brother; I think he should do fine." Ben assured, before they all heard a loud explosion from the castle's lab which Grandfather Maurice uses as his inventory area.

"I will go check on them." Mal stood up.

"But what about us?" Ava whined a bit.

Ben looked over at Mal, who motioned at Ben to spend time with Doy and his friends.

"Relax, I will find Spin and the rest, he's behaving like how I did when I was his age. I can handle those 4." Mal assured as she dashed off.

January, however, being the literal baby of the team, cried loudly as she was afraid of the explosion sounds.

"Its ok baby. Peekaboo!" Ava tried to play a game with the infant, but it only made matters worse when a head of a manequin fell onto the floor since Jones was having some fun on his own. The baby bawled harder.

"Hey look January, I am a scarecrow." Auggie tried to make the baby smile, but nothing worked.

"Mr. King Ben, do something." Auggie looked over.

"Maybe she is hungry, I remember some carrot cookies I got here." Ben rushed to get something for January to eat.

Doy walked forward as he kneels beside January and makes eye contact with her. Instantly, January stopped crying and looked at Doy curiously.

"Don't cry, Janoy." Doy chirped as he pats January's head. He turned to walk away before he takes out his teddy bear he got from Mal.

"Hi, I am the Cowardoy Lion," Doy mocked a high pitched voice as he plays a game with the teddy bear and January watched.

The toddler looked at Doy for a moment before she giggled and laughed.

"Awwww!" Ava gushed.

"Doy has a baby girlfriend~" Auggie teased.

"Now I wish I have a camera." Ben laughed a bit, it was strange how Spin has Jamie, Ben has Mal, and now Doy might be together with January many years later.

"Uh…how's about a carriage ride?" Ben asked, noticing the stables nearby. "We have some grrat horses you can ride on."

"YAY!" the kids cheered. January didn't know why the older kids were happy about, but she just followed.

* * *

Lucas Friar was feeding the horses with Riley. Maya was bored since she didn't want to be the third wheel of them. She spotted that Dr. Boing, Kaz sulking to himself over Jordan and Jones hanging out.

Maya decided to play a bit of a trick on Kaz who was sulking, so she hid some birdseeds in Kaz's hoodie before setting free the pet doves they kept in the cages.

"AH! WHY ARE THOSE BIRDS HITTING ME?" Kaz yelped.

Maya chuckled a bit, maybe this could help this Dr Boing, it was so clear he liked Jordan but he needs a break from the madness.

"Hey Dr. Boing, feeling better?" Maya asked, sitting beside Kaz.

"Not really, one of the doves left an egg in my shirt." Kaz grumbled, before taking out the egg. "Oh well, lunch for me anyway."

"Hey, Kaz, look if you like Jordan so much, go for her." Maya advised, how Riley would motivate anyone.

"W-who says I like Jordan?!" Kaz lied, as his phone dropped, revealing a picture of a younger version of Jordan and Kaz smiling in their 4th grade as his wallpaper.

"It's fine, I know how you feel. I like another guy. His name is Josh, and he's 3 years older than me." Maya stated.

"I doubt you know how hard it is to see Jordan with Jones. She is actually happy with some guy." Kaz grumbled.

"Please, I once snuck into a college party at NYU with Riles just to see Josh but he was with a bunch of other girls his age. I think we are both in the same boat here." Maya scoffed as she punched Kaz on the shoulder. "And stop whining all about, you're reminding me of sappy drama."

* * *

 **Meantime, back in the nursing room.**

Since no one was around, it might be better to just shapeshift back to their human selves. Riker looked over at his brother with the injured knees. The duo shared a look before transforming back into their human selves.

"How is your knee feeling?" Riker asked, he was more concerned about his older brother.

"Still doing well," Roman replied in his usual stoic tone before grabbing an apple to bite on it. Even though they are disguised as crows, but they are still human, bird food is not always good for the digestion. Riker knew Roman was hiding his inner thoughts deep inside, but he just doesn't show it out.

"We need a plan to infiltrate into the castle's private files log, I hear that is where they keep all the criminal records and the key to open the Isle." Roman started talking about their plans.

"Yeah but how?" Riker asked.

"Well perhaps you could shapeshift into a baby and the rest of the guys here would probably buy it." Roman randomly suggested.

"Oh no way, do I really have a choice? I do not want anyone seeing me in a diaper!" Riker protested as Roman chuckled a bit.

"Relax, I was just kidding…though it might have been a better plan than asking you to disguise as Kaz to get the list." Roman muttered before Riker punched his brother's arm playfully.

"I think I can hear someone coming!" Roman heard footsteps nearby so they kept quiet.

"Thanks for coming with me, Hazelnut." Tracy smiled at Chase as the duo walked into the room next door.

"No problem, but do we have to talk here in the nursery?" Chase frowned a bit.

"It ain't my fault this room is the first place I can think of close to Riley and Maya's Bay Window. This place has a window so I am taking my chances." Tracy shrugged.

"Ok, tell me what this is about." Chase sighed as he took a seat.

"Well, I normally would confine in Bree or Skylar but they are busy. Sakura won't be much help in this topic either." Tracy hesitated.

"Oh please don't tell me it's about your female puberty stuff, I do not want to know!" Chase shuddered.

"It's actually about the love department." Tracy confessed as she looked away awkwardly.

"Oh, um…ok?" Chase nodded, being her close friend, he was willing to listen.

"You know how Jay is always flirting with me and always making flirty comments to me." Tracy started. Roman's heart sank a bit, frowning and angry at the thought how his crush could like someone else.

"Oh yeah, and you gave him a black eye every time he tries to make a move on you." Chase nodded, teasing her a bit of how she would give Jay rough treatment.

"I don't know how I feel…I mean I have a crush on Jay who is a bit of a flirt, he's always hitting on other girls and all…But I kind of like how he's actually a nice guy inside." Tracy admitted, blushing a bit.

What Tracy stated, however, did not make Roman feel any better.

"Ok, so you like Jay." Chase nodded. "But if he ever breaks your heart, I will use my laser bo staff and stab him to half."

"I'm not quite finished yet. You still remember Roman, right…?" Tracy asked as Chase nodded again.

"Yeah, he tried to smooch you." Chase teased a bit as the girl gave him a dirty look before punching his arm.

"I know Roman might be evil and all that, but a part of me still like him… He is so cool and mysterious. I know he tried to hurt me once or twice but I still forgave him." Tracy admitted sheepishly. That caught Roman's attention.

"No way, I thought you said you're trying to move on." Chase still felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I thought I was able to start over, but I guess even now, a part of me still like Roman…Even after discovering he is evil." Tracy smiled weakly. Roman's ears perked up as he listened carefully.

"Wow, how is possible for you to fall for two guys?" Chase frowned, finding difficulty to process the information. I mean, sure Jay is a bit of a juvenile and a flirt, but his best friend here still having feelings for the the guy who destroyed Mighty Med/their biggest enemy yet was a but hard to believe.

"I know I shouldn't. This is all wrong…Chase, you're my best friend. What should I do? I really like Jay but I still feel something for Roman." Tracy asked, before she leaned her head towards Chase's shoulder, the boy flushed red a bit.

"Well, I don't know about you. But it's best for you to listen to your heart, or whatever sappy stuff Bree reads from her books." Chase assured. "You're the weirdest girl I ever met, weird, but a good girl."

"Thanks for listening to me Chase, you're always someone I can count on." Tracy smiled as she gave Chase a little hug. Chase hesitated a bit before hugging her back.

"Yeah I wish I could find a girl someday." Chase laughed.

"Maybe if there was never Jay or Roman, I _MIGHT_ have considered going out with you. _Maybe_." Tracy admitted.

"R-Really?" Chase blushed a bit as the two friends shared a look as they laughed a bit.

"I mean, we might have done the deed once, but we're just good friends, right?" Tracy asked as Chase nodded.

"Hazelnut?" Tracy called out.

"What is it, Trace?" Chase asked.

"Do you think Jones and I will ever find our parents?" Tracy asked, sighing a bit.

"Uh..." Chase hesitated, he always believed his friend's loyalties should be faithful to saving the world, before assuring his friend. "Yeah, I hope you will someday. But missions come first!"

"Thanks Chasey, I knpow I can count on you. You are like the best buddy I never had," Tracy smiled as she hugged Chase. Chase blushed a bit feeling awkward.

"C'mon, I think we should probably go." Tracy motioned over as the two friends went off.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Riker glanced at Roman, his face was turning so red it could have rivaled with the red apple that poisoned Snow White.

"Bro, you ok?" Riker teased a bit.

"She still likes me." Roman whispered to himself.

"Of course she does." Riker nodded. "You want her, go and get her, bro!"

"Roman?" Riker checked over, Roman was practically distracted that his crush still liked him.

" _Tracy likes me_." Roman grinned a bit, like a kid who received candy.

"Oh Ro, you need help" Riker laughed a bit.

* * *

Back with Mal, it took her a while to find and use her magic to repair the damages caused by the Fearsome Foursome. It turns out Jamie had blasted some green energy orbs while racing all of a sudden, and Spin unlocked a new Bionic ability which allows him to manipulate electricity sparks at will. The duo caused the fire by Maurice's old lab. Jenny and Bob tried stopping the mess but it was too late.

"We're so sorry Mal." Jenny apologized.

"It's not your fault, but just between us, you did a hell of a good job at wrecking." Mal winked as the 4 kids laughed.

"Hey Ben, how are you doing?" Mal asked as Ben was teaching the kids how to ride on little ponies.

"Hey Mal, I see you're doing ok." Ben smiled as Mal nodded.

"We might have unlocked a new ability." Spin chuckled a bit.

"I see why Jones calls you the Hurricane." Jamie taunted.

"And we blew up the lab, we are so sorry!" Bob panicked.

"It's ok, nothing serious. As long as you all are willing to not repeat the same mistake then I can forgive you all." Ben nodded.

"BEN, DO SOMETHING, JONES IS USING ME AS TARGET PRACTICE!" Jay yelled as he dodged a few bullets Jones was aiming.

"YEAH KEEP RUNNING, SOLDER!" Jones yelled.

"Aim for the rear Jones!" Cyd cheered.

"Hey, where are Auggie and Ava?" Riley asked, looking around.

"Those two are on a mini carriage ride on Coug's pet horse Claire." Ben replied as he motioned at Ava and Auggie on a pony sized carriage as a cream yellow horse strolled around the gardens.

"And then, Aunty Belle's love for Uncle Beast was so strong it broke the spell and turned him human again. Aunty Belle married Uncle King Beast, then They all live happily ever after!" Doy smiled as he read the baby his favorite story book.

"That is so cute!" Mal giggled.

"Yeah but that is my future goddaughter he is flirting with." Jay frowned.

"It is weird, like how Doy is Spin's surrogate brother, and January is Spin's Bionic non related baby sister." Bob laughed.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Tracy and Chase returned.

"We blew up a lab!" Jamie stated.

"I can control electricity." Spin piped in.

"Hey baby munchkin," Tracy cooed at January.

"Cece!" January smiled.

"So cute," Tracy squealed.

"Hey wanna take a picture of you and January?" Ben asked Doy, as he grabbed a camera.

"Sure!" Doy nodded.

"How about you kiss her cheek in this one?" Carlos suggested.

"Ok!" Doy nodded, leaning over to kiss the baby's cheek. January did not know she was getting a picture taken before she turned her head to face Doy and-

Smooch~

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Evie and Lou both squealed happily.

"Future Doy and Future January wil definately remember this." Carlos snapped a picture as he laughed.

"Doy just stole January's first kiss, that is pure gold!" Tracy chuckled.

"Ben!" Jay warned Ben to keep his baby brother away from January. Oh well, Jay wants to be a daddy figure to January so he knows when to get protective when he wants to.

* * *

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost...**

Victor Krane walked to the laboratory where Dr. Gao, Dr. Wrath, Giselle Vickers and Gwen Greyson (another evil villain resurrected, apparently Gwen went to the same middle school as Giselle)

"What are the status of the Bionic serum?" Krane asked.

"We just reinvented the serum, but we'd need to try on someone." Gao stated.

"Very well, bring in test subject number 1." Krane shouted before Antoine Tremaine was shoved inside.

"What the heck? Why am I doing here?" Antoine demanded.

"You are our test subject for the new improved Bionic serum." Krane stated before Antoine protested.

"Test subject?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry, Ton, it won't hurt you one bit." Jacques assured.

"Whew!" the Tremaine boy sighed in relief.

"Because it will hurt a LOT!" Gao stated, holding out a large needle.

"Jacques, hold Antoine steady." Giselle rolled her eyes before Jacques blocked Antoine's escape.

Gao injected a needle of Bionic serum into Antoine before Jacques released the whining teen.

"So, how do you feel?" Krane asked.

Antoine opened up his eyes. He stood up before accidentally blasting a laser vision at the old beakers.

"Laser Vision, check." Gwen clicked a pen before writing on a notepad.

"Now, try to destroy that dummy." Krane motioned an old dummy.

Antoine gestured a hand at the dummy before he created a bo staff out of fire in his hands and threw it at the dummy, setting it on fire.

"So based on my reports, the serum that Antoine Tremaine has are Fire Bo Staff, Laser Vision and super speed." Gwen stated.

"Therefore the status of the serum is positive, we can now eject the serums into our new recruits." Dr. Wrath stated.

"Perfect...Those foolish royal idiots will never know what is heading their way." Krane smirked as he cackled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for not updating for a month, I was so busy with mid-terms and stuff, but I hope you have all liked this chapter.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So I added in some scenes here and there. A little bit of Ben bonding with his siblings (plus friends and future sibling-in-laws) with Mal helping out. I added a mini Adura scene since I love the couple too much, they love each other but might never admit out loud. Some Roman and Riker bonding, etc.**

 **2 A lot of ships in this chapter. So we have Adura, a little babysitter duo Bal, a bit of bickering Spamie, some jealousy between Jordan and Kaz, some Trase (Tracy/Chase) friendship bonding, a background Jyd (Jones and Cyd) bonding, Carvie photography of cute couples, Roman/Tracy/Jay love triangle, and of course the new Kiddie Ship, Janoy (January and Doy)**

 **3 Doy you nasty baby beast, you are January's first kiss. Kid doesn't even know what he did. XD. I am very sure Ben, Mal, and possibly Beast and Belle approves. I think Spin would be half conflicted since Doy is his brother and January is his baby non related sister. I love Janoy since he makes her laugh. Tracy approves Janoy, but Jay and Roman might not.**

 **4 A brief moment back with the villains, so in case you might not know, I have added in Gwen Greyson of Sky High, and since Mighty Med has superpowers, Sky High should be about the same. Gwen and Giselle would be evil she-genius besties. As long as Caitlin won't ship Gwenselle. (Caitlin: Too late!)**

 **5 So maybe the ships for Kaz might be either Kaya or Jaz. Mostly Jaz sometimes. I am still stuck with the RoJacy love triangle, so...nevermind, Lou, Lonnie, Evie and Tracy had started Fangirl Nation after Janoy Kiss.**

 **6 Jamie and Spin have new powers now. Jamie can create Energy Orbs, so trust me this new power is gonna link to who her dad is. I gave Spin electrokinesis because its about time he gets a new power unlocked.**

 **7 I actually considered shipping Tracy and Chase before, but it would make a cute AU couple. She is the onky girl willing to hug him (twice) than Skylar in Power Play.**

 **Lou: Lonnie, we got ourselves some new pictures for the Spamie scrapbook**

 **Carlos: I got some good videos of Janoy**

 **Doy: Carvie!**

 **January: Cahwee!**

 **Doy: (hugs her) aw, January, who is the cutest baby? You are!**

 **Tracy: I believe we have turned him into a shipping crazed baby beast**

 **Jamie: make sure to fave, follow, and leave a review.**

 **Sakura: Questions of the chapter:-**

 **1 What did you think of this overdued chapter?**

 **2 What did you think of the ships?**

 **3 Who was expecting to see Gwen of Sky High, or that the villains have created their first Bionic villain solder?**

 **4 All in favor of boarding Janoy, Bal and Spamie jointed ships train?**

 **All: That is all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Family Discoveries and Destruction Plans**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up, readers, so I am back with a new chapter for 'The Mystery of Auradon's Lost Princes'. So this one might be focusing on our Isle of The Lost, Otherworld and Auradon gangs. Moving on, shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah January and Doy are already starting their love story. The invasion won't happen that soon since the gang are still recruiting their hero's army.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you will like this one as well.

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Yeah Roman is jealous of Tracy with Jay; I'm sure vice versa with the same effect. Belle and Beast would approve Janoy, Bal and Spamie. With their luck, we'd be having triple jointed weddings of the siblings many years later. Adam/Sakura are the sweet couple who are still in the friends' zone but they'll come around eventually. Yeah Jones is asexual so it might need more of the girls' effort to make his heart sway. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, well good luck for your exams and hope you will pass all your exams

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the OCs that belong to TKDP (Boji, Fang, Isabella), The Dreamer With A Passion (Yoona, Kinsey, Eddie, Justin, Jack, Payton), TeamTLKandBaltoCrew (Bandit), nor the characters from their respective Disney Movies, DCOMs, Disney XD shows or Disney shows. I only own my Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, gather up guys. Since we haven't been training our powers for so long, I have decided to start a mini regime to boost our powers enough for the battle!" Chase began his speech.

"Like this?" Adam asked blankly as he punched Chase on the arm.

"ADAM, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO MESS AROUND!" Chase yelled.

"I hate to agree but Chase is a bit right." Tracy hid a laugh as Chase nodded over at her.

"Thanks, you get me." Chase gave her a small nod.

"Well, I was your student." Tracy playfully joked.

"Ok, Jamie, Spin. Let's start with you guys." Jones began.

Jamie nods as we walked over, she started forming a small lime green energy sphere before blasting it over at some bottles.

"GO JAMIE!" Jenny cheered for her bestie.

"Spin, your turn. Show us what you got!" Jones whooped.

"Here goes nothing, here's a new move I just made up." Spin grinned, before he and Jamie glared at each other. He took a breath as he started spinning in a cyclone before he sparked electric sparks.

"Nice work, THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Bob bragged.

"Take a mint Bobby Burger!" Jenny frowned, pushing Bob's face away. She was much taller than most girls her age and was the same height as Bob.

"Ok Spin has the Thunder Twirl!" Jamie made a snide remark.

"THUNDER TYPHOON!" Spin corrected, blushing in anger.

"Whatever, booger breath!" Jamie stuck out her tongue.

"From what _my_ database could tell," Chase stated, before Tracy punched his arm.

"Fine, Tracy helped me. Screw you and your mentorship with NeoCortex!" Chase glared over.

"Ok, Jamie, you've developed a new ability, strange your energy blast is very familiar." Chase stated.

"Like…someone we used to know." Tracy muttered.

"Maybe Remix?" Kaz asked as everyone shrugged.

"Anyway, Bob, Jenny you're up for the double battle. Jordan, you're in charge for managing pain resistance practice with Kaz." Jones announced.

"Awesome, I can't wait to lash Bandit on Kaz!" Jordan snickered as she bent down to her pet Bandit. "Ok Bandit, when I count to 3, I want you to mash and maul that Kaz as much as you pleased, and I shall get the tennis ball firing machine from the gym."

"Why do I have a sudden feeling I won't like this session?" Kaz gulped as Jordan came back with the machine.

* * *

"So Jones, what other Bionic abilities do you have?" Cyd asked.

"Well I have the ability to punch my sister." Jones grinned.

"That's not an ability, that's called an abusive brother!" Tracy snorted a bit.

"Note to self: Never ever let Jones teach Bret and Chet martial arts." Shelby mentally reminded herself.

"Fine, I have been working on this new ability so far. I called it the Shadow Blade of Doom!" Jones stated as he manipulated the shadow energy around him before a sword formed in his hand with dark grey bolts forming near the blade.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Cyd gushed.

"All I am hearing is more torture he'd be giving." Shelby exclaimed

"Ooh, and I am working on this new ability too, inspired by the two twins, Roman and Riker. Since they can shift their molecules into the Black Swarm I wanted to manipulate all shadow energy to morph into a wolf." Jones stated with a wide grin as he fixed his black glasses.

"Jones can basically manipulate shadow energy, electricity and molecules. He's practically the new warlord of the century." Jenny stated.

"What about you? What's your powers?" Cyd asked Tracy.

"Mind reading, it's a blessing and a curse. I have super senses which makes me the hound dog for every search party Krane sent when Sebastian and I are all on killing duty." Tracy stated.

"Wait, you are a serial killer?!" Shelby yelped.

"Nonsense, sure I helped find the enemies but I never killed them!" Tracy shook her head. "I can transform into anyone, which is my original ability, along with dimension travelling."

"Cool, I mean there's this superhero RepliKate who is a shapeshifter as well. I wanna be like her someday." Jamie piped in.

"As if the heroes will hire a girl who can only turn into plastic bags." Spin insulted before Jamie started a fight with Spin.

* * *

 **Back in the Otherworld…**

Madam Tsuki is a petite mid-50s lady with curly black hair with brown highlights, kind brown eyes and a beauty mark on her chin. Of course, she is Jackie and Chloe's grandmother because they have inherited her strong willed determination and her warm smile.

Moments later she heard the door knocking and saw 4 people outside. A couple with cat ears and cat tails, and a couple who resembled Spin in a way.

"Yes?" Madam Tsuki asked.

"Hi, I'm Harushi, I'm Sakura's dad." Harushi nodded. "This is my wife Lily, and these are Beat and Belle, they're sort of Spin's biological family."

"Hi, it is so nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for taking care of my son Charles." Belle shook Tsuki's hand.

"Wait, who is Charles? Oh it must be his birth name." Madam Tsuki thought as she nodded and gestured them to come inside.

"I have a question to ask, if you are Spin's biological family, why does he have so many scars on his body when I first met him?" Tsuki's voice turned a bit cold.

"It's a long story, but Spin is my son and we all love him with all our heart." Beast assured as he and Belle nodded.

"Needless to say, Spin is from another world." Lily stated.

"So he's an alien now? Wow and just when I thought Oliver's crush on Skylar was odd enough." Madam Tsuki murmured under her breath.

"No, he's not an alien. Anyway, Spin was kidnapped the night he was born and was raised by his abusive adoptive dad up until he was 2 years old and was given to Krane." Belle explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Madam Tsuki nodded. Before an idea popped into her head. "Say, would you like to meet Jamie's mother? I mean, Jamie and Spin have a bit of a love story way ahead of their lives. Oh boy, I need to stop talking to Agnes and Bertha at the Senior Center on Bingo nights now."

"That would be lovely." Belle nodded, as she sat down to wait for Jamie's mom to show up. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was from Ben. Thanks to Oliver and Chase; they somehow made the whole inter dimension calling possible.

Belle had received a few pictures. The first one was Spin and Jamie hugging each other after winning the Tourney match; that or they are having a wrestling contest. The second picture was a picture of Mal with Spin and Doy. The last picture was a picture of Doy kissing January.

"Oh my gosh, they are all so cute." Belle immediately started gushing.

"Who's it from, honey?" Beast asked as he looked over and saw the picture of Doy and January kissing.

"Ben just sent us a picture. Looks like little Dewey is already having his first girlfriend." Belle pointed out.

"Well, I hope that little boy doesn't have any protective fathers to worry of." Harushi stated.

"Are we talking about January? Yes, she is adorable, and going to be a sister soon" Madam Tsuki set a few cups of tea on the table.

"I thought she is an orphan?" Beast asked.

"In a way, yes. You see, her parents survived the car crash that Krane assumed died in, he took January in when her family were in concussion and the folks had forgotten that they had a daughter. My nephew and his wife were too young and weren't quite ready to be parents yet back then." Madam Tsuki nodded. "They just found out about January recently, and like you, they all wanted to see their child. Another side note is that her parents are expecting a son."

"Well, January's a sweet and nice little girl." Lily nodded.

"And she would make a lovely bride for Dewey in a few years." Beast laughed a bit as Belle smacked her husband's arm playfully.

"Honey, they're just children!" Belle stated.

"Yeah I have a daughter, and I have heard THAT line before." Harushi snorted as he practiced sword fighting a dummy that looked like Adam.

"Excuse me for a moment, I am going to make a call over to Bernice." Madam Tsuki stood up and walked to the phone.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Philadelphia**

Bernice Kingsley sighed to herself, ever since her only child Jamaica 'Jamie' had joined the Elite Force, she has barely seen her child. Perhaps it was for the better that Jamie was under the care of the Elite Force, Bernice reminded herself. Oliver, one of her co-workers, is quite responsible along with Skylar. Kaz was more immature but knows how to be responsible when needed to be.

Jamie is growing up so fast, but Bernice knew her child was far stronger than she seems. Jamie was headstrong, witty and always protective of people she loves.

Her phone rang as Bernice answered.

"Hello?" Bernice asked.

"Hello, is this Bernice Kingsley? I'm Madam Tsuki Yamamoto, I am Spin's caretaker." A woman spoke in a kind voice.

"Yes, I am Bernice. Ah yes, Spin has mentioned about you." Bernice nodded.

"There are two people in my home and I believe you should come and meet them." Madam Tsuki stated.

"Very well," Bernice nodded as she rushed to Centium City to meet Madam Tsuki, maybe she knows where her daughter is right now. Bernice opens up the door and found The Great Defender outside.

"Oh Great Defender, what brings you here?" Bernice looked up at the 6'11' superhero.

"Hi Bernice, I thought about dropping by to see you and your kid Jamie. You know it's been a while." Great Defender smiled politely. He has met Jamie, and they were pranking Alan believing she was his daughter at one point with Horace.

"I'm sorry but I am in a hurry to get to Centium City right now. Jamie's not here, she's with the Elite Force." Bernice rejected his offer kindly.

"Well I have a car, why not I send you over?" Great Defender asked.

"Really? That's so sweet." Bernice smiled, she has the exact same smile Jamie has inherited.

"Great." Great Defender hid a blush as he opens up his car door to let Bernice inside.

 **An hour later, Great Defender and Bernice had arrived at Madam Tsuki's place.**

"Good day, I'm Madam Tsuki. Ah you must be Jamie's mom. And who's this tall man? Never mind about that, pardon my manners, do come inside." Madam Tsuki greeted them as she looked over at The Great Defender. The adults walked in and saw Belle and Beast, along with Harushi and Lily on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Spin's birth mother." Belle walked over to shake her possible future in-law's hand.

"I'm Bernice" Bernice nodded.

"You look quite young to be a mother." Belle stated.

"I get that a lot." Bernice nodded.

"And this man must be Jamie's father." Beast noticed Great Defender.

"What? No." The duo blushed a bit.

"I am just a family's friend." Great Defender stated, thanking god his skin was dark enough to hide his blush.

"Jamie doesn't have a father." Lily replied.

"Oh, how so?" Beast asked.

Bernice's face scrunched up, uncomfortable.

"She doesn't like talking about Jamie's dad." Lily spoke.

"No, it's fine. Maybe telling someone would ease the relief." Bernice stated as Lily nods.

"Well…I was about 21 years old, a fresh graduate from Accountancy college when I became pregnant with Jamie." Bernice began. "I went to a college party with a few of my classmates that night when it happened."

"What happened?" Beast asked.

"I am sorry…It's just hard for me to say it." Bernice couldn't find the words before almost sobbing.

"She was well… _raped_." Great Defender explained.

"That's so awful." Belle clasped a hand over her mouth, before hugging Bernice from the side.

"Who's the cruel man who did it to you?!" Beast asked.

"Well, Jamie must never know who her father is. His father is ruthless, greedy and vile. I was young and naïve and thought he was a nice guy. He was much older than me but I was blinded by his sweet talking." Bernice sighed.

"Who…Who is Jamie's dad?" Belle asked.

"When I first met him, he went by the name Arnold Ronaldson. But a year ago, he was defeated by the Elite Force in Vegas" Bernice admitted silently.

"Wait, are you referring to-" Great Defender asked, his voice grew tense.

"Yup, Jamie's father is none other than _**The Incapacitator**_ , the same man who tried to kill Chase Davenport." Bernice admitted.

"THAT SON OF A-!" Harushi shouted in rage before Lily placed a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry my husband was in jail at one point." Lily apologized. "He is also trying to get Fang to be like him someday."

"Well, I am so sorry about your past, but you've been a great mother. Jamie is a very smart young girl. You should be proud of yourself." Belle assured as the two mothers smiled.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Marshport…**

"So how much hero recruits have you gotten?" Marcus called his friends.

"So far, we've recruited Solar Flare, Blue Tornado, and a few more around the states." Jack Brewer replied.

"That's cool, we're on our way to this place in Portland to find this superhero Replikate or also known as Kate Ripley who's in college." Daniel stated.

"Awesome, so where do meet you guys; and how are we gonna send these superheroes over?" Kim Crawford asked.

"More like Auradon will find us. You see, there will be vortexes opening around that sends you guys to Auradon. The next portal will be opening in this place called Vuuugle, an internet creative industry studio." Julie read the data she received.

"What? So you're saying a portal will just open up and suck in everyone there? We gotta get those people out of there." Solar Flare exclaimed before accidentally burning Jerry Martinez's hoodie.

"How long do we have?" Milton asked.

"Based on my calculations," Marcus looked up from the laptop. "2 weeks. There will be multiple portals that will be quite strong opening in Tarzana; and another one in Centium City Community Park."

"So we'll meet up in Tarzana? sounds like a plan." Jack nodded as he ended the call.

* * *

 **Back in Kinkow Island**

No one were expecting an army of Tarantula people charging towards the castle. For some reason, they were acting more bizarre than usual, as if they were demon possessed.

"My kings, get to safety!" Mason shouted as he and the guard went to fight off the Tarantula people army.

"Your Majesties, just stay put in your room until we get this handled." Mikayla told the kings before rushing downstairs with a machete.

"Let's kick the daylights out of these insects." Justin nodded before he kicked away a Tarantula person trying to kill the Triplet kings of Kinkow.

"We're having a bit of pest problem in the West Wing here." Yoona stated as she defended herself against another Tarantula person with a dagger by using Force Field.

"Yoona, look out!" Kinsey shouted as she punched a Tarantula person with a club away from her best friend.

"Thanks KZ." Yoona grinned at the short haired bluenette.

"GIRLS, I NEED BACKUP!" Eddie shouted as Payton and Jack were closing the doors tight from the mob of Tarantula people entering.

"'Sup, need a bit of a hand?" A superheroine with auburn hair and hazel eyes asked as she flew down.

"It's Remix!" Yoona exclaimed.

"You should warn me next time when you land!" a person coughed out sand, it was none other than Mesmira.

"Sorry Mira." Remix grinned.

"I need help here?!" Spark stated as she blasted gamma rays at a Tarantula person trying to kill her.

"Right, sorry." the two ladies helped out.

Mesmira hypnotized a few of the Tarantula people to walk their way far from the castle. Remix blasted Energy Blast to blew away a Tarantula man with a sword.

"Boomer, we can't just sit here and let them fight." Brady noticed the battle situation from above.

"Good point, Brady." Boomer nodded, before noticing. "Hey, where's Boz?"

Boz swung down from the roof with a few monkeys by his side.

"Sorry, I was busy contacting my family from Mindu to help out." Boz grinned. "Ain't that right, Uncle Seezer?"

"I remembered the Davenports giving us some machines a few months back, maybe something would be useful to fight." Boomer went searching for some equipment.

"Let's just grab everything and leave." Brady rolled his eyes as he put on a lifebuoy like float (Protection Armor).

 **One massive battle scene later…**

"Is everyone ok?" Mikayla asked, getting up.

"Yup," Yoona nodded as she and Kinsey got up.

"Did those Tarantula people steal anything?" Hilo asked, rushing to check the Vault.

"Luckily, they didn't get their hands on the Bat Medallion." Mason sighed in relief. "But it's odd that they were so bizarre today."

"Look, I just got a message from Crossbow" Mesmira stated, opening a video.

"Guys, Marcus just sent me a message, there will be a portal opening up soon that leads us to the Elite Force, the destination is at Centium City." Crossbow stated, before the screen was cracked when Sebastain was thrown over to the screen.

"Sorry guys, hey Yoona, hi Kinsey!" Sebastian groaned as he got up, he was dueling Logan right now.

"Good, we have to evacuate these people at once!" Spark nodded.

"Nonsense, we should never leave our people behind!" Mason objected.

"How about this, half the army will stay behind in case the Pests come back." Remix asked.

"I can call Grey Granite, Snowstorm and a few more heroes to help out." Mesmira nodded as she contacted her colleagues over.

"I guess we don't have much a choice. But how are we getting to Mission Creek?" Boomer asked.

"Ooh, what about the Leap Gate Mr. Davenport got us a few years back when he came to visit Hilo?" Boz asked as he went over to a crescent loop near the gates. It was old and rather rusty after not used for months.

"Good idea King Boz." Hilo nods happily, eager to see his brother Leo again.

* * *

 **Meantime in Auradon…**

So far, Ben was enjoying bonding with his brothers, Spin and Doy. He was surprised to see that Spin was much like their father King Beast, feisty and behaves like a bit of a wild animal at all times, he's not afraid to prove himself worthy and is always trying to be better. Doy, on the other hand, was sweet and a bit shy around crowds; he resembles their mother Belle.

Of course, Ben has been teasing Spin and Jamie along with Mal. Hey, Ben might be a king himself but he is still an older brother, he's just counting up all the lost time he could have had bonding with his brothers throughout the years. Spin and Jamie might be fighting all the time but everyone could tell they have mutual frenemy crushes on each other; it's practically adorable. Doy was much quiet and enjoys reading stories about Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey Ben, what are you thinking about?" Ma asked Ben who was gazing over at Spin and Jamie practicing their new abilities with the Bionic and Superhero crew.

"Nothing, Mal. Is it me or does Doy have a bit of a fond attachment to January?" Ben chuckled over at Doy playing peekaboo with January.

"but Jay doesn't approve, probably because he has a bit of a crush on Tracy." Mal laughed, looking over at Jay trying to separate January from Doy.

"Peekaboo! Where's the baby? Here she is!" Doy grinned as the baby squealed in joy.

"That's so cute!" Lonnie gushed.

"Definitely, I can't believe they're already engaged!" Skylar stated.

"Skylar, they are just toddlers!" Mal frowned.

"Yes, they might be kids. But back in my home planet, the way you Normos do 'Peek-a-boo' is how we propose. Since January didn't decline the offer, it means a yes." Skylar replied.

"Yeah Oliver, you need to take better notes for your love life later on." Jones patted Oliver's shoulder.

"So Spin is 11, he's already kissed Jamie, and they have a Ron-Hermione relationship. Whereas Doy is barely a preteen, he's already stolen January's first kiss and indirectly engaged to her?" Tracy wondered out loud. "Wow I am so lonely, considering the fact that I am their foster sister!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jay looked pretty raged. "BEN!"

"I guess him being a protective daddy figure is working. He's already reminding me of my dad!" Sakura snorted as she laughed.

"But your dad has hated me since I first met you when I was 4." Adam piped in as they both blushed awkwardly.

"Ship." Lou, Lonnie, Evie and Liv all mouthed as they watched Adam and Sakura blushing awkwardly.

"That's so cute, I wish I could get a guy like that." Tracy gushed a bit.

"Oh really?" Jay smirked a bit as he tempted to flirt with the scarred tomboy. "How about I take you out?"

"Excuse me?" Tracy flushed red, taken aback, before she punched his arm. "OH GROSS! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A feisty one." Jay teased a bit.

"Very funny, I bet you think relationship is something you take for granted." Tracy snapped.

"Ben, do you think January and I can still play together when we're grown up?" Doy walked over and asked Ben.

"Sure thing." Ben nodded, finding how cute it was that Doy and January are already bonding so well.

"All I am hearing is Love Story by Taylor Swift playing as the OST of Janoy." Lonnie claimed.

"What? Janoy is just my best baby girl friend." Doy denied. "We don't have to worry about anything yet. Isn't that right, Janoy?"

"Noy" January chirped.

"Is that how she says no?" Liv asked.

"Yup, what a smart baby." Doy grinned before January hugs Doy from the side.

"Sure, it always starts as friends when you're both kids, then you'd be best friends, then you'd start dating before marrying and have kids, and plan a happy retirement in a countryside near a country surrounded by flowers when you grow old together." Adam assured. "Uh…I mean that's not what I plan in my love life history!"

"Technically not all best friends fall in love." Chase stated.

"Or your love life will suck, ranging from fictional characters to your mentor's ex crush (Kavan) to the bad boy who destroyed a hospital." Tracy exclaimed under her breath.

"Yeah, I mean kinda like the time Tracy and Chase-" Kaz nodded before Chase and Tracy both went over to cover Kaz's mouth.

"Is there something we should know about?" Lola asked.

"Nope!" "Nothing much." Tracy and Chase both replied at the same time.

* * *

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost…**

Stacy Summers grumbled as she made her way over to an abandoned building near a beach. She knocked the door three times before a girl her age with dark hair replied.

"Stacy, what brings you here?" Ginny Gothel asked.

"I'm here to chat with you gals. I could seriously need girl advice." Stacy groaned a bit.

"Let her in. She's cool." A girl with aqua hair nodded, Mad Maddie sat on a chair as she was reading a bunch of voodoo spell books.

"Alright, what brings you here?" a mermaid, Aerosol asked.

"I want to know how you make a guy falls madly in love with you?" Stacy asked, while her recent abilities has been activated, which gives her the ability to charm any men against their wills (well, most of them).

"Ooh, love issues, my favorite!" Aerosol sat up on a boulder. "Spill."

"Ugh, gross!" Ginny frowned a bit. Love has been a sore topic for the VKs.

"There's this hot guy I have a total crush on, but he's interested in a less intelligent, less beautiful and hideous rodent. How do I get separate them so that the guy can know I am much better?" Stacy stated.

"Hold up, are you implying you wanted to kill this rodent girl AND all that JUST to get the man you wanted?" Mad Maddie asked.

"Well, it sounds so vile when you put it up that way." Stacy battled her eyelashes in a fake innocent tone.

"We're in." Mad Maddie nodded, joined by Aerosol and Ginny.

"Sweet. What are my chances of being with Adam Davenport?" Stacy asked.

"Let us check the crystal ball. Hang on, I am still a bit rusty." Mad Maddie started gazing into an old cracked crystal ball.

"Well bad news, girl. He's too deeply in love with the rodent girl you speak of." Mad Maddie frowned, Stacy fumed.

"Ugh! That rodent is the only thing that stands in the way of me and Adam!" Stacy complaint.

"Well, we could always use black magic, a powerful love potion should conjure up him to be in love with you." Ginny suggested.

"Good idea, I think it could work." Aerosol nodded. "I can contribute a pearl from my necklace, it's from my ancestors when the sirens lure sailors to their deaths in the ancient days."

"That sounds like so much madness. I am in." Mad Maddie cackled as the girls all laughed wickedly.

* * *

So, Dr Gao managed to trace some family tree machine that tells everyone if they had relatives. I'm sure Lola and Evie would feel awkward being sisters. Apparently Mr Perez dated Evil Queen at one point, resulting Lola's birth before EQ was sent to the Isle of the Lost many years before. (in a random side note, I once made Evie and Lola sisters in my other story "Crossover Adventures In Babysitting")

The Incapacitator was still confused by why Kaita the Bat Rider looks like him and after a very awkward discovery by Dr Gao, apparently he was a direct descendant of the Bat Rider.

"So, how did it go for your Tarantula army?" Krane asked.

"Excellent, I had contacted my army where they will be glad to work for us. But first I had sent half the army to the castle as a diversion before you send your son over to collect the army." Kata nodded.

"I got it, I got it." Jacques nodded as he dragged Troy with him for the adventure.

"Wait, is the island surrounded by water? I CAN'T SWIM!" Troy exclaimed

"Oh zip it, loser!" Experion laughed.

"Incapacitator, are you aware that perhaps someone in your family would threaten your path of destruction?" Isabella walked over as she asked.

"Nonsense, my mother is far too old to be fighting; and my younger sister has no interest in my life." The Incapacitator rolled his eyes. "Why did you ask?"

Isabella's lips curled a small smile. Clearly she knows something he didn't.

"Nothing! Just a thought." Isabella faked a coy smile as she went over to her brother Zachary. She had to pardon Chelsey and Zachary from flirting with each other.

"So, what did you found out?" Zachary asked.

"Arnold is a daft fool; he doesn't know about the Heiress of Destruction." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Neither does Kaita."

"Well, better for them. Perhaps." Zachary nodded.

"I had a prediction, of the Heiress of Destruction, her powers will only grow stronger and surpass our surprise later." Zachary whispered, being a Diaz he has somehow the ability to predict the future, not so strong but a mere glimpse.

"It's such a shame that little Heiress sides with the Heroes. She could have been a good pawn in our villain's army." Isabella placed a picture down, a picture of Jamie written 'Jamaica Ruth Kingsley'.

"Perhaps in another lifetime, little Jamie would be a pawn of Evil path." Zachary nodded as the two cackled silently.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Mind blowing ain't it? Well, lots of secrets and twists in this chapter. But I had most fun typing them. This story takes place AFTER the Neon Lights Party BTW, that would explain why Jay is NOT attracted to Jordan Genie. If it helps one of my future OC/Tracy's daughters is named Ramona and Jacy.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So I won't be updating as much next week because my exams start soon, so wish me luck.**

 **2 A LOT of twists this chapter I felt like sharing. So Jamie is actually the Daughter of Bernice and The Incapacitator. BAM WHAT? (Sorry Maddie Rooney) I felt like never really stating the fact who Jamie's dad is so here we go. Also in 'It's Not the End of the World' it was assumed that Jamie is the Great Defender's daughter, so in this story he kinda has a thing for Bernice. Foreshadowing much, Mighty Med? January's parents are actually alive but don't remember who January is so now they do. On contrary she's gonna be a big sister now. If January is like Tracy let's pray the baby brother of January won't be the next Jones. Jamie is also the Heiress of Destruction/Kaita's descendant. Jones has a new ability to create a shadow blade now, I'm sure he's gonna be so happy if he gets to mash someone. (cough! Jay Cough!) Mad Maddie (Return to the Isle of the Lost) is back and she's helping Stacy with her devious plans to ruin Adura. Ooh boy… Plus, Lola (Adventures in Babysitting) is Evie's older sister. That could explain why Doug is smitten easily, but my heart rests with Carvie and Dola XD**

 **3 January and Doy. A Kiddie Love I like to talk about. XD So I'm starting to ship Janoy like crazy. Plus, Doy has great chemistry with her, not to mention he had 'proposed to her' in Calderan sign language. When a kid has a better love life than you. Ouch XD Spin and Jamie are a mix of Bal, Corpanga and Romione. Jacy (Jay/Tracy) vs Rocy (Roman/Tracy) is still a love triangle that I enjoy. While Jay flirts with Tracy a lot he's gonna come true with his feelings. (points at The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger)**

 **4 In a totally non-related fact: I will be working on an AU story (kinda like Descendants but with Jamie playing as Mal and Spin and Ben later on). I think it'll combine the Descendants plot, this story, and 'Disney Descendants' (my crossover version). So we'll be expecting lots of plot twists. The tittle is 'Rewriting What Was Written In The Stars', so keep an eye out, but you'd have to wait until my sem break after my exams. Will include Bal, Bonny, SPAMIE and JANOYYY! For an exclusive sneak peek, you may read the 63** **rd** **chapter of Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Version).**

 **5 Madam Tsuki is an OC I mentioned before, basically she's the Bionic solder's caretaker. Bandit is gonna have so much fun tormenting Kaz. Also, The return of Isabella and Zachary, is it bad to picture Len and Rin from Vocaloid as their personas? Since Zachary is related to Timeline maybe he can predict futures. The return of the OCs of The Dreamer With A Passion, hope you've liked your OC cameos. also Agnes and Bertha (TKDP's OCs) were briefly mentioned by Madam Tsuki, who knew they met over bingo night?**

 **Sakura: I swear if I see Stacy I WILL KILL HER! (Fires bazooka in Stacy voodoo doll)**

 **Lou: I think the most violent girls are either Sakura or Tracy.**

 **Tracy: (slices Roman dummy) ROMAN GET BACK HERE! THIS IS A REVENGE FROM THAT VIDEO WHERE YOU ABUSED AND DATED SKYLAR!**

 **Lonnie: wow she love-hates them so much.**

 **Jones: anyways, fave, follow or review this story.**

 **Shelby: Questions of the chapter:-**

 **1 what did you think of this chapter?**

 **2 Was anyone expecting the plot twists (of Jamie's dad/The new portals/Bernice meets Belle and Beast)?**

 **3 Who loves all the Spamie and Janoy? I know I most certainly do.**

 **4 Is anyone interested in the upcoming Spamie fic mentioned above?**

 **All: that's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. (waves)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Love Is Pain**

 **Purpledolpin05: Another ship-centric, friendship/family-centric chapter, sorry for the super late update! Anyway, I have some good news to share…I GOT MY DRIVERS' LISCENCE! EEEEEEEP! Sorry, it's been bothering me a while if I didn't pass my driving test. So moving on, shout outs.**

To alexc1603: Thanks for the review. Mad Maddie returning means bad news, who knows what she has up her sleeves? Nah, the Incapacitator does not know Sakura's father. Yeah I agree, Bernice has been through a lot but she has been strong enough to raise her daughter and live on.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, (well Sebastian was staring at his girlfriend Fate/my OC when Logan hurled him over the wall) hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998:

(chapter 34) Nah it's fine, take your time to read on. No worries Hera, the Spamie future daughter (yes they will have a kid in many years later named Aspin) will be beautiful and blessed. (I have made Doy a matchmaker or sorts in Auadon and gave him the title 'The Baby Cupid of Auradon')

(chapter 35) Thanks, well the test was great. And it's ok to be overboard with the fandoms. (I know I am one of the fanatic crazed fans)

To pinksakura271: Thanks for the review. Adam/Sakura are like Ben/MMal, no evil fake love potion will tear them apart. (Sakura: ands over bazooka to you. you may destroy the wrenched she-demon) Doy/January are too cute for words, and yeah I can see them married in 20-30 years, Bal and Spamie would be proud. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion and TLKandBaltoCrew own their OCs. I only own the idea of this story and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ben's parents, Former King Beast and Former Queen Belle had been in the Otherworld for the past few weeks and had somehow enjoyed the modernized world. Harushi on the other hand had to stop the royal couple from trouble.

"I see you guys are enjoying the modern world. Hope it's not half as crappy as where you live." Harushi commented, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, people here are kind of rude" Belle frowned.

"And they are cold towards each other, last week I gave a beggar 10 dollars and saw him at the mall 2 days later buying cigarettes." Beast added.

"Welcome to the real world, where the good, the bad and the tenfold worth of ugly lives." Harushi exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Forgive my husband, he's been to jail, worked in jail, had friends who are also in jail. Sakura's godfather Gilbert is also in jail." Lily shrugged.

"Hello," a little boy barged in like no man's business.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Lily asked the boy, who was also Kaz's brother.

"It's summer break, and mom said I could use some sibling bonding with Kaz. Where is Kaz?" Kyle looked around.

"They're nowhere to be found. I have spied on the Elite Force for a while now and there have been no recent activities." Another boy walked in, carrying an iPad.

"Ok, who is this?" Beast asked.

"My friend for almost 20 minutes. We met at the lobby and got along instantly!" Kyle beamed. "He's a fan of the Elite Force too!"

"The name's AJ, I live a floor below you guys." The boy stated. "I have been observing the Elite Force for some time now. You're Sakura's parents, and those two are from Beauty and the Beast story."

"Psh! That's nonsense!" Beast faked a laugh.

"Uh no it's not. You're Beast and she's Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I should know, she looks nothing like Emma Watson." AJ pointed at the two fairytale characters, before pointing at the fireplace. "And that place leads to Mission Command, I like to keep in check of the building's energy consumption. Future's gotta be green."

"He's been spying on us for weeks!" Belle mouthed to Lily.

"Ok, Beasty, light up your fury, I say we get _rid_ of him." Harushi told Beast.

"Harushi!" Lily hissed.

"Fine, Beast will just leave a mess, I say we lock him in a trunk and stock him in the freezer." Harushi nods.

"HARUSHI!" Lily yelled.

"You're either a fanboy; or a stalker." Harushi nodded. "I bet you can never crack Jones' security. The boy is talented."

"Look, from all I can gather, a few weeks back one of the girls, Tracy, open up a portal and everyone vanished. All I can conclude is that they said something about going to another dimension, with that little boy who hangs around the Bionic baby. The little guy seriously has a thing for her." AJ added.

"How do you even know so much?!" Belle frowned.

"Let's just say I am a man of mysteries, if you will." AJ shrugged.

"You're my age!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I wonder how is Ben handling everyone back at home," Belle sighed, missing her children.

"Well, Ben has sent us another video of Dewey with January. Apparently, they are going in matching costumes for Halloween." Beast pointed out.

"The kid has game, I'm older and haven't dated. And the first grader already has a toddler girlfriend." Kyle sighed in defeat.

"I second that" Harushi nodded.

"So you're Beast from that Disney movie?!" Kyle started to fanboy around the former King.

"Uh…yes?" Beast nodded slowly.

"I will be down at the basement cleaning up. That Kaz boy hoards a LOT of junk." Lily stood up. "Belle, would like to help me out with the housecleaning?"

"I wanna follow!" Kyle raised his hand as he followed.

"Yeah, we have to keep him out from the mainframe, the last time Chase got electrocuted, Jones knocked him awake to avoid his sister giving Chase CPR." Harushi shrugged.

"Why did Kaz even kept a retainer?!" Belle asked.

"I told you, he is a strange boy." Lily replied.

"Hoarding is our family habit! Don't judge me!" Kyle cried out.

"WHY would your brother keep whatever this is?!" Beast held something in his hands.

"He doesn't that's a dead rat." Kyle shook his head as the man gagged.

"What's this?" AJ asked, holding up a triangular box with a glowing sphere.

"Isn't that the Arcturion?" Harushi noticed.

"A what now?" Belle asked.

"A legendary space rock that grants powers, I thought this was taken away?" Lily replied.

"We have to take this back to Auradon, it's not safe here." Harushi stated.

"It's shiny! Wait, so this is what gave my brother powers?"

"HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" Lily mouthed to her husband.

"Great, ow we have to hide two child corpses." Harushi nodded.

"HARUSHI!" the lady hissed.

"I wanna touch it!" Kyle raised his hand.

"No." Beast shook his head.

"But-." AJ stated.

"No." the adults replied.

"Can't we just-?" the two boys groaned.

"No, go play with the retainer!" Beast stated.

"Uh oh! I have to leave; my family wants me to have lunch!" AJ yelped as he ran away.

"You have strange neighbors." Beast frowned.

* * *

AJ walked around the building before a girl stopped him.

"Hello _little_ _brother_." The girl smiled, she was about 19 with shoulder-length hair and dark eyes.

" _Reese_." AJ greeted his sister.

"I see you have been talking to the enemies." Reese crossed her arms at her youngest brother. "What did I told you about talking to strangers, _Rodissiuss_ _Andrews_ _Junior_?!"

"Hey, I am just trying to help out like dad wanted Roman and Riker to!" AJ defended, he hated being the youngest of the family.

"Fine, but be safe, ok?" Reese sighed, giving her little brother a pat on the head.

"BRO!" AJ's older brothers, (aged 13) Ranger, and Ricky (12 years old) went over.

"What stinks?" Reese frowned.

"Rainy handled cooking, again." Regina (15) replied.

"HEY! I was experimenting!" Rainey, their 13-year-old sister replied.

"This is why we let Roman do the cooking!" Remus and Romulus (18) gagged.

So yeah, Rodissiuss and his late wife, Rina have 13 kids. Roman and Riker (twins, 21), Reese (19), Remus and Romulus (18), Rover, Rory and Roger (17, triplets), Regina (15), Rainey and Ranger (13, twins), Ricky (12) and lastly Rodissiuss Andrews Jr. 'AJ' (10)

"I MISS ROMAN!" Ricky complaint.

"I MISS RIKER!" Ranger groaned.

"I miss dad." AJ muttered.

"We miss them too, but you know the rules, we are to stay back until we get the list!" Reese stated.

"You know who I miss more? Mom!" AJ muttered as the 11 kids all sighed.

"Hey, I still got the book dad, Ro and Ri made for AJ after he was born!" Rover grabbed a book made of family pictures.

"Made with love by Daddy, Roman and Riker." The book wrote.

"Here are mommy, daddy and the kids, but it wasn't always so. Let's go back to the time before the children joined the show" Rainey read before she started tearing up.

"Mom was a party animal, that's what dad always tells us." AJ laughed, their mom passed away about 2 months after AJ was born after being diagnosed with breast cancer.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe Reese, Ro and Ri could have been in college if mom is still around." Ranger sat on the couch, playing with the family iPad, when he spotted a picture from his oldest brother's gallery.

"Sis, do you know Roman's passcode?" Ranger yelled.

"I'M EXTINGUISHING THE FIRE HERE!" Reese yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher to get rid of the fire Rainy started.

"Here." AJ cracked the code, before noticing a mystery phone log.

"Tracy? Who's that?" Regina looked over.

"Must be that girl Roman talks on and on about. The scar girl from Elite Force?" AJ replied. "I've met her on the lobby before, she's really nice and likes kids."

"Aw! Our big brother has a crushie!" Rainy cooed happily.

"Ok, no more Sing It Loud season reruns for you!" Reese covered her ears.

"IT'S DAD!" Remus shouted when they saw a portal open by the walls as their father appeared.

"DAD!" AJ shouted as he hugged his dad. "We missed you so much!"

"Thank god you are home, dad! Where are Roman and Riker?" Ricky asked.

"PS, we should send Rainy to cooking class. She is failing at Home Ec." Ranger added.

"HEY!" Rainey hissed.

"Kids, pack your bags, we're moving the mission to Auradon. And your older brothers are in Auradon undercover."

"Perhaps trying to hook up with his mystery girl." Rory made a joke before Regina punched his arm with her super strength.

"Who's Tracy?" Rodissiuss asked, looking at the picture Roman had taken of the scar girl.

"No way, that's Frankie's missing kid!" He muttered, he has met the two children when they were toddlers. He was friends with the Chimokuri's father.

"Who's Frankie? You're not remarrying are you dad?!" Rainey protested. "Mom and dad are my OTP!"

"Rai, stop watching anime all the time!" Ranger hissed at his sister.

"Kids, pack your bags, we're leaving for Auradon tomorrow noon. Ok?" Rodissiuss told them.

"Wait, as in the movie Riker and the rest watched about the guy who looks like Roman? And the girl who looks like Liv Rooney?" Reese snorted in disbelief.

"It is real. I have been offered a proposal from Victor Krane about a villain alliance to take down Auradon and the Superheroes." Rodissiuss explained.

"I'm in." The triplets nodded.

"Me too, anything to avenge those stupid doctors who took away your powers, dad." Ranger nodded.

"AJ, I have a job for you I want you to get to know the Elite Force and try to steal the List. You've talked to the before, I'm sure you can gain their trust." The man looked at his son.

"I won't let you down dad!" AJ nodded.

"I'm staying back with AJ; he needs someone to back him up." Reese nodded.

"Ok, other than AJ and Reese, the rest will follow me to Auradon tomorrow." Rodissiuss stated as his children nodded.

"This time, the Elite Force and their friends won't know what hit them." The man chuckled.

"Dad, I was with the Elite Fore just now, and I saw the Arcturion, some space rock that gives powers. Maybe we can use that to get your powers back!" AJ suggested.

"What? That is useful, fine, bring me the Arcturion. That would grant powers to all the villain allies." Rodissiuss smiled at his youngest son.

"I will make you proud dad!" AJ nodded.

* * *

 **Meantime, with Douglas and co.**

"Hey Kenny," Douglas tried being polite to his ex-lover.

" _Don't call me Kenny_." The brunette lady warned, pointing a cleaver knife at him before chopping the minced chicken for soup. The chopping board cracked in half.

"Look, I know we went through a rough relationship." Douglas sighed.

"Rough? You left me alone after Daniel was born. And you tried bribing me to see my son with a dog who fires lasers; although it gets rid of the pests but still!" Kendra huffed at the man, as she raised an eyebrow at him. Which strangely resembled Marcus.

"Can't we just get along for this once, for the sake of Daniel and Marcus?" Douglas stated.

"Fine, but this doesn't change anything." Kendra sighed, shaking his hand.

"Of course it doesn't change anything, you are pointing a cleaver at me!" Douglas exclaimed as Kendra giggled a bit.

Julie, Johan, Marcus, Daniel, Alan, and the 7 Diaz's cousins were watching the adults.

"Wow, they argue more than Hermione punching Ron in book 7" Julie commented.

"Dad does not stand a chance against mom." Marcus laughed, he had considered Kendra as his mother.

"I wish there's a way dad and mom would be together again. Mom used to tell me about how she and dad would go on crazy adventures." Daniel chuckled.

"Hey, how about we help out with some extreme matchmaking?" Harley asked.

"You'd do that for my family?" Daniel looked surprised.

"Sure, anything for you." Harley nods as she regretted her words.

"Ship." Georgie coughed out.

"Harley has a boyfriend!" Daphne sang out. " _MOM_!"

"Daphne! Oh, what a loud mouth she has." Harley forced a smile before she ran after Daphne.

"Ok, I say we set them up on a date. I once had a practice date with Skylar whom she thought I liked her. I mean can you blame her? I'm attractive." Alan scoffed.

"Ok, who is next on the must look for Heroes list?" Marcus chuckled at Daniel and Harley blushing.

"There's Replikate who works in Vuuugle as a makeup artist named Kate Ripley." Julie read. "I think we can make that as our last stop."

"Good point." Johan nodded, glaring at Marcus in case he tries to hit on Julie.

"I miss Kura, she used to look out for me." Julie sighed

"Me too, she was so fun. I miss her so much." Johan smiled.

"I miss them all, heck, I used to try to kill Leo and Sakura back when I was a misunderstood boy." Marcus nods.

"Leo told me you tried to burn them with a duster robot." Daniel stated.

"I was a messed-up kid!" Marcus grumbled as Daniel laughed.

* * *

 **Switch scenes.**

27-year-old Katrine Ripley wiped off some sweat off her forehead, as she stacked up some cargo for next week's promo of Perfect Perfection with Amelia about headscarves. The two newbies, Paige and Frankie are doing a singing collab with some girl with her family and talking pet dogs.

"That's all for today" Kate smiled to herself, sitting down on a chair outside her factory. The woman was known as the superheroine Replikate from the superhero world.

"Hey Katie." A man with blonde hair greeted her.

"Howdy there, Tic-Toc." Kate joked. The two adults were friends back in High School.

"It's Tecton! It's been over 12 years since we've been in High school are you still using that name after the workshop incident?!" Tecton grumbled a bit. Kate just giggled at the old memories of how the self-claimed 'Superman of the Superhero World' got his head stuck in a clock at one point when their friend Henry/Titanio accidentally shoved the blonde man into an old clock (which used to be a gift from Rodissiuss' children at workshop)

"Rough day at work?" Tecton asked, grabbing a seat on a park bench.

"Kinda. Should have taken a jacket." Kate shivered.

"You can wear my coat?" Tecton suggested.

"No thanks, anything you touched equals to the prone of me putting on your meteor shower robe. Remember last time I spent the night at your spare room after graduation?" Kate hissed as the duo started to laugh.

"Fine, I just thought of coming by to visit, I mean Mario (Captain Atomic) can be such an annoying guy sometimes." Tecton shrugged.

"He's like ages older than us, probably older than Rodissiuss himself!" Kate shrugged. "You should just listen to him sometimes, he means well."

"So, anything exciting with your Normo job?" Tecton asked.

"At least it's bettern than your boring job of being a salesman." Kate mocked. "BTW, I'm having a few newbies cameoing in Vuuugle about a week later, it's about some family and their talking dog."

"Woah, Amicus is viral?" Tecton asked.

"Not Amicus, he's with his pet human at the shelter. It's some other Normo dog, but maybe this Stan dog could be related to Amicus for all we know?" Kate shrugged.

"say, have you heard from Vi and Richard lately?" Tecton asked, remembering their 'class couple'.

"Yup, says here she's with Richie and they are working together now." Kate nodded. "Yeah I think the 7 Minutes in Heaven worked out for them back at high school."

"Does Kate always have that nice hair?" Tecton thought as he glanced at Kate's braided hair, her simple graphic-T and torn jeans.

"It's getting late, you should be going back to your apartment." Tecton coughed a bit as he looked away.

"Whatever, I would have taken my car to work but it ran out of gas before I started driving." Kate shrugged.

"Well, since there is no one around, I could fly you home." Tecton offered, being a gentleman to his friend, flying 2 feet above the ground.

"Don't worry, old lady, he's Bionic!" Kate told an old lady with her pet cat who looked asif she would have had a heart attack anytime.

"Nope, don't wanna be risked being seen. I usually take the subway." Kate pointed at the subway station a few blocks away. "Plus, remember _LAST_ time when you flew me home? Your girlfriend threw a hissy fit."

" _EX_ -Girlfriend. Things didn't work out well. We were drifting apart; and now she's found someone new." Tecton shrugged, sighing a bit.

"I'm sorry about that. I honestly thought Denice was the right one for you." Kate shook her head, before an idea popped in her mind. "C'mon! You've never taken the Normo Subway, so it would be a good experience for you!"

"Woah! Don't push." Tecton yelped before the shorter brunette dragged him away to the subway.

"How do you function this thing?" Tecton had troubles purchasing tokens from the machine.

"Like so." Kate walked over and showed him.

"You've never taken Normo transportations, now have you?" Kate made fun of the tall blonde as they entered the subway train.

"Hey! Not funny!" Tecton hissed while Kate started laughing.

"Well, I like taking the subway to work. I mean you get to look outside the city." The lady smiled, gazing at the night scenery.

"I see your point." Tecton nodded, as the duo smiled a bit.

"Hey, do you remember the Cookie Dough incident that caused Ambrose to flip?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, _NEVER_ babysit the children of Rodissiuss I don't know how the centipede got into the cookie batter, but I am glad Ambrose found out about the extra cookie ingredient before we do." Tecton nodded at the memory of the duo babysitting Roman, Riker and a few of their siblings (mainly the troublemaker triplets, Rover, Roger and Rory) a few years back.

"Well, I think there are a billion girls out there, you will find the Right Girl someday." Kate nodded.

"Yeah." Tecton smiled, looking at Kate for a moment.

"Thanks for sending me home, it's late, maybe you can sleep on my couch." Kate gestured at her couch.

"What about your parents?" Tecton asked.

"I live alone now, but my parents come over once in a while. My cousin Cyd and her friend Shelby visit me on summer break. But my aunt Mel lives a few blocks away with my cousins, the Bernstein's." Kate replied, setting a few pillows on her sofa.

"You have a LOT of family members." Tecton commented.

"And you dated a LOT of girls." Kate sassed back.

"Touché." Tecton nodded.

"Goodnight, Tic-tac!" Kate joked as Tecton rolled his eyes at her but rested on the couch.

"G'night, Katie." Tecton mocked back but hid a smile.

* * *

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost**

Experion was in a good mood. He was putting on cologne as well.

"What's with you?" Jacques asked.

"A friend of mine is visiting." Experion coughed.

"Is that flowers?!" Troy West laughed.

A portal opened as a girl who looked like Skylar came out, she was wearing a black outfit.

"Scarlet." Experion smiled, hiding a blush.

"Experion." Scarlet smiled back as they shook hands awkwardly.

"What is Skylar doing here?" Isabella asked, pointing a knife at her.

"Woah, Isabella! She is NOT Skylar! I know she looks like the girl who killed either one of you or Zacahry in a past life, but Scarlet's not one of the good guys!" Experion quickly defended his Caldera Crush.

"I'm Scarlet. I'm from Caldera and here on a mission to recruit Skylar to join the Opposition." Scarlet stated, as Isabella placed her knife down.

"She's representing the Opposition to form an alliance with Krane" Experion replied. "Long story, but people from Caldera are now opposing on helping people and are planning universal domination."

"Well, that is good news." Isabella nodded as she slowly smiled. "Victor would be pleased to hear this!"

"Is she that weird?" Scarlet asked as Experion nodded. "Told you Humans are weird."

* * *

 **Switch scenes to Auradon…**

"Guys, what are you doing? You do know we have tables. You don't have to eat on the floor." Ben looked at Kaz.

"No, I'm preparing my food on the floor." Kaz took a rake in his hands filled with hotdogs.

"Yes! Hotdogs on a rake! My favorite!" Oliver cheered as he ran over.

"Light up the flame, Fire Boy!" Bob cheered.

"You guys shouldn't be wasting your powers on such wasteful activities!" Mal shook her head.

"Wow, that is disgusting" Jordan gagged a bit as Kaz roasted the hotdogs.

"And I have lost my appetite." Tracy placed the hotdogs in front of her away.

"Guys! Guys!" Ava ran over.

"What's up Ava?" Riley asked.

"Check out Doy and January!" Auggie gestured them as the teens ran over.

* * *

January was stirring as she was about to wake up.

"Wake up, little Janoy!" Doy chirped before he kissed her on the lips.

"Now it's like he's Manse and she's Sarang!" Tracy squealed. "Screw Yuto, ManSarang forever!"

"Doyiee!" the toddler smiled.

* * *

"They played the Wake-up kiss scene better than my mom and dad!" Audrey giggled.

"Your dad kissed a seemingly dead body, that is not love, it's insanity." Chase corrected, as Audrey looked offended.

"Chase, sweetie, I love you as a friend and all, but we are not gonna tell Audrey how the creepy versions of her dad and mom's story are." Tracy silenced him.

"Hey Tracy, my little brother-in-law just kissed your goddaughter." Mal joked.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future." Tracy shrugged.

"But if Doy tries waking January up by kissing her like that when she's 16, we're gonna have to have a talk." Jay cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, she's _MY_ kid, not yours." Tracy hissed.

"She could be _OUR_ kid when we're married." Jay winked as Tracy blushed a bit.

Mal noticed that Jay has been trying to flirt with Tracy, which was annoying the scar girl. Perhaps it's because he was finally serious about a girl for once.

"C'mon, I just have to know why do you keep rejecting me when I ask you out?" Jay sighed as he follows Tracy.

"Oh geez, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're the biggest flirt I ever know!" Tracy snapped, bitter of the memory she saw Jay flirting with other girls earlier. She had heard about Jay having a bit of a thing for Jordan Genie.

"I was just talking to those girls. Flirting is a hobby of mine." Jay stated.

"So is breaking girls' hearts?" Tracy spat coldly.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it but you're unlike any girl I've met." Jay explained.

"It's because I'm a freak? Or that I'm a former ninja girl for Krane? Honestly, when's the last time you told a girl you cared about her and meant every word?" Tracy sighed as she asked.

"Well uh…" Jay blinked.

"Uh…ok January, time to give you a morning bath!" Tracy skipped the subject, ignoring Jay.

"Yay!" January cheered happily

"Shadow pups, attack!" Jones whistled as he manipulated the shadow energy around him to create a dozen of shadow wolf pups. The pups all barked before tackling Jay

"AHHHH! WHY ARE THEY GIVING ME A WEDGIE?!" Jay exclaimed in pain.

"I don't know how it's possible, but he did it." Fang shrugged.

"That's Jones for you, ruthless and cool." Cyd stated.

"Can I follow Janoy?!" Doy tried following.

"Sorry, buddy, but ladies only." Mal teased as Doy pouted, disappointed.

"Now he's reminding me of Yogi!" Riley stated

"Yeah right now it's cute. But 16 years from now, I will view Doy as a creep." Chase shrugged.

"I do have this app that ages you!" Kaz stated, snapping a picture. "This is Oliver by 80."

"Cute mustache!" Skylar commented.

"That's nose hair." Kaz replied.

"Still cute." Bree purred before Skylar yanked the Bionic's hair.

"Well, I look forward to aging gracefully." Chase nodded.

"Really?" Maya snorted, grabbing Kaz's phone to take a picture of Chase. "Because THIS is what you'll look like"

The picture showed an elderly Chase.

"That is what everyone looks by 80." Chase stated.

"That's you at 40" Maya checked as Kaz laughed. Jordan glared over at Kaz while grinding her teeth to herself.

" _WHAT_?!" Chase demanded. "I will be in the lab if anyone needs me!"

"BANDIT, STOP ATTACKING ME!" Kaz yelped as Jordan's pet dog started to pounce onto the Pyro Boy.

"Ok, January's done showering!" Sakura announced, as Tracy walked out holding the baby in her arms.

"Janoy! You smell like flowers!" Doy gushed at the toddler.

"Ok kids, you'll be spending the day with Uncle Chip picking out Halloween outfits. Ok?" Sakura kneeled down to the kids.

"OK!" The kids all nodded.

"I better be paid double for this, Benjie." Chip stated as Ben sighed, handing the older man two hundred bucks.

"So, are you hyped up for Halloween?" Leo asked the rest.

"Not really, the last Halloween we had, Isabella tried to kill us." Oliver shuddered at the memory of Isabella Coldstone-Diaz, the little seemingly innocent girl who's like a secret gremlin.

"I think it's a fun day to prank people." Kaz stated, looking at Oliver as they hinted to prank the 4 Bionic siblings on Halloween.

"Last Halloween, Bob got possessed by a black evil virus skull Douglas made." Adam replied.

"Sounds terrifying." Ben stated.

"SOUNDS AWESOME!" Cyd whooped.

* * *

A few hours later, Chip was back with the kids.

"I wanna dress up like Blue Tornado!" Spin cheered.

"As if you'd fit in. I don't think they have girl clothes for your category." Jamie taunted.

"Can I wear this to Halloween?" Doy asked, he was wearing a suit similar to Beast's suit on their famous dance and January was dressed in a yellow gown.

"That's so cute!" Evie squealed.

"They match better than I can with Auggie." Ava cooed.

"They're gonna get married someday!" Auggie cheered. "Remember when we got married, Ava?"

"Best day of my life." Ava sighed dramatically.

"Here's a flower for you, Janoy!" Doy gave a small flower to January, as they exchanged flowers.

"And now they're like Daebak and Rohui from that one episode of The Return of Superman the Banana Buddy Mission! The ship feels are killing me!" Tracy squealed.

"Now hold hands" Carlos teased.

January quickly shook her head. Doy just looked at his shoes bashfully.

"He's shy." Jamie teased.

* * *

 **The next day, the rest noticed Chase had been busy in the lab since yesterday.**

"Hey Chase, what did you made? You've been in the lab all day." Tracy asked, peeking her head inside his lab. "Yikes, you look awful,"

"Thanks, Trace." Chase sighed, sitting up. "I was up all night yesterday working on ways of how to reverse aging. Have you _SEEN_ what I look like in 30 years?!"

"Easy, Prof. Do you seriously believe what the stupid app says?" Tracy chuckled, sitting beside him, before placing a cup of tea in front of him. "Tea?"

"Thanks, you always know my taste," Chase nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Avoiding Jay." She shrugged. "I don't know, while I like him and all but I still can't forget what happened to me and Roman. Plus, I'm scared what if he breaks my heart."

"What happened?"

"Well, I overheard some girls stating Jay might have a thing for Jordan Genie, and he had the nerve to hit on me just now." Tracy sighed. "I told him he should be serious about a girl. And looks like he is still hitting on me for fun."

"Then I will warn him to leave you alone." Chase patted her shoulder as they smiled.

"Hey, can you show me what you did to your invention?" Tracy asked,

"This thing." Chase took out a small handheld remote, "So far it only _ages_ things, not the other way around. Like this apple and strawberry." Chase aged the fruits into dried fruit.

"Well, that was innovative." She nodded before noticing a robotic hand. "Wait, is THIS what you are making with anti-aging?"

"Hey don't touch my lady hand!" Chase got defensive.

"You're building a robotic girlfriend? Have you been reading too much Lunar Chronicles lately?" Tracy asked.

"Maybe, but I am lonely." Chase sighed.

"Ok, but seriously, instead of inventing something you would dispose of later, you should focus on real girls." Tray advised.

"Ok, but I don't know how to flirt, I'm not flirty like Kaz or Leo; and I don't have a crush I like and she likes me back the same way Adam and Sakura do; I can't even talk to a girl normally." Chase grumbled.

"Sure, you have me. C'mon we're gonna teach you how to flirt. Even if I am completely inexperienced in flirting with guys!" Tracy stated, holding his hand.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRAG!" Chase yelped, but blushed when he spotted their hands intertwined.

"Mal, I need your help!" Jay shouted as he knocked the door.

"Come in, you don't have to shout!" Mal shouted back.

"So, I see Tracy's been rejecting you." Evie teased.

"Hey! She's playing hard to get." Jay defended.

"I can tell you're serious about her." Carlos teased.

"I don't know, she's unlike any girl I've met and she's a good different." Jay hesitated.

"She's still not hung up on Roman, and she's probably scared of commitment." Mal replied. "I think she wants you to just give up."

"TRACY, STOP PUSHING ME AROUND!" Chase shouted, as the Core Four spotted Tracy and Chase running off and about.

"Love has no limits, now get your flirt on!" Tracy hissed.

"STOP TALKING FANGIRL TO ME!" He yelled.

"I see she's moved on." Carlos blinked.

"Well, jokes on her. I am not giving up so easily on her." Jay crossed his arms.

"Jokes on you, she's not one who gives in to a guy easily. Except Jones and Chase." Mal replied, snorting.

"Good luck, Jay. You're gonna need it." Evie cooed.

"Quiet, you!" Jay blushed red.

Doy and January walked inside the lab.

"Here's a good place to hide!" Doy suggested as they ran to hide under a table. The kids were playing hide and seek with Chip.

"What this?" January took a remote in her hand.

"I don't know, maybe it's a remote for the TV?" Doy shrugged as they both pressed a few buttons.

A bright light flashed in the lab.

"Chase, what was that?" Tracy yelped when she was the bright light.

"It's from the lab! Oh, no!" Chase yelped as the duo ran to the lab.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Dun, dun, dun! A cliffie, I'm evil. Anyway, so sorry for not updating for 2 months, school's been too busy for me. Plus, I had Writers Block for this chapter.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So, there are A LOT of cameos. Since the story took place BEFORE the Elite Force episodes 'Coming Through the Clutch' and further, I have combine a few plots of various episodes (The Intruder, The Rock, Home Sweet Home, They Grow Up So Fast, The Attack). A few cameos from Bizaadvark, Mighty Med, Stuck in the Middle, and mentioned Dog With A Blog. Beast and Belle are gonna be involved in the Arcturion arc, since they need subplots! Thank you, Elite Force, for the great 4-5 years' memories. (the series ended on a cliffy! WHY?! But I am praying for a movie.)**

 **2 So Roman and Riker are part of a 13-sibling family (you heard me, 13 KIDS!). And I thought AJ being part of the evil family was a good plot, so badabang! My fanmade last name for Roman and Riker's family is Andrews. Other than Reese (played by Fivel Stewart, Booboo Stewart's sister) and AJ, the rest of the siblings are OCs. Their mom Rina is based on both Renee Stewart and Connie Kwon from What's Up Moms (So I watch that channel, I like kids and live hacks of childcare, screw me!). So, Rina died from breast cancer and C-section infection a few months after AJ was born. Rodissiuss mentioned that Roman and Riker are the only '** _ **nice'**_ **ones of the children. I envision Rodissiuss looking like Andrew from What's Up Moms, and Rina looking like Connie.**

 **3 Shipping time: I introduce a new ship Recton (Replikate and Tecton), I don't knowwhy but I ship them, they have a bit of partners-in-crime relationship. The only OTPs we have of Mighty Med are Blue Fire, and Brenice/Great Defender. I sort of ship Recton, blame my ships. A bit of Beast/Belle, Harushi/Lily, Darley (Daniel/Harley), Kenglas (Kendra/Douglas). Of course, my faves; Spamie argument, a bit of Jacy, and mostly JANOY! Totally unrelated, but Chase and Tracy might have a bit of a closer relationship than average 'friends' do. (Sorry but Trase is shipped by a few people after 'Just Friends, Right?')**

 **4 Experion/Scarlet anyone? Nope? Be the Wolf to her Scarlett, Experion! (Lunar Chronicles reference, been reading the series lately) Thanks to my friend, TKDP, I now ship Scarion, the ONLY non-Skoliver ship ever. (I SHIP JAKE SHORT WITH PARIS BERELC SO BADLY! THEY NEED TO GET MARRIED IN REAL LIFE!) Scarlet will be involved since I wanna know wat happened to the Opposition of Caldera, the villain army just got powerful, sorry heroes. All girls of Caldera are clones, as long as guys. So your dad looks like your boyfriend XD I do have a theory what if Mrs. Eastman is Calderan, but meh, crossover theories are endless. Sorry for the rambling.**

 **5 What happened to our Janoy ship?! Do you think Doy would still love his baby girl as teens/adults? The wake-up kiss is based on Manse from the Song triplets' ad Choo Sarang from The Return of Superman. I watch the show, no blaming me. Crosses fingers for an actual Janoy marriage someday, the kid I based Janaury from, I once showed her a picture of the kid who played Doy (the girl is 1-2) and she looked A LITTLE BIT interested, and I was like IRL JANOY CONFIRMED!**

 **6 BTW, I had published Rewriting What Was Written in the Stars, the Descendants AU story mashed with Spin and Jamie, and Doy as Carlos' brother. It's basically like Descendants but with more VKs, and Mal is the actual daughter of Kraneficent. (and Sebastian, but the duo is gonna go through a LOT of strict parenting). I'm also gonna heva midterms tomorrow, and its HALLOWEEN FOR THE LOST OF CHOCOLATES! Oh, well here in Malaysia, we do not go trick or treating, I suppose it's because if you go out alone at night, chances are you'd get kidnapped. Cruel society we live in, right?**

 **Me: Wow, 6K! I guess it makes up for not updating for so long! I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Roman: I have to complain though, why can't I kiss Tracy?**

 **Tracy: blushes.**

 **Jay: hey, I'm kissing her first!**

 **Jones: no one is concerned?! We have 2 kids in trouble!**

 **Riker: I just wanna ask if I can get a real girl? I'M LONELY!**

 **Lou: not interested, punk.**

 **Lonnie: I'm sorry, but I have to reject you Riker.**

 **CJ Hook: I'm not into guys right now.**

 **Freddie: good luck with that, dude. CJ's a hard one.**

 **Riker: WHY?!**

 **Caitlin: Psh! Obviously, CJ Hook must be gay!**

 **CJ Hook: just because Clora and Fiona are lesbians, does not mean I'm one!**

 **Me: get out Caitlin and CJ Hook!**

 **AJ: Please feel free to fave, follow and leave a review down below.**

 **Evie: Questions of the chapter: -**

 **1 What did you think of this update?**

 **2 Did anyone liked all the scenes?**

 **3 What do you think of Roman and Riker's family?**

 **4 What do you think happened to January and Doy?**

 **All: that is all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: A Whirlwind Of Events**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow I cannot believe it's been a year since this story was posted and a few months since my last update, I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, I was busy with school, life, other stories and not to mention a major Writers' Block for this chapter. PS thank you so much for the 200** **th** **reviews. Anyway, back to shout outs.**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Well Rodissiuss has his reasons of why he is evil. True, January and Doy re by now deeply in love with each other. Yeah I am planning to fit in CJ Hook (although by now I will call Cogsworth Jr. Elian for short) along with Zevon in the mix. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah I will reveal more of Roman and Riker's family eventually. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter too.

To Laura Attwood: Thank you, sorry for the long delay but here is the new update.

To william. bragg.165: Well I am not sure if I would make a CJ Hook story but she will be involve in this story. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows and Disney XD Shows; or any of the OCs that belong to TKDP, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, or The Dreamer With A Passion. I only own the plot of the story and my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Chase had invented a remote that ages things when he was trying to crack the reversal of age on human bodies, before he was dragged away by Tracy to practice flirting to improve his self-esteem at talking to girls. Meantime, Doy and January were hiding out in Chase's lab before they accidentally touched the remote._

* * *

 **Present moment**

The duo and the rest of their friends spotted two figures from the smoke.

"Did the tables grow shorter?" a male voice asked, very similar to Ben's voice.

"I don't know." A teenager's voice, she was about 16, replied, shrugging. She had tanned skin, dark eyes, long straight hair that grows wavy at the end of the hair tails. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with powder white shorts.

"Wow, Janoy, you've grown big!" Doy blushed a bit. He is now a 21-year-old man that looked like Ben.

"DOY?! JANUARY?!" Tracy shrieked before she passed out.

"Cece!" January panicked as she ran over to her godmother.

"I hope we didn't scare her off to death." Doy blinked.

"Uh speaking of-, should someone check on her pulse?" Carlos asked.

"I volunteer to give her CPR" Jay smirked a bit.

"I got this." Jones kneeled down before he slapped Tracy in the face.

"WAKE UP!" The boy yelled as the girl woke up screaming.

" _DUDE_! Like what the heck?!" Tracy glared as Jones shrugged.

"It's called a 'Love tap'!" Jones grinned cheekily.

"More like 'Love slap' not tap!" the girl grumbled.

"Ben? Why is there two of you?" Liv asked.

"I'm sure Ben's an only non-twin." Mal replied.

"It's my aging remote, Tracy must have knocked it off my hands when we went practice flirting." Chase gulped.

" _WHAT_?!" everyone, including the bigger crow (Roman) shouted, before it squawked and pretended to be a normal bird.

"Not with me, with the mop with the face of Emma Watson on it!" Tracy replied.

"Aw, Chase, we never knew you had a crush on Emma Watson." Bree cooed.

"Psh, duh, because only Trace knew about it." Chase claimed.

"I know why I'm saying what, and I know why everyone else is saying what. But what are you saying 'what', Caitlin?!" Mal turned to the LGBT ship crazed fangirl.

"That's because I didn't know how Doy would look as a grownup, now that he's older, are you comfortable dating older men?" Caitlin asked Doy.

"Don't you mean _women_?" Bree asked.

"No, I mean men." Caitlin shrugged. "I'm trying to get my ex-boyfriend Rodney a new boyfriend, Gayle cheated on him with some other guy named Peter."

"Why do the names strangely resemble the two guys from Hunger Games?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I only like Janoy." Doy replied, blushing red.

"Well, this is utterly depressing." Caitlin frowned as she walked off.

"Ignore her, Caitlin is always like that." Bree stated.

"Never should have introduced her to fanfictions, biggest mistake of my life!" Sakura claimed.

"Oh no. oh no. I always knew January will be growing up in front of my eyes, but I was _NOT_ expecting her to be growing up this soon!" Tracy exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Chase, it was YOUR invention, turn them back to normal!" Bree turned to Chase.

"It wasn't entirely his fault, I mean if Kaz hadn't shown the old picture of Chase, none of the kids would be like this!" Jones shrugged.

"Oh, so it's _MY_ fault now?!" Kaz grumbled.

"GUYS! Blaming each other will not solve the fact that 2 little kids who should be watching Barney are trapped in the bodies of adults and teens!" Ben pointed out.

"Technically, there are some people can stay as a baby for 25 years back in my planet." Skylar stated.

"Not. Helping." Jones frowned

"And two, exactly how _OLD_ are you, Skylar?" Chase raised his eyebrows at Skylar.

"Um…ok, so while we are doing all that, someone still needs to get those 2 some age-appropriate clothes." Sakura pointed out. Considering the fact January is now a 16-year-old, she had bound to grow.

"Has my clothes always been this tight?" Doy asked. His shirt had shrunk a bit.

"Has your legs always been this hairy?" Auggie asked.

"I blame puberty." Ava concluded. "But Doy is rather cute as a grownup."

"Ava!" Auggie frowned.

"Hey, I'm just saying. January's a lucky girl." Ava raised her hands. "I won't be surprised if Auggie-Dawgie grows up to look like Nick Jonas."

"Then I better start modeling!" Auggie joked.

"January, we're gonna change you into something else." Bree told the younger girl before they returned moments later.

"What am I wearing _inside_?" January asked, checking her shirt.

"January, sweetie, until we can change you back to a kid, I'm afraid you have to make do with Tracy's clothes." Bree stated. "Plus, Sakura is kinda boyish size. Plus, she's into crossdressing in Adam's shirts"

"I GET IT I AM FLAT AS A BOARD!" Sakura yelled, before earning looks from half the guys at her.

"STOP LOOKING AT KURA!" Adam barked as he shielded his soulmate while half the guys shrunk in fear.

"It's ok, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?" Lola asked.

"The two get hitched within a week and go for their honeymoon." Ava replied.

"Ok, we need to get them back stat!" Leo concluded.

"Trace, since you are partly the reason why January and Doy are grown up, you have to help Chase." Oliver looked at his friend.

"In words of Alan Diaz: _WHAAAT_?!" Tracy quoted, before nodded while eating a fruit. "Why do I have to help Master Mind?"

"Because you are eating my bananas." Chase warned.

"This could take a while." Tracy forced a smile. "Kids, do NOT do anything stupid!"

"need a hand?" Chase gestured out a hand before the girl stood up by herself.

"I'm not limbless or weak, I can handle myself just fine." The girl frowned as Chase rolled his eyes.

Ben noticed how Jay was scowling and growling at the sight of Tracy and Chase being together.

"Jay, are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I don't know…when I see Trace and Chase together I get really angry for some reason." Jay began.

"You're jealous." Evie exclaimed happily. "You love her!"

"Psh no…" Jay rolled his eyes.

"But trust me Jay, I've seen the two hanging out she only likes him like a brotherly figure." Mal assured.

"But she talks to Chase better than she does with me." Jay grumbled.

"I have an idea." Ben thought as he smiled. "Why don't you assist Chase to fix his invention, that way Chase can get some extra help and you can try to impress Tracy."

"Great idea. Only one thing, Trace hates guys who flirt with her." Spin added.

"Spin, I thought you were playing hide and seek with Doy and the kids?" Mal asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, gotta hide!" Spin nodded as he quickly ran to hide outside. "Thank goodness I took Camouflage lessons!"

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Cyd, Maya, Jordan, huddle up ladies! Time for Slaughter Annoying Ex-Boyfriends 101!" Jones whistled as the three violent tomboys walked over.

"Jones is so awesome!" Jordan grinned.

"He's the best." Maya agreed. "Next to Uncle Boing, no offence."

"Jones, c'mon let's break some stuff!" Cyd cheered.

Leo noticed Kaz was not looking so well, in fact he seemed really angry. The main evidence to his anger would bet he steam coming out of his ears and his red face.

"Kaz, are you ok? You seemed kinda red." Oliver asked.

"No, I am ok." Kaz lied, hissing.

"Psh, any idiot can tell you have a crush on Jordan." Leo snickered.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Kaz defended. "I mean she's a cool genie but-."

"Not Jordan _GENIE_ , I meant Jordan Carter-Hook." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"And I thought Gus was daft!" Allie claimed.

"Wait, Hook? Is she by chance related to Captain Hook?" Mal paused for a moment as she asked. "As in related to the Hook twins, CJ Hook and Harry Hook?"

"As long as CJ and Harry ain't nothing like the Blossom twins of Riverdale." Sakura claimed.

"I swear, it's like they are more like 'more than siblings'!" Bree added, grabbing a seat

"How should I know? All I know is that Jordan's dad left the family before she was born!" Kaz claimed.

"Well if there was a rift that took Krane here, there would be enough around the area every now and then!" Oliver suspected.

"You are saying Jordan here could be part pirate?" Kaz asked, gulping at the thought of Jordan launching Kaz in a cannonball.

"She's got the skills for it!" Skylar thought for a moment as she nodded. "I mean, have you seen her in alien strangling games?!"

"Time for another DNA test." Doug thought for a moment before he concluded.

"Speaking of CJ Hook, isn't she still on the run?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but our guards are after her as we speak!" Elian Cogsworth Jr. (or known as the adult OC CJ, but Imma use Elian for now) claimed.

"Not if they all want to date her." Chandler claimed.

"Jordan, psh, no…She's too scary!" Kaz pretended to gag.

"Guys, check it out! I just made this wanted poster of Zevon!" Chip ran in holding a poster with a person who looks similar to Kaz.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Looks like the fugitive is right here! GUARDS!" One guard looked at Kaz and Zeon's picture before Kaz was (un)guiltily arrested for the false VK.

Chase was working on de-aging January and Doy back to well…kids with Tracy until Ben knocks on the lab door.

"C'mon in!" Tracy called out from the shoulder.

"Hey." Ben smiled. "I hope your experiment is going well. But I think you could use a few extra hands."

" _Hello_ Feisty." Jay smiled at Tracy.

"Um…well we have enough help!" Tracy lied.

"TRACE! THE BEAKER OF SODIUM CAUGHT ON FIRE!" Chase yelled.

"WHAT?!" Tracy panicked before she tried to put out the fire with her water bottle. Jay quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Thanks," Chase nodded at Jay gratefully.

"Is your hand ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Tracy examined her arm, just a bit of cut in the finger.

"You are hurt!" Jay frowned. "BEN, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Its just a little cut, some aero vela would do the trick!" Tracy assured them, "I am stronger than I appear."

"Guys, can we just work on the fixing the aging device?" Chase reminded them.

"On it!" Tracy shouted, pushing Jay aside before grabbing some tools and tossed them to Chase.

"You always know what I need." Chase smiled at her.

"Well I can read your mind, literally, and dude are you humming to 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' in your head?!" Tracy joked as they both laughed.

Jay just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Why is it that the one time he has feelings to a girl, she just pretends to ignore him?

"Wait, if I am not mistaken, weren't you trying to crack shapeshifting. Since I am part shapeshifter myself maybe you can extract some of my DNA for experimental purposes." Tracy remembered as she reached out her injured arm.

"Trace, that is brilliant! I am so glad I met you!" Chase broke into a grin, before he quickly extracted a bit of her blood.

Jay glared over from a distance before he accidentally knocked over a beaker before he exploded a beaker of chemicals.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chase turned over before he accidentally injected an extra dose of narcotic into her arm.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?!" Tracy exclaimed, before she realized her whole left arm was numb and paralyzed. "It's like my arm is boneless! Now I know how Harry Potter felt when Professor Lockhart de-boned him in Book 2!"

Tracy covered her injured arm with a cotton wool. "I'll go and see Boji, I am sure she has a cure for this accident."

"I am SO sorry! It was an accident!" Chase yelped.

The scar girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wow she sure is some girl!" Jay exclaimed under his breath.

"Forgive her, she's always rough around the edges, but she's nice when she's not angry!" Chase explained, while working on his aging device.

"Is she always that aggressive?" Jay asked, handing a screwdriver to Chase.

"Sometimes. But I don't blame her, I mean she and Jones were separated by their family years ago, and her being Krane's personal assassin were rough. And not to mention, January and Doy are adults now. And then there is the Roman incident." Chase muttered, before looking up.

"Are you genuinely interested in my friend; or are you just gonna fool around with her feelings? I mean, she had strong feelings for Roman but she's just scared of dating because Roman tried to and would have-." Chase paused for a second. " _Hurt_ her."

"Look, I am serious about her. But she won't let me in her heart!" Jay grumbled.

"listen, I have known Tracy since she was my student." Chase replied.

" _Student_?! What the heck did you _taught_ her?!" Jay demanded.

"School stuff not whatever your devilish mind has in thoughts!" Chase replied as he gagged. The mental thought of him and his best friend dating or doing anything inappropriate is just too weird.

"The way to win her heart is by showing how sincere you are to her." Chase added before he looked at his blueprints for his aging device. "But here's a tip; she is one tough cookie so good luck with that."

"Are you SURE you don't have romantic feelings for her?" Jay frowned.

"Our friendship is purely platonic, that's all there ever is." Chase assured as Jay looked relieved a bit. "Trust me, although there was a phase when- well, let's just say we are only and just friends."

* * *

 **Meantime with the kids…**

"Hey kids!" Doy hollered as the rest of their child friends circled their now adult friends.

"Not gonna lie, but I think Doy is rather charming when he's older!" Jenny nodded. "I mean that cool boy Albert who dates Miss Mae and she looks like Bree is also cute!"

"Albert looks like Bob after puberty!" Jamie pointed out. "Plus, Spin and Doy would look like Ben, and I am not even sure why!"

Jenny quickly looked at Bob up and down for a few seconds before she shuddered.

"I just hope Chase and Tracy can turn us back to kids. I do not understand why I am wearing whatever it is inside!" January faked a smile.

"It's called a training bra," Bob replied.

"PERVERT!" Jenny gasped in shock before she kicked his knee.

"Note to self: This is why the guys and girls must not receive the Talk from Tasha and Mr. Davenport!" Spin concluded.

"Well I dare say I can last longer without Bionics or Superpowers than you guys!" Jamie dared.

"Guys can do better than girls!" Spin hissed.

"How about a little dare of who lasts longer without using their powers? Guys VS Girls!" Jenny dared.

"Spit on it!" Bob nodded as the Fearsome Foursome spit on their hands as they did their signature Neverland Lost Boys themed handshake.

"BOJI!" Tracy shouted as she run down the hallway with her paralyzed hand flying in the wind (just a metaphor)

"Cece?" January asked.

"January, oh thank goodness you are still safe. How are you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Oh, Doyiee and I are gonna play with Ava and the rest." January nodded.

"Why is your arm numb?" Doy asked.

"I blame Chase. Now where is Boji and Fang? Or the infirmary in general?" Tracy asked, before frowning.

"The infirmary is that way." Spin pointed at the infirmary across the hall.

"I think I saw Boji and Fang earlier with the grownups talking." Jamie added, before all the kids eyed the older girl's numb arm.

"Stop staring at my arm. Ok, take a nice good look." Tracy showed the kids her paralyzed arm (by now it's as numb as ever) for a few seconds before running away and slammer her arm against the door.

"Kids, this is why you must never play with drugs! Or have Chase as your nurse!" Tracy concluded as all the kids nodded.

Roman and Riker had snuck out of their rooms and went into disguise. Since most of the teens of Auradon Prep are busy they decided to go in disguise. The two brothers were disguised as regular passerby's. (because it's debated that it's most reasonable disguise plus Roman won over his twin's argument of going undercover as a Kpop band members from EXO (coughs! Xiumin) which their sister Regina swoons over)

"Hey look, it's your crush!" Riker pointed over at Tracy who was running down the hallways. "Nice catch, bro!"

"Shut it!" Roman hissed over but hid a blush.

"Oh come on! The one time I needed an actual doctor and no one is home!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Miss, are you ok?" Roman went over to help. "I used to help out with chiropractors, I can help."

"Well if you say it like that." Tracy hesitated before letting him check.

Roman stated, helping the girl up. "Lemme guess, overly dose of narcotic?"

"Yup, how'd you know?" Tracy asked.

"Just a guess." Roman replied. "Ok let me see, you should probably take a few hours until it's fully recovered."

"Thank you." Tracy nodded. "I'm Tracy, um…what are your names?"

"I'm uh…Stewart! And this is my co-worker, Potter!" Roman lied.

"Really? Now cliché!" Riker hissed.

"Anyway, we have to get going now, I hear they are having an orthodontist buffet!" Riker lied before he dragged his brother away.

"But-!" Roman hesitated before he reluctantly followed his brother

"Bye," Riker called over his shoulder.

"Get well soon." Roman gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks," Tracy didn't know why she blushed and denied. "No way! You can't like anymore guys! You already have the Roman and Jay problem!"

* * *

Adam and Sakura volunteered to teach the locals how to combat.

"Ok so for today Kura and I will be teaching you guys how to spar! Mainly because, no offence, but you all need to know how to fight back." Adam grinned at his crush.

"Well Gabby and I aren't that physically capable of fighting." Mae Hartley hesitated.

"Sure, you can, if you channel whatever rages you." Sakura shrugged.

"Mae and I once fought over the last Harry Potter book in a bookstore with a few geeky guys once. We won." Gabby snickered.

"Ok, channel whatever that was in combat." Sakura thought for a moment as she nodded.

Mae and Gabby nodded before they tackled a dummy down.

"Good job, ladies, now for better efficiency, sometimes it's better to use whatever you have around you as weapons." Sakura nodded.

"Once, she used a screwdriver to fight with a robot!" Adam added.

"Ah, those were good times when Leo and I used to be picked on by Evil Marcus!" Sakura nodded.

"I don't think I can get used to fighting! I mean these manicures were not made to beat boards!" Audrey hesitated.

"Yeah and we Charming's do not kick or fight." Chad added.

As if cued, they all heard a board chopped in half as Chad and the rest turned to Coug who waved over.

"Hey look, I just chop this wooden plank in half after watching some kids do it!" Coug grinned as he pointed at Jackie and Chloe both chopping down a dozen of stacked up wood.

"If those kids can do it, so can we." Lonnie thought for a moment before she walked over. "I used to take some karate lessons from my dad. Don't let my looks fool you!"

"I wonder how is Jones handling combat lessons?" Boji asked her mate.

As if cued, a bunch of Tourney jocks ran out screaming from the gym Jones was training them.

"GET THEM!" Jordan yelled, charging after Kaz with a blowtorch.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Jones shouted with pride.

"Why am I being hunted by girls?!" Kaz yelped.

"Because you're annoying." Jones snorted, motioning to Jordan's pet dog Bandit to fire up the tennis ball machine to hit Kaz.

"I feel so bad for Kaz." Lou sighed dramatically, before grabbing a phone to film the humiliation.

"Hey guys, check out this new ability I discovered. I now have the power to produce a litter of shadow pups that feed on fear!" Jones grinned as he whistled. As if cued, a litter of shadow wolf pups were created from the surrounding shadows and barked.

"Oh bless them, they know who is their papa!" Jones smiled.

"They are so cute!" Cyd cooed as she played with one of the shadow pups.

"You know, if the shadow pups cross breed with Isabella's hellhounds and the glowing man-eating dogs, I can produce an armada of evil hounds!" Jones thought for a moment as he smiled menacingly.

"JONES!" Everyone else yelled at Jones.

"Hey I am just saying even if the world is ending I have a backup career plan!" Jones claimed.

"TRACY, YOUR BROTHER IS CREEPY!" Mal yelled from the gym.

"GET USE TO IT!" The girl shouted back from the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey kids! Wanna play darts?" Evie had chaperoned to look after the preteens along with Carlos De Ville.

"Ok!" Doy and January both chimed along.

"Hey Jamie, check out this new move I invented!" Spin taunted before he shot electricity from his fingers and broke a window.

"Psh, you call THAT a move?" Jamie sneered before she grabbed a crossbow and aimed it at the target behind her.

"Wow, Jamie, whoda thought you'd be skilled with archery!" Carlos applauded.

"I don't know, I guess all the archery camp pays off!" Jamie shrugged.

"Well I can do stuff that Jamie can't do!" Spin thought for a while before he claimed.

"I think this sort of reminds me of some musical!" Bob wondered.

"Is it "Annie, Get Your Gun"?" Jamie guessed. "My mom loves that musical!"

"Too bad we can't arrange a musical number on time!" Jenny sighed.

"Did someone just say magic?!" Bret and Chet popped in out of nowhere in their magician costumes.

"I am the Great Bret-dini!" Bret did a grand intro.

"And I am Chet-dini!" Chet nodded, before winking at Jenny.

"Is this your card?" Bret asked, handing out some cards.

"Nope." Bob frowned, not liking other guys flirting with Jenny.

"For once I actually prefer Bobby Burger than other guys!" Jenny grumbled over to Jamie.

"You love Bobby!" January grinned.

"EW!" Jenny and Bob gagged.

"You're just a kid! you don't know anything about love!" Bob defended.

"You only need your family to be happy, and Janoy!" Doy chimed in.

"This is weird, at this age you two would be in high school or college!" Ben commented.

"I wanna be a pilot so I can take Janoy to travel around the world!" Doy raises his hand.

"And we can get married in Hawaii!" January chimed in as they both giggled.

"On her 21st birthday!" Doy added as they both blushed.

"CARLOS! ARE YOU FILMING THIS?!" Evie squealed loudly as she turned to Carlos holding up a camera.

"Uh huh!" Carlos De Ville nodded as he gave a thumbs up.

"I better get started sewing their wedding tux and dress soon, you know, so we can save the money by the time the wedding is on!" Evie thought as she grinned.

"Are you sure Ben won't mind if we dress his little brother up in a wedding tux?" Lonnie frowned a bit.

"Why not? I mean those two have a better love life than Ben and Spin do!" Lou shrugged.

"Good point" Lonnie thought as she nodded.

"Though, won't Jay be angry? He kinda dislikes Doy." Liv Rooney asked.

"He's the Godfather of the bride, he's definitely angry." Lou exclaimed.

"Plus, he's got a thing for the Bride's Godmother, so that's a bonus." Evie winked playfully as the girls all giggled.

"Ok so we are gonna have a secret wedding photo shoot about January and Doy without their permission?" Lonnie paused for a moment.

"Well it's more like a future pre-ready wedding picture." Evie battled her eyelashes innocently.

"I am so in!" Lou grinned. "I wanna be the bridesmaid!"

"Dibs on preparing the wedding cake!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"And I will organize the bachelorette party!" Liv added.

"Are you sure Tracy will be ok with this? I mean she is kinda going through a lot right now, and not just because of her kid grew up." Carlos asked.

"Plus, she's sort of in a love triangle." Jamie piped in, "that shameless Roman could have hurt her!"

"I know what would cheer her up!" January chirped. "A BIG HUG!"

"Yeah!" Bob grinned widely. "She's the only few girls I can hug without being punched!"

"Not with you," Jenny pushed Bob away with a hand. "Maybe it's because she's the only few girls you are not attracted to!"

"Rude!" Bob protested.

"Hey Janoy, a quick question;" Doy pointed at Jenny and Bob arguing. "Are they gonna be friends or future lovers?"

"Oh, definitely future lovers!" January smiled.

* * *

 **Meantime, at the outskirts of Auradon...**

"Life is so unfair!" a boy who looked similar to Kaz grumbled. "I am destined to rule the throne like my mother was supposed to be!"

"Perhaps I could reconsider having a new army to help me conquer Auradon once and for all. That might make Mal change her mind!" Zevon thought as he chuckled.

"Hey Princey!" someone called out from behind him, before a blonde girl swung down from a rope near the docks.

"Ugh, it's you CJ!" Zevon rolled his eyes at the pirate.

"What happened to your so-called army? I didn't free you from those guards for nothing!" CJ Hook demanded.

"Look, all I need is a new plan! I still have some remaining potions and chemicals." Zevon sighed as he glared over. "Well, I was eavesdropping by the castle undercover earlier, and rumor has it that there are wormholes that leads to another world."

"What does that have to do with anything?" CJ Hook frowned.

"It means there is still a chance I could get more chemicals from another place to create more potions!" Zevon explained.

"As long as I get my pirate ship like you promised." CJ Hook threatened as Zevon gulped a bit. He had known that CJ and her brother Harry get aggressive when rough play.

"Well I will be sailing back to the Isle, my brother sent me a message about a purposal!" CJ rolled her eyes.

"You're getting married to your brother?" Zevon gagged. "And I thought Riverdale was messed up!"

"Not THAT kinda proposal!" CJ smacked the scroll over his head. "There is this madman Krane who is hiring villains for his special army, I am not sure about you, but I for one am all in! Besides, I am all about being single! Plus, word has it that he is Mal's stepfather."

"What?! What about your promise to help me?!" Zevon frowned.

"Hey, that guy offered me better than you are! And he's loaded with more power and money than you have!" CJ Hook stated, before she swung away. "Buh-bye!"

Zevon crumpled up the paper in his hands in frustration.

"Why is it that life is always cruel to me?! My destiny to the throne was already taken away from me, the woman of my dreams had chosen another, and now the only comrade I have left betrayed me!" Zevon yelled as he threw some of the chemicals onto the floor, before a portal open up and swallowed him before anyone could hear his screams.

Sometime soon, Fang was on a hunting session-I mean _stroll_ with his mate Boji until they picked up a strange scent.

"Do you smell something, Boji?" Fang asked his mate.

"Yes, it's coming from the old house near the docks!" Boji nodded as they both followed the scent and tracked it to wherever to came from.

By the time they arrived, all they found were some broken glasses.

"What do you think this is?" Fang observed, before attempting to lick-test the potion leaked onto the floor.

"Fang, don't drink that!" Boji paused her mate. "Remember how the last time my potion shrunk Skylar and Bree?!"

"Ugh, how could I not forget?! Those savage munts attacked you!" Fang scowled a bit.

"We should bring these back to the Elite Force!" Boji suggested. "Chase could analyze whatever this is supposed to be."

"You're right, at least let Tail Squasher drink them first!" Fang nodded.

"What I mean is that I believe these potions belonged to Zevon the runaway fugitive that looks like Kaz." Boji stated.

"What makes you say that?" Fang asked.

"Because he makes sticker labels that read 'Property of Zevon'?" Boji looked at the label of the glass.

"Boji, do you think that maybe Zevon had travelled _to...our world_ with his potions?" Fang asked.

"I doubt so, only a few people have the power to access to dimension traveling powers." Boji thought as she shook her head. "From all I can gather, it is possible that a portal opened briefly and swallowed him in."

"But won't that mean he would cause mischief in our world? With the unlimited amount of chemicals in our world he has enough resources to terrorize our world!" Fang exclaimed.

"I know, but we have to tell the others so that the Elite Force can recruit someone to track after Zevon!" Boji nodded.

"This is a crime scene," Fang nodded. "We should tell everyone else."

"You're right, Fang." Boji smiled as she licked her mate by the muzzle as the brown wolf panted excitedly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZEVON ESCAPED TO OUR WORLD?!" Leo shouted after receiving the news.

"It's possible, but that means vortexes are gonna open up and swallow things from here to there!" Boji stated.

"Yeah I mean that's how we came here" Jordan nodded.

"So now AKs and VKs are gonna like appear in our world?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If so, I get dibs on redecorating Chad's room to an Upside Down themed torture chamber!" Jones exclaimed loudly.

"You are not getting my room!" Chad hissed.

"Oh get lost, Steve Harrington wannabe!" Cyd hissed as she threw a pie at the prince.

"You know, Chad is now a bit more like Tommy and Audrey is Carol!" Maya Hart piped in.

"Makes sense." Cyd nodded.

"So what are we going to do now with our missing fugitive situation?" Skylar asked.

"Hhm...How about the League of Heroes?" Kaz suggested.

"You think they could help us right now? HALF OF THEM ARE IN HIDING!" Bree hissed.

"Actually I think I have a person in mind for the job!" Tracy piped in.

" Trace, you are supposed to be recovering from your broken limb!" Jones exclaimed.

"It's just temporary! I am gaining some muscles function again!" Tracy hissed. "How about The Organization?"

"You mean from KC Undercover?" Doug asked as the girl nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Mal exclaimed.

"There is a TV show about a spy family, so maybe they can help us capture Zevon!" Audrey suggested as Mal gave her an odd look.

"So I watch Disney! Sue me!" Audrey exclaimed. "BTW, I am on Team Skase and Braz all the way."

"HOW DARE YOU?! SKOLIVER AND JAZ ARE ENDGAME!" Evie gasped in horror before she looked angered.

"I will go and send someone a message." Tracy announced as she sent a message to someone she and Sakura knew from the Otherworld, she had a huge plan to get Zevon and to probably reform him. Not that she will tell her friends or anything but she is a totally devoted fangirl.

Pinky Carter, Professional Bounty Hunter

Let's just say while hunting for one of Krane's former enemies, the former assassin here ran into a bounty hunter in training while on the run after some drug addict. Plus, Sakura's dad was in prison with Pinky's father.

"And thus the Zinky sets sail!" Tracy whispered to herself as she giggled.

"Love is too gross!" Sakura shuddered.

"Not when you and Adam are flirting!" Tracy taunted as Sakura blushed in denial.

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost...

"Wow! SICK PLACE!" Rodissiuss' children exclaimed as they entered the Isle.

"And cute girls~" Remus whistled a bit, as he looked at a few VK girls who ignored him.

"Welcome." Jacques nodded at them. "I am Jacques Krane. and I will be your guide."

"His name is Jacka-?" Romulus asked before his father warned him not to curse. "I mean Jacket!"

"Wait, weren't you that Bionic kid I heard about who tried to kill the Davenport's?" Regina remembered.

"In the flesh." Jacques bowed a little.

"Feel free to take a walk around." Jacques gestured as the Andrews siblings started wandering around.

"Hhm, I wonder if there is a kitchen I could use and cook?" Rainey wondered before Ranger had a fearful look in his eyes.

"No!" Ranger objected.

Regina decided to just follow behind her siblings and keep Remus and Rory (the top 3 flirts of the siblings, Riker is the oldest flirt among the siblings) in check in case they try to flirt with girls. Plus, she had to look after her baby brother, Ricky.

Dr. Gao had just finished his shift at making the Bionic serum when he noticed a group of teens walking by the street.

"Hey, isn't that grandpa?!" Rainey spotted Dr. Gao as she whispered to her siblings.

"It is!" Rodissiuss nodded.

"I thought he was arrested and sentenced to lifelong prison?!" Rover asked.

"Imma guess that Grampa works for that Krane fella we have been hearing about." Roger nodded.

"GRAMPA!" Ricky cheered happily as he ran over to the older man.

"Ricky? What are you doing here?" Dr. Gao looked surprised but delighted to see his family again.

"Dad invited us over." Rainey grinned.

"Rainey, you've grown so much since I last saw you. You look so much like your mom." Dr. Gao nodded at his grandchildren. "Where are Reese, AJ, Roman and Riker?'"

"They are on missions." Ranger replied.

"Regina, you look so much like your grandmother Aiko." Dr. Gao smiled at Regina who greatly resembled my grandmother Aiko.

"Not gonna lie, best Villainy Family Reunion ever!" Ricky smiled.

"Yeah, if only mom and gramma were here." Rainey added as they all sighed.

"I have to get going now, Krane needs me to train the new Bionics." Rodissiuss checked his phone as he sighed. "I am so sorry, kids."

"It's ok!" Remus nodded. "I will keep the rest in check."

The siblings noticed something flashing in their dad's eye, as if his eyes were glinting in a red light.

"Is dad's eyes always red?" Ricky whispered.

"I don't know, he seems to be a bit meaner than he used to be." Ranger replied.

"I am worried of dad, he never hits or yells at us before." Regina sighed.

"Hello there." Antoine Tremaine strut over to Regina before attempting to flirt with her. "You from Tennessee? Because you are the only 10 I see. wanna go out and pick some pockets?"

In 3 seconds flat, the VK Bionic ended up with a black eye and into the dumpster.

"Take a hint. Punk-headed git!" Regina scoffed as she flipped her shoulder-length hair off her shoulder.

"That's our Reggie!" Ranger nodded.

 **Meantime with a certain blonde villainess**

Isabella was observing everyone from the tower above Hell Hall, being evil has its perks as Krane (an old friend of hers) had ordered some of the minions to build a extravagant room for both her and her brother, Zachary.

"Hello, Izzy." Zachary knocked the door as he entered.

"Hey Zach." Isabella flashed a smile at her brother.

"How is everyone doing so far?" Zachary asked.

"According to plan, it seems like we have an old friend of ours who has come to join us."

"And who would that be?" Zachary asked.

"Our dear friend, Blake Skullington." Isabella smiled as she handed her brother a portrait of the two twins with another boy about their age with pale skin, black wavy hair and dark grey eyes.

"Where is he?" Zachary asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, Blake had once taken form as an object, known as the Black Skull, with the powers to influence anyone he touches to be as evil as us; and had been vanquished by those Normo Davenports!" Isabella shook her head, before a hint of vengeful twinkled in her blue eyes.

"How could those fools kill off my best friend?! Not to sound rude to Victor but he's not the child he was back at the orphanage." Zachary hissed before giving a weak smile. "And we are going to be his children's godparents!"

"But," Isabella added as her brother looked over. "Blake seems to be amongst us. He is now in the form of a parasite controlling a host body!"

"Who's the host carrying Blake?" Zachary asked.

"That Rodissiuss man." Isabella pointed at Rodissiuss. The more angry he grew, his eyes started turning red although it seems to be faint.

"You mean, Blake is now controlling Rodissiuss, and he will slowly take control of the host body and drive him rage with anger?" Zachary guessed as his sister nodded.

"It was easy to host a new body; since Rodissiuss has been through a lot of pain and sadness, Blake finds him an easy target to control." Isabella nodded.

"It's kinda like a reunion, huh? I mean, Blake and Victor are now old, well only Victor is old; Blake is just controlling an old guy." Zachary joked a bit as his sister giggled.

"Kind of, but once Blake had used up Rodissiuss' energy, Blake will be strong enough to be brought back to life; or he will find a host in a new Normo body." Isabella explained.

"May I enter?" a man asked, revealing to be Victor Krane.

"Ah, Victor, we were just talking about you." Isabella smiled as if she was talking to a longtime friend than a grown man.

"I just came back from a meeting with him. It turns out I am plottting a big plan; in case the Villains try to backstab me." Krane nodded as he took out a scroll.

"That would be...?" Isabella's eyes glinted with interest.

"A new virus to control their powers, it is similar to the Triton App. But I'm naming in the Satan App." Krane explained.

"I tried to ask him to name the app after you, but the Satan App sounds catchier." Zachary added.

"What makes you so invested in this plan, Victor?" Isabella asked.

"I had kept a few members of the most powerful solders back when I had my 100 solders." Krane replied, giving a list. "Those fools think they are free, but I am always thinking ahead."

"I had tried to recruit the help of the Enchantress who cursed King Beast so many years ago." Krane replied, before shuddering "But Mali's interrogating the Enchantress in case she is interested in me. The catfight ended up in the Enchantress' funeral within the hour."

"That's a wife material." Isabella nodded in pride. "I am so proud of Maleficent!"

"Anyway, I plan for someone to stir up a curse on the family." Krane added.

"That's good, but don't you think I would be a better candidate for the curse?" Isabella asked. "I mean, I died once after casting a dark spell to turn Zachary human."

"I was more than glad to be with my sister; and stop coughing up furballs." Zachary nodded.

"Very well." Krane nodded, before leaving. I have to leave, or Maleficent will he craving the Enchantress' ribcage."

"Tell her to save the appetizers for Queen Aurora's skull!" Isabella shouted. "And Princess Audrey's corpse will be good baby food!"

"Here are the top few solders in Victor's list." Zachary took a look.

"I see he has two stronger candidates." Isabella nodded.

"What do you mean?" Zachary asked.

"The two siblings, the Chimokuri duo are actually natural born shapeshifters implanted with Bionics, it's a wise choice for candidates." Isabella nodded as they looked at the names.

 **Candidates for Triton App Reactivation/Satan App Candidates**

Jacques Krane (S-2)

Taylor Krane (S-1)

Sebastian Krane (S-3)

Tracy Chimokuri (S-55)

Jones Chimokuri (S-56)

Isabella felt as if there was someone else watching them, before her eyes turned blood red and looked at her room/in our case the Readers, Isabella is looking at you by the screen.

* * *

Back at the Mainland...

January was sitting by the Enchanted Garden, counting the clouds

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Doy asked, as the girl nodded.

"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful the sky is instead of looking from the tower or the Academy..." January commented, smiling.

"Well, the world is beautiful." Doy smiled. "You look beautiful too."

"Thank you!" January blushed, she was wearing a blue dress that somewhat resembled Belle's old dress. "Evie made it for me, she said it makes me look a bit like Mrs Belle!"

"You look great." Doy blushed a bit.

"And you look rather similar to King Beast!" January teased as they both blushed.

"Wanna feed the bunnies?" Doy offered, reaching a hand out to her.

"ok!" January smiled.

"This is so cute! it's like watching Belle and Beast falling in love all over again!'' Evie squealed.

"This is kind of rude." Mal complaint.

"It is, we don't really interrupt other's love life." Ben added. "But Evie is right, I have heard so much of how my dad and mom fell in love. it is refreshing to see my youngest brother and his crush reliving my parents' love story, well sort of."

"Yeah, most of the time the bickering part seems to have been passed on to Jamie and Spin." Mal joked.

"But look at them!" Carlos pointed at Doy and January feeding the bunnies at the petting zoo.

"Ah~ How romantic!" Chandler popped up behind them, disguised as a tree.

"Chandler! Stop scaring us!" Mal hissed.

"There might be something that wasn't there before!" Ava and Auggie quoted.

"Yeah that might be puberty." Angelica added.

"Ok exactly how many people are on board of this ship?" Carlos turned to see Ben and Mal (dragged by Evie), Angelica and Chandler, Ava and Auggie, and lastly himself and Evie.

"A lot." Chandler smirked.

"Point taken." Carlos shrugged.

 **Switch Scenes**

The Fearsome Foursome had taken on their no-powers policy contest, along with the rest of the Elite Force (Bree, Skylar, Oliver, Kaz) and a few other friends (Jordan, Gus) to join them. Chase seem to be busy with fixing the device. Well technically since Jordan and Gus do not have powers, they are allowed to assist the teams to eliminate each other.

"20 bucks say that the Girls will win." Bree betted her money on the contest.

"20 bucks say that Guys will win!" Kaz snorted. "Boys are sometimes superior than women."

"Oh yeah?! Do guys give _BIRTH?!"_ Jordan hissed as Kaz kept quiet.

"Well Oliver did once under the account of Archania's children." Skylar piped in,

"Who is Arachnia?" Jordan asked.

"Long story, I will explain later." Kaz replied, before regretting his words. "What I mean to say is that...OLIVER HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"HOW IS THAT AN EXPLANATION?!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh great! I already have Miss 14 Toes ET girl, not you too!" Bree suddenly viewed Jordan as a rival for Oliver's affections.

"Ew, I do not date nerds!" Jordan gagged. "I reject that geek!"

"Hey guys! Check it out! I think I just saw Harry Styles outside!" Bob ran in and shouted.

"DIBS!" Bree shouted as she superspeed outside before coming in with a sad frown. "He's not there!"

"That is because he's not even in Auradon now!" Oliver laughed. "1 down, 3 to go!"

"YOU CHEATED!" Jenny hissed.

"Go big or go home!" Kaz laughed.

"I will pummel you dead!" Jordan yelled as Kaz whimpered.

And so it begins the battle of the Dominant Gender.

 **Late night...**

Chase groaned as he threw another blueprint away.

"Hey Chase? Are you ok?" Tracy asked, entering the lab.

"Aren't you supposed to be recovering?" Jay asked.

"None of your business, Goldilocks!" Tracy snapped.

"I'm fine, it's just frustrating to reverse the symptoms of aging!" Chase sighed.

"Hey, you are Chase Davenport! You're literally the most smarty pants kid I know! If there is anyone who is smart enough to fix the mess he made, it's you." Tracy placed a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Chase smiled at her in return, before Tracy quickly punched him in the gut, shocking both the Bionic and the former thief.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?!" Chase groaned, falling over.

"That was for payback." Tracy smirked, as Jay laughed.

"Well can't say I saw that one coming!" Chase grumbled.

"Anyway, Lonnie told me Evie might want to arrange an early wedding the toddler turned teens so we better hurry up the pace." Tracy stated.

"Thanks for the motivation?!" Chase exclaimed.

"You are welcome." Tracy teased back, before she helped to massage his shoulders. "Here's for some motivation, dork!"

"Thanks, that's really nice." Chase admitted.

"Dude, your muscles are as stiff as rocks!" Tracy made a snide remark.

"How are you so good at this?" Chase asked.

"Well Krane made us rub his _feet."_ Tracy shuddered at the memory. "That man has a foot stinker than Kaz's laundry!"

"Look it's getting late, you should get some rest." Chase looked at the time.

"Fine..." Tracy faked a groan, before walking away. "Night Chasey."

Jay internally groaned in disappointment, before Tracy gave him a small smile. "G'night Mockingjay!"

"Night, Feisty." Jay blushed a bit as he smiled.

"Dude, if you care about her be there for her." Chase stated, while he fixed the device once again.

"So you are cool with me leaving you for her right now?" Jay asked before Chase could say yes the guy had left the scene.

"Psh, young love..." Chase chuckled a bit.

"Let's hope I can sleep tonight, with all that's happening right now I can hardly get a wink of sleep without having dreams about being formerly evilI ." Tracy grumbled as she walked away. She felt someone getting close to her before she gripped the opponent's arm and shoved them onto the floor.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jay yelled from the floor.

"Whoops sorry?" Tracy chuckled awkwardly.

"With all that zest you might as well have super strength!" Jay joked as he tried to relocate his shoulder bones back to one piece.

"I am sorry, it's just a lot has been going on right now" the girl sighed.

"I understand." Jay nodded.

"No you don't. You don't have the troubles of having the kid you raised like a daughter growing up in front of you in a blink of an eye and now she is in love with the love of her life and then they are gonna marry and have kids, and they are just kids!" Tracy rambled.

"Look, I can tell you are tensed, so you should just take a deep breath." Jay adviced.

"You're right..." Tracy sighed, "maybe I have been a bit too worried."

"You did a great job with those kids, you've raised a bunch of well adjusted kids." Jay complimented.

"GET BACK HERE BOB! YOU PUT SEAWEED UNDER MY PILLOW!" Jenny yelled as she used Sonic Shriek at Bob.

"IT WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU IT WAS FOR BREE!" Bob cried as he levitated and flew away.

As if cued, Bob and Jenny ran by yelling at each other.

"AND NOW WE ARE OUT OF TWO MORE KIDS!" Gus who was officiating the Guys vs Girls No Powers Contest announced.

"Ok maybe _most of the time_ they are well mannered?" Jay corrected.

"I'm just scared sometimes about what is going on lately, with Krane on the loose with Jacques." Tracy muttered.

"Who is Jacques?" Jay asked.

"He's S-2, Krane's actual son. I once had a crush on him when I was like 15, that was until I found out what a jerk he is." Tracy replied.

"You had a crush on him?!" Jay demanded.

"Hey it was just for a week!" Tracy defended. "I liked a lot of guys but none of them felt the same."

"What about Roman?" Jay asked.

"He's a different case, ok?!" Tracy hissed, before she blushed. "I mean if the Elite Force had not arrived on time, he could have hurt me."

"And you seemed to be ok with that?" Jay frowned.

"Well I do like Roman, but if he wanted me to either betray my friends or let him hurt me, I would do anything for my friends." Tracy replied. "It was my fault I let Roman and Riker kidnapped Skylar and Jamie, and I am oldest of the gang."

"I thought Bree is older than you?" Jay paused as he asked.

"Well yeah but she's kinda immature sometimes." Tracy replied. "And Adam is usually distracted with Sakura, so most of the time Chase and I have to act like older sibling-like figures."

"You are a really different girl." Jay shook his head as he smiled at her. "So loyal and unique, that's one of the many things I love about you."

"GROSS!" Tracy blushed before she punched his shoulder.

"Well, here you are." Jay stopped by her doorstep. "Night!"

"Wait!" Tracy stopped the boy.

"What?" Jay asked, surprised Tracy was tugging onto his glove.

"Thanks, for listening to my problems and helping Chase." Tracy flashed an awkward smile.

"N-No problem." Jay forced a smile, hiding the fact his heart fluttered a little bit.

"Oyasumi nasai, Jay-kun!" Tracy smiled as she turned away and closed the door. [Translation from Japanese to English (roughly, I am not Japanese or fluent at the language) Goodnight, Jay!]

"I have no idea what that means but Imma guess you said 'I love you'!" Jay joked for a bit before the girl open up the door and kicked a trashcan to his gut.

"But Ben, can't I sleep with Janoy?" Doy whined loudly when it was time for Ben to tuck the children in bed. by now we are down to Spin and Kaz for the guys, and Skylar with Jamie for the girls. Jordan helped at making Kaz suffer, because she has a tough love relationship with him.

"No, you're too old to sleep together, plus what if you guys regret something?" Elian Cogsworth grumbled.

"Elian, they are just children stuck in grownup bodies, I doubt they had any Physical Education about how bodies work!" Chip stated.

"How about we lay out some futons?" Sakura suggested. "I mean that is how Doy and January like to sleep together when we were in the Tower!"

"Fine, but we are not letting them have kids yet!" Mal joked.

"Speaking of futons, have you and Adam slept together before?" Fiona made a joke.

"W-WHAT?!" Adam blushed heavily. "No way! I respect her as a friend and a woman, plus it's not like she's my wife or anything!"

"Plus, you get nosebleeds even if you see her in a yukata!" Bree snorted as Adam and Sakura blushed harder.

"Or the time Adam walked in when Sakura was in the bathroom changing!" Leo added as they all laughed at the blushing cat-girl and the Bionic.

"So when Adam sees Sakura changing he gets nosebleeds; but when Sakura sees him shirtless she yells at him to put on some clothes." Bree shrugged.

"One should always be respectful to what they wear!" Sakura explained.

"Ok kids, since everyone else are having a chat outside, I will switch on the nightlights." Lonnie announced before she switched off the lights.

"Night kids, sleep tight. And Horhay, please do not pass a 20 minute gas!" Tracy called out from the room next door.

"Good night, Janoy!" Doy chirped as the children were all in the Guest Room for the kids. Well except for Horhay, that boy passes gas nastier than VKs do!

"Good night, Doyiee!" January smiled as they both giggled.

"BOB! GET YOUR STINKY SEAWEED NECKLACE AWAY FROM MY PILLOW!" Jenny shrieked from the other hall.

"HEY! THAT WAS NOT FROM ME!" Bob defended.

"Then why does it spell out Bob?" Jenny pulled out the seaweed wrap.

"Fine! It's an apology gift! I'm sorry I upset you just now." Bob looked away awkwardly. "Open it!"

Jenny eyed him suspiciously before unwrapping the seaweed only to find a pink teddy bear with words "I'm Beary Sorry" on it.

"Wow, this is so cute!" Jenny gushed.

"Thought you might like it!" Bob smiled a bit/

"I LOVE IT!" Jenny squealed before hugging Bob by the side and hugged the teddy bear to sleep.

Bob caught himself smiling at how happy Jenny was. There is always something so endearing about her.

"Wait! Nope. It's Jenny! Besides, I love Bree!" Bob shook his head in disgust of the thought about being in love with someone he's known for ages and whom he treats like a 'sister' he fights with.

"BOB! SHHH! or I will take out my Anti Snoring device!" Zuri Ross yelled, taking out a pink baseball bat.

"That's my friend!" Parker Rooney laughed as Zuri hid a blush.

* * *

 **Somewhere pass midnight...**

"No..." Tracy was stirring on her bed.

Roman noticed how uncomfortable she was feeling and decided to walk over to check on her. (Not in a perverted way, he knows his boundaries)

"ROMAN! NO!" Tracy screamed before sweat and tears flowing down her face.

Roman was surprised she had called out his name, but he was disguised as Jay to avoid her beating him up.

"Shh...It's just a dream..." Roman whispered, assuring her.

"No, don't hurt my friends..." She cried.

"She must be having the dream about the time I almost hurt her..." Roman thought as he worried a bit about her.

"Stay away from me!" Her voice shook.

'I am so sorry I ever tried to hurt you...' Roman apologized silently.

"I-It's ok, I forgive you." Tracy muttered, seemed to have stop her nightmare panics.

Roman tried to walk away before he felt Tracy tugging onto his glove.

"I don't care if everyone else in the world hates you, you're still a hero to me..." Tracy mumbled in her sleep before she smiled faintly and lets go of his hand.

'Don't worry, even if Krane wants me to be part of his army, but I swear I will never let anyone hurt you or your family again...' Roman thought before he gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Even if they are now considered sworn enemies, but he has a particular soft spot on the scar girl and has made a promise to protect her at all cost.

E-Even if she now has another person in her life. There's that dumb jock Jay; and that annoying Bionic know-it-all Chase whom Tracy seems to have a strong bond with.

* * *

Meantime with a certain cute couple...

"Doyiee?" January called out.

"Yeah?" Doy asked, looking at her.

"Do you think Chase and Tracy can turn us back to what we look like before?" January asked nervously.

"I'm sure they will, Chase is the smartest guy and Tracy loves you so she is gonna do anything to help us." Doy assured her with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me that." Her eyelids slowly grew heavy as she started to fall asleep.

'Sweet dreams, Janoy!' Doy silently wished before he smiled at his crush sleeping.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for not updating in so long so hopefully this longer chapter makes it up to you guys.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 First of all I am so SO SORRY for not updating I was stuck in Writers Block for this chapter for months, plus I have been busy with schoolwork, life, other stories, etc.**

 **2 I will be incorporating some (probably Descendants 2 by the time the movie is out) scenes from several fandoms (like Elite Force at most) and would serve as my back up season 2 substitute for Lab Rats Elite Force ending the series with a cliffhanger, to those who may not know but Lab Rats and Mighty Med were literally my high school fave shows and Elite Force truly desserves more than just as season 2 but hopefully (I know it might not happen but one cans till pray and home) a DCOM dedicated to us die hard fans, plus I think Booboo Stewart who played Roman's character is mysterious and too underrated than that stupid Kaz (sorry I have not been a fan of Kaz's since he insulted Rodissiuss and the time he dumped Spark, plus he ruined the Jaz! And there are too many fics with Roman being an abusive rapist) Plus Fivel Stewart playing Reese is so cool!**

 **3 I added some scenes to add some pizzazz, like the Tracy/Chase bromance. Rest I assure you, Tracy/Chase are in the line of best friends and probably 'more than friends', which makes it funnier to see how Roman and Jay cope XD Brent William is cute I guess but Booboo Stewart is much better looking (in words of Tracy XD), some scenes from the Isle and a probably later important scene with Zevon**

 **4 I added Zevon into the plot, I love that guy he's so funny and MUCH BETTER THAN KAZ! I ship Zevon with Pinky Carter from KC undercover, no shame! I also referenced some Stranger Things and Riverdale references, I view CJ Hook and Harry Hook as twins, as long as there is nothing gross about them like Cheryl and Jason were. Chad is the old/new Steve Harrington, it's official. Or he could be like Tommy since Carol reminds me of Audrey.**

 **5 The Isle of the Lost has plans alright! Oh no, looks like Isabella and Zachary are the ones running the show now! Does the evil skull controlling Rodissiuss makes sense to you? Because I made up a plot for Rodissiuss having a hard childhood and losing his wife (then powers) so he had a reason to be evil. And that Gao is Roman and Riker's grandpa, he was a teenage parent but was never acknowledged by his girlfriend until his daughter was a grownup.**

 **6 I felt like adding tons of couple ships, like Bob/Jenny, January/Doy (My fave), and a few others. Jay cares about Tracy while she still has conflicting feelings for both Roman and Jay. Chase/Tracy is a bromance ship I like because they are both awkward, nerdy, and relate to each other. Plus having Tracy willing to forgive someone who attempted to kiss (and worst sake, assault) her because they might have known each other BEFORE the story started.**

 **So, sorry for the long rant and talk but I hope you liked the update after so long, I hope I can work on another update for this story soon but it usually takes a while to plot everything. Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **In a totally unrelated fact, this was an what-if outtake of chapter 6 if this story is like a movie/TV series:- [Based on a parody I have watched before]**

Roman had pinned Tracy against the wall, (and it's sort of in the midst of rated T to M) as he leaned closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Tracy shouted.

BANG!

The door swung open as the group of rescue team stared at Roman almost kissing the Asian girl.

Roman and Tracy looked between each other and towards the group of teens.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" Roman and Tracy apologized as they bowed apologetically.

"I honestly do not care if my sister was about to get raped." Jones commented in a monotone.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tracy gave her brother a sharp glare. Mal looked surprised as well.

"Oh sweet!" Roman mentally cheered.

"But I would have preferred it if it didn't happened!" Jones shrugged.

"Seriously, bro?" Tracy hissed over. Roman immediately groaned a bit. [Offset we can say that Roman is more interested in Tracy than onset]

"Hey I need some nephews and nieces eventually!" Jones shrugged.

"Excellent we can arrange a wedding!" Rodissiuss popped in out of nowhere.

"CUT!" The director/authoress shouted as she started to laugh at Jones' statement. "Looks like Roman went off script and almost beyond PG13!"


End file.
